Bully and Benefits
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: [Fck Buddies] It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story arc! Have fun reading it :) **

**Don't forget to check out Room Service too, I re-uploaded it so help help.**

* * *

**Fuck Buddies**

**Summary:** It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing:** Santana, Brittany

**Rating:** M

* * *

Walking down the hallways of my disgusting high school, I come face to face with the locker I've been using for almost 4 years. This is the start of my senior year and I'm very much excited to leave this school—this hell hole. It's never been easy being a nerd after all, having to get used to the slushies and the bullying, but now I can say to all those _popular_ kids who torture us nerds out there that they can bring whatever cold ice slushy they got because after graduating, its going to be us throwing money at their faces.

"Hey Pierce!"

Scrunching my eyebrows as I turn around on the heel of my foot, I swivel to face the opposite direction of my locker and all about lose my breath as I see the football star, Noah Puckerman, walking towards me with a smirk on his face and a rusty bucket of _slushy._

I gasp as I try to make a run for it but it seems like I'm outnumbered because there's a guy who's_ surprisingly_ behind me and holds my arms steady—keeping me in place. While the others just watch me like a hawk. What am I? A mouse?

"Where do you think _your_ running off to, Pierce?" chuckles Noah as he stops just in front of me, his smirk only getting wider. "Don't think its over yet—you're still in high school."

Biting my lower lip, I close my eyes to avoid what could be a burning syrup attack when all of a sudden the guy holding me in place pokes my rib and I jerk my eyes open to squirm in pain but of course—what more pain can there be when Noah throws a _bucket_ of slushy at my face?

Ugh.

"_Welcome back Pierce!"_ shouts Noah as he and his _minions_ laugh and high-five each other while walking to the other side of the corridor, talking endlessly about how great it feels to drench my eyes with cold-ice liquid.

I groan, not bothering to move for a while because it really hurts when I feel a hand touch my shoulder. Taking a peek, I half-smile as my best friend, Mike, frowns at me then glares at the direction where the footballers went.

"Hey Mike." I coughed, wiping my face which actually didn't help much.

He turns to me and smiles sympathetically. "Hey Britt, sorry I didn't make it on time. Tina was on the phone."

Mike's also in the football team—he's actually a bigger star than Noah but he doesn't _act _like Noah. No, Mike's the football team captain because he moves like a ninja and everyone respects him but since Noah is co-captain, he still has the power to do whatever he wants as long as Mike isn't around. It's like some kind of rule.

Either way, I'm lucky to have Mike.

"It's okay, its my '_last first day of school slushy'_ for the rest of my life, I might as well enjoy it." I joked, flicking the cubes of colored ice away from my sweater—which is now a shade of red. "Ugh, I should've worn a different sweater."

Mike chuckles, and pulls my arm to the ladies bathroom, pushing the doors open as we walk in to see girls blush at us.

"Mike, this is the girl's bathroom." I mumbled, blushing as girls smirked at us before running out to give us some privacy.

Shrugging his shoulders, he tugs my sweater up, motioning for me to remove it. I stare at him in disbelief and blushed.

"Mike, no." I said, tugging it back down. "What if somebody sees us?"

He rolls his eyes and laughs. "I'm just helping Britt, think what they want to think."

I frown at him while tugging my sweater down again. "It doesn't work that way in this school."

"It does in my book, come on… you might catch a fever." He replies, tugging it all the way up, only stopping at my neck. It was a good thing I was wearing a tank top inside.

And just as Mike was about to tug it all the way out, the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing catches my ear's attention.

"Oh _gross._" Says a voice, a voice which I've been familiar with since the start of kindergarten. I blush from the inside of my half-removed sweater as I hear the voices of girls giggling.

"Who would have thought _Mike_ digged nerds?" says the voice again in a teasing manner, making other girls giggle along with her as Mike pulls it off and drops it to the counter, making me blush as I peek through my eyelashes at the three girls—cheerleaders—that just entered the restroom.

One girl though, caught my very attention.

Santana Lopez, the love of my life—and girl who will never see me as anything but a book—a dirty old book that's closed and will never be opened by her. Santana Lopez, the most beautiful girl in the planet. The whole universe, in all dimensions.

I look down at my fingers and ignore them by playing with the tips.

Mike scoffs at Santana. "Please Santana, don't even try making this a rumor."

Santana steps closer to Mike and smirks. "Don't worry, who would even believe the _great_ Mike Chang _dated_ the not-so-great uhm, what's your name again?" she turns to me and I feel my heartbeat quicken. This was the first time she ever acknowledged me.

The whole room is silent as all eyes are on me before Mike stands in front of me and crosses his arms together. "That's Brittany Pierce. And she's my best friend, don't _mess_ with her." He says in a protective manner, making me smile a bit.

Santana laughs at Mike and pokes his chest—hard. "You're lucky you're captain." She hisses, looking across his shoulder to me with a glare. "Or else I'd be making sure the whole student body will make fun of you and your girlfriend here."

Mike shrugs his shoulder to divert her eyes away from me and grins. "I wouldn't mind that happening because Brittany is gorgeous." He replies, causing me to jolt in place and turn beet red—as red as a tomato. Why did he have to say that?

The girls behind Santana laugh at him. "Please Chang, she's a nerd." She points out, clucking her tongue at him. "Even with no glasses, that girl is a N-E-R-D. You know how to spell it right?" she coos at me sarcastically, causing snickers to erupt in the bathroom.

Mike rolls his eyes and sighs. "Can you just leave? Brittany's going to change."

Santana smirks at this. "And you're not going to leave?"

Mike blushes at those words and so does I, it does after all sound kind of sketchy.

The group of cheerleaders laugh as they wave him off and walked out of the bathroom, but not before slamming it shut —very hard.

Sighing, Mike turns around and grabs a t-shirt from inside his backpack before handing it to me. "Don't listen to them Britt." He whispers, fitting the jersey over my head. "They're just jealous of you."

Smiling sadly, I nibble on my bottom lip and nod. "Wish they didn't show it that way." I joked, causing him to chuckle with me.

He smiles at me and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't worry, you're going to prove them all wrong." He states, patting my head like I was some sort of dog, it made me pout and he ignored it playfully. "_Especially_ Santana." He huffs, rolling his eyes. "I don't know why but that girl is always out to get you. She's not even that great."

I shake my head and try to hide my smile. "Don't say that, Santana's amazing."

He stares at me in shock and scowls. "Oh _god,_ gross Britt. You still have a crush on her? After all she's done to you?" he asks in exasperation, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

I drop my shoulders and play with the hem of his jersey. "She's just a closed woman, Mike. She's not that mean." I try to defend.

Mike gives me a look that's surreal and groans. "And that's coming from the girl who tripped on the talent show by the one and only Santana in front of everybody's parents and _friends._"

I blush and shake my head furiously. "No that wasn't her! It's because I didn't tie my shoelaces well—and just, tripped." I mumbled, turning around to fix my hair back to its normal place.

My best friend gives up and holds his hand up in a '_whatever'_ way. "I honestly don't get _how_ you see goodness in her but I'm glad its going to stop after senior year."

"Oh? Why?" I ask, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Britt…its kind of obvious you're going to go to an IV league college while she's going to end up working as a waitress." He states the obvious, chuckling to himself as I frown.

"But I thought Santana's going to apply to a cheerleading college in Kentucky?" I wondered out loud, tapping my chin.

Mike stares at me agape. "Are you serious? How do you know that?" he asks, slapping his forehead as I told him I overheard the cheerios talking the other day.

"Please let this obsession for Santana Lopez stop." He begs, clasping his hands together as I roll my eyes at him and giggle, both of us exiting the bathroom and dashed off to our respective first classes.

* * *

"Psst… Pierce."

I look up from reading my book for English as Noah turns around in his seat and slips something on my table with a wink.

Furrowing my eyebrows I lean forward and read whatever note he placed on my desk. It was an invitation to his house party later—to celebrate the beginning and ending year of the highschool life.

Weird, when did people make invitations for a house party? Wasn't it always just a friend invite on facebook? Oh! That's right, I don't have a facebook—maybe Noah's being friendly for once.

"You in?" he asks, wagging his eyebrows at me as I blush and look back at the invitation again, thinking.

Who am I kidding? I bet he's going to plot something and embarrass me in front of the whole batch again—I've had enough of embarrassments my whole high school life to count.

"It's going to be fun Pierce." He adds, shrugging his shoulders as he leans forward when Mrs. Pepper turns around to write something on the blackboard. "Everyone's invited, all the nerds and whatever—its for the batch."

Nibbling on my lip, I look at his eyes and contemplate it.

What could go wrong? I'm pretty sure Mike's going to be there too.

"I'll talk to Mike." I reply softly, avoiding contact with him as I turn to the next page and remain silent.

Should I really risk going to this house party? I don't know… I've never been to a high school party before—maybe it's time to go to one? I'm invited to it anyways.

"Whatever you're thinking about the party… it's a no." Mike says as we walk to the cafeteria, making my eyebrows furrow as I wonder when have we started walking together? Wasn't I just in English class?

"Sorry? How did you know I was invited?" I ask, frowning.

"It's a prank Brittany!" Mike gapes, ruffling his spikey Asian hair. "You should know that after all these years." He sighs, shaking his head as he mutters something about killing Puck in the field later.

Shrugging my shoulders as we line up for the food, I tell him my thoughts. "I already have a feeling something bad's going to happen to me." She mumbles, combing her hair back.

Mike throws his hands up and smiles. "So why do you want to go?" he asks, laughing.

"I don't know, its my last year, might as well risk it?" she tries to explain, handing her money to the cashier as she and Mike look for Tina.

"Risk what? Experiencing the worst type of humiliation in front of a high school senior party? I don't think its worth it." He sarcastically says, leaning down to give Tina a kiss in the cheek as we settle down in the crowded table.

I shrug my shoulders while unwrapping my sandwich. "It's not like he can do anything bad if you're there." I point out, chewing slowly.

Mike frowns while playing with Tina's hair. "Britt, I'm not going to go later." He announces, tilting his head.

Licking my lips, I give him the puppy dog eyes that never fails. "Please Mike? I want to experience my first party. I want to try this thing you all do—what is it again?" I cluck my tongue and snap my fingers to try and find the right word as Mike's eyes all about pop out of its sockets.

"Drugs?" he hisses, looking at me like I was crazy.

Scowling, I shake my head. "No, _gross._ Its something else!"

Mike arches an eyebrow at this. "What would you want to do that _us_ teenagers always do in parties?" he asks, chuckling as Tina listens to their conversation attentively.

I snap my fingers and smile. "There! Drinking." I answer, straightening up my body boldly.

My best friend eyes me in disbelief. "That's _it?_ You want to try drinking?" he asks, trying to hold his laughter in.

"Brittany, you've never drank before?"

I blush, rolls my eyes and pout at him. "Sorry for being a loser." I huffed, digging into my pasta.

Mike shakes his head at me. "No, I don't think you're a loser—of course not—its just, if you wanted to try drinking…" he turns to Tina and she does the same. "Why didn't you ask me? I could have went out drinking with you."

I shrug my shoulders and sigh. "It never crossed my mind, I want to go to an _actually_ party. Where teenagers are so weird that they have sex in the stairs and go drinking in the toilets." I explain in complete awe, completely fascinated.

Tina throws her head back and laughs, wiping a non-existent tear away. "God Mike, Brittany is hilarious." She points out, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

He chuckles at this while nodding. "That's why I love her." He replies, giving me a crinkling smile with his eyes all bunched up. "Shall we help her out Tina?" he coos.

They were so gross in love.

Tina nods enthusiastically. "I'm game for some party night out." She says, agreeing to the request.

Tina was soooo lucky to be Mike's girlfriend. She was a complete nerd—even more nerdy than I am because she was Asian (not to be racist) and her clothes looked like some librarian picked it out for her—and for goodness sake she was a goth before! But ever since Mike and her hit it on, nobody dared touching her. It'd only go bad with Mike.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't in love with my bully but rather be in love with my knight in shining armor best friend who has a wife.

I scrunch my nose up and mentally slap myself.

Gross Brittany. You have a sick mind.

Forgetting about my inner debate, I clap my hands together and jump up and down on my seat. "So we're going?" I ask, humming my voice as Mike and Tina nods.

"Fine. We're going—but—" he holds his finger up to me. "—you're not leaving my sight Pierce." He taunts, chuckling. "There's something fishy about Puckerman."

I roll my eyes playfully and giggle. "There's always something fishy about him." I correct, earning a few nods from my Asian friends.

I sigh and look at them with endless gratitude. Without Tina and Mike, I wouldn't have friends at all. Everybody just seemed… to not like me. I don't know why, I always tried to show how positive I am in life and try to make people laugh by saying weird things but it seemed to push them more away, which sucked for me.

Lucky enough, Mike had been my friend since he moved in during first year and came like a wrecking ball in the field, capturing the coach's heart and the jealousy of his teammates. He had the life I wanted.

Besides the girl of course, Santana Lopez was the only one I had my blue eyes on. You may find it weird but I really feel this connection with her, its like no other and I'm just really upset this feeling of connection is only one-sided. Yet at times I always had second guesses—because I'm pretty sure she looked back at me those many years ago.

I'll never know.

And walking to my second class of the first day of school, they never fail to throw slushies at my face and laugh at me.

This time it was the cheerleaders, and I feel my heart breaking upon seeing Santana point at me with her voice screaming at the top of her lungs as she makes fun of my face. My drenched face.

I can't wait to get out of this school.

* * *

The loud music invades my hearing senses as Mike stops his car by the corner of Noah's house. I take a big gulp and try to slow down my erratic breathing as I watch most of my batch mates run out of the house throwing red cups around—and maybe throwing some clothes away too. A boy—who I'm guessing is Sam Evans is making out with a girl by the tall oak tree in the left side of the house and another girl is making out with a … well, girl.

Its not bad to be out and proud in McKinley, they actually find it hot when the same sex starts to make out—back in the old days, when my mom would talk about her high school life, she'd say it'd be a sin and a death wish to come out of the closet but now—now its fine because the modern age is experimenting on one another and good results are coming out of it. So its no secret that I'm out and proud.

My thoughts get interrupted by the door from the back seat opening and Mike bending down to eye-level for me.

"Are you sure you really want to go down?" he asks, looking back at the roudy house as Tina waves at some friends over to her.

I'm fiddling with my fingers as I stare at Mike's dark eyes closely.

Do I want this? Really?

Do I want to experience a crowded dance floor with sweaty hormonal bodies pressing up against one another? Do I want to see people—everyone grinding, humping and kissing each other like an animal on heat?

Am I ready to see Santana—did I ever mention to you that she's the love of my life?— dancing with someone heatedly?

No. I'm not ready, but its now or never right?

So, nodding my head furiously, I try to show Mike that I'm not afraid of a little high school party at Noah Puckerman's house.

Smiling softly at me, he helps me out of the car, closes the door and beeps it shut. I wait for him to move first and as soon as he's walking, Tina catches up to him and they snuggle at each other while opening the door, my nerves going up to the highest peak as I jolt back upon seeing a lemon being tossed from left to right.

_Lemons?_

Mike laughs at me and grabs my wrists to pull me close to him. He leans to my ear and whispers something to me.

"Call me if you need me okay?" he chuckles, leaning back to wink at me. "Me and Tina are going to go say hi to the others." He adds, nudging his chin to a group of football players.

"You'll be good in your own right?" he continues to ask, his lips suddenly all smiley and everything.

I frown at him and shake my head. This wasn't the plan at all, he can't leave me alone. "You said to stay by you the whole night." I screamed out, cupping my mouth to make my voice louder for him to hear.

Mike chuckles at me some more and stumbles on his feet as Tina begins to drag him to the group of footballers. He turns to her and nods a couple of times.

This isn't Mike.

"I know but Britt, I can't pick you over my lady." he slurs, winking at me like I should get what he means when in fact, I really don't. And I really don't want to be left alone—he knows Noah's going to do something to me and _he knows_ if he leaves me alone—Noah's bound to pop up at some time. I risked coming here for the experience but I risked it because I know my best friend, _Mike_ is going to protect me and now–he's not? What's going on?

"But Mike—" I laughed, eyes dropping as he starts to step away from me. "—Mike, you can't leave me!" I scream, running after him as he is being dragged fast away by Tina. "Mike, Noah!" I try some more, getting closer to him as suddenly I'm being pulled back by Noah himself who fakes a wave at Mike that's now far off distance.

I shiver at his touch as it burns me when Noah's face tilts down and gives me a smirk. "You came." He says, nodding his head. "This is great Brittany." He adds, grinning from ear to ear.

Eyes narrowing at him, I decided not to cause a scene and avoid his green eyes. And wait a second, did he just call me _Brittany?_

"What did you do to Mike, Noah?" I ask, trying to get rid of his hard grip on me but he only tightens it and chuckles at my resistance. He knew Mike was going to be there for me, he must have planned this. But what could he do to make Mike like this?

"Who doesn't love cupcakes?" he replies back, double-meaning in his words as I scrunch up my face. What did he mean by cupcakes? He gave Mike cupcakes and he suddenly forgot about me?

Noah rolled his eyes and gave me a hard look. "You know Pierce, for someone smart—you're not so smart after all." He taunts, pulling me with him as I squeak in pain, trying to see if anyone can help me but everybody's too busy dancing and drinking.

Shit, what made me want to go here again?

"Noah, let go of me." I begged, tugging at his hand as I try to grab for something to make me go away from him.

He feels me trying to do something and tugs me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist as I punch his chest a couple of times. "Don't worry sweetheart…" he husks to my ear, making me cringe at the foul stench of his breath and also just him being close to me. "I didn't invite you to the party." He ends, causing my eyes to widen.

What?

"What?" I voice my thoughts, looking at him with narrowed eyes as he continues to pull me through the crowd, only stopping as we come to the biggest couch in the living room.

We stop and he pushes me forward. "You heard me." He says, clucking his tongue. "Why would I want you in the party?" he asks, laughing at her.

I furrow my eyebrows and stare at him curiously while massaging my wrist. He held it too tight and now its kind of aching. "Then who—"

"_Brittany S. Pierce._" Says a thrilling voice from behind me, causing my breathe to stop as I turn around on the heel of my foot and make eye contact with deep brown eyes.

Santana.

Biting my lower lip as I stagger to walk back and away from her, I'm stopped in my tracks by Noah's body blocking the way. He crosses his arms together and nudges his head to Santana.

"Brought her here, now what?" he asks, crossing his arms as he pushes me forward, closer to Santana.

_What is going on?_

Santana, who has a bottle of beer on her left hand, waves him off and smirks at me. "Now you can go." She replies, not bothering to even give him a goodbye look as I hear him scoff and mutter a '_whatever' _before leaving the space.

I gulp upon realizing its just me and Santana now. Not alone, but alone in a way that its only us that we're both staring at. And it makes me wonder—because why does she want me? Why?

"Don't think I want to be friends with you blondie." She hisses, taking a swig of her beer. "I'm only _here—"_ she drags slowly, wiping some droplets of beer out of her chin as she continues. "—to get to know you better."

Taking a few steps back, I come in contact with the front of the couch and stop to look down on it, thinking if I should go sit down when all of a sudden I'm being pushed to sit on it. I fall on my butt with a thump and open my eyes to see Santana smirking at me. She's placing the tip of her right finger to her lips and with a touch, she starts to lick her finger up and down.

I gulp, feeling something inside of my pants start to harden.

She continues to smirk at me while taking another big gulp of beer before dropping down on my thighs, her tan legs on both ends of my body.

She twirls a strand of my blonde hair as I feel my breathing go a bit ragged.

_This must be a dream._

She wiggles on my body and I clench my fists upon feeling my _member_ down below, inside my pants—start to twitch and I really hope she doesn't feel it.

You see, nobody knows about me having a male lower part under my pants. It's a secret of mine that not even Mike knows. I'm embarrassed of it, very much embarrassed and the reason why nobody has ever known, felt or seen it is because no one ever had the initiation to get close to me in a sexual way.

Santana's the first.

"Tell me blondie—" she chokes out, leaning close to rub her lips against my earlobe. "—don't you ever wonder why I bully you?" she husks, caressing my cheek.

I cough and try to steady my breaths because its getting very hot in here.

"Don't you?" Santana asks harshly, tugging on my chin so I can stare at her very brown but dark eyes. We're so close our noses are touching and I'm turning beet red because I've never been this close to anyone before. Not even my brother's pet dog.

"I—I—" I stutter out, not knowing what to say because I'm too bothered with the way she swaying her hips on my lap. I'm too busy keeping my _member_ in control because if I don't, my life is very much doomed.

"_Hmm?_" Santana hums, smirking at me as she traces the line of my jaw, down to the tip-top of my sweater. "And this sweater—" she hisses, pulling it a slight bit away from my skin before letting it go, making it smack against my chest as I let out a whimper. "—its so hot and _you're_ wearing a sweater?" she asks in disbelief, chuckling at me.

I literally have no words. I don't get why the girl who I'm practically in love with, _who _has been _torturing_ and _making fun of me_ for years is all of a sudden grinding on my lap while seductively eyeing me like she _actually wants me._

"Are you going to answer _any_ of my questions?" Santana asks roughly, pushing herself to sit properly on my lap with a scowl.

I shake my head then nod my head and then shake it again before cursing at myself for looking stupid.

Santana giggles though and it causes me too peek up at her through my eyelashes.

"You know _blondie,_ it's a shame I have to bully you for my—" _hiccup._ "—reputation." She ends, cupping her mouth as she feels something about to throw up before calming down, back on my lap.

"Wanna know why it's a shame?" she asks, giggling uncontrollably as she reaches out for the beer she placed on the coffee table before taking another swig and then placing it back. "And you're gonna _love_ this." She growls, bopping our noses together.

I blush at the action. _What is happening?_

She taps her chin and smirks at me. "It's a shame... because you're _fucking hot._" She growls seductively, rolling her hips more to me, causing me to jerk in place.

_Control. Control._

"Like that?" she taunts, chuckling as she continues her ministrations. "_Mhmm._ That's right, I think you're super hot blondie." She repeats, arching her back so her boobs would meet my eyes.

And I'm flustered because she finds me hot.

I mean, its no brainer that I know I'm not bad looking at all, I'm actually easy on the eyes and so is my body. I've been training on dancing and ballet since the day I was born and it all stopped when my dad told me dancing will never get me anywhere so I decided to study instead—but I still danced from time to time to keep my body in shape.

As a matter of fact, I'd join the cheerleading team if it wasn't for my dad's words.

"Stop thinking." Santana husks, leaning forward to lick my earlobe—which caught me by _total_ surprise, making me have a big jolt in my body and momentarily lose control of my penis.

Which is too late now because I'm pretty sure Santana felt that poke from my _member._

Stupid male genitals.

And she does because she stops grinding on me and pauses for a moment. Her eyes narrow on me and she has her nose scrunched up so high its so adorable to look at. All I wanted to do is kiss her nose and take a picture of her.

She places her hand against my chest and chokes out a laugh.

"Okay—" she drawls, shaking her head. "—what was _that?"_ she asks in a hiss, head bowing down to stare at the space between her thighs, and to my crotch too. "Are you—wearing—a _strap on_?" she chokes out, giving me a bewildered look.

My mouth's open, agape and there are no words spilling out of my mouth because she can't know. Out of _everyone _in the whole world—I didn't want Santana to know, I didn't want her to hate me more than she already did and she just _can't know._ I'm about to say yes, I do have a strap on but then I thought to myself that it would confuse the fact as to why I'm wearing one and before I could tell myself to say that having a strap on for some _sort_ of reason is better than her knowing I actually have a penis, Santana's hand is already shooting down and grabbing my _member—hard._

It makes me hiss. It makes me throw my head back and bite my lower lip because _fuck,_ that really hurts.

"_Ow._" I whimper, closing my eyes shut to ignore the sudden rush of adrenaline and arousal at the thought that Santana is touching me—and the only boundary left is my pants.

I peek at Santana's face, which is scrunched up in awe and curiosity before testing the waters and rubbing my clothed cock slowly. It sends jolts of pleasure all-throughout my body as my body snaps up and I'm holding her arms still so she could stop whatever she's doing before I explode.

No one has ever touched me before.

We stare at each other before Santana's eyes go wide in shock.

"Oh my—" before she could finish her yell, I'm covering her mouth and turning a 180 degrees rotation with my head to see if anyone noticed, it's a good thing their too busy with their own things.

I let go of Santana's mouth and nibble on my lower lip.

The cat's out of the bag, I'm going to be teased and bullied on way worse than the usual which is going to be so bad and I think I might kill myself because I'm pretty sure the love of my life thinks I'm a weirdo.

Which I am of course, a freak too.

Feeling the down weight of my future, I go to push Santana away and make a run for it before she's throwing her legs back up to a standing position. I stare at her from below, on the couch—and she's fixing her hair, adjusting her dress and taking a deep breath.

She grabs her bottle of beer and turns to me, grabbing my wrist whilst pulling me up and _boy_, is she strong. That's what you get when you're a cheerleader.

"Santana, I—"

I couldn't finish my explanation before she's holding a finger up to me. "Save it." She hisses, eyes suddenly dark with _something_ as she tugs me towards the staircase.

And seriously, what is it with people wanting to tug me all the time? I can walk you know.

As we slowly go up the stairs and pass by people throwing a football around the place, I try to catch up to Santana's steps as we stop in front of a room. My eyes go wide as she grabs a key from a picture frame beside it and clicks it open, pulling me in and pushing me away from the door as she locks it and drops the key away from her.

I fall on the bed with a thud and stare at her with wide eyes as she strips out of her tight black dress.

_Fuck._

Jumping out of the bed, I grab her wrists to stop her from undressing herself and flush a deep shade of red when I glance and see beautiful round breasts being cupped high by a red lacy bra.

"Let go." Santana gurgles, fighting me off as I am momentarily distracted by her breasts.

I shake my head erratically. "I—I cant, We—_cant."_ I shot back, feeling my fingertips quiver when I feel Santana push me back to the bed, my senses all waivering at just the fact Santana wants to undress herself in front of me.

Santana smirks at my gob-smacked face and turns around so all I see is her half-exposed back. She looks at me by turning her head slightly to the side and flashes me a wink. "I know you want this." She husks, slowly letting her dress slide down.

I shake my head and then nod again before rolling my eyes at myself. How much of a loser am I?

"Santana—don't." I tried, voice breaking when the dress drops to her feet. "_Santana—_your reputation." I croaked, eyes bulging out of my sockets when I see her strutting her way towards me. "Santana—" I say again, whimpering when she drops to my lap one more time in the day. I close my eyes and say,_ "Santana I'm a nerd."_

There's silence and I slowly open my eyes only to be met by Santana's dark lustful eyes. She feels lust for me, how in the world did I get into this situation?

She licks her lips and cups my cheeks. "That's a kink I've been trying to check off of my sexlist." She shots back sexily, leaning in the small space of distance between us to connect our lips, making me let go of every self-control I have and just have her.

I mean, when's the next time am I going to have Santana on my lap begging to have sex with me? Never. And also, when's the next time when I'll finally lose my virginity without any more people knowing about my hidden member?

Its only Santana.

There's a reason why she wants me now and it's my only chance, so I kiss her back, hungrily—dotting my tongue out to beg for her lip's entrance and hum in delight upon feeling my tongue being surrounded by hot wet heat.

She moans and it makes my cock twitch from under my tight pants as she grinds down on me and pinches my cheeks tighter, causing me to kiss her harder even though this is my first kiss too. It's perfect though, I know it is.

And as I kiss her hard and hotly, I feel her hands let go of my cheeks and slowly go down my body, passing by my boobs before stopping at my pants' zipper. I groan when I feel her palm brush ever so _not_ innocently at the bulge I have. She giggles at my frustration and brings her hands to my hands that are resting on the bed sheets.

She holds them and brings it up while we kiss some more, battling for each others tongues to be the dominant one when all of a sudden I feel her put my hands on her chest, squeezing my hands to make my hands squeeze her plump breasts too. It makes both of us groan and then giggle when our teeth bump one another.

She hisses when I boldly fold her bra down and cup her breasts, tweaking the hard nipple playfully before pinching it between my forefingers. She groans, breaking our kiss to throw her head back and arch to my touch while grinding down on my clothed cock harder, causing me to gasp and bite my lip hard—it wouldn't surprise me at all if it started to bleed.

Santana chuckles and continues to roll her hips on me and all of a sudden I'm so frustrated with her just _grinding _on me that I flip our positions and throw her back on the bed, making her squeal in surprise at the sudden force.

She eyes me hungrily before pulling my sweater down on her and connecting our lips again in a searing kiss. Its all hot and smoky when I feel her unbutton my zipper, tug it all the way down and sneak her hand in the hole to lightly touch my cock.

And just like that, I buck my hips and fall half on top of her, causing her to giggle at my actions.

"Fuck…" I gasp, never knowing how amazing it feels to make someone else—better the one you love—touch your most intimate part.

"_You like that?_" husks Santana as she pushes herself up and leans on her free elbow to kiss the corner of my lips, chuckling while caressing my cock that's hiding inside my pants. "_Mhmm,_ its so hot." She adds, moaning.

I moan as well and thrust on her hand, wanting some sort of contact when she snickers at me and pulls me down for a real kiss. While we kiss, she brings my hard cock out of my pants as it hangs outside the hole of my jeans—where my zipper is unzipped. And to others it'd look confusing from behind because I'm still on my pants and you can see Santana slowly stroking _something_ but if you look in front, you'll see her rubbing the tip of my cock as it lets out some precum.

We moan at the feeling of my wet cum come out to Santana's palm as she uses it as lube to stroke my cock to its hardest and longest size—if it wasn't at its best already. I'm not new to sex, I mean yes, I'm a virgin but I've always watched porn—being the techy nerd and curious virgin that I am and it never fails to give me some sort of knowledge on sex.

Feeling myself about to explode because _wow—_I never knew being intimate felt this good, I try to distract myself by rubbing Santana's clothed center which okay—_No._ It did not help at all—it actually made it much worse because now she's crumbling and being a whimpering mess and stroking my cock harder and faster while telling _me_ to rub her harder too.

Not…distracting…me…at…all…

"_Ugh._" Santana moans, throwing her head back to break out of the kiss as she tries to get some friction from my fingers which I try my best to pleasure her. "Come on." She growls, squeezing my dick hard to make me do something.

It works, and now to remove the pain of not wanting to embarrassingly cum first, I push her lacy panties to the side and slowly insert a finger in, groaning when I feel how wet she is. It so hot inside of her and I can't help myself when I push all the way in and stay there, waiting for her to calm down because who would've thought Santana was a needy horny girl?

"_Fuck me._" She begs, moving her hips to help me start what I just gotten myself into.

Ha, get it? _Gotten myself _into. In. You know, In. Yup, not a good distraction too.

I nod my head and start pumping my fingers (yup, added a second on) in and out of her, loving the sounds that comes out of her pouty lips while I start to fuck her pussy hard, slamming my palm in and out of her in a fast pace, the wet smacking sound of her folds causing me to get so_ turned on_ as I start to fuck her hand hard too, thrusting my hips up and down as she screams and clenches my finger tight before letting go of my cock and pushing me away by my chest, signaling for me to stop.

I pant and look at her worriedly, wondering if she realized having sex with a nerd is a bad thing before I saw her smirk and lick her lips sensually.

"God—" she moans, cracking her neck in pleasure. "_Wow—_who knew you could fuck blondie." She giggles, tilting her head to the side as she trails her hand down her body and rips her panty out of her body, throwing it to the floor with a grin still plastered on her lips as she reaches down, grabs my cock, strokes it a couple of time before leaning in to my ear—real close.

"Is this your first time?" she asks me, her sexy sultry voice causing the goose bumps to appear in my body as I clench the sheets tight.

Gulping, I nod slowly. "Y-Yeah." I breathe out, hoping to sound sexy to her which _yay_ works because she's whimpering and biting her lip with so much lust.

Popping her lips, Santana chuckles and adjusts herself on the bed. "Okay." She hums, smacking her lips. "Then _you my lucky blondie—"_ she husks, leaning in to nudge her nose against mine affectionately. "—_can do absolutely anything you want. Your choice."_ She finishes, smiling at me with the most sincere smile ever.

And wow, Santana's just so beautiful when she's vulnerable and _drunk._ Hm.

Also,

It wasn't like I had a choice in this matter. I know I never had a choice anyways. After all, this girl was irresistible, and who am I to deny her?

Who am I to deny her—under me, asking me if she could take my virginity away? Who am I to deny an offer to make love to the love of my life? Which could possibly be the only and last time? Who am I really?

So with a nod, I gulp and settle her back down on the bed gently before lavishing her lips with a searing kiss, then letting it go with a pop as I suck on her right nipple while pinching her left one, making her distracted so that by the time I line my cock to her entrance, I enter her slowly and nearly cum right then and there because _wow._ So that's what sex feels like.

Santana moans loudly, biting her palm to keep herself steady when she feels my cock enter her even deeper, and its no shock to me really—I'm quite big on the size.

"Fuck, that's huge." She groans, causing me to giggle at her—feeling confident all of a sudden as I push myself more into her and again, wow. Santana feels absolutely amazing.

"You—You—"I stutter out my question, blushing a dark shade of red as I watch Santana quiver at my touch which is weird because that should be me.

And oh yeah, there goes my confidence. Out the window, bye.

Santana finishes my half-asked question though. "Yeah, I'm okay." She husks out, eyes clenched shut in pleasure as I pull out only so that the tip of my cock is in before going back inside her, causing us both to scream in pleasure.

I hiss a bit because the edge of the zipper accidentally hit my sensitive cock and I don't know why but I find it kind of hot how my member's just peeking out of my pants while fucking Santana—scratch that, _love making _I mean.

"Faster." Moaned my crush/bully, tugging at my sweater hard to show how much she wanted me and honestly, its really hot in here because I'm still clothed as a baby and she's naked as a baby.

Smart.

Taking a deep breath, I start to thrust, remembering all those sex-ed porn videos I watched at home before finally getting comfy and thrusting into Santana like I mean it, leaning forward to steady myself on the bed as I keep fucking her pussy like a dog in heat—so I guess I won't be asking myself why teenagers have to be so horny nowadays.

Touche at you Brittany.

"Yea—" Santana moans, biting her inner cheek. "There,_ oh._" It seems like I found the spot and I grab her under her thighs to put her in a bit higher position so I have a better angle before going back in and drilling her wet pussy like she asked me to.

Santana hands shot up to my neck and she's groaning. "_Oh_ fuck there!" she shouts, nodding her head while peppering kisses all around my face. "Uhu-h" she chokes out, squeezing my cock with her pussy.

I moan and adjust myself some more before going back to fucking her hard, I couldn't help but spill out my thoughts. "Fuck you're so hot." I moan, licking my lips—I need to push her over the edge soon or I'm a goner. "I bet—you love my cock." I spit out, blushing because I'm wishing she didn't hear me stutter there.

Santana nods her head furiously and suddenly stops, her pussy squeezing my cock hard as I thrust into her deep as in _deep_ and we both stop moving as she screams my name and cums hard, her wetness leaking out of her pussy and drenching mine as I pull out and cum at her abs, jaw dropping at the sight.

Santana collapses and falls on the bed, pulling myself on top of her as she giggles and gives me a chaste kiss.

"Mhmm…" she moans, giggling while kissing my nose and I'm really wondering if this is Santana or not. "_Are you sure you're a virgin?_" she jokes, combing my hair.

I smirk and snuggle closer to her, but not before tucking my soft member inside my pants again and zipping it shut. "Not anymore?" I question back, causing her to roll her eyes at me playfully before brown eyes start to droop.

Smiling at her because she's so beautiful and amazing, I kiss her forehead and tell her to sleep.

Santana nods and drifts into the dreamscape and seconds after admiring her beauty, so did I.

* * *

Okay so hello, that's right I'm back in school, with fresher clothes and gum in my mouth because I forgot to brush my teeth this morning but that's not the problem here. Nope, the problem is I'm heartbroken and sad. Want to know why?

I woke up today by myself in Noah's guestroom with sticky bed sheets. Santana's clothes were also gone and I panicked for a while thinking it was just a dream before looking back at the sticky sheets and yeah okay—it _was most definitely real._

Not wanting to cause a scene after I hear Noah ramming the door, I escaped through the window, went to my house—changed very fast and went to school with a broken heart.

Santana just left me.

How could she?

And as I close my lockers after grabbing my books, I'm suddenly being pulled by the back part of another favorite sweater of mine and into an empty astronomy room.

Blinking my eyes to adjust to the brightness coming from the windows, I see Santana with a fixed glare on my face.

I gulp and try to look for an escape route, ignoring the intense beating of my heart.

Santana scowls at me and marches to my face, poking hard at my chest. "Fuck you." she growls, clenching my sweater tight as she threateningly glares at me. "How dare you take advantage of me."

Eyes widening, I shake my head at her. "No—Santana I didn't—"

"Don't you dare lie to me." She hisses, bunching my top higher, crumpling it so hard I feel like its about to rip. "What in the right mind told you—a _loser nerd_—that you could have sex with me?"

I shiver and feel tears pooling on the edge of my lids. "I didn't—" I start, taking slow deep breaths. "You were so—You wanted to—"

"I didn't _want anything_ from you." she shouts, pushing me back so I'd hit the teacher's desk as she rubs her forehead, frustrated.

After a while, she runs back to me and points at my chest, poking it harder than a while ago. "You better not tell anyone. Not your parents, not your dolls—not your comic books and _especially_, not boy Chang." She curses at me, her scowl turning deeper if possible.

I feel my heart breaking but I had to be strong. "I wo—I wont." I mumble, ignoring the heavy feeling of my chest.

So she didn't feel it?

Santana clucks her tongue and pushes my books away from the desk, letting it fall to the ground. "You better not." She repeats, crossing her arms together as she smirks. "Or I'll tell the whole school about your _secret member._" She snarls, eyes narrowing at my crotch as I blush.

"Deal?" she says, pinky holding up to me as I cower away a bit before relaxing, tilting my head to the side as I examine her held out pinky, not knowing what to do.

Santana rolls her eyes and shoves the pinky closer to me. "Don't ask. Just something that I do, so cross on it." She demands, taunting me a I slowly pull out my pinky and intertwine it with hers before she lets go, walks to the door and looks at me one last time.

"Don't tell anyone about that too." She mumbles, walking out and slamming the door shut as I fight my tears and pick up my books.

What kind of fairytale is this?

* * *

**There you have it! the first chapter of Fuck Buddies. **

**Funny title right? Haha well I write to please, please review! The quicker I'll update hehe. Also I'm still thinking if I should leave it at there or make this a full fic because Santana has a lot more DEALS with Brittany, and who wouldn't want to read that? ;)**

**Tell me how you feel!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Totally in love with them**

**and can I just fangirl because StraightShark reviewed it too? I've been reading her fics for ages. And I'm just awed.**

**Also, I need to change the title so it won't be deleted.**

**How's Pleasure Buddies?**

**But its still Fuck Buddies to me.**

* * *

**Title: **Fuck Buddies

**Summary: **It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing: **Brittany, Santana

**Rating: **M

* * *

School's been… tough. How can it not be with Santana always glaring at me and mouthing the words '_our deal' _every time we pass by each other in the corridor. It's crazy, I mean, when she didn't notice me—I was already going mad for her to know my name and now, with all these threats, glares and _harsh_ slushies—I kind of wish she just didn't know I existed again.

Like, what's the big deal with us having sex? It's what every high school student does nowadays. Sure, it's not a good quota to have the top cheerleader and lowest nerd get it on in the star footballer's bed—but what could hurt her? And who _am I_ going to tell? I'm a loser, remember? There's no one but—_oh._ Right, I have Mike.

And speak of the devil, my best friend comes rushing to my side, hands clasped together as he mutters a lot of "sorry's" to me.

"God Britt, I'm so sorry—I didn't know what was going inside my head." He whined, throwing his head back in frustration as I watch him, amused.

"First, the cheerleaders are giving us cupcakes for winning the game and then when we opened the door to the party I suddenly felt so hit and high—I'm just _really _sorry." He said, explaining his situation with a lot of hand gestures as we walk along the hallways.

I stop walking and face him with a half-smile. "It's okay Mike, I was guessing something happened to you." I assured him, giggling. "You'd never leave me—right?" I then asked, half-wondering if he somehow bailed on me.

His black eyes widen and his jaw drops to the floor while shaking his head furiously. "What? No! I'd never leave you, what kind of a question is that Britt? You're my best friend." He huffs, making me cross my arms playfully as I roll my eyes at him for acting so childish.

Smacking his shoulder, I play with the straps of my backpack as we stop in front of the last class of the day, Biology. Which won't be too good because my love and my _torturer_ is going to be inside there as well.

"So, did they do anything? You have to tell me." He asked me with a stern look, eyeing every single cheerleader and jock in the room as we sit beside each other in the left end. I shrug my shoulders, drop my bag and get comfy in my seat.

"Nothing really, Noah just pushed me away from you and let me be." It wasn't a lie, not a _complete_ lie. Noah did push me away from Mike but I couldn't tell him that he lured me to Santana which ended up in—well, losing my virginity.

He quirks his eyebrow at me and clucks his tongue, a sign that he doesn't believe me. "Really? And that's all he did?" he asks again, pushing me on for more information.

I nod my head slowly. "Yes Mike, I promise you that for the first time in my life, Noah didn't do anything." I assured him with the most truthful eyes I can give him. And its true, Noah didn't do anything—but Santana did. And Mike didn't ask me what Santana did.

He hums, leaning back on his chair to get comfy as well while eyeing me wearily. "Are you sure you're not just hiding something so he wont _kill_ you or whatever? Like black mail?"

Laughing, I bring out my notebook and point my pen at him while grinning. "Nope." I replied, popping the 'p' while I fix my sitting position just as the teacher comes in and writes something on the board.

The whole entire lesson I ignore the eye daggers digging holes into my skull from the girl sitting two seats behind me.

* * *

As I walk back to my locker alone when Mike left me when Tina waited for him outside of the room, I feel the down-weight of what Santana acted towards me this morning sink my mood. I don't know why but it's just really depressing hearing the love of your life tell you that their _love making_ was all _fake making._

And just as I closed my locker and bend down to grab my bag, it's suddenly being kicked away a few lockers to the right and I stumble on my feet because I bent too low. Grabbing a handle to steady myself, I bring my body up and come face to face with no other than Santana herself.

"Santana—?"

She holds a finger up and glares at me. "What did you tell him?" she asks in a hiss, voice dripping with venom as I take a big gulp.

I shake my head and nibble on my lower lip. "I—I didn't tell him anything." I replied, stuttering as she gets closer to me, making my back collide with the lockers—I had no escape again.

She slams her hand on the locker behind me and traps me there. Her right—free—hand laying on her waist as she tilts her body to side with a fixed glare. "You better not be lying blondie."

I internally groan at myself because not only Mike thinks I'm lying to him, but so does Santana. Can't people just believe me?

"I'm not lying." I whisper out, my blue eyes averting past Santana's face to see people walking pass us with curious facial expressions.

Santana scrunches her nose and pushes herself off the locker wall. We have an eye staring contest before she's smirking at me then walking away—but not before kicking my bag—farther than it already is.

I sigh and drop my head against the small metal doors, closing my eyes for a moment to calm myself down before kicking off the wall and bending down to pick up my bag before it gets thrown away again.

Seriously, I'm starting to think more deeply now than ever as to why Santana hates me. The obvious reason is because I'm a nerd at this school but her kind of bullying is the type that's cruel and never-ending. It's like everyday she thinks of what new _bad_ thing to do to me and it never fails to leave me in pain.

Walking down the steps of my school, I approach my car and beep it open. It's rare that I'd bring my car to school because honestly—I come from a rich family, my parents are doctors and they gave me this sweet silver BMW for my 16th birthday but I knew what would happen to my baby if I brought it to school—and I don't want to see it filled with colored spray paint, I'd just burst.

The only reason why I drove to school instead of taking the school bus was because I _missed _the school bus. Remember? Woke up late in sticky bed sheets at Noah's house? Yeah, if I walked to school, I'd be missing my first class and in all my high school life—I have never skipped.

So I don't know if you call it fate or _something_ but as I open the back seat and drop my bag, I watch a jock and a cheerleader fighting and screaming at each other, with the jock leaning back on the motorcycle like he's bad-ass or something. Typical.

And its not fate or something but the jock is Noah and the cheerleader is Santana. Not a surprise they're with each other really, they are the star couple of this school. But everybody knows they don't take it seriously because Santana's a lesbian—and again gay is cool here.

"What the _fuck_ Noah." I hear Santana growl at him, opening her hands to the side as she stares at him in disbelief. "You know I don't ride on motorcycles." She huffs, stomping her feet down.

Noah rolls his eyes at her and puts on his helmet. "Sorry _sweetie._" He replies with a sick tone, adjusting the fastener. "—But my car was towed last night because some dude parked it on the sidewalk."

I'm walking to the driver seat of my car when I decided to stop listening to them. I never knew Noah brought Santana home—has he been doing that for the past 4 years too?

"You're an asshole!" I suddenly hear her scream as the noise of the engine of his motorcycle starts revving and he's riding out of the school, leaving Santana alone as she tucks her chin and covers her face from the world.

I'm so lost at what happened that I try to step inside my car but then I miss the stoop, tripping forward as my forehead bangs on the hood of the car and thus, I'm falling on my butt with a hard thump.

And fuck that really hurts.

Santana must have heard me because she swivels on the balls of her feet and looks around the parking lot with furrowed eyebrows. The opposite side of my car is facing her so she can't see me but only a BMW by its lonesome.

"Who's there?" she huffs, her usual stern voice changing to a more defeated and tired one.

I bite my lip to keep the groan of pain from escaping my lips as I feel my forehead stinging. It's probably red right now and I really just want to scream out the pain.

"Who's there?" she repeats her question again, her feet making sounds of walking towards the BMW—and it gets closer and closer.

I ball my fists and try to think of a plan which is to crawl inside my open driver door and turn on the car then dash away before Santana sees me being stupid again. So how can I do that in one second?

"You know I can hear you whining like a kicked dog." She huffs, coming to a stop in the passenger's side of the car. "And your door is open so stand up." She demands, like she owns the world. Well, she owns my world so that's a plus.

Thinking I don't have any other escape route again because she always manages to block me, I slowly push myself up and shyly look at her through the hood of my car.

I see the wheels turning on her head before Santana's tilting her head to the side and giving me an eye stare of disbelief. "_Blondie?_" she calls out, cocking her hip to the side—it's a good thing I'm tall because I can see her but can she see my fingers fidgeting by my abdomen?

And why is it that I keep bumping into her?

"H-Hi." I reply dumbly, jerking my arm up to give her a small wave.

She doesn't seem too amused by me.

"Is this your car?" she asks me, nudging her chin to my BWM as I take a deep breath and nod _very_ slowly.

She clucks her tongue, rotates her head to examine the parking lot before tugging the door open and climbing in, leaving me jaw-dropped.

Did Santana Lopez just offered herself a ride _in my_ car?

I'm still standing there, frozen as I stare into the space of the parking lot when Santana all about ducks her head and looks me in the eye, saying, "What're you waiting for blondie? Get in."

And this is my car—and she's telling me to get in.

Licking my lips, I rub my still aching forehead and slide myself inside the driver's seat, closing my door shut as I search for the keys in the pocket of my jeans. In the corner of my eye, I see Santana fixing her lipstick on the top mirror.

I unconsciously stare at her lips for way too long, making her notice me as she flicks her hand to break my trance.

"As much as I _love_ your ogling. Are you starting the car or what?" she aggressively asks me, shaking her head while muttering some Spanish words that I don't understand.

I suck in my cheeks and bite my inner right one as I plug the key and start the engine. The car roars and Santana gasps in what I can see for a second as – _excitement_?

She turns to me in her seat and winks. "Nice car you got blondie. Who thought you were rich?" she jokes, leaning back to get comfy as I scrunch my nose at her.

Okay, this went too far.

"Why are you in-inside my car?" I stutter out, mentally slapping myself in the face for trying to not sound like a coward which failed of course.

Santana stops whatever she's doing to her hair and laughs. Laughs at me before answering my question. "Isn't it obvious? You're taking me home." She snarls, puckering her lips to the mirror as I frown at her.

"What?" I ask back, tilting my head to side as I drum my fingers on the steering wheel. I really don't want but also _want_ Santana to be here with me right now. Why can't she be that sweet girl from last night? I'd appreciate that more.

She rolls her eyes at me like I'm asking an obvious question before leaning back to wrap her body with the seatbelt. "You're bringing me to my _casa._" She says, clucking her tongue with the Spanish accent. "There, I said it in half-Spanish, want me to say the sentence fully?"

I gulp and shake my head, still stuck in place because I really don't know what to do. Am I just going to follow her wishes and bring her home?

One, I care about her and don't want her to walk alone at this time of the day.

But two, she's mean and rude and deserves to know her place.

Lastly, three—I'm whipped as fuck.

"So are you going to drive or what?" she asks, clearly irritated at the fact we've been in the parking lot for over 30 minutes now.

I nod my head dumbly, giving in because seriously, I can never deny this girl, and reverse the car before stepping on the pedal to go forward. We're out of the gates and into the road as I slow down because _oh yeah_, I don't know where she lives.

She seems to sense my inner debate because now she's fixing herself on the seat and pointing to the right fork. "You know the way to Noah's house?" she starts off and I nod because yes, I do.

"Okay just go there then after that I'll lead the way." She says in a monotone voice, her usual bitchy façade out of the window as I drive through the streets of Lima.

There's a silence in the car and I'm really sweating because I'm nervous. I want to talk to her but I also don't want. Ugh, she just makes me want to do two things at the same time, it's driving me crazy.

"So—uh…" I mumble out, thinking of a good start. "A-are you okay?" I decided to ask, bringing up the topic of what happened to her and Noah a while ago.

I subtly eye her and she looks back at me with a deep frown. "No." she replies simply, gritting her teeth. "No. I didn't give you permission to talk to me." She growls, crossing her arms together. "Just drive and keep quiet."

Whimpering like a kicked puppy, I hope she didn't hear that because I tuck my chin under me and keep my blue eyes on the road in a peeking version, knowing I'll never have a good conversation with my crush.

Then at last, we reached Noah's house and I wait for her to say something because its either I turn left or right. I shuffle in my seat and stop in front of his house to ask her what next when I realized she fell asleep.

A small smile tugs on my lips as I giggle at the cuteness that is Santana Lopez. She's so vulnerable and open that I feel like if I do something stupid or carefree, she won't bite back at me with her vicious words. So I take this time to grab my phone under the globe compartment and sneak in a picture.

And to my fucking dismay, I forgot to turn off the flash so as soon as the picture clicks and the flash comes out brightly, my eyes widen and I hide my phone under my thigh as I see Santana scrunch her face and slowly wake up.

"What the fuck was that?" She groans, rubbing her cheek to remove the stiffness. "Did you flash a light bulb on me or something, blondie?"

My eyes go wide as I shake my head furiously before pointing my finger outside the car, to Noah's house. "Uh—We're here…" I mutter, watching as she turns to look outside.

She hums and cracks her back before straightening up in the seat. "Okay, just go right on the corner then follow it all the way down to the dead end and that's me." She says and I feel my chest tightening because her voice was so soft and nice to hear.

I nod my head—and wow I've done a lot of nodding and following her instructions today.

"It's a long way down by the way." She adds in a mumble, resting her chin on the palm of her hand as she looks out of the window, eyeing the passing houses.

The silence is back and I'm shocked to say that after the second house we went by, Santana finally decided to talk to me. "I'm fine." She says, not bothering to look at me.

I furrow my eyebrows at this in confusion.

She sighs and says it again. "I'm fine. You asked me if I was okay right?"

Mouth opening to an 'o' shape, a small smile appears on my lips because she actually remembered my question.

"Th—That's good." I whisper out, slowing down my car so I could have more time with her and I hope she doesn't notice this because only a fool in love would do this.

"Noah's such an asshole." She vents out, her venom voice coming back to the world. "He knows I hate motorcycles yet he brought one to school and also _knows _he brings me home everyday." She complains some more, still not looking my way. "Like _seriously,_ if you know you're bringing someone home who _hates_ motorcycles, don't bring one."

I flash her a sympathetic smile, hoping she'd see it through the reflection of the window when we pass by the 6th house. How many more houses till the end?

"And then you know what he tells me?" she huffs in frustration, hands coming out as gestures to her feelings. "_Go walk then Santana."_ She says, mimicking a low voice that should sound like Noah's.

I try to hold back my giggle.

I feel her roll her eyes and bang her head on the window. "Fucking asshole."

Then I'm all happy. I'm happy she's comfy enough to vent to me her feelings and I'm happy that she's not talking bad about me but rather talking bad about someone who's in the same level as her in school.

I didn't even realize she's looking at me now because I'm too busy smiling and humming and drumming my fingers on the steering wheel.

Finally we stop at the dead end and I curve my vehicle to the side, making sure when she opens the door she's faced to her house. I duck down to see where my crush lives and smile when I see that its just so _her._

She grabs her bag from the back and pushes the door open by kicking it. And if it was anybody else, I'd be mad because nobody treats my baby like trash. But if its Santana, I'll let it slide.

Santana climbs out of my car and I feel the sudden urge to go out too, so I unbuckle my belt and open my door to face her over the hood again. Santana closes the door and fixes the strap of her bag before turning to me. Eyebrows furrowing for a moment like she's contemplating something.

I'm stuck in place, watching her eyes turn into different shades of color when she nudges her chin behind her—to her house with a playful grin. "Want to go in?" she asks, not bothering to wait for my answer as she starts to walk on the stone steps of her home.

My eyes go wide as I stumble on my feet and grab my keys from the hole, forgetting to duck back up, making me hit my head—again, but at least it's the back part of my head but yeah, _ouch_.

Hissing, I pull myself away from my car which is suddenly being mean to me and close the door, I beep it lock and wipe my sweaty palms on the top part of my jeans before taking a deep breath and following Santana inside her house. She left the door open for me too.

Walking into her household, I didn't realize how great it feels to be surrounded by her scent. It just _smells_ Santana, and it's amazing.

"Are you going to stand in my doorway like a creeper the whole night or get in and close the door?" she asks me as she comes out of a door with her hands to her hips, giving me an arched eyebrow as I turn around and close her front door.

I'm standing awkwardly on the middle of the living room as I watch Santana sit on the couch nearest to the TV while pulling her phone out of her bra. She's typing something on her phone when I just wring my fingers together and stay there—standing.

It feels like hours of standing awkwardly in the middle of Santana's living room with me just staring at her or her baby pictures on top of the TV when she finally says something.

"Do you want me to offer you to sit down because I'm not really in the mood to be the host." She grumbles, eyeing me through the top part of her phone.

I lick my lips and slowly squat down until I'm met with her couch. I fall down on the soft cushion and lean back. I continue to look at my fingers and play some sort of thumb wrestling battle when Santana throws a remote on my lap.

I pull my head up and give her a confused expression.

She points at her TV. "Go watch, isn't that what you nerds do everyday? Watch animated _shit?_"

Then she stops there and goes back to being busy with her phone.

I sigh and stare at the remote control in my hands, considering to just quietly leave her house and go back home to my lonely and empty one. Yup, I'll just get up, go to her front door, turn to her and say, "Nice hanging with you Santana." Then leave before I humiliate myself even more. Perfect, flawless plan indeed Brittany.

So on the count of three, I'm going to stand an—

"Ugh. Fine." Santana growls to herself, causing me to stop my thoughts and eye her with confusion as she pushes herself off the couch and walks to me sexily—images of our night coming back to my head as I take a big gulp and scramble to my feet.

I cannot let myself feel hurt again with her taking control of me by using sex. The first time was already bad enough.

"Santana—no. I don't want—" I struggled to say, hands going up to make her stop walking to me as she stops an inch away and crosses her arms together, smirking at me. "I—no. Ca-Can we just talk?" I try, whimpering as she unties her pony tail.

What is she? Some kind of sex lioness?

"Well, I don't want to talk." She husks, kicking her shoes off her feet as she bends down to remove her cheerleading socks. "_Far from what I want actually."_ She adds in a sultry voice, throwing her socks away and I'm pretty sure it landed on the couch she was sitting on.

I still hold my hands up and shake my head furiously. "Your parents Santana—"

"—My parents—" she says loudly, her voice strong with a hidden meaning to it. "—never comes home."

Tilting my head to the side, I try to understand what she's trying to say here. "The—y don't?"

She shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. "Overseas working, sends me money in my bank account and that's it." She huffs, twirling a strand of hair as she bites her lips.

All of a sudden, I pity her. No wonder she's like this, her parents are never home and she's practically had a lonely life. So that's why she wants to be in control, so no one can break her.

It seems like she knows I'm realizing her livelihood because all of a sudden she's mad and stomping her way to me before pushing my shoulders hard and down, making me slump on the couch as she stands in front of me, smirking wide.

"Enough _of that._" she says, licking her lower lip slowly. "I gotta be honest with you blondie, you're quite good at it." She hums, going to the zipper of her cheerios' top on the left side. I gulp and switch between watching her unzip herself and her sexy eyes.

"G-good at what?" I ask, all stutter because I feel my member start to harden.

She chuckles and winks at me. "At sex." She replies bluntly, zipper coming to a stop at the highest end. And I sigh when I see her beautiful mocha-tan skin exposed to the world.

Subconsciously, I lick my lips.

"S-Santana…" I managed to let out, looking down at my fingers to play with them nervously. "You said I shouldn't take advantage of you." I mumble out, pouting because I don't want her to regret having sex with me again.

Santana places a hand on my shoulder and tilts my chin up to face her with her other hand, her eyes shining brightly at me. "This is different now." She says, massaging my cheek and I let out a relaxed breath because _this_ is the Santana I'm in love with. "My deal still stands, nobody can hear about—us._" _She grunts, pointing at both me and her as I feel my shoulders deflate. "We are never going to have an '_us'_ so this is the best you're going to get blondie."

I bite my lip and consider the offer. Is she trying to say I'm going to be her sex toy or something? A slave?

"I'll say it again, sex with you is _really _good." She says, laughing with wide eyes to show how much she loved our last night love making. Well, love making to me. "And I can't waste a good opportunity in good sex." She says simply, clucking her tongue. "So again…_again,_ our deal is still very much active."

I scrunch my nose and look at her with a slight edge in my pupils. "What're you trying to say here Santana?" I ask, defeated.

She smirks and kisses my cheek softly before leaning close to my ear and whispering, "I'm trying to say you're going to be my fuck buddy."

I feel my body jolt and suddenly my hands are pushing her away, making her stumble and fall on the wooden coffee table—it's a good thing she's small because if not, she would've broken the table and that'd be really bad—I don't want to hurt Santana.

Feeling guilty for what I did, I bring my hands out to her and she swats it away, ignoring what just happened as she settles herself comfortably on the table. Santana crosses her legs and leans forward to stare at me again.

"Don't like it?" she asks, smirking at me smugly as if to dare me to deny the offer.

And boy I really want to deny it. I'm freaking in love with this girl and I'm just a fuck buddy to her?

I shake my head. "I don't want that." I reply strongly, biting my lip.

Santana rolls her eyes and hums. "You're lying to yourself now Pierce." She snickers, wagging a finger at me. "I know you like me."

I gulp, at least not _love._

"It's as obvious as a pregnant lady."

I don't know what to say, should I finally confess my love to her? Or is that too fast?

"And I know you want this." She says more, gesturing to her body up and down. "And there's nothing wrong with having sex and being my fuck buddy." Santana chortles, tilting her head to the side as I give her a look of disbelief.

My face contorts in disgust but why do I feel my body go desperate for her?

"Just—" holding a finger up, she points at me daringly. "—make it a secret. Nobody can know about this and you can have _your_ way with me any day—anytime, any_where_." She husks out, uncrossing her legs to open her legs wide—making me groan upon seeing a wet patch on her panties.

Santana giggles at me.

"_Comprende?_" she asks for my agreement in Spanish, clucking her tongue.

I think about the pro's and con's.

Pro's, I get to be with the love of my life intimately, fulfilling all my dreams.

Con's, its based on pure sex and not what I want which is love.

Pro's, I'll get to spend time with Santana.

Con's, Spending time with her in a closed room, which I want but I would also love to bring her dates and such.

Pro's, its not that bad—is it?

Con's, Its so bad, you're going to end up getting really hurt.

Sighing, I scratch my head and groan. My head isn't making it easy for me and as I let Santana wait for my decision, she grows more desperate—for _me._

"Is it a yes?" she asks, nudging me on as I close my eyes and tell myself to answer her.

_Just do it._

Santana huffs and rolls her eyes at me, irritated. "Don't got all day blondie." She mutters, kicking the sofa bottom near my leg out of boredom.

I bite my lip, throw myself back to a straight sitting position and gulped. "Yes." I let out, internally slapping myself in the face because I'm sooo going to regret this sooner or later.

Santana's eyes gleam the brightest I have ever seen and she's clapping her hands together like I just did the world's most amazing magic trick as she jumps off of the table, pulls the couch she sat on a while ago close to the couch I was sitting on and sits down.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as she ducks down and reaches her hand under the table to grab a piece of paper and pen. Clicking the pen, she scribbles the words,

_Rules not to Break_

Smiling, I realize that Santana's left handed and writes in a cursive way, always making the ends of her 'a' with a tail and then making her capital 'R' very round that it almost looked like a fat fish. I giggled, rolling my eyes to myself because I am such a sap with anything related to Santana Lopez.

She ignores me laughing but eyes me wearily before continuing to jot down a few more things on the _'Rules'_. After a while of me humming to some tune that got stuck in my head and Santana writing some more while her tongue sticks out in concentration, my crush finally clicks her pen shut and pulls back, hanging the paper in front of my shocked face with a smirk.

"What're these rules for?" I ask, nibbling on my inner cheek as she chuckles at me.

"Before we _fuck—_" she starts out, winking at me. "—we need a few rules to make sure nothing bad goes wrong."

I nod my head and try to read what's written on it but its too cursive for my liking.

Santana notices this and brings the paper to her lap, combing a lose strand of hair behind her ear as she reads it out,

"Number 1, No one is to know about this agreement." She says, peeking a glance at me through her lashes as I nod, making her continue. "Number 2, If one needs to have sex and is horny, the other should always be available to the other."

I nod again, why does this suddenly seem exciting to me?

"Number 3, Always be open to the other's sex kinks." She says, giggling at me with a wink as I feel my face pale because yup. She has a—lot of sex kinks. The nerd being the first one I know.

"Number 4." She takes a deep breath all of a sudden and averts her eyes to me momentarily before looking back at her paper. "Blondie will in no way think this means her and Santana are friends and will continue their status in school like always. Santana is popular and Blondie is a nerd."

I feel my shoulders deflating at this. So I can't talk to her? Or even be friends with her? The only thing I can do besides nod at her is say, "That's a long rule number 4." I joked, trying to lighten my mood which doesn't seem to work.

Santana doesn't care though. "Number 5, Any non-public place is the only venue where we can have sex. Total Privacy." She says pointedly and I nod again.

"Number 6, No falling in love."

And that's when I feel all my air go out of my lungs and there's no feeling in my body as Santana gives me look as to ask if I agree or not. Because, well, I already broke one rule.

"Well? What's taking so long to say yes blondie?" Santana asks me, quirking an eyebrow at my solemn expression before her eyes widen. "Wait—are you in love with _me?_" she asks some more, her voice dripping with disgust.

Is she really that disgusted by me?

I frown and feel tears pooling on my eyelids but I have to fight it so I slowly shake my head. "N-No. Its just—" I try to think of a good comeback. "Isnt that a bit to cliché?" I joke out, forcing a laugh.

Santana taps her chin and chuckles along with me. "That's true and this _love_ thing may only happen to the movies but I doubt we'd be falling in love with each other." She says, shaking her head like it's the most absurd thing she's ever heard her whole life. "But I'll still write it in because its _cliché._"

I sigh and drop my shoulders, I seriously give up on Santana.

"And last—well not really, Number 7 just says that you can add anymore rules if necessary." She says, smiling at me like she won the lottery as she folds the paper and rests it on the coffee table while leaning back on her couch. "Want to add your own set of rules?"

I want to scream yes. I want to grab the pen and change rule number 6 with a _You May Fall in Love_ but that's just going to end badly. I should stop dreaming the impossible, really.

So I force a smile out of my lips and nod. "No, that's perfect already."

Santana grins at me and clasps her hands together. "Awesome." She lets out, her face totally showing how happy she is of the deal before turning dark in lust and I'm back to losing my breath again. "Let's start now." She husks, hopping out of the couch to pull me up also.

My eyes widen at this and I feel my throat watering as she smirks at me and leans forward to give me a light kiss on the lips—but I want more, so I lean in closer to deepen it but she pulls back and laughs at me.

I pout at her for the course of action.

"So regarding one of the rules, I think we should try a kink of mine." She hums, tapping her chin as she walks inside the kitchen room with me following right behind her.

I arch an eyebrow and stare at her finger that's slowly caressing the empty marble counter.

Don't tell me—

"I've always wanted to have sex on this counter in the kitchen." She says bluntly, eyes twinkling with mischief as my jaw drops and I'm trying to think of a way to put it back up.

Knowing that I have the incapability to move, Santana helps me out by pushing herself off the marble table and goes to me by softly tangling our fingers together.

"I think its best to christen our fuck buddy day 1 by doing something—_really_ kinky." She husks, chuckling as my face turns even redder if that were even possible.

She can probably feel my fingers trembling because as she turns around to guide us closer to the counter, she gives me a comforting squeeze. "It's okay, I'm going to be here." She whispers softly—still not facing me and it makes my heart beat fast because these are the moments I love being with Santana.

We stop just beside it, with Santana's back leaning on the cold marble as she brings my body closer to her, leaving no space to the imagination as she lets go of my hands and circles her arms around my neck, tickling the baby hair.

We just stare into each others eyes and it makes me sigh.

Why is she so different when there are people around? Do I make her look _that _bad? Is she _that_ embarrassed by me?

"Stop thinking." She commands me, biting her lower lip as she brings our lips together. And we kiss slowly, our lips just opening and closing while I touch her exposed waist from where her zipper is unzipped. I love the way she jolts by my touch and I can't help but sneak my hand inside her cheerios' top. It's a tight fit, especially on the way to her breasts but I managed to make it and as soon as I cup her breasts, her knee buckles and she moans.

I smirk, realizing she must love my touch a lot because all I did was brush my palm against her clothed breast. Giggling at her, I feel her lips turn into a scowl and I know she's frustrated at herself for giving in so easily.

But she fights it back by disconnecting our lips and going in to lick and suck at the expanse space of my neck. I close my eyes and tilt my head to the side when I feel her teeth gnawing on my pulse point—causing goose bumps to appear everywhere in my body and its electrifying. She's tugging on the belt of my pants and I have to separate my mind from whatever she's doing to my neck with that _tongue_ of hers so that I'll be able to unbuckle my jeans. Because honestly, I can't handle it anymore.

"Touch me." She begs, pushing her chest closer to me and I groan—removing my hand from under her top to give us some space. She pouts at me when my neck is away from her lips.

I smile gently at her and tug on the loose cheerio top. She gets the hint and puts her arms in the air, letting me take it off and as soon as its off, she's diving back into my neck and I'm playing with the cord of her bra behind her back.

And the foreplay seems to not work on Santana as it does to me because she's biting my collarbone and tiptoeing on her toes to husk in my ear, "Take me already."

My eyes go wide as she pulls away an inch only before reaching back to snap her bra open and it falls—my eyes immediately going to the supple tan breasts she has before I feel her tugging my sweater up and out too.

Then she gasps and I frown—because—wait, did I do something?

Santana licks her lips while staring down at my exposed abdomen.

"I didn't know you had abs." she growls, eyes darkening in lust. "_Fuck_, they look amazing."

And I cant hide the blush from my cheeks as she continues to eye fuck my stomach, I have an urge to grab my sweater again but she's kneeling down and grabbing my waist, pulling my abs close to her face as she licks her lips again and dives in—making me fucking moan loud.

Santana's licking at all the abs' lines I have and bites on a particularly deep part of it. I'd never think I'd be so turned on to see her licking my abs like it was some kind of candy before she goes to the V-dip of my lower body and scratches it with her finger nails, making my dick twitch and hit her neck.

_Is my dick really that long?_

Santana smirks at me from below and it's the sexiest thing ever before she's tugging my belt off and pulling my pants down, causing my erection to free itself and almost hit Santana's cheek—if it did, I'd cum right then and there.

"It feels like you got bigger from last night." She purrs, tan hands groping my ass as she pulls me closer to her, my hard dick in front of her face. "You're so sexy blondie." She hums and before I can say thank you or _something_, Santana's using her left hand to keep my cock steady before opening her lips and licking my cock from the base up to the tip.

"Fuck." I hiss, clenching my eyes shut as I support myself by holding the marble table with Santana in between me and the counter. "_Ugh._" I hiss again when she stops at the tip and gives it a good suck, her cheeks hollowing as she does so.

"Oh my god." I cant help but curse some more and why does it feel like her tongue is like heaven? Because I feel like I'm floating on the clouds right now.

She chuckles by the end base of my cock and flattens her tongue all the way up again before sucking the tip even deeper and its so wet and good.

I'm at my full length, my dick's not even flailing and if Santana would let go of it, it'd still stay stiff and long. Pretty embarrassing but I think Santana finds it hot. So hot that she stops for a moment before enveloping her mouth halfway through my member and I squeak.

"Oh—_no."_ I whimper, nibbling on my lower lip because I really don't want to cum right now. I can't. And I chance a peek at her when my jaw drops as my eyes catch something else.

Right below her is her right hand, sneaking its way down her body and inside her mini-cheerio skirt. I gulp when I see her wrist moving side to side before stilling then hiding further inside her skirt and if my assumptions are correct—then Santana must have—

"_Mhm, yeah._" She moans, and yup. I'm right, she's fingering herself and I don't know why but I feel the sudden urge of jealousy by her fingers.

They just entered what was mine and before I know it—as soon as she starts hitting the base of my cock with her throat and then she starts humping on her fingers, I growl and grab her shoulders, catching her by surprise as I pull her up and kiss her hard.

I moan upon tasting my pre-cum on her tongue. When we pull away with a pop of our lips, I don't wait for _her_ to take charge because it does say in the contract that I can do whatever I want to do with her too.

So I do, and I grab her waist and pull her up, making her land her expose thighs on the cold marble table and she squeals in surprise while hissing at the cold table.

Her eyes are wide and amused as I kick my pants away and slowly push her chest, signaling for her to lie down and she chuckles.

"What? You _tell me _what to do?" she asks me in disbelief, scowling. "No. I'm the boss here."

I stare at her and arch an eyebrow. Being intimate with Santana is the only way I can speak to her without being shy so to make sure she knows of that, I silence her insistent rambling by shoving a finger inside her _super wet pussy._

Its not like she needs to adjust, she already humped to her own fingers a while ago.

And just as I did that, Santana's closing her thighs on me and slapping her arms on the counter. "_Shit!"_ she screams, eyes wide at me as I ignore her stare.

After knowing that staying there is enough, I pull out slowly then dive back in, poking the spongy wet parts of her pussy to make her groan, grind and whimper. Its so addicting to watch her react to the many spots I hit her with my finger when decide to take another course of action and bend down, using my free hand to push her stomach flat on the table before licking her folds _slowly _and _sensually._

"_Holy fuck!"_ she shouts, tan hands coming to grab my hair as she pushes me closer to her wetness. I groan at the smell because it makes me even hornier—and _shit_ I must be sick because when she pushed my head closer, my dick hit the counter—_cold remember_?—and I all about thrust into the air.

There's definitely something wrong with me. I'm fucking the air.

"Ugh, Lick me blondie." She huffs, eyes clenched shut as she started to ramble out Spanish words that I can't make sense of.

I nod, my nose flicking her sensitive bud and she wraps her thighs tight around my face before I stick my tongue out and explore her. Licking Santana's wetness and tasting it is probably the best thing that's ever touched my tongue and soon I'm addicted. I'm addicted to her taste and I don't care if cum is spilling out of her and covering my face because _I. want. More._

And I do get more by diving my tongue inside her hole—causing her to squirm in place and fly her arms around like she doesn't know where to put them before finally just placing them on her breasts, playing with her nipples.

I smirk against her pussy as I moan—she tasted even better inside and I'm so fucking horny that I start humping the air again, feeling my dick tighten at _nothing_.

Then there's the pre-cum, its seeping out and I don't want to cum for _nothing_ so as sad as I am for finishing my buffet, I don't let Santana have her orgasm yet and she groans at me.

"What the heck blondie?" she growls, frustrated. But then her eyes turn darker upon seeing my face which is probably dripping with her wetness. Feeling confident, I half climb on top of the counter to get on top of her and lean down to kiss her lips. She moans, loving her taste in my tongue and as we kiss I adjust my hard _aching_ cock to her entrance that's also dripping and slowly go in. This makes her jolt and arch into my body. I pull back and nearly blow my load inside her pussy when I see that some of her cum that was in my face was now on her chin.

_So sexy._

And just like that I feel so powerful and in control so I start thrusting into her, hard as ever. I'm using her breasts as leverage as I pull out a tip in and then thrust hard, causing her to squeak.

"Yes—there." She husks, head shaking from side to side and before I knew it I'm leaning back on my thighs and fucking her in a new angle which is way better—I feel my dick angling up as I thrust into her again and it hits her g-spot that's in the higher part of her pussy.

"_Fucking Christ!"_ Santana curses, hands slamming down as I continue my animalistic thrusts, one of my hands going down to circle her clit fast—making the circles so fast and _wet_ that it makes her cum—hard.

"Mhm—_yeah—_" she says, body trembling as she shakes out her orgasm but I'm not done yet so I keep fucking her but this time I'm doing the fucking to please my own desires so I grab her waist and I pull her up, sliding under her a bit as she goes to sit on my lap—my dick still very much inside her.

"What—" before she could ask me what I was doing I cant my hips up and fuck her more and she's screaming because yeah, I didn't exactly give her time to settle down from her first orgasm. "Brittany—stop." She begs, whimpering as I bring her hips up then slam it down as my cock goes up. "Please—"

But her finally calling me by my name seems to spur me on more so I grope her ass, squeeze it hard and grunt as I slam her down hard on my cock and she cums at this, head throwing back as her second orgasm fills our connected sexes. And I'm just on a roll today because I'm hurt, mad, happy and horny that I'm about to turn her reverse so I could watch her ass go up and down as I fuck her again—_love making, sorry—_when Santana face palms my face and makes me stop moving.

Santana's panting hard, sweat dripping down everywhere around her body and she's a whimpering mess. She's steadying her aching hips and after like 2 minutes she relaxes and sits down on me, my member still very much buried deep on her.

Santana sighs, and I sigh too because okay now I feel the toll of my animalistic actions. "Are you sure this is your second time?" she asks me, eyes fluttering open to stare at me as I blush—all the confidence escaping me.

"Sorry—I was, I don't know." I try to explain myself, nibbling on my lower lip that still tastes like Santana.

Santana chuckles at me and sighs again, tan fingers tracing my jaw as we just stare at each other again. "If my mom was here—" she starts, eyes twinkling in mischief. "She'd ask me why the kitchen counter is filled with white sticky stuff."

I blush, tucking my chin as Santana laughs at my reaction. I took it so seriously that as soon as an idea popped in my head, I flake my head back up and give Santana a solution. "Tell her we were playing with the mayonnaise and it spilled."

Santana's jaw drops and she shakes her head at me, amused. "For a nerd, you're a genius." She says ironically, swinging her hips away from mine as she pulls her pussy out of my dick. We both moan at the feeling.

She jumps out of the counter and wobbles a bit when she lands on the floor, turning her head to look at me behind her shoulder. "Want to take a shower?" she asks.

I examine myself on her kitchen table and blush when I see I'm only in my bra and my thighs are filled with cum. Nodding fast, Santana giggles at me and pulls me off of it before tangling our fingers and guiding the way to the bedroom.

* * *

I'm drying my hair with one of the towels she gave me after I dressed up in her mom's clothes that she left behind. I take a deep breath and exhaled, looking around her bedroom with a tight lipped smile.

It was so Santana.

And by Santana, I mean the Santana I love who's coming out of the bathroom with a towel around her amazing body—but something's different.

Something is definitely different with her face all scrunched up as she reads her phone.

I'm about to ask her what's wrong when she averts her eyes to me and points at the door. "You need to leave."

I furrow my eyebrows and tilt my head to the side. "Sorry?" I ask her again.

She clucks her tongue and adjusts the towel in her hand. "I said you need to leave."

"But Santana—"

"Blondie, you have to follow what I say—Quinn and the girls are coming over and they _can't_ see you here." She demands, pointing at the door again.

I frown at her. "But I thought—"

"What? Did you think we were going to cuddle and watch TV together?" she exasperated, throwing her arms like it was a joke. "Did you think I was _going_ to be friends with you and vent out my life story?"

In my head, I just want to tell her yes.

She clucks her tongue once more and approaches me by the bed. "Blondie, read the contract. You are just my fuck buddy—nothing more than that." she says, laughing darkly.

I feel my eyes watering at this.

"Be happy I even consider _you_ as something in my life with a label."

And then we're silent, and I don't dare myself to look at her eyes that's probably just going to hurt me more.

"Now you have to go." She instructed me, moving to her closet. "And the next time we see each other—" she says, leaning back and away from her closet to stare at me through the mirror of her dresser. "—its going to be in a _fuck buddy_ relationship."

I bite my lip and hold my whimper inside. It actually really hurts.

"Unless you want me to add a rule 8 where it says _Don't fall in friends._" She adds some more, laughing at me while bringing out a tank top.

My heart's shattering into pieces until I ignore her voice and walk out of the room, out of the house—but not before grabbing my clothes of course—then back to my own home.

Do I really just want to be her fuck buddy?

* * *

**That's chapter 2! Hope you like it :)**

**Again, I have to change the title so the story won't be deleted so is Pleasure Buddies okay?**

**Review all your comments, feelings and suggestions! hehe it spurs me on.**

**Thanks!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They make me happy :)**

**Like super happy that it makes me write, so keep it going!**

**BY THE WAY, I'm going to change the title to Bully and Benefits soon. So just a heads up to avoid this story from being deleted.**

* * *

**Title:** Fuck Buddies

**Summary: **It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing: **Brittany, Santana

**Rating: **M

* * *

"Brittany?" Are you alright?" Mike asks me as we sat down on our designated cafeteria table near the opening doors. I snap my head up and stare back at his black eyes.

"Huh? Yeah I am. Why would you ask that?" I ask, crinkling my eyebrows as I go back to mindlessly playing with my food.

"I think its obvious enough that you're not feeling okay." He replies, ducking his head down to peek at me as I smile sadly at him.

Of course I'm not okay. Why wouldn't I be? It's been a week since day—_night_ 2 with Santana and ever since then, I've just been watching her across the hallway or just staring at my phone all night wondering when she'd call me. I'm starting to think she gave up on this _fuck buddy _business—and yes, maybe I should be happy because it'll save me from a whole world of hurt but this _relationship_ is the closest thing I have to getting with Santana.

Call me desperate.

I shrug my shoulders and sigh. "Maybe I'm just sad that Tina's not eating with us anymore."

And apparently, that's a mini-reason why I'm upset also. A few days ago, Mike and Tina—the super Asian forever couple—broke up because Mike found out that Tina was cheating on him with Noah. Harsh right? I'm pretty sure Noah's doing this because he hates Mike's guts. He's trying to make him emotionally broken so that the football coach would degrade him from being captain in case his emotional rollercoaster bothers him in the field. Then that would result to giving the captain title to Noah instead.

Well planned but he forgot one thing, Mike's Asian and he's smart. As much as he loves Tina, he realizes that if she was able to have sex with another guy while she was with him then that's not love at all. So he moved on pretty quickly but he still gets hurt around the subject because more than a lover, Tina was his bestest friend too—other than me of course.

"Sad? Why would you be sad about that?" he laughs, shaking his head at me with disgust. So okay, lets say he's really pissed at her too. I would be too! Like hello, she gave away Mike Chang abs.

I chuckle at him, knowing he's a bit touchy about the subject but also over it. "I don't know because she's our best friend?"

He puts his finger up and waggles it. "_Nope._" He says, popping his lips. "She is not our best friend because what kind of friend would say yes to drugging the cupcakes the cheerleaders would give to me and work along with them by making sure that during the whole party, I was never ever near you." he exaggerates, flopping his arms everywhere.

I frown at this because yeah, that's true too. During the party, Tina was in on the scam and made sure Mike was never near me at all, always keeping a distance from me because she knew even if he was high and hit, he'd come down eventually and turn back to overprotective Mike.

"She was just jealous—" I reasoned out, biting my lower lip.

Mike gives me a surprised look. "Jealous? Yeah, why would she even be jealous of you?"

I smile at this. It seemed like Tina thought Mike had a big crush on me and wanted me to learn my lesson during the party. "Who wouldn't be jealous of me?" I joked back, wagging my eyebrows as Mike throws his head back and laughs at me.

He points a finger at me and winks. "Touche Pierce."

We laugh some more before dismissing the subject and finishing our food, my appetite suddenly coming back as I smile at Mike with thanks. I'm so grateful he's my best friend and unlike Tina, I would never do such a thing to him. He notices my stare and looks up from his bowl and winks at me again.

"I'm single now Britt-Britt." He coos, flexing his arms at me as I roll my eyes at him.

"And I'm gay." I joke back, snickering at him as he drops his shoulders.

"Damn it."

* * *

English class. Mrs. Summer's seems to be late because the class is already 30 minutes done and she's still not coming in. I'm just busy reading the selection for next week's assignment when I feel a paper plane hitting the back of my neck. It doesn't hurt, but it caught me by surprise.

So I swivel my butt in the seat and look at the group of jocks and cheerios laughing at me with big faces.

"Sorry Pierce, can you pick that up?" one of the jocks, Finn, asks me—brown eyes staring down at the plane on the floor.

Should I pick it up? Or maybe I shouldn't. I don't know really because to me it seems stupid to pick up a _paper_ plane and… give it back to a big, buff guy.

Maybe I should just—

And before I could bend down and grab the plane, somebody's already doing that for me. I smell cinnamon and vanilla as brown hair covers my face and disappears again. I look up to the person who picked up the plane for me and inwardly gasp when I see it's Santana.

Did she just—?

Finn gives her an amused look though. "Oh, what's this? Can this be true? The _great_ Santana Lopez helping out the nerd?" he gasps, causing the group of popular people to laugh along.

Santana rolls her eyes and smirks at him. "First of all _lumpy,_ I'm not helping this loser out." She snarls, side-eyeing me as I feel my cheeks blush. "I only got this because I'm the Vice President of this school and as much as I hate rules, _no. littering._" She hisses, crumping the plane to a ball before throwing it at Finn's face—hitting him right in the eye as he groans in pain and cups his eye.

I'm about to open my mouth to say thank you when all of a sudden I feel Santana's hand grabbing my hair tightly and tugging me closer to her body and I whimper because it kinda hurts. "And this blondie—" she shouts, looking at everyone in the room. "—This is _my target._ Bully her all you want, but first you all gotta' get my permission first." She ends, throwing my head back as I fix my messy hair.

She walks to the seats beside one of the cheerios and narrows her eyes on a few of them. "So next time you want to _torture_ blondie with some small baby airplane—" she goes on, laughing at Finn because yeah, it's quite stupid and _kindergarten_ to bully someone with a paper plane. "—Think of something better to do because you're just lame Hudson." And with that she plops down on her seat and all the jocks and cheerleaders that were once fascinated by Finn turned to Santana and started talking to her non-stop.

I smile at her even though she doesn't see me and giggle at Finn who's glaring at Santana while whining about his eye as even the jocks don't ask if he was okay.

Nibbling on my bottom lip, I can't help but feel happy because at least Santana thinks of me as her property—well, on the torture side.

_Fuck,_ I'm sick—I'm happy because I'm her slave? Yeah, there must be something wrong with me and I swivel in my seat to face the front again as I turn to the next page of my book.

Mrs. Summer's never came inside but a substitute teacher did and he's hot. Don't ask me, ask all the girls in my class who followed him like a hawk as soon as he walked through the doors of the room.

"Hola, clase." He must be the new Spanish teacher that got hired when the old one didn't even know _how_ to speak it. And the accent just made every girl melt in their seats. I laugh because its so funny to look at. "Mrs. Summer's is sick and I'll be filling in today." He explains, green eyes turning to look at the clock in the top wall behind me. "For the last 10 minutes." He adds, laughing and making_ every_ girl laugh with him too.

I furrow my eyebrows and scan the room because they're acting quite ridiculous right now. He's twice our age, they can't possibly think of him in _that_ way. They can dream, but its just not going to happen.

"So she left me with an assignment for you all." He drags, tapping his pencil on his head as he pulls out a sheet of paper from inside his folder. "You're going be grouped and then present this next week."

Everybody groans and I can't help but blush because I guess I was the only one who was jumping on my seat in excitement. I love group works, it makes me get to know other people—even if I'm already a senior and only have Mike as a friend. Pity.

"Oh—scratch that, it's a _pair_ work." He corrects himself, smiling to the class as I feel people sighing at him, their bodies almost fainting.

What. The. Heck.

"So as I call your name, sit beside each other and I don't know, with 5 minutes left I guess you can just say hi." He says, gesturing his hands around before he started to call names. And I'm half-jumping in my seat because I'm wondering who's going to be my partner… I just really hope it isn't Santana—

"Lopez and Pierce." He announces, causing all heads to turn to both of us. My jaw drops and I feel my skin turn paler.

"_Como?_" I hear her sultry sexy voice ask in disbelief from the group behind me. "Excuse me, can you repeat what you just said?"

The Spanish teacher eyes her with something in his eye, probably curiosity because she speaks Spanish too. "You're Lopez right?"

I can feel her rolling her eyes at him. "Yes." She answers.

He smiles at her. "Okay then, you're paired with Pierce." He says, crossing his arms together. "And that's it class—go say hi because you only have 3 minutes left."

There's shuffling all around the room and I stay frozen in my seat, contemplating if I should stand up and go to Santana or wait for her here. I'm nibbling on my lower lip as I slowly turn around in my seat and look at my crush.

She's just sitting there, playing with her nails while listening to the group beside her and I can see that she has no plan on walking to me. So I sigh, gather my things and stand up to go to her when my book falls. Groaning, I bend down to pick it up just as the bell rings and my eyes widen as I snap my body back up and avert my eyes around the room, looking for Santana.

Too busy _finding_ her is a bad thing because now she's right beside me and before I know it, she's bumping her shoulder against my own as she decides to pass by me. I fall back on my seat and whimper.

"Too slow blondie." She says, smirking at me before going out of the room, leaving me in a chair that's halfway down because she bumped me too hard. It's a good thing I was holding on to the edge of the table or I'd fall.

Looking up at the ceiling, I close my eyes and let out a deep sigh. Santana Lopez is definitely going to be the death of me, and I don't mind at all.

* * *

6am. Saturday morning.

That's when I got my first ever text from Santana. I was jogging through the park when I got the text, it alerted when the song blasting through my phones stopped playing. I come to slow jog at the end of the corner and stop by the playground as I pluck out my phone from the iPod belt strap around my right arm.

Panting, I slide my phone open and read the text.

_My house. Now._

I don't stop panting as I wipe the sweat out of my forehead and look around me at the empty park. It's 6am in the morning and Santana just texted me to come over her house. Who in the world wants someone to come to their house at 6am in the morning? And for sex too? Oh god, I just ran and now I'm being called to have sex with her in the morning? Should I say I'll be there around an hour and rest and shower first?

Another ring from my phone.

_And any minute late, I'm kicking you out of the house._

With wide eyes, I start running to the direction of Santana's house. It's a good thing her house is somewhat near this park as well. Let's just say.

I feel my heart beating out of my chest as I see Santana's house that's 6 houses down the long road of homes. I'm panting so hard and I really just want to stop jogging because I've been jogging for over an hour when before I knew it, I'm outside her house and removing my earphones.

Taking deep breaths, I steady myself as I cup my cheeks and feel how warm it is. I should've just texted her I went out on a jog and could go home to get my car but I guess I was scared she was actually going to get me kicked out of her house. Also because I'm whipped and well, yeah.

"What did you do? Run a marathon?" Santana chided at me as she walks out of the front door in just short shorts and a tank top. I'm still crouching on my knees, taking many deep breaths but I still manage to rotate my head to her with an open mouth.

"I—" I panted, my lungs going nuts. "I—I was out on a jog." I replied, explaining myself as to why I'm in this current state.

She arches an eyebrow at me and gives me an amused stare. "And you couldn't just take your car?" she asks like it was the most obvious thing to do.

After another exhale, I stand up and scratch the back of my neck, blushing. "I kind of walked to the park." I mumbled, shy.

Santana hums, clucking her tongue before eyeing me up and down and I really want to just cover myself because I'm just in a sports bra and short Nike shorts. She smirks though, obviously loving what I'm wearing—or should I say _half-wearing_ and licks her lips sensually.

"Well I'm not complaining." She husks, brown eyes turning a dark shade as I gulp at her stare, feeling very—uncomfortable.

"S-So you asked for me?" I ask, wanting to change the subject because if she wants to have sex _now,_ I need to at least catch a few breaths.

But then Santana's eyes change to a different shade. I could probably tell you all the emotions Santana goes through just by the change in her eye color. It's fascinating for me to know this and I cant help but realize more and more that I am definitely in love with her.

"I did, but don't get too cocky because you're not getting into my pants—" she says, holding a finger up. "—Not yet at least."

My blue eyes narrow on her in question. "Why do you want me here then?" I ask, biting my inner cheek.

Santana side-eyes me from where she stands and crosses her arms together. "I heard something." She replies.

This makes me even more confused. "You heard something?" I ask, repeating her words.

She nods her head a couple of times. "Yes. I _heard_ something, blondie." She hisses, rolling her eyes. "Around 4am there was some rustling going on in the kitchen and I couldn't get any sleep." She mumbles, looking away—probably embarrassed.

So cute.

I smile at her, sniffling a giggle. "Wait—were you scared?—"

She snaps her head back at me and glares. "_I wasn't scared._" She growled, teeth gritting together. "I just didn't want to die yet." She counters back simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"B-But did something happen then?"

Santana nibbles on her bottom lip. "I don't know, I didn't check the kitchen." She mutters, not bothering to look back at my eyes that were just admiring her post-bed morning look. "Like—what if I went in and checked? I wouldn't be talking to you right now if there was some hobo trying to get on my body." She huffs, rolling her eyes.

But I can see through her, she's really scared, as in_ frighteningly _scared. And who wouldn't be? Her parents left her alone in the house almost all her life and _of course_ she'd be scared with no company—even if she's used to it.

I tilt my head to the side and offer her a sweet but also shy, smile. "You're scared." I point out, giggling.

Santana's eyes widen at me. "I am not." She growls with a fixed glare. "I just need bait."

That gets me confused. "Bait?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.

She smirks at me and nods. "You heard me, _I need bait._" She says again, chuckling. "As in, you—blondie—are my bait to check if there's a burglar in my house."

Okay, what the hell?

"So—how are you able to go out of your house when there's a burglar in yours?" I ask some more because Santana's situation is totally confusing me. "Is this some kind of prank?" I gasp, eyes wide in alert.

Santana slaps my arm though, and rolls her eyes at me.

When did she get so close?

"Oh chill out would you? Who pranks a loser at 6am in the _goddamn_ morning?"

True that.

"And—my kitchen's in the back door end—the stairs from my room is in the front so I kind of dashed out here." She explains with a few hand gestures. "So are you going to get in there and get killed for me or what?" she huffs, stomping her feet down.

I arch an eyebrow at her. "I don't want to die yet." I mumble jokingly, grinning at Santana's expression because she's _totally_ scared. And I know there's not a burglar inside—how do I know that? I'm going to counter back her statement,_ who steals things from a house at 4-6am in the morning? Bright morning._

She shrugs her shoulders at me. "Better now than later." She bites back, turning to look at the front door of her house as my jaw drops at her reply.

Is she for real?

"I'd rather die later—" I say absentmindedly, tapping my chin. "—After I get married, have kids and start my career as the _only_ and best white-blonde rapper in the world."

Santana just gives me a _what-the-fuck_ look. "That's your dream for the future?"

I smirk and snicker at her. "Not the rapper, I was joking." I replied, hoping to make her laugh but her face is just not moving.

"Okay—" she drags, cocking her hip to the side. "Can you now go in and meet your death now please?"

I shake my head furiously, wanting to play this on some more. "No, it never said in our contract to die for the other." I stated, biting my inner cheek—it's a habit of mine.

Although, Santana doesn't look too happy at me saying 'no' to her. "It said to do whatever the other wants you to do—" she fights back with a smug smirk.

"—for sexual reasons only." I correctly added, laughing as I see Santana's jaw drop _again_.

Shaking her head, Santana brings her hands up and says, "Okay do you want me to add that rule then blondie? Because _I_ can add rules."

That's when I decided to stop playing around as I roll my eyes at her and giggle. "Fine, I'll go in." I say, walking pass her.

Santana cups her mouth and whispers _loudly_, "Rest in peace."

Pouting at her, I grab her hand and ignore the feeling of sparks flying over my eyelids as I drag Santana towards her front door too—which is kind of a struggle because she's kicking me away from her.

"What _the fuck_ are you doing blondie?" she screams, trying her hardest to pull out of my grip. "I didn't say I'd die with you."

She's really taking this _non-_burglary seriously.

And its funny because if we were surrounded by our batchmates, I'd never have the guts to talk normally to Santana and even _drag_ her inside her house. And I guess the same goes for her because she'd never talk to me in front of others, just only when we're alone—I know she feels comfy.

We're halfway near her kitchen when she stops and grabs one of the handles by the kitchen door, halting my movements. "Wha—"

"Listen here blondie—" she growls, glaring right at my blue eyes. "—Let go of me or I'm going to beat you up."

I try to hold my laughter at her. "Santana—there's nothing wro—"

"I said let go." She barks, eyes pleading at me but also angry at me. "I'm going to call the police."

I grinned at her for this. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" I ask, chuckling as Santana's face pales in realization and then blushes while avoiding my stare. I know why she's blushing, and I think I'm blushing too because I have the biggest smile on my face.

Why? Because she thought of _me,_ she called _me,_ and only _me _when she thought there was a person inside her house. And usually, you'd call the police but no, she thought of _me_ first.

"Don't get it to your head." She huffs, suddenly knowing what I'm thinking. "I actually didn't call the police 'cuz they're gonna ask me why I live alone and I'm turning 18 months later so this isn't legal." She excused herself which, I would believe if she didn't blush seconds ago.

"Right." I drag, clucking my tongue as I let go of her wrist. "Wish me luck then." I joke, swiveling on the balls of my feet as I open her kitchen door and examine the place.

Empty. See? No burglar—

_Thump._

"Fuck."

It's Black. White. Color—what am I saying? Oh that's right I'm dizzy because somebody—just punched me on the face. _Ugh_, that hurt. Is that blood? Shit, my nose is bleeding. Wow, I'm dizzy—like really dizzy—is that Santana? Oh god—no, the guy's going to her, I should stop—woah.

* * *

Blinking my eyes a couple of times to adjust to the lighting, I groan and crack my stiff neck. I open my eyes and see that I'm inside someone's room. _Fuck_, am I kidnapped?

"Finally. I was about to leave your fainting body outside on the sidewalk." Says a voice that I'm very much familiar with.

I rub my forehead and sit up on her bed, feeling something stuck on my nose as I cross my eyes and stare down at it. There's a white sticky thing covering my nose.

"It's a cooler." She says, leaning on her door. "Like an ice—you know how high-tech we are nowadays."

Moving my nose up and down, I cringe when it started to sting at some point. "Shit. That hurt." I whine, eyes dropping.

Santana chuckles at me. "Didn't think you could curse so simply, Pierce." She points out, kicking her door close. "And _of course_ it hurts, you got punched good."

I frown at her as I watch her smirk at me in a _i-told-you-so_ manner. So okay, she was right—there was some guy in her kitchen stealing god knows what, but hey—that happens only once in a blue moon.

Speaking of the burglar—

My eyes widen as I look around her room. "Wait, the guy! Where is he?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders and sits on the foot of the bed. "Turns out he was a _real_ hobo. He left as soon as he punched you." she explains, combing her hair. "And lucky for me he just stole the cereal box of Lucky Charms._"_

I scrunch my eyebrows and look at her like I can't believe all of this happened and now its—10am. My parents would be looking for me if I don't text them soon.

"How do you know?" I ask, trying to keep conversation as I hug my legs close to my upper body.

Santana grins. "He told me."

What?

"What?" I voiced out my thoughts, eyes staring at her like this isn't real. "He just _told_ you?"

She nods her head. "Whatever, he doesn't know the difference between food and _jewelry_."

I cluck my tongue and hum, that's kind of true.

But as I stay in my post-dazed look, still not quite believing something like this just happened, I didn't notice Santana crawling on top of me until she pulled my legs and pushed my upper body down on her bed—flat. My eyes go wide as I stare at her swing her right leg over me and sit on my crotch.

"San—"

"Kinda got horny with your abs on display today." She confesses, licking her lips as she stares down at my exposed stomach. "Very _horny_."

That's right, she's kind of obsessed with my abs.

"And since you're hurt and injured, I'm guessing we can do that _nurse_-_patient_ kink." She husks, twirling a piece of hair as she stretches over my head and unties my pony. "Plus your after-_jogging_ look is super sexy too."

And with that being said, I'm frozen and speechless as she ducks down and licks the expanse of my neck, biting my ear before pushing back up and leaning down to kiss my lips. I kiss her back and try to make it deeper but she bites my lip as a sign of _no._

Furrowing my eyebrows in frustration, Santana moves her lips to my covered nose and kisses it gently, almost like she's scared it might break—but you know what did break? My heart. In a good way. It's crumpling at the sweet gesture and I sigh as I feel my heart beating faster than ever at her again. Always.

Santana sits back up on my lap and smirks. "This is a _thank you_ for being brave for me." She chuckles, wiggling her butt on my crotch as she reaches her right hand out to go under my tight bra when we both stiffen our bodies at the sound of a doorbell going off.

It's silent for a while and I'm kind of sexually frustrated, especially since Santana's clothed pussy is practically on top of my clothed dick. And, also, who won't get frustrated with her fingers touching right below my breasts? And _who_ wouldn't get frustrated with me practically half-naked already.

The door bell rings again.

And then, because Santana's window is open, we hear someone shout from below, "Santana open up!"

It's Quinn.

"Shit." She curses, dropping down so that our foreheads would touch and I'm busy staring at her beautiful face while her mocha brown eyes are closed shut. "Fuck you Fabray." She huffs, licking her lips and I really want to kiss her back—its been a week.

"Santana I know you're awake!" The girl shouts again, right below the window—Quinn must have seen it open. "You texted me a minute ago saying a hobo went inside your house and ran away."

And that breaks my heart.

I thought I was some sort of special person in Santana's brain. I thought she wouldn't tell anyone about this special adventure of ours because it's like a story worth telling your grandchildren. I thought she wouldn't even want to tell anyone I'm in her house because it's against her moto but then that's where the problem hits.

She told Quinn she was alone or else Quinn wouldn't even come here. I wasn't even worth telling to her fellow cheerio friend that I was inside her house, with an aching nose.

I don't know if Santana sensed it—my feelings and all but she sighs, swings her legs out of my body before fixing her hair and walking to the open widow, peeking her head out. "Can you quiet down? A girl's trying to get her sleep here since _a hobo_ decided to be homey in my house at around 4am _in the morning_." She snarls at Quinn who's probably rolling her eyes at Santana right now.

And ouch, she even lied about me too.

I mean, I should have seen this coming. Santana doesn't want me as a friend, she doesn't want people to know she talks to me and I should slowly accept the fact. And I am getting there, I'm just taking baby steps.

"Well open the door 'cuz I'm coming in." Quinn shouts back and Santana scoffs at her.

"I'm going out." She screams back, turning on the balls of her feet as she bends down and grabs a sweater, pulling it over her tank top. I just lay there, watching here get into comfy clothes before tying her hair up in a bun with _my_ hair tie. She doesn't bother saying anything to me as I bite my lower lip and glance at her through my eyelashes.

"Should I—" I try asking—asking if I should leave or wait or say hi to Quinn with her or _whatever._

Santana holds a finger out to me. "Don't make a noise, I don't want Quinn hearing you." she hisses in a low whisper, knowing full well that her window is open and if Quinn were listening intently, she'd hear our voices.

Without anything more said, Santana steps out of her room and I'm licking my lips as I wait for her voice from the open window.

I hear a muffled sound of the front door closing before Santana's saying hi to Quinn. I bet they're hugging and Quinn's asking if she's okay too.

"Yeah I'm good." Came the distant voice of my crush.

"Did he hurt you?" Quinn asks.

I can feel Santana shaking her head. "No, I'm fine Quinn." She states, not wanting anymore questions.

"Do you want to go get some brunch then?"

My eyes widen and I abruptly sit up on bed as I feel a smile tugging on my lips. That's right, Santana didn't eat yet. She probably took care of me since this morning when I got punched in the face and the least I can do is cook her some pancakes right? Yes, that could express my thanks to her—and I touch my covered nose shyly because see? Santana is sweet.

And Quinn? Santana's totally going to reject her. I mean, I'm sure she is. Because she wouldn't leave me at her home, especially when she's horny. She said she was horny.

So with a quick dash out of her room, I ran down her stairs and _hesitantly_ go inside her kitchen once again, opening up a couple of drawers and cabinets for the pancake mix. After the 5th cabinet, I found it and I squeal in joy, pulling it out and throwing it near the stove. I shimmy my butt and do some sort of foot dancing on the way to the stove and switch it on. Cooking makes me dance—like its so fun to cook while dancing and it's a really big habit of mine.

I think of a song and grab kitchen tools and _boom_, I'm dancing.

It's not too hard to find the pans and as soon as I'm pouring all the contents to make the batter in the bowl, I hear the front door opening and closing then footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm not afraid to face you this time hobo—" Santana's voice stops as she kicks the door open with a broom on her hand, eyeing me wearily. "Blondie?" she says, dropping the broom.

I flick my hair back and smile at her shyly as I finished mixing the batter, my free hand just over the pan on the stove to check if it's hot enough.

"What're you doing in my kitchen?" she huffs, crossing her arms just below her chest, clearly not happy to see me by the stove—cooking something _for her._ Isn't this what ladies want? For them to be cooked for?

"I told you not to go out of my room." She scolds me, cocking her hips to the side while planting her hands there next.

I shake my head and slightly grinned. "No, you said not to make a sound." I correct her, grabbing a wooden spoon to mix the batter more well.

Santana's eyes glints into something and this is a new shade, something I haven't seen before.

"Right—" she drawls, clucking her tongue. "But I didn't say you could cook inside my _fucking_ kitchen too."

Placing the bowl on top of the kitchen counter—I blush upon remembering our activities there—I lean on the palm of my hands and tilt my head to the side. "I—I just wanted to express my thanks—for taking care of me." I stutter out, nibbling on my lower lip.

She stares at the bowl and frowns at me, clearly not satisfied. "And you show your thanks by using _my_ food in my kitchen?" she asks me back, trying to tell me that I did something rude.

Was it rude?

I lick my lips and play with the already-done batter. "I didn't think of it in a bad way…" I say lowly, and what's going through my head right now is that I have no words. Santana's just really different and unreal right now.

Santana clears her throat to dismiss the awkward silence and steps forward, the only thing separating us is the counter. "Okay, look Blondie, you can show your thanks by cleaning up this _mess_ and getting out of my house."

Wait, she's kicking me out?—Again? And because of Quinn—again.

I snap my head up and frown at her. She can't do this when I'm trying to make an effort. "What? Why?" I ask sadly even though I already knew why.

Just keep the conversation going Brittany.

Santana shrugs her shoulders and nudges her chin to the front door of her house. "Quinn and I are going to eat breakfast, so there's no need for that." she replies, narrowing her eyes on the bowl of batter. "Unless you want to eat it—but I'm not leaving you in my house alone." She scoffs, and it makes me upset to think she doesn't feel safe with me in her house.

"B-But Santana…" I try, doing my best to make her stay and not pick Quinn. "I—I can cook you pancakes…" I mumble out, tucking a loose strand of hair.

Santana eyes me, and there's a bit of a silence before she smacks her lips and taps the counter with her fingers. "Yeah well, I didn't ask you to." She fires back but her usual tense voice is somewhat pleading, like she's pleading for me _not_ to be sweet to her and cook her pancakes.

"But I _want_ to." I fire back, biting my inner cheek. "Please stay?" I beg, closing my eyes for a second.

I'm really praying she cares—but no, me begging her to stay seemed to explode something inside of her.

"Okay did you not hear me blondie?" she hisses, slamming her hands down. "I. Am. Going. To. Eat. With. Quinn—my bestie." She says with each word intensely. "And correct me if I'm wrong but _you_ on the other hand, are not my bestie."

I whimper at her words.

"Now I appreciate you being here as my bait for that hobo—" she chuckles sarcastically. "—but I'd _appreciate_ it even more if you go and take that batter with you—out of my house. _Comprende?"_

I stay there, unmoving before our silence is interrupted by the insistent knocking on the door. Quinn was getting impatient.

"Look, Quinn's waiting. I'll call you when _I call you_." she ends with a huff, pushing off the counter as she leaves me there with a lonely batter bowl—and her footsteps going up to her room being the only thing evading my ears.

Leaning back to calm myself, I bite my lip and shake my head. I have to snap out of this, being her servant—slave—whatever. I deserve to spend time with Santana. I deserve to spend time with her because I'm a better friend than Quinn—I know I am, Quinn talks badly about Santana behind her back and that's not what best friends are. Mike and I are what you call best friends. So, with determined eyes, I clench my fists and stomp my way towards the front door, ready to tell Quinn to go home because _Santana_ is eating breakfast with me.

Just as my fingers hold the door knob, I feel someone pulling my shorts hard and throwing me away, making me land on Santana's carpet floor in the living room. I groan because my nose landed on the ground too and then I peek up at Santana who's staring at me with the widest eyes I've ever seen.

"Santana?" comes the muffled voice of Quinn Fabray.

She glares at me and points at my face. "_What the fuck is your problem._" She hisses lowly, hoping to not make Quinn hear. "I'm just putting on my shoes!" she then yells, her tan ear pressing against the door to hear any signs of Quinn wanting to go in.

"Okay, hurry up." Then the echoes of her shoes go away before Santana's glaring back at me again.

"_When I leave, you better leave."_ She hisses, gritting her teeth.

I frown at her, push myself up and grab her cheeks, leaning down to give her a rough kiss.

And I know she moaned, I heard her so—and it makes me smirk because even if she hates me, she can't handle me. I know she gets weak with my kisses so when I disconnect our lips and stare back at her brown eyes, they're brighter_._ Bright in joy. So I take a deep breath and say,

"We have a rule that says we always have to be available for the person when she needs you—" I ramble, feeling my heartbeat quicken. "A-And, I _need you._" I tell her, pushing her to cancel with Quinn.

Santana's staring at me though, rather intensely.

It's so intense that her shoulders deflate and I'm about to skip to the kitchen and finish her breakfast and then _fine—_have sex with her because it's part of the rules when all of a sudden, I feel her push me back by my abs.

I frown. She can't say no.

She exhales and doesn't dare look at me as she says, "Rule 8." She states, straightening up her back. Is she really going to start a new rule? "Don't interfere with the other if she's trying to make a move on her crush." She says softly, making my face pale.

"W—ait, you—you like Quinn?" I ask, exasperated.

Santana doesn't say anything, she almost looks confused. Shrugging her shoulders, she nods. "Yeah—" she stutters, nodding her head again. "—Long time crush. So _uhm_ now you know… so see ya blondie." She mutters, opening the door and giving me one last look before closing it.

I fall to the wall and slide down 'till my butt hits the floor.

Shouldn't that rule be applicable to me too? She shouldn't interfere when I'm making a move on her because… I have a _crush_ on her.

Lips trembling, I fight my tears away and sob.

* * *

**Santana Lopez.**

Everybody knows I'm the top bitch of this school, I own this place—and one thing I own too is the blonde nerd chatting away with Mike the great Chang on their cafeteria table. That's right, I _owns_ that girl with the bluest eyes in this school. Like it or not, she's great at sex.

And she's—well, great at being nice too. She's a nerd after all. Like nobody's ever wanted to cook pancakes for me before or come to my house at 6am because some hobo likes my Luck Charms cereal—but yeah, Blondie's different. But only in a slave kind of way. If there was a slave competition I'd say she wins it all.

And just like that day with her in my house again, I really wanted to get away from her. I don't know why but seeing her _cook_ pancakes for me just really annoyed me. So I said I was going to have brunch with Quinn—but _fuck_, I forgot she's smart and nerdy so she _just had_ to pull out one of the rules.

I had to think fast and thus, the most logical and safest way to go—is—is to make a new rule and say you can't interfere with crushes. But _gross_, Quinn and I are never going to happen. She's straight and I love girls that don't like to cheat on men. And talk behind my back too.

So to my surprise, as I'm sitting here at the cheerios table, one of the girls—a newbie, Marley with bright blue eyes, brings up the nerd to a conversation.

"Don't you guys think Brittany Pierce is pretty?" she asks, eyes twinkling.

Everybody stops eating and stares at her, and I smirk because _ha,_ no one's going to want to talk about Blondie.

"Are you kidding me?" someone suddenly shouts, causing a few others to say it along with her. I frown at this. "Pierce's smoking hot." Bree says, chuckling. "If she were a cheerio, she'd be the hottest one walking around—and that's coming from me." She chides, causing others to nod along.

Marley giggles and puckers her lips a bit. "So why does everyone hate her?"

I try to not say anything and just hear what's going on.

"It's not like we hate her, it's just that she's the nerd and _we're_ the cheerleaders. So we _show_ her that we hate her because that's the system." Quinn explains from beside me with a few hand gestures.

Bree chuckles and nods at that. "That's exactly it. But other than that, she's definitely pretty. I was actually waiting for one of the guy's to start asking her out but they're too scared because of her being_ a loser._"

Kitty jumps into it and points her fork at Marley. "That is also true, they're wimps but I know everyone wants to get inside her pants—even the ladies." She hums, chewing on an apple after saying that.

My frown just gets deeper. They don't even know what she's packing underneath those pants of hers.

"Well lucky are the ladies—" Quinn says, smirking. "Because Brittany is 100% gay."

All the cheerleaders gasp and giggle along, I had to follow with them too.

Marley leans forward on the table and winks at everyone. "Well then guys I guess you all know what I'm doing next." She hums out, wagging her eyebrows as she moves her blue eyes to _fucking stare _at_ my loser._

Scowling, I cross my arms together in a threatening motion. "What? Are you going to ask her out?" I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe." Marley hums, smiling to herself. "I mean, I just came out—and I think Brittany would be a perfect girlfriend." She explains herself, smiling some more.

"What if she doesn't even like you?" I huff out loud, causing others to nod along with me.

Marley smirks at me and I see her blue eyes darkening. "I'll find out then, huh?"

That left me speechless.

No way.

No way is brown-haird blue eyed Barbie going to get _my loser._

That Blondie has rights to me only.

"Besides Santana," Bree hums, tilting her head to the side at me. "Didn't you get in her pants already? How is she?"

My eyes drop down and I shuffle in my seat uncomfortably.

Marley all about leans forward and her jaw drops. "You had sex with Pierce?"

I glare at her and grit my teeth. "I did not." I shot back.

Quinn laughs beside me and stops eating her sandwich. "What Santana's trying to say is, she lost the bet and didn't get to sleep with her."

By my left, Kitty frowns. "Wait, there was a bet?"

Quinn hums and nods, making the sweat drop down my neck. "Yup, you don't know about it because you're not seniors. It's a tradition of the senior batch to bet the captain of the team—" she says, pointing at me. "—unto doing something crazy and we bet her to get inside Brittany's pants—which she failed to do so."

Marley gasps. "What happened?"

I shrug my shoulders, feeling my lungs about to crash. "She climbed out of the window while I was undressing myself." I mumble out, saying the same old excuse.

Everybody laughs at this. And Kitty couldn't help but say, "Maybe she doesn't find you attractive Satan."

I don't bother replying to her because I know the truth and her words aren't going to sting me.

But what Marley said, did sting me.

"Well then, I'm going to try on Pierce." She says, smirking as she continues to stare at Blondie who's looking at something Mike the—great Chang is drawing on.

And no, that's not _going to happen._

* * *

**Remember: changing title to Bully and Benefits.**

**And there you have it! No sexy times here because I want to tease you guys ;) But maybe in the next one right? hehe.**

**Thanks for all your reviews again! They're amazing!**

**Keep it coming and I'll write :)**

**REVIEW, Favorite and Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the new chapter :) sorry its later than usual, its my summer so beach time!**

**Thanks for all your reviews**

**And shit, not only StraightShark but now peach83?**

**I think I might just die.**

**P.S. wasn't able to recheck this so all mistakes are mine!**

* * *

**Title: **Fuck Buddies [Bully and Benefits]

**Summary: **It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing: **Brittany, Santana

**Rating: **M

* * *

"I have something funny to show you." Mike tells me as we stop by my locker to pick up a few things.

Rolling my eyes, I give him the thumbs up as a go as he excitingly grabs something from inside his bag and lifts it to my face. When I close my locker and stare at the card on his hand, I'm suddenly very confused.

"Is that an _Apologies_ Card?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows as I continue to stare at it.

He nods furiously at me and sticks his tongue out. "Correct you are Britt."

I sigh and rub my forehead. "Why is it funny?" I ask, thinking deeply because this is somewhat irritating me.

Mike smirks and clucks his tongue as he replies to me, "It's from Tina."

My blue eyes widens as I cover my mouth to stifle the laughter that's about to come out of my lips. I avert my eyes to the card then back to Mike before going back to the card again, trying to think of something to say. _She didn't seriously…_

"She so seriously did." Mike huffs, somehow reading my mind as he stuffs the card back in his bag. "Can't believe she thinks that by giving me a card it's going to solve everything."

Laughing, I close my locker, lock it and we continue our way down the corridors towards our next class together when I'm being halted by a cheerio—a cheerio who I have never seen before in McKinley. She must be new.

"Brittany Pierce?" she says, almost asking for my recognition if she got my name right.

Both Mike and I turn to face each other and look back at her, frowning. Why would she want to talk to me?

Slowly, I nod my head. "Yeah, that's me." I stuttered, tucking a lose strand of blonde hair behind my ear. Mike snickers beside me and elbows my ribs—causing me to hiss a bit.

It's a good thing this new girl didn't hear me.

"Awesome." She perks, smirking smugly at me as I see people narrowing their eyes on us as they pass by, wondering why a _cheerio_ would be talking to the likes of _me._

"I'm Marley, a junior transfer student." She introduces herself, extending a hand out to me as I stare at it shyly. No one's ever introduced themselves to me before I do, it's usually supposed to be me doing the work. It's actually pretty soothing to know _at least one_ person wants to be my friend now.

Smiling widely at her sweetness, I quickly grab her hand and shake it, earning a giggle from Marley. "Britt—I mean—" I stop from saying my name, since she already knew it. Wow, someone knows my name!

"Nice to meet you." I end up saying, biting my lower lip as we let go but I felt her lingering a bit.

Marley crosses her arms together and we continue staring at each other's blue eyes, and it makes me tilt my head to the side because I may be a bit jealous of her eyes—are they bluer than mine? They can't be.

"_Ahem_." Mike coughs out, making me turn my attention to him as he side-winks at me and chuckles. I frown at him because I don't get what he's trying to say to me.

He rolls his eyes and nudges my ribs again before leaning in to my ear as we subtly watch Marley saying a brief hello to one of her cheerio friends.

"She's hot." He whispers, chuckling some more and if it were anyone else you'd think Mike is a grade school horn-dog.

"Okay, so?" I reply, shyly waving at Marley as she turns her blue orbs back to us, grinning from ear to ear. "What do—" I'm interrupted by an intense push from the back as I holler forward and save myself from tripping over, it's a good thing Mike's a ninja.

Grabbing his arms for security, I whip my head to the left and see no other than Santana Lopez with her hands to her hips as she and Quinn stop to stare at all three of us. She scowls and grits her teeth.

And I guess you could say I'm frowning too because she's standing way _too_ close to Quinn Fabray.

"Don't you just love getting in my way, Blondie?" she growls, as Mike helps me stand up straight before flipping her off with his viscous black eyes.

"Please Santana, you walked right through her—that was intentional." He replies back, earning a sarcastic laugh from my crush.

She laughs and steps forward but Quinn suddenly grabs her arm, silently telling her to drop it and go to class before they're too late. I narrow my eyes on their connected skins and frown deeply—their colors don't mix well together at all.

Santana whips her arm away and steps closer to Mike and I, but shockingly, Marley does so too—but _to Santana._

"Santana, stop—" Marley says, arching an eyebrow at my crush. "She almost fell, that's enough."

Santana glares at Marley and cracks her neck to the side. "I'm the captain here, I do _the commanding_."she growls, spitting some saliva out which luckily didn't hit anyone. "Not you, _newbie._"

Marley bites her lower lip and frowns. "You don't need to hurt her—"

"—Marley be quiet." Quinn warns, shaking her head at the transferee. "Just don't butt in with Santana." She adds, green eyes telling Marley to stop before things get messy, something like getting kicked out of the cheerios.

I tightened my hold on Mike's arm and bite my inner cheek as I plant daggers on Quinn's skull, wanting nothing more than to stab her right now because why would Santana like her? She's mean, she backtalks and she loves wearing conservative dresses. And yes, Santana doesn't _like_ conservative which I'm trying to fix in my clothings because apparently, I dress up like it's winter in Antarctica. I only wear these clothes because I'm shy of my body, even if Santana thinks it's hot.

"That's right, listen to your co-captain and you won't be on my death list." Santana growls, pushing Marley away as she steps closer to Mike and I. She stops and was about to say something when Marley all of a sudden speaks up.

"If you kick me out no one's going to lift you." She mumbles, very irritably. And I'm betting she tried not to say it out loud but wanted to also at the same time and this seems to irk the Latina because there's a vein popping on her forehead and she's snickering.

"Wow, aren't you a smart ass?" Santana snarls, turning to face the new cheerio. "Is that why you transferred? Too smart for that old school of yours?" she chuckles darkly, licking her lips which to me—is very sexy.

I can see Marley's eye twitch as she tries her best to hold her strong façade.

Santana waits for a reply and they're both having a staring contest. "Or—you're too dumb and they didn't need anymore nut-brains like you spreading your _stupidity_ around?" Santana fake gasps, causing Marley's lips to tremble a bit. "Yeah, that might be it—much more _logical_." She hisses, looking at her once last time before Quinn—_ugh, Quinn—_decides that enough is enough and drags Santana away from us before she tackles the poor girl.

Marley's still frozen in place at the center of the hallway and I'm about to ask if she's okay when Mike stops me and nudges his chin to the opposite direction. I furrow my eyebrows at him in confusion.

He sighs. "She's a cheerio Brittany, that's only trouble—" he reasons outs, already turning on the balls of his feet. "—you never know, this could just be an act."

And I hesitantly nod my head because yeah, Mike's smarter than me and knows how to take care of me. I should trust him and only him but I couldn't help but peek back at Marley who's mindless blank stare contest with the wall is snapped out by the help of one of her cheerio friends.

I smile because its good she has friends to be there for her when Santana's being mean like 24/7.

* * *

Humming to a tune from the 90's album in my iPod, I skip in my steps and do some footwork on the empty sidewalk as I giggle to myself, I surely miss dancing—if it was a great profession, I'd do it in a heart beat, like I'd pursue it as a career and all. But sadly it's not, and I have to follow my parents.

And just as I was about to turn around and walk back to my house which is just a flew blocks from here, I'm stopped by the voice of Santana Lopez—her amazing and sultry voice.

"Yo Pierce."

Plugging out my earphones, I swivel on the balls of my feet and smile at her. "Hi Santana." I greet her, waving shyly as she frowns at my attempt on being cute.

"Not cute, blondie." She mutters, making me pout at her because hey, I tried at least. "Anyways, I need you to come with me." She huffs, walking past me and going straight forward, past the corner to my house.

My eyes go wide as I fix the straps of my bag and run close to her. "Wa—Wait, where are we going Santana?" I pant out, getting a bit too close to her _dis_liking—which showed gravely when our arms grazed and she jolted and pushed me away due to reflex. I stumble on my feet and catch myself as we stop walking and stare at each other. That was like the biggest spark I felt with Santana.

Did she feel that too?

"Woah—" she starts, hands up in a mocking manner. "—I didn't allow _you_ to get close to me you pervert." She hisses, fixing her hair subconsciously before walking forward again.

I blush and nibble on my lower lip as I shyly duck down my head. I wasn't acting like a pervert now, was I? I mean, I just slightly touched her arm—that's not bad at all. I actually found it electrifying.

"S—Sorry." I stutter out, biting my inner cheek nervously as I continue to walk behind Santana in a safe distance, sighing sadly. This is going nowhere to where I want it to be.

Santana peeks back at me and crinkles her eyes slightly before rolling them. "Jeez I didn't say to walk far from me like a pet dog either." She mumbles, quickening her steps as I gleam and follow next to her quickly. I guess Santana isn't so mean all the time. But then something hit me like a ton of bricks and I'm suddenly whipping my head around in search of something—or someone.

"Santana? We're walking in _public._" I whisper out to her, eyes wide because I don't want her to hit me because she did say she didn't want anyone knowing about us speaking to each other. "Are you pranking me?"

She stops in her tracks and pokes me hard in the chest. "Okay what is it with you and thinking I'm always going to prank you?" she huffs, frustrated.

I give her a pointed look in return which she frowns back at. "Whatever, I don't _prank_ you _all the time_."

I'm about to reply, yes—you do that for a living when my jaw drops open at the sight I'm seeing in front of me now. We're in front of a tall mansion, filled with many doors located in every direction of the house and Santana's climbing up the stone steps as I nervously catch up to her, leaning in to ask what's going on.

"Santana—why are we—"

"Santa-nita, _como esta Senorita?_" greets a very tall and lanky, but beautiful mocha-skinned brunette, she almost has the same features as Santana and I'm gulping hard because wow, she's really pretty. "And—ah, who is this? _Te Llama chica?_"

I blink a couple of times and fidget with the ends of my fingers as I stare blankly at her, not knowing what to say back. I suddenly wish I took my Spanish Class seriously back in my 2nd year. But who would've thought I'd be speaking with actual Latin people?

Santana surprisingly wraps her arm around mine and pulls me closer to her, causing me to blush furiously because she _doesn't_ do this. "No comprende en Espanol, _Anna." _She husks out with that perfect accent of hers that makes my legs jiggle. "Se Brittany Pierce." She hums, shrugging her shoulders up as she giggles—Santana's fucking _giggling_ in front of someone without a drink or two. Seriously, I'm confused.

The Spanish woman claps her hands excitedly and winks at me. "Soy bonita Brittany." She chides, giggling at me some more before cupping her mouth in shock. "Ah—_lo siento,_ I just love speaking my native tongue—" she says, making my shoulders deflate in finality because—yes, I can understand her now. "—Spanish apparently makes boys horny." She adds, winking at me once more before side-eyeing Santana. "But in your case, I'd say it's attractive to girls too."

If she's talking about Santana's Spanish being a turn on then yes, it's the biggest turn on that's ever laid on earth. I'm pretty sure if I tie Santana up, drop her in a pit of blind people and commanded her to speak in Spanish to them, its going to turn into a sex riot.

Fuck, there really is something wrong with me. This is the result of my parents leaving me at home most of the time—with wifi. Damn you wifi.

I smile wearily at the girl before us and sigh when she walks to the direction of the main door of this huge mansion. When we're finally left alone, I lean close to Santana's ear and ask, "What are we doing here?"

She clucks her tongue and intertwines our fingers together, causing me to blush furiously at the gesture. This—this moment was never supposed to happen, I didn't see it coming and neither have I thoug—

"Don't get your brain in a twist." She hisses, tugging me forward as we walk to the direction of the other Latin girl. "We're _not_ a couple, nor do I want to do _weird_ couple-y shit with you." She adds, giving me a pointed look.

I scrunch my nose up and frown at her. "So what are we doing here then? And uh—why are you holdin—"

"You can act right blondie?" she asks me, smirking as I feel my face pale. No, I don't act—I'm bad at lying.

"No—Santana, I don't—"

Chuckling, she pushes the main door and I'm blasted with the brightest lights to ever hit my face.

"Then go with the flow or I'll kick your sweet ass." She says one final time just as Anna comes back to us but with two glasses of wine.

"For mi San-tanita," she says, handing over one bottle. "And you seem like a sweet girl, so for you Brittany." She giggles, giving me a fruity drink with a wink. "You guys are pretty early so hang around for a while—the party doesn't begin till 9pm."

And that got me really confused as I turn to Santana again, but with sweaty palms—which I hope she doesn't really mind since she's holding my hand and all. "Party? I don't think I'm dressed up for one."

Santana rolls her eyes at me, waving bye to Anna and bringing me up the stairs of this huge house. "That's why we came early, Pierce."

When we're alone in some room, I examine the walls and the things inside here and nearly drop dead on the floor. _This is Santana's room—_well, it must be because its filled with all kinds of her pictures, starting from when she was a small kid up to now. So wait, if this looks very much like her room—who owns the one she sleeps at?

"If you're asking me what I think you're thinking then simple, this used to be my room." She shouts from inside a walk-in closet which is _woah_, very huge as I step inside to find her looking under a step.

"U—used to be?" I ask again, tilting my head to the side as she climbs up and swats her legs to remove some dust away.

She flings her head back to fix her hair and smirks. "Yes blondie, my old room—don't get too cozy, I don't want your nerd germs to get on anything." She chuckles, walking past me with a few clothes hanging on her arm. I swivel on the balls of my feet and watch her lay the dresses down.

Santana steps back and gestures her hands to the clothes on the bed. "And it's also your lucky day _chica,_ I—Santana, _sweet_ Lopez, am offering you 4 of the worst dresses in my closet to borrow."

I arch an eyebrow at her and frown a bit. "Worst dresses?" I ask her even if I'm slowly approaching them.

She nods her head. "That's right, aren't you lucky?"

Deciding not to press it on anymore further, I'm about to sit down on her soft cushions when she shakes her head and pulls me up by the arm. "Ah—did you not hear me? _No._ Just look and _pick_ a dress—that's it." She hisses, rolling her eyes at me.

I bite my lower lip and cross my arms together. "What party is this?" I ask _another damn question_, not wanting to not _know_ what's going on.

Santana eyes me for a while and sighs, dropping her shoulders. "Fine, I guess its unfair to not tell you." She huffs, blowing a bang away from her forehead before pointing to her bedroom door. "My sister is holding a college party tonight and we're attending it." She states simply, shrugging her shoulders.

My eyes go wide and I feel my jaw dropping. "A—A college party—" I gulp, feeling something heavy in my throat. "W—what are we gonna do in a colle—"

"Get drunk, dance—_fuck._" She stops and winks at me. "—_then repeat._"

"But I thought you don't want anyone to see us." I reply, biting my inner cheek nervously. "This doesn't seem so private to me."

Santana rolls her eyes and chuckles darkly. "I don't want _anyone from school_ to see us. But these college people don't know us so its basically a private place too."

"And you invited me because—?"

Santana scowls at me and clucks her tongue. "Can you stop it with the questions? I'm not a fucking teacher blondie—God, just pick a damn dress and change—and if I still find you lucky, I'll let you borrow my make up too." She growls, stomping out of the room with a slam of her door.

I sigh and trail my fingers against the cloth of one dress and eye each one of them with a confused look.

_They're the prettiest dresses I've ever seen._ I told myself, fiddling with the silkiness of one in between my forefingers. _Or maybe I just have bad taste._

No, I have great taste—even if I wear a simple sweater and jeans everyday—but still, I only wear them so people wouldn't notice me. Like, since they _love_ to slushy me—why waste a good set of clothes? I'd rather use the simple ones.

So yes, I do find these dresses kind of pretty—nice even, too tight for my liking but, nice.

And I'm about to pick the white, sleeveless one when Santana opens the door and places a tray of drinks by the wine glasses we left on her side desk. She doesn't look too happy.

"What? You still didn't pick one? I went out for like an hour." She whines, leaning back against the wall as she drinks one full glass.

I roll my eyes at her and feel my lips tugging up in a half-smile. "Santana, you were out for like 5 minutes—"

She holds a finger up and scowls at me. "5 minutes is 1 hour to me blondie—keep that noted." She huffs, kicking herself off the wall to go inside her closet again, shuffling through some dresses as I pick up the white one and hold it over my body, looking down to examine how short it is on me.

"Oh right—" she hums, catching my attention as I stare at her brown orbs. "—you wont have a problem with that would you?" she asks me, eyes staring down at the white dress.

I tilt my head to the side and scrunch up my nose. "Problem with what?"

"Y'know—your _dick_." She says bluntly, laughing at my red face. "All my dresses are tight and _nobody_ wants to see a bulging penis on a woman on _a fucking dress._"

I blush at how weird that sounds on her lips and tuck my blonde hair shyly. "I wear this uh—_shorts_ that compresses my uhm you know, _member. _It doesn't show but—but when I—" I blush, not knowing why I'm so embarrassed saying this. "but when I like dance on someone, that's like the only time—a person will notice it." I end, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Santana gives me an amused look before smirking smugly at me. "Like when I humped on your lap?" she joked, chuckling as my eyes go wide at her words.

Nodding slowly, I say, "Yeah. Something like that."

She laughs again and shakes her head at me. "Funny, make sure no one grinds on you tonight then." And with that said, she slams the door of her walk-in-closet and shouts to "change already" from the other side.

Shrugging my shoulders to remove my bag's straps, I walk to the middle of the room and began to strip out of my clothes.

This is going to be an interesting night.

* * *

The music's everywhere. Like _literally,_ everywhere. If you look to your left, you'll see 5 speakers blasting to the remix of Animals and if you look to the right, you'll see around 3 blasting the same tune then _even_ when you look up there's about a few small round speakers pumping to a different tune, thus, making this whole mansion that was once empty and elegant—now a monstrous disaster of half-naked college students getting it on and dancing and grinding and drinking and just—okay, you get what I mean. And right now, I'm just swaying to the beat while waiting for Santana who offered to get a new set of drinks for us.

Which was very sweet of her, might I add. The white dress of Santana is hugging me way too tightly, I can say so because a while ago while I was bending down to fix my heels, I almost popped the zipper. Embarrassing right? And because of that I'm stuck dancing in a restricted manner.

"You look like Hudson when you dance." Came a voice, chuckling behind me as I smile and turn to face Santana—who's drunk already.

"Its your dress." I complain, pouting deeply as I gratefully accept the red solo cup on her right hand. I chug it down and throw the cup away from me as soon as I finish it and giggle as I watch Santana's jaw drop. Rolling my eyes at her, I wrap my arms around her neck and sigh, bringing her close to me. "Isn't this amazing?" I ask her, connecting our foreheads together.

Santana hums and grips my waist tightly. "What is?" she asks me, blowing out hot air as it hits my lips.

I bite my lower lip and try to contain my lips from moaning at her presence. _It was too hot. "_Us. Dancing together." I point out, blushing slightly at my forwardness. "Without you getting worried about someone seeing us together." I add, gulping because I'm confessing things—I shouldn't be telling her.

She chuckles and shakes her head. "What does that mean? Like we're a couple or something?—No blondie—" she hiccups, gritting her teeth as she pulls away from me with a scowl. "And you just _fucking_ ruined it." And with that being said, she waves me off and disappears into the crowd.

My arms drop to my sides and I feel my shoulders deflating at the loss of her body. I didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable—what I said, I meant it in a friends kind of way—that it would be nice to be friends with one another without anyone in our school seeing us—okay maybe not so true.

I go to the couch filled with stonners and blush upon seeing one of them reach out a joint to me, I shake my head and lean against one of the walls and sigh. This is turning out to be pretty boring. I thought me and Santana would have a free—time together but I guess I did kind of ruin it even if what I said was purely out of my feelings for her and nothing like hers where she's keeping it locked.

I'm brought out of my depressing thoughts when Santana walks back to me with another red solo cup. She offers it to me and I pout at her, wondering if she'll ever stop being mean to me. "Will you keep your feelings to yourself?" she asks me, arching an eyebrow and dodging a pillow that was thrown her way before glaring at the person who threw it. She coughs and cocks her hip to the side, looking back at me again. "Well?"

I bite my inner cheek and nod a bit, thanking the offered drink and playing with the rim of the cup nervously as Santana sighs and decides to lean against the space next to me.

"I came here to party—not talk about your _weird crush _on me." She huffs, tapping her foot to the beat a couple of times. "Because 1. I hate feelings and 2. Its part of our rules, so now that I made this clear—can we dance or something? These people are too boring for me."

I sigh back at her and place the cup on the stonners' table filled with weed before grabbing her hand and tugging her to the dance floor, rolling my eyes when I feel her jump slightly on her feet as I do so. She is such a baby sometimes.

We're in the middle of the crowd when I feel her throwing her arms around me and pressing her body close to me while swaying our bodies to the beat. I bite my lip and concentrate on her smooth curves before I dip us both down then grind back up to her which she appreciates as she moans at my actions.

I'm kind of pathetic, always hanging around—following Santana like a kicked puppy—like _ugh,_ she just got mad at me about feelings then left me being my emo self with the stonners and freaking _demanded _me to apologize for my "wrong" doing before having to _wo_man up and drag her to the dance floor. It makes me realize that Santana has a very big pride on her shoulders. She thinks too highly of herself and I'm just a whipped girl, endlessly in love with a hopeless case.

"Stop thinking." She growls sexily, grounding her crotch down on me _hard,_ causing my dick to jerk up in arousal as I moan and attack her neck with bites and kisses, making Santana throw her head back and grant me access.

We keep dry humping each other and I seriously feel uncomfortable with my cock begging to release itself from its confines before I'm eyeing a guy that went out of the bathroom by the end corner through Santana's brown locks. Smirking against her delicious mocha-skin, I twist her around and push her to the direction of the bathroom, earning a few whimpers from the girl.

"Why'd we stop?" she slurs, pouting at me as I push her inside the bathroom and turn to lock the door before watching her drunkenly play with the curtains of the window. I roll my eyes at her and pull her close to me, our lips barely even grazing as I squeeze her plump ass.

Santana groans and bites her lower lip while staring at me with lust.

"I'm horny." I tell her, whining at my _cock_'s insistent twitching. "I—I don't know if its all the other college people fucking each other on the dance floor but I'm really horny." I groan, thrusting our barely clothed centers together as Santana squeaks and throws her head back.

Santana giggles when I bite her pulse point on her neck and buckles her knees, causing me to press her body to the tiled walls so she wouldn't fall.

"Fuck." Santana hisses, grabbing my hair and gripping it tightly. "_How—" _she tries to say, closing her eyes shut as I suck on the pulse point. "_How do you—ugh._" She decides not to say anything else and brings her leg up for me to release some pressure from my aching cock as I hump on the toned part.

I moan and detach my lips from her neck as I bunch her dress up, higher—_high_ enough so that it would rest on her belly, showing off some _delicious_ black lacy panties. I hungrily eye it and nearly groan loud enough when I see a wet patch on the nearing center. She must be very wet.

"Fuck—you're wet." I couldn't help but say, watching her continue her thrusting to my cock as I stop my ministrations and just watch her—god, so sexy. And I'm confirmed by that when she grinds her wet panties down on my other leg—leaving a wet spot.

My jaw nearly drops as I grab her body and spin us around so I'm making her lean against the sink counter, reaching back to unzip her dress—slowly, and while I do this she attacks my collarbone and licks a trail up to the tip of my chin—chuckling lightly at me. The zipper finally ends and I'm tugging her dress down, leaving it crunch up on her belly, the only thing covered _was_ her belly. Its kind of hot, with her underwear and just a bunched up dress on the center of her body before I'm diving in and trailing kisses down her chest. I come to a stop in between her supple breasts and frown because its fucking covered by a pad.

_Growling,_ I rip the bra out of her body and she screams.

"What the fuck—that's my favorite bra." She whines, frowning at me as she stomps her foot down.

I look up at her and narrow my eyes. "The last thing you should be thinking about is that bra." I husk, causing her eyes to widen at me as I lick my lips and lightly stroke my tongue on a sensitive bud. She jerks and nearly drops to the floor if it wasn't for her quick reflex on the counter.

"Shit." She groans, eyes wide as I continue to just lightly _lick_ her, just barely enough to make her want me. "Ugh—are you gonna tongue my tits or what?" she asks me, complaining because my tongue was just waiting a half inch away from her nipples.

I wait there, eyeing her seductively with my tongue sticking out as I tease her. She's always wanting me to voice out what _she_ and I want, I think its her turn.

She gives me the _really?_ look and I nod, taunting her. She groans and arches her back, pushing her chest out as it slightly touched my tongue before I pull away, making her groan loudly. "Seriously blondie?" she screams, scowling at me.

I snicker and arch my eyebrow at her.

Come on Santana…

She huffs. "_Please?"_ she finally asks me and I smile at her, proud of her before licking her nipple up, causing her to jerk again and hold on the marble counter—her weakness is definitely her nipples, she always reacts this way when I suck on them. Speaking of suck, I lick my lips one more time before puckering my mouth and engulfing a nipple in between my lips, sucking it hard as I pinch the other bud. "Oh god." She lets out, throwing her head back as she helps my aching cock by kneeing it. I let out her hard bud with a pop and give the same attention to the other one. It makes me so horny feeling her hot body against mine—her sweat dripping down between the hot dip of her abs.

"C'here." She slurs, tugging me up by my shoulders before connecting our lips, I smile against her lips and kiss her deeply while toying on her clothed pussy, sliding my finger up and down before using my middle finger to push in a bit. She bites my lip in reply, making me hiss in slight pain.

I test the waters again and push her panty in her pussy which gets an awesome reaction as she arches her chest unto mine and I'm suddenly realizing just now that I'm kind of _not naked _which is a big _no no._

"Wait—" I mumble against her plump red lips, letting go of her for a while as I unzip my own dress and slip out of it, kicking it to the side when I'm suddenly being pulled close to her and she's folding the cup of my bra over, licking her swollen lips before sucking on my hard nipple and its really hard to gain control with my cock fighting against the restrains of my short shorts. Santana sneaks a hand down and gropes my cock, making me buckle my knees and lean forward on her for support. She giggles against my left nipple and grazes her teeth on the hard nub.

It makes my eyes roll to the back of my head as she keeps toying with my cock—flicking it and rubbing it. _It's_ fucking frustrating, so I grab her thighs and pull her up, making her sit on the counter as she lets go of my nipple with a pop. Santana giggles at me and winks. "Yum." She hums, spreading her thighs to show me her wet patch. She bites her lower lip and leans back on the mirror, hand going down to slip inside her panties and touch her _wet pussy._ She closes her eyes and throws her head back, hitting the mirror but still not stopping her ministrations of her pussy. She rubs her clit and clenches her thighs at some point.

And I didn't even realize I was already pulling out my cock and watching her intensely as she continues to finger herself. I'm biting my inner cheek while rubbing the tip as pre-cum seeps out and falls on the tiled floors when Santana decides to open her dark brown eyes and stare at me with deep lust.

"Your cock's so big." She husks, eyeing my meat with hungry eyes. "I was waiting for the day I could _fuck _it again—" she whines, closing her thighs as she puts a finger in her pussy, moaning. I couldn't help but squeeze my cock at the sight—the panty is really bothering me because its causing her hands to look blurry.

"Like—" she stutters, trying to keep her eyes open when she puts another finger in, relaxing her thigh muscles as she opens them wide again. "—when I was alone in the showers after practice, I couldn't help but fuck myself with the shower head." She confesses, and that all about brings me out of my shy side—if I wasn't shy enough—and attack her lips, half climbing on the counter as we giggle at each other when our teeth bumps.

"Fuck me." Santana begs, slipping her fingers out and trailing it up my abs before we detach our lips and both stare at her cum-coated fingers. I lick my lips and don't bother stopping myself when I lean in and suck it clean. She moans and eyes me with lust when I finish sucking her _taste._ She just really tastes good.

I put myself back on the floor and nudge her to stand up as well, she furrows her eyebrows at me but follows, sliding herself back on the floor as I grab her hand and smile at her.

She smiles back, for the first time this day—and its different.

"What are you doing?" she asks me, giggling when I bring our clasped hands up on the air, her boobs bouncing a bit—well I bet mine's did too if her ogling wasn't an answer good enough.

She rolls her eyes at me playfully and shimmies her butt. "We're naked." She whispers, blushing and its so cute. How can she be cute and sexy at the same time?

I wink at her and twist her hand, making her turn and face the mirror with me behind her. I drop her hand and she rubs it against her abs while arching her back, watching her tits pop out and I couldn't help but watch it too. Santana breaks me out of my thoughts when she pushes her ass back and accidentally hits my cock. We both moan at the contact.

"Oh god." I groan, eyeing her ass that's soo _ugh._ No words can describe it at all.

Santana smirks at me from the mirror and pushes it out again, hitting my cock before bending down then going back up, rubbing my cock with her delicious round ass. It almost makes me cum,_ almost._ So I knew what I had to do as I stilled her hips and whimper.

"Don't do that." I beg her, using my left hand to rub my cock as she clucks her tongue and eyes me in the mirror.

"Don't do what?" she asks me back, grinning from ear to ear as I push her body closer, her face almost smush against the mirror.

I roll my eyes at her and decide to show her who's boss here by slowly inserting my cock inside her pussy from behind. Her eyes go wide, not expecting this kind of position and brings one of her hands behind her to stop me by smacking my chest.

"Woah—" she slurs, shaking her head. "I—I've never—"

I smirk at her and push all the way in, emptying my cock's meatiness inside her wet pussy. She jerks and nearly drops her body on the sink if I wasn't holding her hips. Santana hisses and brings her face higher to stare at me through the mirror. She looks kind of scared.

"Wa—Wait, Brittany—"

I pull out and thrust again, making her moan and clench her thighs. Her saying my name just turned me on _big time _and I couldn't help but pull out and thrust again, reaching my left hand to the front of her body to grope her breast. Santana's eyes roll to the back of her head at this.

_Ha, weakness of Santana Lopez? Boobs._

"I don't want to wait—" I stated loudly, starting to quicken my thrusts as Santana adjusts to the position. "If I try out your kinks—" I husk, leaning forward to bite on her earlobe. "—Then you should try mine too."

With that, I don't wait for Santana's approval before I'm fucking her at a rapid pace, in and out, hitting her at places that I'm sure made her see stars. She's moaning loudly, panting my name_, my actual name_,and I almost cum when her other boob grazes against the cool mirror and it makes her pussy squeeze my cock _hard._

"There." She commands me as I specifically thrust in a certain angle, letting go of her boob as I bring my hands to her waist and start thrusting harder than a while ago, loving the feel of her pussy dripping with wetness with every second. I feel her cum seeping down her thighs as I watch my cock enter her in and out, whenever it was out I could see it glisten with her wetness-and she's very wet tonight. The only sound echoing through the bathroom walls is her insistent _sexy_ moaning and the wet slapping sounds of our sexes as I bring a finger down and flick her clit.

She nearly collapses and I cant hold in my giggles because this is the third time today. She notices this and through her moans, she huffs at me.

"Shut up." She whines, blushing at me and its _fucking_ cute.

At one of my thrusts, we hear the knocking of the door.

"Get out you sluts." A person says from the other side, accompanied by laughter. "_No fucking en mi bano"_

And just by the Spanish words, I knew it was Santana's sister.

Santana smirks and I'm arching my eyebrow as I stop my fucking her drenching wet pussy when she screams, "Get outta here Anna."

My eyes go wide and Santana continues to chuckle but frowns a bit when I stop before pushing herself back on my cock because I'm too frozen to move.

"_Santana?_" says Anna from behind the door. "_Oh chica, you're crazy girl! Get out, people have been wanting to puke or pee and now they've been complaining about sex noises." _There's laughter again and I'm really embarrassed if they open the door and see me frozen with Santana fucking my cock while closing her eyes.

"Nada._"_ Santana shouts back at her in reply, giggling before whipping her head to the side and giving me a suspicious look. "Why'd you stop blondie?" she asks me with a hiss, rolling her hips as we stay connected.

"_Is Brittany in there too?"_ Anna asks and I nearly cum at Santana because her fucking me is just too hot and Anna or _someone_ knowing about us is just too much. "_Ha, go get it girls._" And with that said, we're left alone.

Santana stops fucking me and slips my cock out, catching my attention when my dick slaps my thighs as Santana quakes on the counter and lets go of her arms, dropping on the sink—half flat.

I was too busy distracted that I didn't even feel Santana cumming?

What. Is. Wrong. With. Me.

"Mhmm… yeah…" she gurgles, body shaking as her orgasm rips through her.

I frown and shake my head. No, I didn't tell her to cum yet. So roughly, but gently too, I grab her hips, align my cock and thrust back in, making her arch and abruptly throw her body back, her head resting on my chest as I fuck her relentlessly, feeling my cock tighten up as her pussy keeps clenching due to the fact she hasn't finished coming down from her high.

"Oh fucking Christ, Blondie, Stop." She begs, throwing her arms back to wrap around my neck. "_Please._" She cries out, whimpering as I fuck her furiously. She moans loud at a certain thrust and her pussy clenches on me so tight before she's cumming the second time, almost kneeling on the ground but I'm pulling out and releasing my load on her plump ass.

Santana groans and sighs, turning around to wrap her arms around me as she hides her face on the crook of my neck, cum still spilling out of my cock as I let my breathing calm down.

After a few minutes, Santana nods her head and taps my chest. "That was good." She gurgles, pushing off of me but not making eye contact as I feel my smile drop to a frown.

"Sa—"

"And look at this, _ha,_ this is sexy." She laughs, pointing at her cum filled abs and wet thighs. I let out a small smile because she's still not looking at me when she grabs her ripped out bra—that was luckily not broken.

There's silence as I slowly bend down and pick up my dress and shorts, pulling the shorts up before I'm slipping back inside the dress.

Santana sighs and fixes the bunched up dress on her belly. "And—I gotta say, fucking doggy style is kind of hot too." She goes on, trying to ignore an important manner here.

"Santana, I'm human." I finally said out loud, causing her to stop fixing her hair as she side-eyes me on the mirror which _not too long ago,_ was where she was laying her head unto as I fuck her hard. "Don't treat me like a sex _toy,_ object—please." I beg her, closing my eyes for a second.

Santana bites her lip and turns around, leaning back on the marble counter. She sighs.

"I know we're fuck buddies." I continue, zipping up my dress closed. "But I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like a fuck_ toy._"

"So what am I suppose to treat you like?" she asks, rolling her eyes at me and I'm hitting my head in the inside because mean Santana is back, not bitchy—but mean.

I shrug my shoulders and narrow my eyes on her. "I don't know, maybe a buddy? We are _buddies _after all. Not a friend—as you put it—but a fuck buddy."

Santana chuckles at me darkly. "And that's how I'm treating you blondie." She says, straightening her back. "A fuck buddy. You just fuck and go. That's what a fuck buddy is." She mutters, avoiding my eyes. "And honestly? If you can't deal with the rules then why do it?"

I bite my lip and fight the tears.

_Because I love you._

"I—I don't know." I manage to reply, mentally punching myself on the face. "I don't know…"

She clucks her tongue and goes to the door. "Well, yeah—figure that out because I'm grabbing a drink." And with that said, she leaves me alone as I slump on the closed lid toilet.

Someone comes in and throws up on the sink and I frown, disgusted. So I leave and try to spot Santana anywhere because it seems like every time we're done fucking it goes badly.

I'm pushing my way through people, finding brown eyes and a beautiful face when I accidentally hit someone and stumble back a bit. Shaking my head, I adjust my eyes to the blinding lights and nearly feel my jaw drop when I see Quinn.

_Quinn fucking Fabray._

"Brittany?" she asks me, eyebrows furrowing and lips curving down in a frown as I gulp. This isn't good. And just as I was about to run away, somebody bumps me from behind also.

"Brittany Pierce?"

I swivel on the balls of my feet and see Bree, one of the cheerios, eyeing me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, what do you know? Lopez is right." Chuckles a blonde girl coming out from the shadows with a cup in hand that looks all too familiar. "Pierce was actually stupid enough to come."

Its Kitty Wilde this time and I feel my face paling at all three of them staring at me before another comes out from the crowd and I notice its that girl from this morning, Marley.

"Brittany?"

Everybody just loves to say my name and in all honesty, if the music was loud to the highest level—I'd still hear them because the cheerios have been hell to me.

They all gang up on me and I feel myself surrounded against more cheerios. What are they all doing here?

Marley's closest to me and she's giving this look to the other girls. "Don't do it." She begs them, eyes clenched shut for a moment.

And I narrow my eyes on them because why can't I hear the music now? And why is all of them suddenly holding a cup of –I don't even want to say it.

I fidget in place and feel my legs wobbling as I look around, in hopes to find some sort of escape as everybody else is too busy dancing. My eyes stop on a figure I know too well on the top staircase just opposite from where I'm standing below it.

It's Santana—and she's wearing different clothes but she's leaning on her side against the railings—watching me with something in her eyes. A story I don't know. She tilts her head back and takes a drink of her red solo cup and goes back to staring at me.

"Kitty—don't." Marley tries again, stepping forward.

Quinn holds her hand up and grins. "You know the captain's orders." She announces, giggling as all the other cheerios laugh along with her. Marley's being held back by a few girls as Kitty and Bree steps closer to me, breaking my eye contest with Santana.

"Listen up Pierce." They say in unison, clinking their cups. "Lopez invited us to the party of her sis and dared us to do something if ever we saw you."

My eyes go wide as I shift from every girl about to attack me. I look to my left and right and nearly cry when I realize I have no escape at all, please don't let this happen.

"So—close your eyes sweetie." Chuckles Kitty. "This might hurt."

And before I can shield myself, Slushies are being tossed at me from left and right, drenching me with cold liquid as I scream and hear the music stop playing.

The sound of laughter around me slowly stops as the lights turn on and everybody—as in even the drunk college students—stares at me with wide eyes.

I feel the tears going down my cheeks as I sob and wrap myself with arms, tucking my chin down to avoid the embarrassment but it doesn't go away and I'm starting to cry more so I push myself away from everyone, ignoring the calls of Marley when I bump against _another fucking_ person and blink a couple of times to see who it is.

"Your dress was too white, I did you a favor." Said Santana with a straight face, staring at me with a stoic face.

The tears burst out more as I look away and run past her and out of the house, whipping my arms back and forth to get rid of the slushies. I exhale and bite my lip, fighting off the more tears—when, the door opens and I beg to the lord it isn't Santana.

"I'm so sorry I didn't help."

Marley.

I peek back at her and shrug my shoulders, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "There was nothing you could do." I hiccup, biting my inner cheeks to stop the burst of tears.

Marley shakes her head and flicks a cube away from my face, smiling sadly. "But there was, I just didn't believe it." She sighs, bringing out a napkin to wipe the syrup out of my face.

"Santana told us about the party and—and dared us to bring slushies to slushy you when we'd see you." She explains, rolling her eyes at the predicament. "I didn't believe you'd actually come, she's always so mean to you so I—I didn't believe it."

I smile sadly and let out a sob. "It's—okay."

She shakes her head furiously. "No. No its not."

Dropping her hands as soon as most of the slushy is out of my face, Marley tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

Choking out, I say, "I'm pathetic, aren't I?" It was more to myself than to Marley because yeah, I am pathetic for falling in love with someone like Santana.

Marley chuckles a bit and bites her lower lip. "No, I think you're beautiful." She whispers out, blushing as they come out of her lips as I blush too.

"Thanks…" I reply, licking my lips. "—For uh, the napkin." I mumble out, scratching the back of my neck as I stare down at Santana's dress.

No wonder she lent me the _worst dresses _in her closet.

"Want me to drive you home?" she offers, blue eyes sparkling against the dark sky as I gulp.

"But the party—"

She waves me off and smiles. "Fuck the party, come on—we can pass by my house—its just a few blocks—get some pizza then I'll bring you home."

I arch an eyebrow at her. "That's a long way home."

She shrugs her shoulders and winks at me. "Better than short."

I smile and throw my head back, laughing. "Okay." I whisper out, biting my lower lip whilst nodding my head when the door suddenly opens and we both turn around to look at it.

My heart drops.

"Marley?" Santana says, venom in her voice. "What the fuck? Get in, the music went back on." She hisses, side-eyeing me.

And no, not this time Santana—what you did was unforgivable.

Marley scowls at her, glaring hard. "I'm bringing Brittany home."

Santana rolls her eyes and I see her gulping too. "Why? She can walk home."

This doesn't make me happy. "Marley, can we go?" I ask her, sighing tiredly as I step down a couple of steps—ignoring the brown eyes that's probably staring at me from behind.

Marley eyes both of us before following me.

"You're making a mistake Marley." Santana shouts just as we near the gates.

I scrunch my face up in frustration, turn around and face Santana—giving her a hard glare as I point at her. "No, _you_ are making a mistake." I shot back loudly, giving Santana one last look before I walk out with Marley following behind.

"Is that your car?" I ask her, sighing once more because I'm just so tired.

Marley gives me my space and nods, opening the passenger seat to me before climbing in the driver's. "Hey, are you okay?" she asks me, turning on the engine.

I lean against the window and stare at the slushy drenching her car's seat—but I'm too tired to apologize or point that out. "No." I say honestly, blinking the tears away.

Marley reaches out and squeezes my hand tightly, causing me to stare at her blue eyes. "Don't worry, I'll make it okay soon." She promises me and before I know it, we're off and away from Santana.

I just hope everything will be okay soon because I'm just so tired of this, and its only the 3rd day of our deal.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Hope you loved it!**

**Thanks again and...**

**REVIEW, Favorite and Follow!**

**Smiles.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I just want to address a few things.**

**1. To the person who has been telling me each chapter that Santana's a big bully, I'm sorry to tell you but the title and story of this fic is about Santana's bullying, if that's not in your interest, why do you keep reading?**

**2. To those who think what Santana did was overly "_too much"_ I'm sorry but this is a story about Santana's being a bitch and how she gets to fix that on her way to Brittany, and its only the 4th chapter. I don't think making Santana fall in love with Brittany at the 4th chapter is my kind of style. If you don't like Santana being a bitch, what's the purpose of BULLY and Benefits? I'm trying something out here and if you want to read a story that same like a lot others, then be my guest. I honestly think this is the peak of Santana, and I don't intend on making her do lame bullying things. That's no fun.**

**3. I am not a _fucking_ Brittany hater. That's overly offensive. Sorry I didnt make Santana ride ponies with BrittBritt.**

**4. No, I am not basing this on a Karofsky and Kurt _arc._ When have I ever mentioned that? First of all, Kurt was never in love with Karofsky, he hated him. Karofsky isn't hot and never ever had a connection with Kurt with it being one-sided, Brittana is different. So no, I am in no way inspired by that couple that died season 2 and some 3.**

**5. I am terribly sorry though for not warning you about that sex scene, dub con you say. I didnt think Santana didnt want it, she never said to _stop_, only to wait because she's never done doggy style but it turned out well in the end right? But yeah, Sorry. I promise to warn this time, I respect that.**

**6. If you're disappointed about Brittany not being the nerd I assumed for you all to think of her to be, I'm sorry I didnt write this fic and talked about comics and techy stuff the entire time—I promise the next chapter, I'll put on some nerdy glasses and make Brittany spit out the whole pi number then talk about superheroes, since its the theme of the story—Not.**

**Again, I'm really sorry but I also had to say those words to explain. This chapter does not contain sex because it was too long and I had to cut it short so maybe next chapter. This is sort of a fun chapter I wrote. Hope you still like reading this fic because you're in for a big surprise along the journey.**

* * *

**Title: **Bully and Benefits [Fuck Buddies]

**Summary: ** It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing: **Brittany, Santana

**Rating: **M

* * *

**Santana Lopez.**

"Thank you for helping me San-tanita." Anna said as she dumped one of the last trash bags as we clean up all the dirty mess in her living room. We decided to clean this place last because it literally had _every_ single disgusting thing you can find. I found a ripped out panty in between one of the couch cushions and that was gross.

"No problem." I reply simply, tying up another bag to throw away as I wipe a sweat out of my forehead, staring blankly at the _now_ cleaned floor from where chunks of slushies were once splashed on.

What did bitch-face Marley and Pierce do when they left the party? Probably suck each other's face or something.

I roll my eyes at myself and cross my arms together. What does it matter to me anyway?

Just as I open another bag, Anna eyes me wearily before sighing, catching my attention as she leans back on one of the tables. "Hope you don't mind me asking, but, why was Brittany slushied in my _college party_ last night?" she asks me with an arched eyebrow.

I clear my throat and busy myself with putting more garbage inside the bags when I feel my nose scrunch together as I pick up a solo cup mixed with—I can't even describe it.

Anna sighs. "Don't ignore the question Santana, this is my house."

I throw her a glare and bite my lower lip. "This is my house too." I shot back, hissing.

Anna doesn't seem to be amused though. "Used to be—it's not my fault your parents wanted a home for just three of you guys."

That's right, Anna isn't my _actual _sister, she's my step-sister. My dad married her mother but when Anna's mother died, he moved on pretty quickly and married my mom and now they're in love and travelling around the world while working at the same time. Anna hated Dad, she did—because she thought h he'd be in love with her mother for like _forever_ but that never happened, yet she never hated my mom nor me. In fact, the only reason why she's still in touch with us is because of _us_—at first she didn't want to talk to me when we were kids but now we're like best friends and I really appreciate all Anna has done for me.

That's why she calls our Dad, '_my' _parents. She calls our Dad, Rico, while she calls my mom, Mami—it's weird but it makes sense at the same time.

"And your lucky Papi left the mansion to you." I reply back, tying another bag.

"Okay—so what's wrong with asking _why_ Brittany got drenched in slushy last night?" she asks me back, arching an eyebrow. "It's not like it's _that_ bad of a question."

I clench my fists and avoid her look, not wanting to answer that question. Anna always left me vulnerable.

"Like—you called me and told me she was your girlfriend—that's why you were holding hands and doing _shit_ in the bathroom." Anna goes on, scratching her head. "So isn't it obvious that I'd be asking you why your girlfriend was slushied by your weird cheerio friends?"

"She's not my girlfriend." I hiss, rolling my eyes at her as I feel a sweat drip down the back of my neck. "She's just someone in my school that we all prank a lot."

She crinkles her brown orbs at me. "What? She's too pretty to be the one pranked on." She mumbles, tapping her chin. "And _still_, chica—that was uncalled for. This is my party and I don't accept violence." She huffs, clucking her tongue.

I stare at the place where Pie—Brittany was standing, against a number of cheerios—with wide blue eyes, staring at me as she tries to think of a way to escape and okay, I'm going to be honest.

I feel absolutely horrible.

"It's not like she died or something." I growled, crossing my arms.

Anna hums and grabs two of the bags, ready to throw them in the bin. "She didn't, but _something else_ died."

I frown. "And what's that?" I ask her, nibbling on my lower lip.

She smirks at me and giggles. "Her and your connection."

"Excuse me? When did we have a connection? And uh—how did it die exactly?" I ask, frustrated.

"Oh _please,_ Santana. That blonde beauty is _never_ going to talk to you again. What you did was beyond me." She laughs, clapping her hands to get rid of the dust. "And if you ask me, I'm kind of pissed at you too, she was a really nice girl. The sweetest you ever introduced me too."

I scowl at her and huff. "You always play with other people's feelings too."

She grins back at me. "True and I'm sorry if I diseased you with that but I don't play with feelings that could blossom into something beautiful." She nags, wagging a finger at me.

"What are you? The Love Hermit?"

She shrugs her shoulders and sighs at me, cocking her hip to the side as she gives me a pointed look. "Listen, why did you do that? And you better answer me truthfully."

There's a moment of silence before I'm groaning, throwing my head back then calming down. You see, nothing gets passed Anna.

"I wanted to show _her _okay." I let out, scrunching my face up at the confession.

Anna tilts her head to the side and pouts, clearly not getting what I mean. "Show who?"

I turn to the front door and glare at it. "Marley bitch face." I grumbled, clenching my fists.

"Marley who?" she asks me, clucking her tongue as I roll my eyes at her.

"Just someone on the cheerios." I huff, shoulders deflating.

Anna hums and tilts her head up a bit, thinking. "And what is it that you wanted to show her?"

I grip the ends of my shorts and feel my eyes twitching as I say, "That Brittany's a loser. Or _something_." I sigh, rubbing my forehead.

Anna holds her hands up and frowns at me. "Okay now that's _insanely mean,_ why would you want to show that to her?"

I whip my head to Anna and glare at her right in the eyes. "So that she'd back off of Pierce and _not_ pursue her—I was thinking if she saw how much of a bad situation it is for her to _befriend_ Pierce, she'd lay off and _ugh,_ Pierce wouldn't go with her or shit." I rambled with a few hand gestures.

I don't miss the way Anna smirks at me.

Huffing, I throw my hands and glare at her. "What?"

She giggles and twirls a stray of black hair between her fingers. "You're jealous." She hums, chuckling at me as my jaw drops.

I shake my head and scowl at her. "_Nada._ No fucking way am I jealous of bitch face." I growl, sticking my tongue out in disgust.

Anna rolls her eyes at me and giggles. "You're _so_ jealous. Oh shit, I didn't know you'd actually _be jealous_ Santana."

I'm so frustrated right now.

"Again, I'm not jealous—no."

"Keep telling yourself that." she shoots back, giggling some more as I feel a vein popping on my head.

I stomp my foot down and grit my teeth. "Can you quit it? I just take pleasure in hurting Blondie's feelings."

"Blondie? Oh Brittany—well, I think you should stop because by last night, she's very hurt." Anna tells me sadly, giving me a slight glare. "She's sweet Santana, don't ruin that for her."

"She's just weirdly annoying." I huff, kicking a bag away. "Like honestly, she thinks she can—"

"And you're telling me you're not jealous?" Anna interrupts me with an arched eyebrow.

I frown at her and shake my head. "Yes, so what are you trying to say here?"

Anna sighs and taps her chin. "Maybe you should lay off a bit."

"Lay off?" I ask incredulously, wanting nothing more than to walk away and pretend this conversation never happened. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Look, I know you're a bitch San-tanita, in runs in the family blood—but maybe you should try being friends with this girl." Anna suggest, crinkling her eyes. "That can't be too bad can it?"

I shake my head furiously at the suggestion. No way.

"Are you kidding me?" I hiss, gritting my teeth together. "_Befriending _that loser is going to cost me my HBIC in that school." I complain.

Anna shrugs her shoulders at me in reply. "It doesn't seem to bother that Marley girl."

"Whatever, Marley can _suck_ it, Pierce wont be following her around like a sick puppy—I know her type, and its not Marley."

Anna side-eyes me and I see her letting out a depressed sigh. Like why would she be depressed? This is my life and I can handle it the way I want to.

"Well, I'm just saying—" she says, mumbling her words. "—I don't want you to regret anything. So if you _love your sister_ because I love you back—then I'm telling you to follow me, just say sorry—be ¼ not bitchy and that's all I'm asking." She ends, throwing her hands in the air before climbing up the stairs of the big mansion.

I bite my lip and look around me, my eyes never leaving the place where she was innocently cowering in fear against my cheerios. Her blue eyes weren't even blue anymore, they were gray and I won't deny the guilt that went through me when we connected our eyes. Fine, I felt guilty—but its only because she's a good fuck and has been really nice to me—since no one is nowadays. Yup, that's it.

A good fuck—and I shouldn't be mean because she gives me pleasure so I shouldn't give her _dis_pleasure, right?

Yup.

That's totally it.

* * *

**Brittany Pierce.**

She won't stop texting me.

Santana, that is.

After Marley brought me to her house last night and gave me new clothes to change to, we went to the nearest pizza parlor and ate one whole roll. It was fun, we talked about everything—why she transferred, our birthdays, the typical things you talk when you're on a date. I mean, we didn't have a date—but you know, the _typical_ things you talk about when you're starting to have a date with someone.

The most annoying part of that night in the pizza parlor? I felt empty. Like, no matter how much I told myself to get away from Santana because she's a hopeless case, I just keep going back to her in my head. I can't stop thinking of her and I can't stop my heart when it beats for her. Now I'm starting to think, _I'm_ the hopeless case.

The ringing sound of my phone disrupts me from my thoughts as I shuffle in bed and rub my sore eyelids as I slide my phone open. I sigh upon seeing _her _name flash again.

_Santana Lopez:_

_I'm sorry._

It's starting to get to me too, because is that the only thing you have to say? Does she think that by saying a _million_ sorry's, it's just going to be okay now? That I'm going to forgive her?

Well if I was still the sore loser I'd forgive her in an instant. But now I'm not, I've gotten to experience how it is being with Santana and when she's not surrounded by people from our school, she's just a big baby.

Another ring.

_Santana Lopez:_

_I'm sorry._

In all honesty though, I'm flattered. Santana Lopez does _not_ say sorry—she never says sorry to anyone, not even Quinn. I know so because I read that in our school newspaper, an article about all things Santana—god, I'm hopeless.

You see, Santana hates admitting defeat, she always wants to be right even if she's wrong. She doesn't want to feel the embarrassment, the guilt, the _negativity_, no—she wants to make others feel that way, but not her. So when I woke up and saw that she texted me a big sorry text, my heart melted but my brain told me to stand fiercely and not give in.

Receiving a _sorry_ from Santana is beyond friendship—because hello, Quinn doesn't even get a sorry from Santana, so what does that make me? But I'm tired of always hoping for a relationship with her. Yet I really_ really_ want to be friends with her too.

_Santana Lopez: _

_I'm sorry._

I bite my lower lip and slap my cheeks repeatedly, willing myself _to not give in_ as I hid my phone under my pillow and jumped out of bed, ready to change into some comfy clothes because it's the weekend and I'm going to enjoy it with no problems in the world. That's right,_ no problems_.

Just as I pull over my sweater, my body stiffens at the vibrating sound coming from my bed. I eye it wearily and chew on my lip hesitantly, closing my eyes then opening them to tell myself—again that _she's not worth it._

A knock from my bedroom door takes me away from my _troubled thoughts_ as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my half-naked body, walking over to the door as I lean close and ask who it is.

"Yeah?"

There's rustling in the other side and a small smile tugs up my lips as I realize that it's my mother bringing me breakfast in bed, most probably. It's this thing she does to remind me that even if she and dad works almost all day, that she cares about me—and works hard for my future and well-being.

"_Can ya' open the door, Britt?_"

And it's pretty awesome having Texan blood inside your body too. My mom's from Texas—and yes to all your stereotyped minds that she is one of those girls who grew up on the ranches. She's typically the girl you'd see on Texas themed shows with the cowgirl hat, boots and accent. She still has it to this day even if she's surrounded by Americans. Dad found her—

_Buzz._

Seriously, it should stop buzzing. But anyways, Dad found her stranded on the road with her horse running off into the distance when it saw something. She didn't know where to go, she was kind of a ditz and Dad was on his way to her hometown to treat a few patients when he saw her laying on the desert with nothing but a bra on. Hilarious really, and honestly very amusing. The rest is history.

"Sure mom, hold on." I yell out, jumping a feet away to fit the overly-big t-shirt over my head as I roll my eyes at another vibration sound echoing through my room just as I opened the door and smiled widely at my mother who skips in with a tray of cereal and cookies and _milk._

"How's my girlie doin'?" she asks me, winking at my direction as she places the tray on my study desk. She eyes the papers on my table in concern. "Hope ya' ain't studying too much." She adds out, muttering her words.

I close the door and giggle. It still surprises me to this day that my mom is a doctor. She just doesn't look like one, she's too _carefree _and not serious to be a doctor. She looks like a talk-show host in a bar. _And_ what surprises me the most is how she past all her tests when she only started studying when Dad inspired her to.

"Don't worry, that's from last week." I reply, fidgeting with my fingers.

Her eyes widen at this. "_You've been studying for a'whole week?_" she gasps, shaking her head. "_Knew _Carl pushed you too hard." She hissed, crossing her arms as she talked about how _Dad_ always pushed me too much.

"No Mom, that's old paperwork." I correct her, chuckling as I skip to her and grab a cookie, moaning at the heavenly taste as I take a bite.

She clucks her tongue in that old Texan fashion way. "_Hn._" She hums, smirking. "Y'know we should go_ back to grand_daddy's soon and ride 'em horses again—What'dya say chump?" she chides, elbowing my arm as I laugh—totally unbelievable of her.

"School just started few weeks ago Mom." I joked, tilting my head back as I drank half the glass of milk she gave me. "But that would be nice."

There was a bit of a silence until the sound of my phone vibrating under my pillow startles me again. When will she quit it?

Mom's eyebrows furrow. "What's that?" she asks, turning around to examine my room. "Don't tell me you bought a vibrator Britt-Britt, you don't even have a vagin—"

My eyes widen and I feel my face flush deep red as I put my hands up and walk away from her, gagging. "Oh_ god,_ gross—Mom—no, that is not a vibrator." I whine, missing the way she chuckles at me. She never had filter, that's one thing Dad and her were opposites from. I shake my head some more and stick my tongue out as I lean back on the bedpost of my bed. "_Just no. Ew."_

She holds her hands up in defense. "What? That's how my vibrator sounds like—"

My jaw drops as I grab the pillow covering my phone and throw it to her direction, she dodges it perfectly—cowgirl training to use—and shimmies her hips.

"Mom! Please stop. I didn't have to know that!" I shouted, pouting gravely at her blunt words as I side-eye my consistently blinking phone.

_Santana Lopez:_

_I'm sorry._

I sigh and chew on my lower lip, which was quickly noticed by my mom.

"Keep chewing on your lip honey and you ain't gonna have any lip to chew on anym're." she jokes, leaning on the palm of her hand as she rests it on my desk, eyeing me curiously. "Wait—" she hums, tapping her chin knowingly. "You only chew ye'r lip if _you're nervous_ or _you're watching your favorite cartoon show_—which obviously isn't the latter."

I glance at her then back at my phone that still continues to beep with several of messages from Santana just saying the words "I'm sorry."

Shrugging my shoulders, I cross my arms and offer her a weak smile. "I don't chew because of those reasons…" I mumble out, causing my Mom to roll her eyes at me.

"_Aye Britt-Britt,_ I gave birth to you." she says pointedly, literally pointing at her chest. "You were a tough one to get out but I did and _thu's_, I know you _more_ than you know yar'self sweetheart."

I frown at her and tap on my toes, a habit I've gotten from her when she used to tap dance to her rodeo boots. "It's nothing—" I try to reason, looking out the window. "I guess I'm just nervous for college applications?" I blurted, questioning my statement more to myself than to her—just so she would leave it.

My mom hesitates before deciding not to push it, nodding her head a couple of times to accept my lie with a concern smile. "_Ah,_ if that's it—you have no worries! Your dad and I got it all covered."

I smile at her half-heartedly. "Thanks."

There's an awkward silence and I'm really just tempted to grab my phone, open the windows and throw it out because it's been vibrating around _4_ times for the last minute and my mom's giving me this look that's begging me to tell her why that _damn thing _is receiving messages left and right.

"So—I guess I'm going to leave?" she asks me, humming with a not so subtle glance to my blinking phone.

I feel a sweat drop down the base of my neck as I grin and nod my head enthusiastically. "Yeahp—have fun at work." I reply happily, nearly laughing when my mom chews on her lip and eyes my phone _again_. And she tells me I should stop chewing.

"See y'a Britt-Britt." She finally gives up, throwing her hands in the air as she walks out of my door and closes it. I feel my shoulders deflate as I let out a sigh of relief and cross my arms together as I glare at my phone.

"I'm not going to answer you, you know." I retort, putting my foot down. "Just because you got pretty hair doesn't mean I'm replying to you." I mumble out, shaking my head at myself as I wave my phone goodbye and walk back to my desk to finish my cookies.

And cereal.

And milk.

* * *

_McKinley._

My eye-bags are heavy and dark as I walk through the hallways of McKinley high school. I haven't slept a wink last night because of my phone's insistent vibration and blinking with the same text every 5 minutes. Honestly how did Santana manage to stay up the whole night? And not just that—but _text_ all night. Did she like leave her phone on auto-pilot and keep repeating the same message until I reply? Because _god_, was I tempted to tell her to stop saying sorry.

Stopping by my locker, I groan at the sketchy sounds of squeaky shoes echoing through the halls and the noises of mindless chatter. I lean forward and feel my body give up as I lean my forehead against the cool metal of my locker. I really want to sleep right now and I'm considering going to the clinic to fake a bad cold. But who am I kidding? I'm a terrible liar.

The noise goes down and it reminds me that classes are about to start. I huff and frown, wondering where Mike is for our usual meet up but ignore it as I kick myself off the wall and clumsily walk to the direction of my first class—well _drag my legs_ is more accurate if you ask me.

"Are you okay?"

My body stiffens at the sound of _her_ voice coming from behind me, I nearly step on my own feet and fall down if I weren't already walking slow enough. I gulp and clear my throat, my blue orbs nervously looking around my surrounding so as to calm down my beating heart as I bite my inner cheek and walk faster, ignoring her completely.

A scoff is being resonated to my ears.

"Aw, come on." She huffs and I hear her feet following close behind me. What day is it today? Oh right,_ Monday—_we have the morning classes together, _fuck._

I almost stop walking because _why_ is she talking to me in front of the student body when I realized mostly everyone disappeared to their respective rooms already.

"Can you stop walking? I know you're legs are long and _whatever_ but slow down, I'm a grandma when it comes to walking." She whines and I roll my eyes when I imagine her pouting and crossing her arms at me.

See? She hasn't changed. I turn a corner and grip my books tight to my chest as I curse at whoever principal we have in this school for making my locker far from my first Monday class.

"_Ugh_, okay—I'm sorry!" she yells, causing my feet to stop moving as I stay frozen but decide not to turn to her.

I feel her exhale. "Well of course you know I'm sorry, I've been_ texting you about a million times._" She hisses, causing me to frown deeply and huff.

Still the same.

So with that in check, I adjust my backpack and continue walking down the empty hallway, counting the time before class starts. I'm never a latecomer.

"What? What did I say?" she asks, her voice getting near me.

Santana is such a baby.

I ignore her fully, trying to shut her out of my ears when I feel her grab my arm and spin me around, making my eyes bulge at the action. I almost pity her when I see how even_ darker and bigger_ her eye-bags were, it looked like she hadn't slept for a week.

She notices me staring and frowns, tan hands coming up to shield her face from me. "I understand that I am not in my normal hot state right now so please don't judge me." She whispers, peeking at me through the holes of her fingers.

I bite my lip and duck my head down, playing with the tip of my shoes.

"Okay, listen—I said I was so—"

"I know Santana." I sigh, letting out a loud breath. "I know, you texted me remember?"

She beams and nods her head. "Yes, so am I forgiven?"

I frown and shake my head furiously. "No, a billion text messages of you saying sorry isn't going to just _cut it._" I whine, licking my lips in frustration as she pouts at me.

How clueless is she? She's more of a ditz than I am.

"But that's a sweet gesture…" she tries, tilting her head to the side. "Like come on that only happens in the movies." She adds with a few hand gestures as I give her a disbelieved look.

"Exactly, this is real life—you—you should do something, _I dunno—_but I'm really hurt Santana and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone for a while." I muttered, nodding my head to myself proudly as I swivel on the balls of my feet and walk away again when she grabs my arm and spins me back, making me a bit dizzy with all this spinning.

She scrunches her nose and narrows her eyes on me. "I don't _ever_ say sorry to anyone by the way…" she drawls, clucking her tongue. "You'd be the first since my grade-school days." She adds, wagging a finger with a smirk. "So you're special—is that sweet enough for you?"

I frown at her, disappointed. "Not funny Santana." I huff, clutching on the straps of my bag. "I'll talk to you—when you get your head straight…" I add some more, tapping my foot impatiently as Santana's jaw drops at me. "I have to go to cla—"

"There will be no _going_ to class for you ladies." Says a high and mighty voice as we both turn to our rights to see who interrupted us. It's Sue Sylvester, Santana's and the cheerios' head coach. She has a big smirk on her face as she brings out her wallet and counts her money.

Santana and I just stare at her, confused.

Chuckling, she puts it back inside and winks at us. "I gotta' say ladies, thank you for making me 50 bucks richer." She says, patting our shoulders with that evil glint in her eyes.

"Coach what are you—" before Santana could finish her sentence, Sue is grabbing us both by the collars and dragging our whining bodies to some room. My eyes widen as I look at my class door a feet away, arms reaching out for it desperately.

She throws us inside an empty room and we stumble a bit.

Sue claps her hands and chuckles darkly. "I got me a bet with Gel-Haired-Vest-Man saying whoever catches slackers in the hallway gets a double of their money." She informs us, resting her hands on her hips as I feel my eyes widen even _more_ if possible.

I shake my head and feel my lips start to quiver—I can't have detention. That'll go to my record, and _god_, when did the bell even ring?

"N-No, you can't—"

Sue flips me off by slamming the door and locking it. She pounds on the glass window of the door and glares at both of us. "No going out till I come get you." she screams, smirking one last time before she leaves.

I scurry to the door and bang it a couple of times, peeking out to see if _anyone_ can see us. Whimpering, I continue to pound until Santana breaks me out of my scared haze.

"If you keep banging you're just going to hurt yourself—" she drawls, examining something interesting on her nails as she sits on the back end of the room. "—no one's going to come so might as well just wait and before you know it, we're out of this room." She sighs, tapping her fingers on the desk.

I grit my teeth irritably, not liking at all that I'm going to skip about _how many of my classes?_ As I push myself off the door, unstrap my bag and walk to Santana's direction.

She smirks and pats the seat to her right. "That's right, sit beside 'Tana over here." She husks, winking at my direction as I bite my lip and stop two seats right in front of her. She narrows her eyes on me as I drop my bag and give her a dead stare then plump my butt on the seat, bending down to pick up my Chemistry homework since I have nothing else to do.

I hear Santana growl and the room turns quiet, with me just writing things on my notebook to add later to my Chem paper that's placed on the side of the table when suddenly, I feel something hit my head.

Frowning, I ignore it because Santana's just doing this for attention.

"Why are you _fucking_ sitting there blondie?" she huffs, throwing more something's at me as I chomp on my lower lip and clench my fists tight as I turn to the next page, only to get _two_ something's hitting my head this time. I grit my teeth, turn around and glare at her as I look down to see a bunch of crumpled paper on the floor.

Snapping my head back up, I look at her, un-amused as she shrugs her shoulders at me, avoiding my stare.

Huffing, I swivel back to the front and crack my fingers before starting back on my homework when the papers come hitting my back again and I'm honestly starting to wonder how she has such a good aim.

"Come on, I'm_ trying_ here." She whines, banging her feet on the ground like a sad baby as I roll my eyes at her. "Turn around blondie, I'm bored as fuck."

I shake my head at her and continue to write down on my notebook when all of a sudden there's a screeching noise and my eyebrows are furrowing in confusion at the sound. But I told myself not to turn around because that'll only be worse on my side, so I straighten up my shoulders and smile at my work when _boom, _I feel my upper body going forward, my head nearly colliding with the wooden table.

_Tudd._

Crinkling my eyes, I grit my teeth and clench my fists again when she starts _to kick_ my chair from behind. She must have moved one chair forward.

_Tudd._

"Please? I'm literally dying of boredom here." She begs this time, continuously kicking my chair. I try to steady my body whenever she does so but it seems to be a bit troubling for me.

I turn around and glare at her, frowning. "I'm not your entertainment _toy, _Santana." I huff, going back to my work when I ask myself if I was blind or not when I saw her eyes softening at my hurt look. But no, Santana's cold hearted.

So how the fuck did I fall in love with her?

There's a screeching sound again and I'm guessing it's the noise the chair makes when you get out of it—when I'm relieved to feel no more kicking behind my chair. I'm about to say thank you when I tell myself that _no, no giving in remember?_

Then after that, it's two hours of nothing. Just me being busy with school stuff and reading the occasional newspaper of the day that I always get by my house's front door because I love reading the news and playing the scrabble there. Then the surprising sounds of an Angry Birds theme song comes from behind me as I feel my lips tugging up into a smile because Santana Lopez? Playing Angry Bird? How cute.

But it doesn't stop though—her _throwing_ papers at me, that is.

It comes from time to time, hitting me right in the back just like the past few ones and I learn to just ignore it, especially the pilling mountain of crumpled white paper surrounding my table. How can she be okay with wasting mother earth's treasure?

The sound of the keys jingling by the door catches both our attentions as I stand up and slightly jump on my toes. We've been stuck here for over two hours and I'm just ready to go. Sue peeks in and smirks at us. "Got my 50 bucks girls, go enjoy lunch." She chuckles, not bothering to wait for us as she leaves the door open and walks away.

I smile and gather my things, ignoring the hard stare from Santana Lopez as I drop all my things inside my bag and zip it shut, I'm about to step out of the pile and leave before she can say anything else when I feel her fingers wrap around my wrist and I turn to her helplessly.

She stares into my eyes and I stare back, nervously.

She sighs and nibbles on her lower lip, turning away to the other side as if it was more interesting than my face. "I really am sorry by the way." She whispers, still not looking at me as I examine her face. "Like—_yeah—_sorry." She mumbles, shaking her head at herself before she steps away from me and walks out the door, into the busy side of McKinley.

I stare at the open door and feel my shoulders drop, mentally slapping and stabbing my intensely beating heart as I scratch my head and nod to myself.

_Just give it some time._

With that being said, I adjust the straps of my backpack and am about to jump over the pile when my foot gets stuck in one of the paper's and I pout. Bending down, I notice it had some sticky parts glued to the side. I gently ripped it out of my shoe's sole and was about to crumple it more and throw it away when something catches my eye.

Gulping, I hastily re-open the crumpled paper and read what's written there in her weird handwriting.

_I'm sorry._

That's all it said—right in the middle of the pad paper, with her cursive handwriting. I feel my jaw dropping as I bend down and pick up a couple of more papers, opening them up to just read the same thing.

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

Leaning back, I stare back at the door and let out a short snort. "Well…" I say to myself, gathering a few more pieces of paper, each one having the words _I'm sorry _written down on them as I open the crumpled parts.

Who would have thought that Santana could be oddly… endearing?—_god,_ Santana has _really_ weird romantic gestures. But no, remember—not to self: do not give in.

But I couldn't help the smile that lingered on my lips as I examine the other piles of paper that probably has the same words written on them. There's about 50 more and I guess Santana just loves leaving a lot of messages.

Funny right?

Stuffing a few of them inside the pocket of my jeans, I dash out of the room before I miss lunch with Mike and head down the hallway with an oddly weird grin on my face.

She's getting there.

Santana's getting there.

She just needs _baby _steps.

* * *

It's at midnight, when I'm out on my balcony reading my favorite book when I get a text from her. Mike's over also, sleeping noisily on the other side of the balcony with a blanket all over him. He looks like a cute panda and I took this opportunity to take _a lot_ of pictures of him. He's so going to get mad at me tomorrow or _whenever_ he finds out.

Seems like he was absent today, caught a flu this morning and didn't like not 'seeing' me for a day and decided to sleep over. We watched re-runs of Twilight because it's my ultimate favorite movie series and decided to cozy up in my balcony to camp out here instead. He fell asleep as soon as he dropped the comforter on the ground.

I believe Mike's still sick but I didn't bother. He's like a brother to me.

Closing my book after placing my bookmark, I reach out and snatch my phone that's near Mike's butt, chuckling lightly.

_Santana Lopez:_

_Can you come over?_

Blinking a couple of times, I mull this over. If she didn't have that slushy attack come to me then I'd probably come over because its part of the rules but I did tell her to give me some time because I'm trying to fix myself too.

Another ring.

_Santana Lopez:_

_Hopefully, you can Brittany._

I roll my eyes, glaring at my phone and hoping it would reach Santana because she's obviously using the '_say her real name'_ card to get to me, I'm pretty sure she's laughing right now.

Come to think of it, it was weird walking down the hall of McKinley and not get glares or slushies or _talks _by the cheerios. It's like they couldn't even see me when I walk passed them today, it's like the _slushy in front of college students_ never happened at all. While yes, it made me happy that nobody—especially Mike, even if he was absent—would be hearing about that humiliating story, it kind of made me sad to think I got all the pain and they think it's okay to just let it slide. Marley's been nothing but sweet to me also, noticing me alone by myself in Mike and I's cafeteria table when Mike didn't show up and ate with me.

She's really sweet but, I'm having my doubts. We couldn't talk much today because cheerios practice for her for the first time in a week was hell.

_Santana Lopez:_

_If it's a no—I'd like to know._

I chew on my lip and think hard, knowing what exactly entails if I leave Mike and go to her.

Opening a new box in my phone to reply, I type my a new message and press sent, leaning back on my railings as I close my eyes and ponder on my decision.

_I'm hopeless._

* * *

**That's part one of this chapter, if I continued it, it'd end at about 13k words or more which is too much so I decided to leave a cliffhanger there to see if you'd like the bit of fluff and get ready cuz maybe sex will be going on in the next chapter.**

**Again, I'd appreciate all your words and comments and brutally honest reviews, it helps me see things more but next time, tell me the _actual _real ones, not the obvious worthless banter. Thanks again and I hope you still enjoy this fic because its just beginning.**

**REVIEW, Favorite and Follow :)**

**For a faster update since its part two.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think you all are going to love this chapter, it's my favorite one! HAHA, enjoy!**

**And yes, I totally agree with you when you say this is my story and I'll make it however way I want it to be.**

**Happy reading.**

**Warning: SEX**

**Other Warning: I did not re-check, all grammar mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Title:**Bully and Benefits [Fuck Buddies]

**Summary:** It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing:** Brittany, Santana

**Rating: **M

* * *

"You came." Santana gasps, opening her front door with wide eyes as I tuck a lose strand of hair behind my ear, rubbing my palms together to heat them up from this cold night. Her jaw is slack and she has this astonished look in her face as she continues to stare at me. "I—I didn't think you'd actually come, Blondi—"

I put a finger up and nibble on my lower lip, taking all the breathe that I could muster inside my lungs to make me strong enough for what I'm about to do or _rather say_ to Santana tonight. "I didn't come here to be your fuck buddy." I managed to say, feeling my legs wobble as Santana stares back at me. "I—I mean yes, the offer still stands but I want to talk about the rules, we need to talk about it—and—and change some and add some." I muttered, lips quivering as I close my eyes to calm myself down.

Santana drops her shoulder and chuckles. "Oh?" she replies, humming. "Okay then, I'm cool with that." she adds, nodding her head as she opens the door wider for me.

Before I take a step forward, I stop and make her look at me again, my face stoic. "This doesn't mean I forgive you, you know." I tell her, arching an eyebrow as she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms together.

"Damn, want me to write it on the sky with the jet, Blondi—"

I pucker my lips in frustration and frown. "—Please don't call me that." I whisper, walking past her and further inside her house as Santana closes it and locks the door.

"What? Don't like it?" she jokes, following close behind me as I stop by her living room, examining the place since this is the second—or was it _third_?–time I've been here.

Shaking my head, I narrow my eyes on her. "Not really. I'm not stupid you know." I retort, watching her adjust the ends of her tank-top. And it's true, I'm on the run to being the Valedictorian of the school and also part of the newspaper committee so I know a lot of things going around the world.

Santana snorts and smirks at me, amused. "Is that it? You think I call you _Blondie_ 'cuz you think _you're stupid?_ Ha, that's not the reason at all."

My eyes widen and I feel my eyebrows quirking at the confession. "Wait, that's—_not why you call me_ Blondie? I ask again, confused.

She clucks her tongue and rolls her eyes at me. "Yes, need me to repeat it five more times?" she growls, scowling at me as I frown deeply at her. She's back to being mean again. Realizing this, her eyes soften and she grunts. "Ugh, sorry—I'm getting there okay?"

"So—why _Blondie_ then?" I ask her, curious to know how I got the nickname.

Santana's eyes widen and she shakes her head furiously. "_Hell to the no_, chica. I ain't telling you why."

I hold back a giggle as I lean back on her couch that's facing away from us. "Why? It is _my_ nickname. I want to know." I say, smiling slightly as she scowls at me.

"This isn't why you're here, _Blondie_. Change the subject." She hisses, crossing her arms, keeping her stance as I sigh and decide to not push further on that small dilemma, I'll get it out of her one day.

I round the couch and sit down, peeking back at Santana as she follows me and sits on her other couch. I duck down and slide out the _Rules_ list she made the day we agreed to the deal. Breathing in and out, I place it gently on the wooden table and click her pen open.

"We—We need to change a few things." I ramble, reading the rules over again to get myself familiar as Santana crosses her leg over the other and frowns, bored.

"Okay—" she drawls, licking her lips. "—What're you going to add?" she asks, sighing.

I tap the pen to my chin and wrote down a couple of things, not missing the way Santana pretends to not be interested as she glances at the paper, trying to read whatever it is I'm writing. I laugh to myself at how obvious she is and play along as I cup my free hand and cover it from her eyes. She doesn't seem too happy about that and a groan comes out as a sign enough.

"Well? What did you write?" she asks, voice stern as I lean back and gleam at the paper.

I bring up the paper to eye level and wait for her to finish reading it, Santana's squinting her eyes and there's a sweat dripping down the side of her face and I'm tilting my head in confusion because I'm pretty sure I wrote down whatever needs to be written down in the most _print_ and _legible _handwriting my hands can muster.

"Can you read?" I ask dumbly, scrunching my face at her.

Santana glares at me and flips me off, avoiding my look as she leans back on her couch and scowls. "_Of course_ I can read, Goldilocks—I fucking graduated Kindergarten, I'm not a stupid cheerio." She hisses, snapping her neck to face me again. "It's just dark. Now be a good _girl_ and read it for me."

I roll my eyes and huff. "Yes, your highness." I mumble, missing the way Santana's jaw drops at me as I giggle and turn the paper to my own eyes.

"I just tweaked a few things. Rule Number 3 is still the same,_ except_ you have to make it more understanding to your brain Santana." I sigh, licking my lips. "When you say to continue our status inside school grounds _like_ always, that means _no_ bullying outside of school." I tell her, glancing at her dark eyes through the tip of the sheet to gauge her reaction. I don't get any which is kinda good because it means she's listening. "I still don't forgive you for what you did, especially since you made me _trust _you that nothing bad was going to happen if I follow you to your sister's party—" I add on, flinching when I see her eyes narrow at me. "—so please don't scare me off next time. I follow the rules, and I hope you do too. So_ no bullying_ outside of school grounds—okay Santana?" I ask her for confirmation with a defeated look, hoping she wouldn't argue with me anymore.

Santana looks down at her lap, finding it more interesting as she fiddles with the laces of her shorts, completely ignoring me. I frown and semi-stand up. "Okay I guess that's it then—"

She abruptly stands up also and holds out a hand to me. "Wait—okay, deal." She rambles, eyes wide.

I wait for a while before slowly sitting back down, smiling a bit. _Good._

"Awesome. So that's checked." I say giddily, rolling the paper up so that I could read the number 8 rule she added just recently. "And your number 8 rule, about the crushes—"

"—What about it? You can't delete it, that's unfair." She growls, crossing her arms at me with a strong face.

I arch an eyebrow at her and nod. "I know, I'm _not_ deleting it. I'm agreeing to it." I tell her slowly, dragging my words. "Because if I remember correctly, you didn't even ask for my approval." I point out, not holding back my smirk as Santana groans irritably.

"What are you? A _fucking_ lawyer?" she shouts, not liking how this isn't going her way. "If I want that to be a _rule_ then you have to say _yes_ to it whether you like it or not." She presses on, gritting her teeth as I watch her, half-amused.

"And that's where we go to rule number_ 9—_" I cut in, wagging a finger at her. "_No being bitchy to Britty_." I chided, giggling at my choice of words as I made the rule rhyme to add some fun to it. "You can't be mean to me then I be nice to you, that's not going to work." I explain, shrugging my shoulders innocently.

Santana doesn't like the rule too much though. "Now that's unfair Blondie." She hisses, throwing her arms in the air. "It's like your telling me to be someone_ I'm not._ I don't change overnight." She huffs, clucking her tongue. "I can't just turn all _pixie dust_ Blondie."

I hum and nod my head. That's true, at least she's trying with me. "Okay fine, can you lessen it then?" I ask, already scribbling it down on the side as Santana grins at me and chuckles darkly.

"I'll try my best but you can't stop these lips—" she says, pointing to her pouty ones. "—from _slashing_ out vicious, _vicious_ words. I take pleasure in my words of pain." She finishes, shrugging her shoulders.

I stare at her, mouth agape. "Really?" I drawl, watching as Santana's flicks her hair to the side with a grin, nodding her head.

"Yes, _really._"

Blushing at her sultry voice, I reluctantly say yes to her slight add up. "Fine, just—don't do what you did in Anna's house." I reply, scratching the back of my neck as Santana suddenly ties her hair up in a nice bun.

"Number 10—"

"—Woah, hold up—how many did you add in there?" she asks me, eyes wide as I look at her briefly before going back to the paper.

"This is the last one." I reply, nibbling on my lower lip as Santana sighs and leans back again on the couch, all comfy. "We're going to be friends."

That doesn't seem to be the best way to say it as Santana jumps out of her couch, snatches the pad of paper from my fingers and reads it aloud, repeating my words with shock venom in her voice. Is it that bad being friends me? Mike says I'm a fun person.

"You can't be serious." She says, eyeing me with a scared expression.

Okay now I'm _very _offended.

"What? The situation we're in right now seems like we're friends already anyways." I huff, crossing my arms together in defense.

"No—we're acquaintances." She corrects me, clucking her tongue as she places the paper on top of the table.

I scrunch my face up in confusion. "Isn't that the same thing?"

She scratches her scalp and walks around a couple of times before stopping right in front of her TV, facing me. "Fine, we'll be _friends_ but we still need to keep our act in school. I can't just _not bully_ you—that's like my life."

I roll my eyes and nod my head. "As long as outside your cheerios' uniform, I get to talk to you then I'm okay with whatever bullying you do to me on school grounds. Just don't make it _too_ much, is that okay?"

She smirks at me and leans forward, reaching out a hand as I stare at it quizzically, her pinky up and hanging. "You got yourself a deal, Blondie." She snickers, waggling her pinky finger. "I said not to ask why I do this, so whatever you're about to say—no, I will not tell you why, just cross on it."

Smiling gently, I intertwine my finger with hers and squeeze her pinky, not missing the way my skin burns at her touch as she lets go and I suddenly wish to have it back again. Santana bends down to neatly fold the paper and hide it under the table again. "So what now?" she asks me, tapping her foot as I stare up at her.

I grin and push myself up, fixing my hair neatly to the side as I slightly jump on my toes and nudge my chin to the back, towards her front door. "Now I'm going home." I reply simply, already swiveling on the balls of my feet as I start to walk to the direction out of her house.

Santana gasps and runs to me, following close behind. "Wait, that's it? Can't we do something tonight?" she asks me, pleading for my body.

And in other times, I'd be flattered but right now I just want to play with her. Just as I'm by the door, I open it slightly and turn to Santana, giggling. "I still haven't forgiven you Santana—" I whisper out, blushing when she pouts at me. Is she that horny?

"And besides—Mike's waiting for me at home." I sigh, rubbing my forehead because I suddenly forgot he was sleeping on my balcony. I'd laugh if I see his body on the ground—he fell once.

What I didn't notice was the way Santana's eyes darkened and widened considerably at me. "Boy Chang's at your house?" she asks me with a hiss as I dumbly nod my head.

"Yeah. He was absent today so he said he missed me and wanted to sleepover for the night." I explain, shrugging my shoulders as I step out to her porch.

Santana frowns deeply at this. "Isn't it weird for a girl and a guy to be sleeping _over_ by themselves this late?" she taunts, leaning against the doorframe as I play with the tip of my fingers absentmindedly.

I shake my head and bite my lower lip. "Not really, why would that be weird?" I ask, curious.

Santana chuckles and narrows her eyes on me. "And _you're smart._" She sarcastically says, clucking her tongue. "Blondie, you got a boy—in your room—sleeping with you—" she drawls, offending me slightly because _hey_, I can understand English.

Then the realization dawns on me as to why she's saying these things. "Wait—you think me and Mike are gonna—_oh_ god, ew. No way, I mean—I wanted to be in a relationship with him before but—but—" I stuttered, blushing at my words. "—but he's like a brother to me, so no."

Santana hums and smirks. "Just checking." She replies, stepping back to close the door. "Should've known, it'd be weird to see Mike _fuck_ a girl with a _penis._" She jokes, laughing lightly as I frown at her.

She stops laughing and stares at me, eyes crinkling. "What? Too mean?" she asks, huffing like a baby.

I roll my eyes and nod my head. "Yes, that's mean Santana." I sigh, rubbing my forehead. At least she's acknowledging how mean her words are. "But yeah, I get it—slow _baby_ steps." I say, emphasizing my tone on the word _baby_ so that it would slightly be directed on her.

She doesn't get it though. "Uhuh, so how am I going to make you forgive me?" she asks, curious as I take a step backwards, slowly going away.

I tap my chin and shrug my shoulders up. "I don't know but certainly not _just a bunch of sorry's_." I tease, my butt meeting the cold metal of my car. "But I have to say, thanks for the letters Santana, they were oddly sweet of you." I whisper, tucking a lose strand of hair as I nearly drop down in laughter when her face blushes red for the first time _ever._

"Wha—you _saw that?_" she gasps, jaw dropping as I cover my mouth and nod my head. She slaps her face and groans. "You weren't supposed to see that Blondie." She growls, avoiding my stare as she goes further inside her house, ready to slam it shut as I giggle and sway from side to side.

"_I'm sorry—"_ I tease, mimicking her voice when she blushes again, glares at me then slams the door shut.

Oh well, that's progress.

* * *

"Hey Brittany! Wait up!" says a familiar voice from behind me as I walk to the field for some P.E. today. It suddenly switched with one of our Biology classes because the teacher was absent. I'm still upset that Mike's sick but he's awfully comfy enough sleeping at my room for the past few days, does his Mom even know he's with me?

I turn around and smile weakly at the girl with the magnificent blue eyes. "Marley, hi." I whisper out, blushing when she winks at me and comes to a stop right in front.

She giggles and waves at me cutely. "Hi, you transferred to P.E. too?" she asks me, looking up and down my body that's in the casual P.E. uniform; short shorts and a red McKinley t-shirt. But today, I decided to wear some sweats to cover my legs, the shorts were just too_ short. _It might reveal my _member._ Marley seems to have x-ray eyes though because it feels like she can see my legs if her dark eyes aren't proof enough.

Marley licks her lips and smirks. "Sweats?" she points out, giggling at me as I blush and fiddle with my fingers shyly. "It's hot out you know." She adds, nudging her chin to the door leading to the field.

"I get rashes from the sun." I dumbly reply, mentally fist bumping myself for a great excuse.

She quirks her eyebrows at me, amused. "_Okay_—" she drawls with her tongue, leaning forward to hook her arm with mine as she laughs and kicks the door open, dragging me to the field as I blush at the contact. "Let's have fun then."

When we reach the field, I see my usual classmates in Biology but also some other outsiders that are probably from Marley's class. Which surprisingly, consists of one Santana Lopez. And she's as hot as ever, like _damn_, her shorts are so tight and small I can already see the curve of her ass and those tan legs are just so toned and firm, it makes _me _jealous. And what more can I say with her boobs practically popping out of that shirt? Especially when she bends to the side and stretches, exposing yummy skin that almost shows off her abs. And—

Fuck, _Quinn Fabray's_ next to her too, saying something funny that makes Santana laugh along with her. I frown deeply, feeling the jealousy range within me as Marley snaps me out of my thoughts, making me miss the way Santana averts her eyes to me for just a mili-second.

"—rittany—Brittany, are you okay?" she asks me, eyes blue with concern as I force a smile to tug on my lips, nodding lightly.

"Yeah, just dandy." I chuckle, scratching the back of my neck as she lets go of my arm and waves at a few of her cheerio friends who start to wave back but then cower away when they see I'm beside her. What? Do I have body odor or something? Like jesus, stop with the hate.

A whistle blows off, alerting most of us as we circle around our P.E. teacher and current football coach, Coach Beiste, she spits out the whistle from her lips and it lands back on her chest with it dangling from side to side. I see people cringe when they spot some spit flying off to the ground.

"Listen up ladies!" She shouts, voice loud as I examine the field and notice that the boys are in the other side with Coach Tanaka, basketball coach.

"Since you're _Biology_ and _Chemistry_ teachers are absent today, I'm going to sub in. And for today's agenda is our very own fun game of volleyball._"_ She announces, smirking at all of us as we groan and stomp our feet in the ground. "Don't whine you pantie-whoozers, let's move to the inner gym and get this game started." She shouts one more time before leading the way as we disappear back inside the school and towards the in-house gym.

At least we wont be experiencing the heat anymore, I was going to die—these sweats are just making me_ sweat _a lot. Ha, how funny.

When the doors are pushed open by Coach Beiste, we lazily follow her inside and one by one stand by the bleachers, waiting for her instruction as she pushes a rolling bag of volleyball balls.

"Hurry up _grandma,_ I want to get this over with." Santana snarls from the far end, earning a few chuckles from the other cheerleaders as I frown at her, hoping she'd see my face. I feel like she's avoiding me though. "Or do you need a scout boy to help you cross the street _fast enough_ before the cars crash in." she adds, and I almost laugh because that's kind of funny but I compose myself and send daggers to her head. This seems to get to her attention because she eyes me and frowns, giving me a _what?_ look.

I mouth the words _"Stop it"_ to her and she waves me off.

"Very funny Santana, let's see if your wit can stand losing the game." Coach Beiste bites back, spinning a ball on the tip of her finger as she grips it tightly with both hands and whistles again. "Alright! Team up!" she screams, pointing to the left and the right to signal us where to go.

I stay rooted in my place, knowing this is the _loser's _side when I see Terry the four-faced brace-face-face walk towards my stand. And _yes,_ that's what the cheerleaders and jocks named her in this school, it's sad really. I fiddle with the tip of my sweats when I notice a familiar presence, I whip my head to the left and feel my eyes widen when I see who it is that's joining me in the _loser's team_.

"Marley?" I husk out, shocked.

She giggles and winks at me, stretching her body to the left then to the right. "This should be fun, I used to be in the volleyball team back in my school when they didn't have the cheerleading one." She tells me, clapping her hands together as I still stare at her, mouth agape. "Close your mouth, you might get flies." She jokes, tapping my chin as I blush and close it for a second before nibbling on my lower lip nervously.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, glancing at Santana's side as they all high-five each other. I'm pretty sure they're all the cheerios—except Marley of course.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" she asks back, grinning. "I'm joining your team silly." She chides, nudging my arm as I shake my head at her.

"No—you're supposed to join them." I say, pointing to the opposite side as she follows my vision and we both see Santana scowling at us with a fixed glare.

Marley clucks her tongue and side-eyes me. "And what if I want to be here?" she retorts, shrugging her shoulders as I continue to watch her, mouth agape. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She flirts, winking at me as I blush and turn away. Oh well, if she wants to stay here then that's her decision, I'm just saying—she's in for a beating.

Coach Beiste's whistle stops my train of thoughts when we all look at her. She's counting us all and frowns. "You're too many." She says pointedly, eyeing my group as she counts again for confirmation and assurance. "Yeah, one of you needs to go to the other side if it's gonna end up equal." She adds, nodding her head as she turns to Santana.

Quinn steps up and waves at Marley. "Marley? Come over here!" she shouts, smiling at the girl with that disgustingly sweet smile. Santana just examines us curiously.

Marley smiles back and shakes her head. "Nah, I'm good here." She replies, stepping closer to me which made me jolt a bit in surprise. Marley giggles at me with a toothy grin.

That doesn't seem to please Quinn though as she crosses her arms together and scowls at us. "What?_"_ she gasps, gritting her teeth. "You can't be serious, cheerios stick together." She growls, stomping her foot down as Marley rolls her eyes at her.

"We're not in practice Quinn—" she says smoothly, earning a popping vein on the poor blonde's head. "—it's P.E. I can do whatever I want."

Then there's silence and there's Santana with a blank expression as she suddenly glares at Marley then whips her head to Coach Beiste, smirking. "We chose Terry." She tells her boldly, tightening her pony tail as everyone turns to the small girl behind me.

"M-Me?" Terry asks, pointing at herself in disbelief as Santana rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah whatever." She huffs, crossing her arms strongly as Terry giddily drags her lumpy legs to the group of cheerios who start to judge her with sharp eyes. She goes near to Santana and giggles, arms open—about to hug her when Santana's hand stops her there.

"Woah, _ no me gusta._" She hisses, pushing the girl away before turning back to Coach Beiste. "We're equal, can we start the game now?"

She smirks at all of us and laughs, nodding her head as we all gather up in our respective courts. Marley—being the only one who knew how to play the game—commands a few of us to take our places by assigning titles, she made me stay nearest to the net because I was tall and could probably spike it by reflex and jump high. That made sense so I went along with it.

Santana's on the other side and Quinn's telling her where to stay and unlucky for her she's at my position too, glaring at me through the volleyball net.

"Santana?" I blurted, wondering why she was placed there. "Aren't you kind of small to be here?" I continue to say, not knowing I was kind of offending her.

"Ouch Blondie, didn't know you could _spat._" She growls, gritting her teeth. "And for the record, just because I'm _small—_" she drags, pointing at her chest. "—doesn't mean I cant jump high." She ends, grinning from ear to ear like she had a secret.

I was about to reply when I feel somebody's breath close to my skin, making me shiver.

"Just watch the ball if it gets near the net." Husked Marley as she goes close to me and smirks smugly at Santana, whose face drops pale. "Goodluck" and with that said, she smacks my butt and saunters away, leaving me flustered.

Santana's not happy.

"What? You guys dating already? Is that why you wont fuck me?" she hisses, shaking her head in disgust. "That's gross Blondie, she has the same _freaking _ eyes as you."

I pout and stare at her just as the whistle blows and the games begin. "What? That doesn't make sense and no—we aren't dating." I huff, watching as the ball flies over the net and straight to Quinn who jams it hard and makes one of my teammates miss, causing us to lose a point already. I turn to Santana's side and nearly attack Quinn when I see my crush bring her up in a tight hug.

It's just a _fucking volleyball game._

"Claire, next time—hit it wit your palms not your boobs." Screamed Marley as she moves the girl to another position, shaking her head as Beiste hands her the ball again.

Santana comes back to being in front of me and flashes me a smug face. "Can't wait to beat you and your girlfriend's ass Blondie—"

"Santana!" someone screams, catching us both off guard as the ball comes zooming towards Santana's face, her eyes wide as sweat drips down the corner of her face as I _too_ stand frozen when all of a sudden—

_Thud._

Santana jumps back and throws her hands up to defend herself—well mostly her face—making the ball bounce right in front of her, winning us a point. Santana's eyes are wide and blank as Marley all about jumps on me from behind and swings her arm around like I'm some sort of bull yet—I'm still frozen—holding in my laughters because _damn, _that was priceless.

"What the heck happened to you Lopez?" screamed Quinn, all frustrated and annoyed as Santana glares back at Quinn, crossing her arms together irritably.

See what I mean? She doesn't like being wrong. Never will she admit to herself that's she's wrong nor say sorry—except for me which I'm really awed about.

"You didn't tell me it stared _Fabray._" She barks back, walking away to grab the ball from Coach Beiste, earning a confused look from Quinn and from me—but that's only because I'm wondering why Santana's mad at Quinn if she has a crush on her.

"We're going to switch Q." she says in a loud voice, dribbling the ball a couple of times as she takes position in the starting line.

Quinn drops her hands and gives up, taking the place where Santana was once standing, giving me a quick glance before looking away and squatting down a bit. I do the same and peek behind me, smiling as Marley gives me the thumbs up and a wink.

She's so weird.

The whistle blows and before I know it—and before Marley knows it more even—the ball's quick and fast approaching her and hits her square on the face, the impact was so hard that it sent Marley flying backwards, landing on the ground in a hard thud with her back down; she skids away from the court and the ball's light bouncing noise is the only sound we can hear besides Marley's groans of pain—and—well—

"Yes! Score for Lopez!" Santana cheers, fist bumping the air as she continues to jump around the court and repeatedly say "Score Lopez" as we all stare at her, dumbfounded, then go back to Marley who's whining in pain. There's an eerie silence as Santana laughs and goes to Coach Beiste, slapping her in the back smugly. "How was that Coach? Guess I fit in the volleyball team huh?" she brags, throwing her hands in the air while doing this weird dance using her elbow.

"_Fu-uck_." Marley groans, kicking her feet a couple of times to let out the frustration as I snap out of my thoughts and rush to her side, cupping her face as I nervously think of what I'm going to do next. "Shit." She whimpers, covering her right eye as tears begin to form.

With my movements and actions, suddenly everyone's making a circle around Marley and I, kneeling forward or peeking in to see the fresh bruise but she's covering it well and I'm pretty sure she got hit really bad and that her eye's going to get a black color.

"Is it still aching?" I ask softly, brushing my fingers against her cheek as she clenches her fist tightly.

Nodding, she groans. "_Fuck that hurts._" She whimpers, kicking her feet a couple of times. "I think my eye just went inside my face." She adds, shaking her head a couple of times as I scrunch my face up at the image.

"Aw quit it will you bitch-face?" Santana bites back, crossing her arms together. "I didn't hit you that hard." She mumbles, smirking knowingly.

Marley sits up abruptly and points at Santana's face. "You _bitch!_" she screams, biting her lower lip. "That was on purpose!"

Quinn sighs and rolls her eyes. "Look Marley, Santana didn't mean it—"

Biting my inner cheek because _of course_ Quinn's going to defend Santana, I whip my head to face her and glare at the blonde cheerio, surprising a few of them by my bold actions. "We _all know_ that _that was obviously_ on purpose." I hiss back, gritting my teeth at her as Quinn quirks an eyebrow at me.

A girl from behind snickers, whispering the words, "_Pierce got'a crush on Marley Rose."_ Making a few others say the same thing when really I have a crush on Santana—like come on.

Santana frowns at this though, not liking my banter. "Oh? Is _Blondie_ going to fight for bitch-face over here?"

There's venom in her voice and I sigh, ignoring her as I pull up Marley by her armpit and put her arm over my shoulder, supporting her weight as I excuse myself from everyone and walk to the direction of the clinic, ignoring the calls from Santana as Coach Beiste drops her clipboard and walks away, giving up while muttering the words, "Girls. Sheesh."

* * *

"She's going to be fine—knocked out—but fine." The nurse told me, smiling sweetly as she checked a few things on her clipboard. "She got hit good but other than that—her eye's just going to be swollen for a few weeks." She informs me as we both stare at Marley as she lies on bed, sleeping soundly while snoring from time to time.

I whisper my thanks and she walks away, going out of the clinic to get an early lunch when I hear Marley grumble and turn to her left side, curling up into a ball to get comfy. I giggle and cringe when I see how swollen and dark her eye has gotten, that's going to take a lot of days to heal.

Sighing, I step back and grab the curtains, closing it around her so she would have some privacy as I turn around, ready to head out for lunch as well when the door opens and in comes Santana, clad in a cheerios' uniform.

"How's bitch-face?" she asks, not so interested as she examines her nails.

I roll my eyes and shush her, placing a finger on my lips as I peek back and see the shadow of Marley through the curtains, moving a bit before relaxing again. "Can you be quiet? She's trying to get some rest." I whispered, walking to the sink that's filtered with water as I grab a cup.

I'm about to tilt my head back and take a sip of the cold liquid when I feel smooth fingers wrapping around my wrist, stopping me from my actions. I'm awkwardly tilted back as I arch an eyebrow at Santana, looking down at her as she smirks, grabs the cup away from me and goes close, nearly pressing her body up to mine. I gasp and stumble backwards, hitting a tray.

I snap my head up to where Marley is and let out a sigh of relief when she didn't wake up, averting my attention back to Santana. I frown at her. "_What are you doing?_" I hiss, chomping on my lower lip as she pulls up her skirt and shows me her spanks.

My eyes roll back and I groan, filling my cock twitch at the sight of those tight panties. She chuckles darkly at me and comes closer, wrapping an arm around my neck as she brings our forehead together. "I miss our sexy times." She husks, free hand going down to rub at my aching member. "—and I know you do too." She adds, giggling at my panting state as I eye her with lustful eyes.

I may be mad at her—especially after what she did to Marley but I just can't resist Santana right now.

"I still didn't forgive you." I say in a low voice, glancing back at Marley's covered bed before going back to Santana's dark orbs. "—but you're still so _hot_." I whimper, grinding down on her hand as she lets go and tickles my arm.

"Cute—" she drawls, chuckling as she checks me out in my P.E. uniform, licking her lips. "Since we're both mad at each other—let's have an angry sex quickie—" she suggests, eyes gleaming with lust as she presses herself up against my body and grinds down, making her spank-covered pussy touched my clothed cock. I moan and bite my inner cheek—willing myself not to make too much noise.

"Wait—you're mad at me?" I question, titling my head to the side in curiosity as Santana rolls her eyes and brings her left leg up, positioning in high as she steps on one of the stools, making her legs open for me as she brings a hand down and pulls up her skirt, tucking the tips inside the opening belt as she moves her spanks to the side, exposing a wet pussy—hungry for my cock.

She presses her finger inside her wet cunt slowly and moans, dropping her weight on me as I try to hold both of us together, my throat gulping hard at the sight and at the worry of Marley seeing us.

"Santana this isn't private." I tell her, reminding her of one of our rules as I glance at Marley again. "_Marley can wake up anytime._" I hiss while fighting my cock to stay put as she starts to insert another finger, fucking herself with three now.

My jaw drops as I watch her masturbate in front of me, bucking her hips, grinding her hips and riding her fingers desperately—wanting any sort of friction since I couldn't do anything. It was so hot.

"She's asleep." Santana replies huskily, licking her lips wet as she puckers them at me. "That's private for me—" and with that said, she dives in and kisses me hard, crashing our lips together as I grunt and use my other hand to push down my sweats and leave it by my knees, stroking my cock to its hardest as I smell Santana's arousal. She smelt so good, I wanted to lick her up and down—slowly—and enter—fuck, I want to fuck her.

"Fuck me quick baby—" Santana whines, continuously fucking her fingers as she throws her head back and allows me access to her neck. "_Before the nurse comes—_" she adds, making my eyes widen at the possibility.

This was too hot and I need to fuck her now before I lose it and cum on the clinic floor. This is so sick—and no,_ not sick as in doctor sick_ but dirty sick sex. Marley's unconsciously sleeping with a black eye and the nurse is off to buy her early lunch and here is Santana and I having a sneaky quickie by Marley's curtain closed-bed.

I got to fuck her.

Moaning as Santana's knuckles accidentally bump the head of my dick when she rode her fingers in a hard way, I moan and feel pre-cum spilling out, not taking this anymore.

"I'm going in." I tell her, causing my crush and _love _to nod her head and pull out her fingers, using the sticky and wet digits to grab my cock and lube it. I moan at the feel of her fingers that are just so _wet_ and good. She pumps my cock, wanting me to get high and slowly guides it to her entrance, rubbing the head on her slit to coat some cum before slowly pushing it in. We moan at the feel—some parts of her skirt falling down as she arches her back.

"Fuck, _I miss this._" She purrs, eyes dazzling with lust as I stare at her agape. I miss this too.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good." I promise her, just as our sexes hit to the hilt and our thighs press together, signaling that I'm at my deepest.

Santana's thighs quiver as I bring a finger down and rub her clit, making her gasp and clench her fists while clamping her mouth shut so she wouldn't be too loud. We don't want Marley waking up after all.

And I know we don't have much time left, we need to get ready for afternoon classes so I pull out, only leaving the tip inside and thrust back, as deep as I can—making Santana's knees wobble as I keep her steady with one hand, the other still rubbing circles around her clit. "Fuck—so wet." I moan, watching my dick glisten with her cum as I start to fuck her relentlessly, feeling the tray behind me start to rattle along with my movements as Santana bites on the fingers that were once inside her pussy to keep her quiet. But her struggled moans still reach my ears.

"_Harder._" She begs, gripping my neck tightly as I lower my hips a bit to another angle and thrust up, hitting a spot that made her see stars as her eyes roll back on her head and she nearly screams. "_Oh yeah!"_

"I fucking miss your pussy—" I couldn't help but reveal, blushing a bit at my words when Santana chuckles and bites her lip so sexily.

"I miss your _cock_." She purrs, slamming her hips down as we start to sweat uncontrollably, the sweats actually going to work as Santana whimpers and pants like crazy, her chest breathing in and out in such a rapid pace you'd think her top would pop off.

And I'm about to reach my climax when she squeezes my cock with that wet pussy of hers so tight when we hear the jingling of the clinic door. The nurse probably found it lock and is now using her key but _fuck_, I can't just stop fucking Santana—she looks so hot right now.

"Sant—"

"Hurry—" she hisses, gritting her teeth as she helps me finish off by doing a circle of 8's on my cock that's buried deep to the hilt, hitting her in the spongiest and wet places inside her damn pussy. "Ugh—I'm coming—" she confesses just as she clamps hard on my cock and lets go, cumming hard as her thighs quake and I grunt as I let out a series of my seed.

And just as that happened, the door opens and Santana messily pulls out of me, the slick noises erupting the quiet room as we both whimper at the loss and she's tugging her skirt down to cover the wetness dripping down her thighs. I curse at myself and clumsily bend down, pulling my sweats all the way up just as the nurse walks in, stopping to look at us weirdly.

My hands are still gripping the top of my sweats tightly and there's probably something weird about that, especially since my eyes are wide in a caught-in-deer-headlight stance. Santana's hair is so messed up and her face is breathing radically with her skirt in a different position.

Yup, we look bad.

But the nurse must be stupid because she says, "Can you cheerleaders stop bullying the quiet ones?" she scolds, glaring at Santana as she places her tea on the counter filled with medicine, shaking her head. "I swear, you have no hearts."

Santana and I face each other and hide a chuckle, wanting nothing more than to laugh at this situation—especially me because my cock is still pouring at cum and it's making my legs tighten up in an un-comfy manner. I side-eye Santana and she notices this, smirking at me playfully as she sticks out her tongue and licks her lips sensually. Ugh, I swear—more cum just spilled out and it's sliding down my legs.

"—And in front of the person you hit too!" the nurse exclaims, pointing a finger at Santana with a hard glare. "If only Sue wasn't your Coach, I'd report you to the principal—" she exclaims, wrapping an icepack with a small towel before rolling her eyes. "—but are principal is impossible too." She groans, shaking her head as she walks to Marley who's still sleeping soundly in bed, sliding the curtains open before closing them again, starting to check her up.

I sigh and calm my body back to it's normal state, leaning back on the tray as I open my eyes to acknowledge Santana when all of a sudden she's gone from where she was standing a minute ago and I gasp slightly when I see her on my knees, opening my sweats to pluck my cock out that's dripping with cum—swollen also because I haven't really cummed yet.

She licks her lips and winks at me from below, making me blush. I look back at the shadows in the curtain and nibble on my lower lips. "_Santana—don't—"_

Santana doesn't let me finish though before she's opening her lips and sucking on my hard cock, I flinch and nearly fall if I hadn't supported myself with the palm of my hands. It made a ruckus though, catching the attention of the nurse as I catch her shadow that stopped moving.

"_Are you fighting again girls?_" she asks from the other side, walking to the curtain opening when my eyes widen and look to Santana who's lips are still pretty much around my cock. She side-eyes the curtain cover and winks at me again.

Fuck, she's telling me to deal with it.

Opening and closing my mouth, I feel sweat dripping down my neck as I shout, "No!"

This stops the nurse from opening the curtains. "_Excuse me?_" she replies, confused.

I shake my head, even though she can't see me and groan when Santana sucks hard at a certain time. Fuck, she's good at that. "No—we're not fighting." I tell her, making her hum and go back to work.

Looking back down, I bite my inner cheek and clench my fists when Santana lets go of my cock with a pop of her lips and licks a trail from the bottom of my cock to the tip, pumping it to let me cum sooner which is probably any second now.

"_Marley how are you?"_

My body stiffens and it catches Santana's attention as I see Marley's shadowed body sitting up. This isn't good. She's going to see my _member_ and I'm going to be the joke of this school and I'm—

My rambling thoughts are interrupted by gentle fingers intertwining with my free trembling ones. I snap my blue eyes downcast to Santana who's mouth is still surrounding my cock but her dark brown orbs are looking back at me with sincerity. She intertwines our fingers together and squeezes it lightly.

And if I know better, she's probably trying to tell me that she's going to take care of me and that she wont make them know about this _thing in between_ my legs even if she has to prove it by giving me a blow job with two people covered with a curtain.

Sighing, I smile at her sweetly, even if her actions were always odd and this makes me cum, releasing my load inside her hot mouth as she moans and gulps it all in, letting go only to lick her chin and lips clean, softly tucking my soft dick back inside my sweats as she crawls up and we stare into each other's eyes.

She laughs, breaking the awkward moment just as Marley stops talking about how her eye feels now. "You're good at keeping quiet." She jokes, whispering it to my ear as I feel my body tingle. "—And sorry, I just couldn't resist." She adds in a husky voice, talking about the reason why she continued to suck my cock even if the nurse arrived. I blush and chuckle.

"I'm not sorry." I chide, making her giggle at me as she leans in for a fast peck, stepping back as she smirks at me and walks out of the clinic, leaving me in my post-sex haze.

The nurse opens the curtains and Marley jumps out of bed, eyeing me wearily. "You okay Brittany?" she asks me, wondering why I look so flustered.

I blushed shyly and tug the left side of my lips up in a half smirk, shrugging my shoulders. "Maybe? I think so." I reply, smiling.

Marley grins and accepts the ice pack from the nurse. "That's awesome. You wanna go now?"

I nod my head and follow her out the door, sensing Santana's presence as she talks to a few cheerios down the hallway. She senses me too and turns to my direction, smirking but then scowling after when she sees me go out with Marley. There goes the bitchy Santana—oh well, it was great while it lasted.

What I can almost imagine is all the harsh words she has on the tip of her tongue, ready to insult her hideous black eye but I give her a pointed look and she drops it, huffing.

I trail down my view down to her thighs, just below the tip of her skirt pleats and grin, noticing that glistening dried cum from anywhere.

Santana furrows her eyebrows and looks down, gasping when she sees it there. She immediately drops her hands and covers her thighs, glaring at me as I stick my tongue out at her.

I can see the steam coming out of her ears as holds out her left hand up and gives me the middle finger in a good old _fuck you_.

I smirk and mouth the words, "I just did." And that got her as I giggle and walk away with Marley with a skip in my step.

* * *

**Tell me how you feel!**

**Thanks for all your reviews again, loved it :)**

**What do you guys want happening next? Cuz I have something planned.**

**Santana might be bitchy again— like chapter 1 bitchy but who knows? Maybe I won't make her.**

**REVIEW, favorite and follow! **

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took long to upload! I was out in a weekend vacation with a few friends.**

**Enjoy this chapter! :) Thanks for waiting!**

**To apologize for the long wait, here's a long AF chapter!**

* * *

**Title:** Bully and Benefits [Fuck Buddies]

**Summary: **It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing: **Brittany, Santana

**Rating: **M

* * *

"Hey Brittany." Marley greets me as I sigh and close my locker, nervously playing with the straps of my bag because Marley's clingy-ness is starting to annoy me. It's like she makes it a point to spend time with me every single second of the day. She's sweet—but a person can go too _overboard_ when it gets _this_ sweet and that's Marley. It's like she has a never ending case of the whip cream. I can practically see the Katy Perry candy costume covering her body as I flash out a small smile.

"Hello Marley." I mumble, tilting my head to the side as she grins and fixes her high-pony.

We just stay quiet, and I don't want to be rude or anything but I'm about to ask her if I can go and be by myself.

Remember when I complained about always being alone? Well I take it back, I want some _me_ time and I can't have it when Marley's trying to accompany me everywhere, _even_ in the bathrooms. It's crazy.

She giggles and I try not to roll my eyes as I offer her a kind smile. "So what are you up to today?" she asks me shyly.

I lick my lips and shrug my shoulders. "I'm not sure, school just started." I answer her bluntly, praying to the heavens that Mike would appear and save me from this awkward moment. Well, awkward for me.

"Well _duh._" She replies, giggling some more with a playful eye roll. "But I was wondering what you're up to _after_ school." She corrects herself, clasping her hands together in a semi-cheerleader way as I scrunch my nose up, thinking.

"I'm going home to start on my applications for college." I tell her, swiveling on my toes when I hear Mike calling out for me by the end of the hallway. I flash her one last smile and wave goodbye to her, hurrying to Mike's side.

"Woah, no running on the halls, Clumsy." He jokes, making me swat him in the arm as he chuckles and leads the way, making me catch up a few steps.

I blow the hair falling to my forehead away and sigh. "I'm not clumsy." I tell him, quirking my eyebrow as he laughs some more. Frowning, I repeat myself. "I am not clumsy."

He nods and licks his lips. "Keep telling yourself that Britt." He chortles and I'm about to reply, my mouth slightly open when the usual cold syrup hits me straight in the face, a few chunks of ice entering my mouth as I gasp and shiver at the cold liquids slipping through the opening of my sweater, creating an iceberg attack on my pale skin.

I blink a couple of times and when I can finally adjust myself to the light, I see Santana and Quinn and Bree and—_just ugh,_ cheerios, laughing their asses off whilst holding a cup of slushy in hand.

Mike's furious aura erupts beside me as he steps forward and points menacingly at Santana, who he assumes, is the cause of this mayhem.

"_Lopez—_" he growls, gritting his teeth as he wipes away some slushy out of his right cheek. "—what did I tell you about—"

She rolls her eyes and smirks at him, waving him off as she winks at me. "_Oh please,_ Chang. We did her a favor—" she says, chuckling some more.

Bree nods, stepping forward as she high-fives Kitty that's beside her. "That's right, we did—can you not see how hot it is outside?" she gasps, fake-covering her mouth as Quinn smiles at them.

"Exactly, so don't get mad at us for helping out a poor girl in _heat._" Santana hisses, making me blush at the double meaning of her words because it's kind of funny how only her and I only know about, well—being in _heat _with one another.

Biting my inner cheek, I swish away some big chunks of ice and sigh, giving Santana a disappointed look as she ignores me and continues to have a staring contest at Mike.

"Aren't you embarrassed?" Mike snaps back, crossing his arms together to keep him steady. It's not his motto to hit girls, even if they act like a bunch of boy-version douche-bags. "_You're_ the Vice President of this school—and _you're _bullying."

Santana rolls her eyes and pokes him hard on the chest.

On the other hand, on Santana's side—she doesn't mind a good beating, moral or not. "Didn't you just hear what I said?" she says in a low voice, eyes hard in a glare. "I'm helping Blondie here with the hot weather of this school."

Mike's nose is flaring and he's about to spit something right back at her when you step closer and hold his arm, making him face you as you look up at him and shake your head, silently telling him not to do what you think he's about to do. His eyes soften and he hesitantly clenches his fist as he sighs and turns to Santana, smirking. "Well, thanks for being such a _nice bitch_ Santana, see you around." He salutes, nudging her hard on the shoulder as he passes by her while holding my hand, dragging me away from my torturers as I blink the cold syrup away from my eyes and chance a glance at Santana, but I can barely see her with this mess.

We enter the bathroom and he locks the door shut, rushing to my side as he hastily brings up my sweater and removes it off of my body, leaving me in my black sports bra while I hug my body and shiver, blushing in embarrassment for being half-naked and because of the cold.

Mike doesn't seem to bothered though, we've already seen each other naked—and that was an accident—so he goes to the sink, crumples my sweater into a ball and damps it in water, leaving me to watch him as I feel my teeth chattering at the coldness.

"M-M-Mike—" I stutter, rubbing my bare arms. "It—s-s oka—" I gulp and will my tears away because _shit,_ this is the coldest slushy hit I've ever gotten the pleasure of receiving. He shakes his head and clucks his tongue, and I can see him do these actions in the mirror as he turns back to me and gently wipes the colored liquids out of my face.

"I'm going to get back at her Britt, I swear to you." he hisses lowly, plucking out a few chunks off of my hair as he frowns at me. "She's not going to beat you—never. You're going to be amazing one day."

I know he tells me this always. He always tells me that I'm better but I just can't help but feel so downgraded whenever I'm hit. It's just so cold and painful that sometimes I wonder if Santana will ever feel that way? What I feel? Then would she realize how painful it is to be me?

* * *

I've never been called by a teacher before, privately—that is. It's always after classes when my classmates are packing up or when I'm with the principal and my parents, talking about my future plans of college and being named as the Valedictorian of this school but this is the first time I've ever been called to meet with Mrs. Jones privately, she walked up to me during lunch and asked if I could stay after school and being the sweet student that I am, I said yes.

But now that I'm standing in front of the door to her classroom, I feel a sweat drip down the base of my neck and I shudder, biting my lower lip anxiously because I don't know what lies beyond this door. Did I talk bad about Mrs. Jones? No, never—she actually loves me. So why?

Before I could knock, the door's already being opened by Mrs. Jones herself and she flashes me an elderly smile, her cheeks crinkling in all the ages she has been using to smile with them. Stepping back, she guides me into the room and I nervously adjust the ropes of my back pack as I slide in and smile back at her.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask her, tilting my head to the side.

She grins and nods her head, reaching her hand out to gesture me to one of the seat's in the front row, near her main desk. We slowly walk to our designated seats, and as I slide unto my seat, I'm starting to wonder who belongs to the one beside me.

"Hello Ms. Pierce, you and I both know you're my star student." She starts off coolly, fixing the disarranged papers on her table.

I smile and beam at her, feeling flattered. "Well—uhh—_thank you_, I guess." I reply shyly, scratching the back of my neck.

She chuckles and intertwines her fingers together, leaning her chin on top of the closed hands. "And do you know _who_ my worst student would be?" she asks, quirking an eyebrow.

I frown and shake my head. I've never thought of that before—and wait—who were my classmates again?

Mrs. Jones teaches Zoology, study of animals—and to other schools they don't exist but in McKinley, it does—it's weird because it's also a requirement.

"No—I don't know actually." I mumble, narrowing my eyes on her as I try to remember who my classmates were again. This was one of my favorite classes so I didn't bother thinking about making friends with anyone.

She shifts on her seat and checks the time, scowling. "That girl, always late—I should send her to detention."

Pouting, I lean forward and cup my ear. "_Who_?"

My questions are answered when the door behind us slams open then slams shut, in entering Santana with the biggest scowl on her face, glaring right back at us with fiery black eyes. She dumps her bag on the floor and drops her butt on the seat, crossing her arms together as she snarls at Mrs. Jones and after a second of silence, stands up abruptly and points at the teacher menacingly.

And as soon as she does this, my eyes widen in shock because Santana sure has big balls to do that to a teacher—an elderly one too.

"You." she hisses, spitting out some saliva as she continues to stare at the old teacher. "You—you _bitch_—" Santana spits out, making me gasp as I cover my mouth and bite my inner cheek.

How could she just—

"Ms. Lopez, watch your words—that's your second warning." Mrs. Jones says back coolly, reaching down for her specks, and Santana doesn't stop her hard glare on her. "And I suggest you change the look in your eyes before I make things worse." She threatens, making Santana grit her teeth even more, clearly pissed off.

"You have no right to do _any of _that shi—"

"—words, Ms. Lopez—" she hums, peeking at her through the glasses.

Santana sucks in her lips and cracks her neck to the side. "How dare you." she says instead, chuckling darkly while shaking her head. "_How dare you consider Coach Sue to take me out of the cheerios._" She finishes, voice dripping with venom as my jaw drops near to the ground.

What?

That's impossible. The cheerios' uniform and team is Santana's life in this school.

"You can't _freaking_ do that grandma." She growls some more, fisting her hands tight as she places her hands on the desk and leans forward, taunting the old woman. "I'm not removing this costume." She states firmly, chin up in a proud manner.

Mrs. Jones laughs and smirks back at her. Who knew she was a she-devil? "Ms. Lopez, I am not the cause of your _loss—_you are." She replies simply, shrugging her shoulders as Santana's hands come up then flying back down on the desk, an angry face on.

And I'm starting to wonder if they even know I'm here.

"_Excuse me?_" she huffs, a shadow of her breath coming out of plump red lips. "And what did I do to get me in the possibility of getting _kicked_ out of the Cheerios?" she asks, voice dripping with anger.

Mrs. Jones slides a bunch of papers on the middle of the desk and points to Santana then back at the papers. "This. Ms. Lopez, got you that sentence in the Cheerios." She responds smoothly, and I try to peek at her grades but I'm too far away from the table. Santana snatches one of the paper's and reads it, after a while—she laughs.

"Oh god, a _freaking _C- grade?" she lets out in a sarcastic manner, throwing her head back in laughter. "That's a passing grade in our generation, zombie woman." She barks back and Mrs. Jones just doesn't mind, completely surprising me at how much control she has over Santana's attitude.

After, Mrs. Jones tips her glasses up higher and smirks at Santana. "Well I'm sorry but, in _my_ generation, that is a failing grade."

Santana's jaw drops and then it tenses as I try to hold in my giggles, never once seeing _anyone_ try to stand up against Santana and leaving her floored. It's odd but amusing to see and I just might make Mrs. Jones my favorite teacher _ever._

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Santana hisses back crossing her arms together. "That subject isn't even supposed to be required in _high school_." She complains loudly, slamming her fists on the table again but Mrs. Jones doesn't seem too bothered by it.

After a minute of silence, Mrs. Jones tips her head and nudges her chin to my direction, alerting me as I take a deep breath when Santana turns on the heel of her foot and stares at me, agape. Has she not known I was in this room since a while ago?

Shaking her head furiously, Santana laughs sarcastically at both of us. "No, no no—" she rambles, eyes clenching shut. "Please don't say what I think you—"

"Brittany is an excellent student." Mrs. Jones cuts her off , standing up as she walks in between us, my eyes averting away from Santana's cold icy ones as she taps both of our shoulders, smiling wickedly. "And a great teacher—she taught one of the kid's last year and helped him pass with flying colors."

I blush and bite my lower lip shyly. The only reason he passed was because I did all his homework and gave him hint cheats on Mrs. Jones tests. _I'm a terrible teacher. Too gullible._

Santana clucks her tongue and frowns. "No—you cannot make this _loser_ tutor me." She states firmly, face hard.

"And why not? What's the problem with Ms. Pierce?" Mrs. Jones asks Santana sternly, shrugging her shoulders. "If you want—you could always take off your cheerios co—"

Holding a finger up, Santana sighs and grits her teeth. "Don't even finish that sentence, _jungle_ woman—I'm the captain." She replies sharply.

Mrs. Jones grins and chuckles. "Captain or not, I can kick you out of the cheerios just by changing your final grade."

Sassy.

_So_ sassy. Thank the heavens for sending this teacher to this school, I am completely flabbergasted, wanting nothing more than to laugh at the expressionless face Santana is masking right now.

"—And since Sue already told you about the possible _quit_, then it is very much _possible,_ Ms. Lopez." She adds, nodding her head before turning to me. "Now, Ms. Pierce, it seems like you both have an idea why I brought you here in the classroom."

I nibble on my lower lip and sigh. As much as I love to help Santana, this situation is _not_ something I was looking forward to. I wish I'd just love her from the sidelines or something, somewhere hidden where no one can feel what I feel.

My heart drops when Santana bends down, grabs her bag and stomps to me, eyes hard in a glare as she shuts the teacher up and points at me intently. "You. You follow by my schedule, I don't _succumb_ to freaks like you—" she growls, eyes discreetly going down to stare at my crotch and I feel my heart break because I actually believed she would respect me. "—so when I _call _for you. You go." She ends, double meaning in her words as to our rules in benefits thing we made. I drop my gaze from hers and nod slowly, willing my tears away because it hurts.

She called me a _freak_.

And yes, I am one but still, she didn't have to put it that way.

To Mrs. Jones, the term _freak _might mean _loser_ but to Santana and I, it very much means _I'm a girl with a fucking penis._

Without anymore words said, I miss the way Santana's brown orbs soften before she's snapping out of her thoughts and running out of the room, slamming the door shut as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

"You what?" Mike gasps, his bite of sandwich nearly falling off his mouth as I giggle and tip his jaw back close, making him chomp again.

Sighing, I lean on the palm of my hand and frown. "Yeah, I—Mrs. Jones told me to tutor Santana and I can't back out." I mumble, fiddling with my hot chocolate.

Mike pouts deeply and shakes his head in disgust. "Is there really no other way?"

Actually there is, Mrs. Jones asked me if I was okay to tutor Santana and if I'd be comfortable with her attitude. Obviously I'm not okay but I have to do it. The reasons why? Well one is because I can't leave Santana to fail and be _out_ of the cheerios. She loves it too much, and just like she said—it's the reason for her position in school, she needs it—and its her only way to getting into college. Her scholarship remember? If she doesn't graduate _a cheerleader_ then there's no point in her scholarship and even if Santana's mean and awful—and has never made a point to try and apologize to me, I still care for her. And I guess I'm just too nice to think about the negative things.

Second, she offered to give me full merit rights and a special _degree certificate _that she doesn't want to tell me until I complete my tutoring lessons with Santana and graduate—she wanted it to be a surprise for being such a good student and who wouldn't want that for an application fill up?

"Britt?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look back at Mike's dark eyes, smiling softly. "I cant, she had good offers." I reply simply, shrugging my shoulders as I forgot about how _hot _my hot chocolate is that I accidentally burnt my tongue when I took a sip, causing me to half-spill some of its contents.

Mike snorts and I glare at him playfully. "Sorry—that was funny." He excuses himself, standing up to rush to the counter for some napkins.

I swat away some hot chocolate wet drops from my arm and pout when I see it staining my favorite duck sweater.

"Here, drink this." He tells me lightly, offering me a few napkins and a mug of cold water.

I accept it gratefully and sigh when the cold liquid pours over my stinging tongue, making it cool off from the slight burn.

Mike smirks at me and goes back to his seat, laughing. "I just realized something—" Mike hums, tapping his chin. "—it's amusing how I'm always there when you need some cleaning." He jokes, hiding away from me by taking a long chug of his coffee.

My jaw drops and I blush furiously because _yeah_, that's so true. He's always been there to help clean me up from slushy hits and now this too? Because of my clumsiness? What would I do without Mike—if only he was a girl, I'd totally do anything to be with him relationship wise.

And no, Tina is not a female version of him, that's just gross.

I'm about to say what was just going on inside my head when I feel a buzzing on the back pocket of my jeans. Frowning because I wasn't expecting any calls today since Mike's with me, I slide my phone out of my pocket and check who was texting me.

_Santana Lopez:_

_House. Now. Tutor time, nerdy._

It was so demanding, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes because I can imagine her saying the exact same thing she texted me. What's great about texts is that she cant see my expressions, it's a closed book and I can show whatever I feel whenever Santana talks rudely without her getting pissed off or annoyed.

Sighing, I type a reply.

_Give me 30 minutes._

And before I could continue my talk with Mike and slide my phone away, it buzzes almost immediately.

_Santana Lopez:_

_30 minutes and I'm gone._

Huffing, I pout and clench my free fist tightly. The nerve of this woman.

_I'm with Mike._

After sending the reply, Mike must've noticed my silence because he quirks his eyebrows at me and narrows his vision to my cellular phone.

"Who're you texting?" he wonders aloud, tilting his head to the side. "Is it Marley?" he teases, waggling his eyebrows as I blush and shake my head. Why does everyone think I like Marley? She's just a good friend who's a bit too much sometimes—well, _most_ of the time.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and roll my eyes. "It's Santana." I reply grumpily, nearly dumping my phone inside my hot chocolate just to let out my frustrations with the woman. "She wants me to come over for tutor lessons."

Mike arches an eyebrow and scowls. He clearly doesn't like and never _will_ like Santana—ever. "Ugh, that's disgusting—say _no_ Britt, you can't ditch me." He jokes, giving me an excuse.

I smile and nod my head. "Of course I won't leave you—"

_Santana Lopez:_

_It's been 30 seconds, where are you?_

I frown at the message and stick my tongue out in concentration as I jab at my keyboard for a reply.

_I said 30 minutes, not _seconds.

"What did she say? You look pissed Britt." He tells me, bopping my nose with his finger.

I shake my head and let out a forced laugh. "Nothing, just being her usual self."

He chuckles and rolls his eyes. "That Lopez, what is wrong with her? Always messing with you."

_Santana Lopez:_

_Well you got it wrong, it's seconds, now hop on it Blondie—there will be consequences._

Is she seriously threatening me?

Mike extends his hand out and cups it, holding the phone gently and removing it from my fingers as he places it on his side-hip, giving me a gentle smile. "I know you have a big crush on her Britt-Britt—which is gross, again—but, you gotta take control some time." He sighs, rubbing his forehead as I bite my lower lip, eyeing my phone nervously.

How did he know I was about to give in?

He's reaching for my slice of cake and cuts a piece, forking it to his awaiting mouth as I pout at him. He knows I love my cake and he's showing off the fact that it doesn't bother him how much I hate it when he gets a piece of my cake by smirking.

"See? You're not thinking about her anymore." He tells me, pointing a fork at my direction as I blush.

"Now let's talk about Marley—" he teases, grinning with chunks of cake in his white teeth. I cringe in my seat at the sight, making him laugh out loud.

Licking my lips, I giggle. "There's nothing going on with Marley and I." I tell him, tucking a shy strand of hair.

He shrugs his shoulders and grins. "Really now Britt? It seems to me she has _the biggest_ crush on you—"

The sound of my phone vibrating snaps him out of his thoughts as we both look down at my phone, blinking with the name_ Santana Lopez_ appearing every mili-second. Feeling the urge to jump and grab the phone, Mike holds a hand up to me and shakes his head.

"Don't do it." He orders me, eyes wide as he pushes my phone further back the seat, hiding the light as I groan in frustration.

What the hell is wrong with me, I'm so whipped. "But Mike, I'm her tuto—"

"Tutor or not, it wasn't right for her to not settle an appointment." He interrupts me, calming down on his seat.

I cross my arms and pout, feeling my heart beat quickly. What did she text me?

"It's not like I'm a doctor, Mike. She's just busy all the time—" I defend her, whimpering to myself at how pathetic I sound. I should seriously call a shrink and ask for help, this isn't healthy.

"—Busy my _ass_, Britt. A heads-up the day before wouldn't hurt, now would it?" he fires back, sipping his now cold coffee.

Sighing, I rub my forehead and force a smile. "_Right._" I grit my teeth and bury myself deeper in my couch seat. "_You're totally right_." I continue to say, my eyes averting to every part of the café, nervous as fuck because Santana's probably waiting—

"Stop thinking about her." He begs, snapping his fingers to will me away from my thoughts. "Please, let's talk about—okay, me—I have some news for you." he says brightly, slightly clapping his hands. "—Remember Tina's car—"

Before Mike could finish his sentence, we are _rudely_ interrupted by a hand slamming down the armrest of my chair, startling both of us at the sudden intrusion. Our eyes are both wide as we look at the person and my heart nearly pummels when I see it's Santana, slightly out of breath with the hardest face I've ever seen.

_What is she doing here_?

"Chang." She greets, panting slightly as she nods to him before turning to me. "_Blondie._" She hisses, gritting her teeth together as she turns on her feet, grabs an empty chair and creates this _painful_ cracking sound as the chair skids to our center table. She sits down and slaps her thighs, laughing sarcastically.

Mike and I are just terrified.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence?" she gasps, looking at both of us from time to time.

I want to shake my head and say, _no—not a coincidence _when Santana all about slams a bunch of books on our table, books containing _animal pictures _as its cover. She brings out a bag from behind her seat and laughs some more, bringing out her pencil case. "Unfortunately I was waiting for my tutor to arrive but it seems like her phone's _fucking missing _so I decided _why not join her instead_?" she muses, slamming more stuff on the table as Mike and I are still silent and in shock.

Finally coming to my senses, I clear my throat. "Santan-a—how, how did you know—"

She shrugs her shoulders and whips me a forced smile. "Technology nowadays—do you know that app called the _phone navigator?_ Comes in handy when the person doesn't reply to you" she chortles, zipping her bag shut as she turns to Mike, glaring. "And what are you doing here? I though Asian's were smart, you don't need help with Zoology."

Mike blinks a couple of times before returning her harsh glare. "This isn't a tutor session. I'm bonding with my best friend, so ask for another schedule." He replies smoothly, pushing her books away from us on the table.

Santana narrows her eyes on him and smirks. "Well then, now's my only free time—so waddle along Boy-Chang, Blondie and I are going to _study._" She quips, flicking her hair to the side as she opens a page, leaning forward on her elbows.

Mike's nose flares as he clucks his tongue and shakes his head. "No, _you_ are going to go." He responds firmly, pushing her books further away again and closing the one page Santana was reading.

Both of them have a staring match as I embarrassingly duck my head down and sink further deep into my seat. God, things are so complicated with Santana around.

"No you."

"Nope, you are."

"Want me to speak Chinese? Maybe that's why you won't go, _Asian._"

"Mexican—"

"—I'm Hispanic."

Groaning, I roll my eyes at their childish banter and frown, staring at my cup of hot chocolate before I stand up, catching their attentions and smiling weakly. "I'm going for refills." I tell them, not bothering to wait for a reply as I walk back to the cashier counter. "Hi, how much are refills for hot chocolate?" I ask, sighing deeply.

The boy on the counter chuckles at my disarrayed expression and grins. "Not feeling so well?" he asks, accepting my payment.

I giggle and bite my lower lip. "Maybe—"

"—Hi, I'd like a double caramel cream latte please." Came Santana's powerful voice, sneaking half of her body to the side to hand over her own money, scowling at the cashier boy. "And don't even try flirting with her—she's not worth your time."

My body jerks and I whip my head to her face and glare at her. How dare she? And what if I want to have _someone_ flirt with me? It's not bad, and it's not like I get it all the time so rare moments like these are what I want. God, can she lay off me a bit?

"Excuse me?" the cashier boy and I say at the same time, staring at Santana incredulously. She shrugs her shoulders and accepts the receipt, walking to the claim counter as I follow her in a not so good atmosphere.

"_What is your problem_?" I hiss, leaning close to her to not attract any attention. I'm not one for attention.

Santana ignores me and taps on the mahogany counter. "What? I saved you from _Uthal_ over there who _probably_ doesn't have a vagina." She jokes sarcastically, making my face flush red.

"Didn't you promise to tone down your words a bit more too?" I sigh, exasperated. "—And no bullying!" I gasp, licking my lips. "—we're outside of school Santana."

She eyes me and scrunches her face up. "I'm bullying you?" she asks, like I was absurd.

The poor girl, she's so used to bullying and being mean that she doesn't even know it.

"How is protecting you from that _Manhands Jockey_ a bullying act?"

I give up and flap my arms down, smiling in thanks to the staff that handed me my refill as I don't bother to wait for Santana and walk back to Mike—who's currently having a worried expression.

Arching an eyebrow and taking a seat, I ask him, "What's wrong?"

He gulps. "It's my dad, he needs me to pick him up—car broke down—" he rambles, ruffling his spiky black hair. "I'm so sorry, I don't want to leave you it's just—"

I sigh and play with the rim of my cup. "It's okay." I mumble, blowing out an air. "I can handle her, go to your dad before he gets pissed off." I chided, trying to let some good vibes sink in.

Mike smiles at me sympathetically, knowing full well my incapability to _be able to handle_ Santana but knows he has to leave, so he slips his jacket on, hands my phone back to me and walks out after a brief hug.

I stare at the Zoology books Santana brought and feel my shoulders deflating. I have nothing better to do—or should I just _leave?_

"Can this be real? Chang actually left because _he knew_ that I'm the better person?" Santana fake gasps, taking his seat with a broad smile while leaning forward to place her drink. She flicks her hair to the side and grins. "_Sweet._"

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "No—" I drawl slowly. "—he didn't leave 'cuz of that, his dad needed him." I explain shortly, watching as Santana picks up her straw and sticks it in the hole of the plastic cup.

_Wanky._

"Oh? Well, whatever." She huffs, sipping her drink before inching her couch forward.

I stare at her, unamused. "You do know that I'm going to _go_ now right?" I inform her, wanting to see what she would do that would decide whether or not I would tutor her today.

She quirks an eyebrow and hums. "Really? Don't you leave when_ after_ the tutoring is done?" she taunts, daring me.

"Yeah but we haven't even started yet so _basically_, I'm not tutoring you right now."

"Touche, Blondie." She smirks, nodding her head. "You're getting good at banter which _is good_ if we're actually going to try that rule of yours with being friends." She groans, making it seem like she was disgusted by it. "The only friends I have are bitches."

I frown. "I'm not going to turn into a _bitch_, Santana." I reply, rubbing my forehead. "You didn't even apologize yet."

She holds up a finger and narrows her eyes on me. "I'm not saying to be a bitch—_sorry_, what I mean was that my friends are mostly bitches so I can only go with a conversation that can match up to my _sass_." She explains slowly and her eyes are like telling me _not_ to change because whatever I am_, it's perfect._

But that's just me and my observations. Who knows what Santana actually wants me to be, maybe she _does_ want me to turn mean. But that'll never happen.

"—And for that apology thing, I've apologized millions of times." She huffs, crossing her arms.

I arch an eyebrow. "You _did _not apologize."

She bites her lower lip, scowling. "Check your messages sw—"

"Not _that_ kind of apology." I groan, telling her _once again_ that just by texting—it wont solve anything. "I know we're just_ acquaintances_ but the least you can do is put some effort."

She shrugs her shoulders. "Effort doesn't equal Santana Lopez, Blondie. Get used to it." She bites back, snapping her fingers.

"Then I'm going to go." I sigh, grabbing my bag and drink, about to stand up when she grasps my arm to stop me, sending shivers down my spine and the electric touch intensifying. Why does Santana have this effect on me? I wish it would just stop.

"Okay, you want effort? Then I promise to do that—but give me time. I'm close there."

It was just a simple apology and she _needed_ time. Sure, I kind of forgiven her because the crumpled pieces of paper with her _I'm sorry_'s written on them was super sweet in her odd romantic way but the only thing I'm asking for is a show of how deeply sorry she was for what she did. I'm testing her, to see what she would do—and she doesn't have to know that I forgave her already. I'm not a show-y girl, I forgive easily but I just want to see.

"Fine, so where do you want to start?" I ask her, taking a seat again.

Santana's eyes shine and she shifts her books, rummaging through some thin ones before finding the one she was looking for. She pulls out a thick book that says _Underwater Creatures_ and we're about to start when the cashier boy comes out of no where, stopping us mid-talk.

He smiles, making me smile back cautiously, wondering why he was standing next to our table when he pulls out a tray from behind his back and puts it gently on the table, offering me a wink as he bows then walks back to his station. Furrowing my eyebrows, I lean forward and forget to notice Santana's expression as I read the smear word-icing written on the slice of cake. It was the same one I just finished with Mike.

_I'm sorry again._

Frowning, I start to question myself as to why the cashier boy would send me this cake if I haven't even had a 2-minute conversation with him when I hear Santana clear her throat, catching my attention. I peek up through my lashes and watch her look away, licking her lips.

Then it hits me.

"Is that _sweet_ enough for you?" she huffs, absentmindedly playing with her hair and if I didn't know any better, was she blushing?

And I didn't miss the double meaning of the word _sweet_ since it's on a cake—my favorite cake might I add there.

At a loss for words, I bite my lower lip and grin at my crush. "When did you order?"

She straightens up and flips her hair to the back, rolling her eyes. "I actually had this _other_ thing planned out when you went to my house but _unfortunately,_ you didn't go." She explains with a few hand gestures. "So I did _this _instead when I ordered my drink and I—uh—" she curses, slapping her thighs. "—that's why I didn't want you to go—because the guy was already on his way to bring the—_yeah_—the cake."

Grinning from ear to ear because she's doing her weirdly odd romantic gestures again, I lean back on the couch seat and giggle, causing Santana to snap her eyes to me with a deep scowl.

"Don't think I did this because I _like _you or something." She mumbles irritably, crossing her arms together as I nod, _whatever._

"Okay Santana—" I sing song, licking my lips.

Santana's jaw drops and she leans forward to slap me on the shoulder. "I'm not joking _Blondie,_ you're a good fuck and I don't want to lose that."

There she goes again being defensive.

Nodding my head, I shrug my shoulders. "Okay." I drawl, clucking my tongue.

Santana's not amused at all. "I don't like you." she tells me again, roughly. "Get that in that thick head of yours."

I decide to ignore her, knowing that's the only way I wont get hurt by her words that sting so much.

There's a bit of a silence as I read the article Santana wants me to teach her about when I see her shuffling. Glancing up, I watch as she goes back to the seat she was sitting on when Mike was here and scoots it closer to mine. I arch an eyebrow as she connects our chairs together and leans forward, brushing our arms that sends jolts to my body.

Shivering, she goes close to my ear and husks, "_I have an idea._"

I gulp and turn to the next page, pretending not to be so turned on by this and ignoring the tightening of my cock. Being close to Santana always did wonders to my body. Just a single touch from her can send my dick throbbing in want and need. She just does things to me that I know _no other _woman can.

"Wh-What's that?" I stutter, side-eyeing her as she peeks back and I follow her trail, the café is busy—filled with lots of people which—_if I were in Santana's_ head, would be a good thing because if I think what she's about to do to me will go as planned, we need a lot of background noise to cover our _own _noise.

She presses her nose to my cheek and exhales, letting out a breath as I nearly groan at the sexy smell of caramel and mocha. It was so intoxicating and I just cant get enough of her, especially as she trails her fingers up and down my inner thighs. I'm pretty sure a boner is up and standing and it's also a _good_ thing that we're seated at the corner because the only thing in front of us is a green wall while behind us is all the people in the world.

Stopping her hand from going any further up, I grab her wrist and push myself away from her a little, watching a frown start to form in plump lips.

"S-Santana—we cant." I husk, licking my dry mouth. "It's not private—your rules."

She flips her free hand off and chuckles. "_Fuck_ the rules, since when have we followed them anyways?"

_Correction, I always try to follow them—Santana's just too persuasive. She always breaks them and then it leads to disaster._

I let out a husky breath and groan quietly, I can't believe I'm giving in. Santana beams at me and chuckles darkly, licking my earlobe as I shiver and bite my lip to keep my moans in check. She's _so_ hot, I mean—when hasn't she been? But now—with every single type of human in this café, the fact of almost being caught just makes my head go wild. _I need to touch her,_ I need to feel her lips, I need to feel her pussy, I need to—

I need Santana _right. now._

"You okay there, _Brittany?_" she whispers in a low voice, nibbling on my earlobe as I buck my hips up, wanting more pressure from her tan fingers. I just want her to touch me and a simple graze against my clothed cock is not going to cut it.

Shaking my head, I gulp. "P—Please." I beg, eyes closed shut as I grab my drink and grip it tightly to release the tension. I'm not too worried about the chatters around because Santana's hard panting is what got my _full _attention. I quiver in my seat and bite the lid of my cup when I see Santana's beautiful tan hands unbuckling my jeans.

"_You're so hard._" She moans, licking the expanse of my neck discreetly under my hair as she pokes on my hard cock tucked inside my compression shorts. "_I can't wait for you to fuck my hand._"

Whimpering, I buck my hips up for more pressure and Santana pushes back down, making my cock ache in pleasure as I cover my moans by biting on the straw again, sweat dripping down the back of my neck as Santana sneaks a hand inside my shorts and rubs the wet tip of my dick, using her pointer finger to gently rub the top and coat it with my wetness, her thumb doing circles on the sides when I feel myself spurting out some more pre-cum when I feel air go through my back, signaling a person _just walked_ by us.

"_Like that?_" she husks, burying her face on the crook of my neck as to make it seem like she's cuddling, while _really_, she's looking down on the sneaky opening of my bottom, watching her hand do _magical_ things to my cock. I moan, knowing full well her eyes are dark in lust and she's biting her lower lip to keep from moaning as well when Santana's fingers—that are damply wet with my cum—slides down, _lower_, to the base and grabs my balls—massaging them so well that I cant help but bite harder on my straw, making it snap as I groan—Santana's other hand flying up to save me from embarrassment.

"_Keep it down,_ don't want to scare the kids." She jokes, groping my balls harder as I bite her hand in frustration, causing her to gasp in pleasure as I use her hand as a silence keeper. I just want to pull out my cock and give it air because it's suffocating down there.

"_Come on Britt—fuck my hand._" She orders me, stroking my cock up and down as I shiver and slowly—_hesitantly—_thrust my hips up, making my cock's tip hit the cold zipper of my jeans by accident as I grit my teeth in frustration. It's a good thing my seat is a couch because it would've been _so_ obvious if it was a wooden chair.

I thrust into her hand slowly, loving the way she'd squeeze the tip and do circles around it whenever I'd thrust up. I pant, feeling my breath quicken up when she nuzzles closer to my collarbone, licking the protruding bone there and I'm sure she knows that's my sensitive spot because I jerk and fall back, hitting my head on the chair as I hiss in pain, Santana side-eyeing me in amusement when she looks past me and nearly pales, her fingers stopping for just a moment.

"Are you okay Miss?" comes a middle-aged man dressed in a nice tux, adjusting his tie as he sees me and Santana, eyes twinkling. _Ugh, yes I know Santana's hot—now step away._ "Your head I mean." He adds, smirking while brushing back his slick hair.

Santana grins and makes her hand go deeper, catching my balls again as she kneads it and strokes back up, sensually coating more pre-cum on her fingers as she goes to using it as a lubricant, making my cock twitch in want—her hands so _wet_ and sticky—with _my _pre-cum.

"We're good." She husks, using her free hand that's not _filled and soaked with my cum_ to brush a falling strand of hair behind her ear. "Dandy actually. My friend just spilled some cream on her pants and I'm helping her out." She excuses, eyes dark in lust at how _hot_ it is to lie—it's a good thing the man's far away because Santana's not even holding tissue—she's holding my hard dick.

He chuckles and nods. "Hope it doesn't stain." He replies, flexing his coat as he waves goodbye and walks away, probably assuming we'd come running after him with that _lame_ conversation. As soon as he's gone Santana leans all the way down with her head, widens the gap hole of my shorts and lightly licks the wet tip of my cock, causing me to jolt and jerk my hips up—accidentally entering Santana's hot wet mouth as she moans.

I immediately lean forward and curl myself, cursing, because _shit—_it's going to turn out so obvious if I don't do anything. I'm shielding Santana from the open as she bends lower and takes more of me inside her wet velvet mouth, trapping my cock inside her as she flicks her tongue inside and damps my cock. My dick twitches in her mouth and I nearly cry when I see it poking her cheeks. It's so hot and _so _dangerous, so I pretend to stretch and bring my arms up, yawning as I say, _loudly,_ "Thanks for cleaning it up." Slightly catching a few people's attention as my eyes roll back when Santana giggles—sending vibrations to my dick.

Damn second meanings—_geez,_ Santana—I meant cleaning as in _cleaning_ my fake stain—not my—you know what.

I won't continue my words, especially not when Santana pops her lips and releases my cock, chin dripping with slight cum as she leans back and wipes the cum off, licking her lips sexily as she eyes me with lust. I'm pretty sure I'm staring at her at the same way because before I know it I'm leaning forward and lightly kissing her lips, letting all the shock waves go through my body because its only sometimes that I get to kiss her in public.

And because I know she's scared that someone might see us_, in here_—maybe even Mike could just pop out, I separate our lips and ignore the way she tries to get them back before I'm letting her hide by my long blonde hair, away from everyone in this café, reaching out to the buttons of her short shorts.

Shivering by my side, Santana whimpers. "_Do it._" She begs, nuzzling her nose on my cheek as I nod my head slowly and slide my fingers in, moaning in my closed mouth when my digits come in contact with wet heat.

Santana's having a harder time than I was a while ago though because—to let out her sexual frustrations, she's suffocating my cock with a tight grip, making it turn a slight shade of red as I gasp and accidentally push my fingers in her wet pussy.

"_Fuck!"_ she all but shouts, causing both our eyes to widen as the chatter in the café dies down and stares at our direction, and since Santana's covered, I had to embarrassingly turn to them and smile, nervous as fuck.

"Uh—Uh sorry, she—burnt tongue." I excuse dumbly, shrugging my shoulders when a family watches us curiously as I point to Santana, mouthing the words _she hugs when she's hurt._

It's so stupid, and it doesn't make sense but it's the best I can do as I roll my eyes when Santana laughs at me, shaking her head.

"I'm so not good at being quiet." She tells me, glancing through her lashes as I give her a pointed look.

"You think?" I joke back, adjusting my two digits that's inside her wet pussy as she clamps her thighs together, groaning to my clothed chest as she bucks forward. I use my free hand to remove her tight grip on my hard dick—as pleasurable as it is—and bring it up to my eye level, whining at the sight. Her tan fingers are covered with _my _wet cum—it's drenched in it, covered in all—_fuck_, you get the picture. And I'm so lost in the image that I nearly die in my seat when Santana thrust her hips up, pushing my fingers deeper inside her pussy—touching a spongy spot as she chomps on her lips and growls.

We can't stay here anymore.

Slipping my fingers out of her hot heat, I let go of her hand and hurriedly buckle my jeans back close, pouting when my cock decides to stay hard and give me a slight boner. Hopefully no one will see this.

I grab my stuff and sling it over my shoulder, kindly grabbing Santana's books as she looks at me with a confused dazed stare, slightly frustrated at the fact I just left her in a sexual position.

"Blond—"

"Get up." I cut her off, zipping up as I finish chugging my drink before dropping it on the table, reaching for Santana's hand as she dries her cum-spread-skin with a tissue.

"What? You can—"

I lean forward and growl, feeling the sexual monster inside of me coming out of my soul as I tighten my grip on her wrist. "_Let's go, I'm fucking you inside my car._" Is all I say before I'm tugging her up and bringing her out of the café, not missing the way her jaw drops at my words.

We're rushing to my parked car as Santana giggles a bit—almost drunkenly as I beep it open and open the back seat, pushing her inside as she gasps and lands on the leather seat, smirking at me with that sexy orgasmic smirk. I lick my lips and eye her up and down, signaling her to get ready as I walk to the trunk and dump our stuff.

When I rush back to the open door, I stop when I see Santana's shorts down on the rug floor of my car, opening her legs so wide that I could see her cum dripping down her wet pussy and she arches her back and moans, doing this sexy waist roll on the air.

_Fuck, I need to fuck that pussy._

Before I jump on her as she stretches her t-shirt down and folds her bra cup to play with her hard nipples, I realize that we're in an open space and if it wasn't for my body blocking Santana's exposed pussy, someone would definitely catch us. So I slam the door shut, confusing Santana as I rush to the driver seat, turn it on and park into a darker part of the lot, trying to will myself away from the panting noises Santana's is making in the back of the car.

"_Fuck Brittany, so good._" She whimpers, the smell of her arousal surrounding my car as I jerk it to a stop, climbing out of the seat to go back to the door a while ago, opening it again with flushed cheeks as I nearly faint at the sight before me.

Santana's fucking herself so hard, I can see her wetness spurting out.

I unbuckle my jeans and push it all the way down, stepping out of them as I examine the abandoned lot one more time for reassurance. No one better come see us.

"Fuck me, please." Santana begs, arching her back as she plunges her fingers deeper inside her wet pussy. I frown and remove her fingers, groaning at the wet sight of it before I'm leaning forward and aligning my cock to her dripping entrance, and biting my lower lip as I press myself into her slowly.

Santana arches her back and slams her hands on the top-behind her, on the windows of my car, screaming. "_Yes!_"

Smirking, I bury myself deep inside her and moan, wiggling my hips a bit to adjust myself in the _tightness _of her pussy. Santana seems to love it though because she's clenching my cock and bucking her hips up.

She's incredibly wet today.

"Come on Pierce, I'm almost cumming." She admits shyly, looking up through hooded eyes as I lean forward some more, angling my hips in the right position as I steady myself on her hands that's connected to the window, intertwining our fingers together as she smiles up at me before I slip out and thrust back just as hard, causing Santana to moan and throw her head back, eyes closed.

And soon I'm fucking her erratically, pumping my hips in an animalistic movement as I whip my hair to the side and relish myself in the sounds of our sexes smacking against each other, the wet slaps turning me on _so _much that I fuck her with all I've got. I use my thighs to spread her legs wider and almost put all my weight on top of her lower body as I bring my cock in at my most deepest tries.

Santana curses and grips so hard on my hands that I feel the blood drain.

"_There! Fuck yeah!"_ she gasps, fucking me back by bring her hips up just as I thrust down. That's what got us because it's way deeper than the second ago, and I nearly lose my vision when I feel her pussy clenching hard on my cock, almost sucking it in that my balls are pressed tightly against her ass. She's so wet that it's becoming so slippery, my thighs are covered with her wetness and I'm whimpering when I accidentally slip out of her pussy—due to its _wetness—_and my cock doesn't go back to her velvet slick opening, but instead, it hits the leather seats.

Santana shakes her head furiously, tugging on my hands. "No, no, no—" she whines, squeezing her thighs together in a cross position as I frown, not seeing her wet pussy, so I end up fucking the seat absentmindedly instead. "Put—Put it back in, _fuck_, put your cock back in my pussy—please." She cries out, letting go of my hands to grip her hair as I feel the control, using my free hands to separate her thighs again, spreading it even wider as I plunge in, fucking her back in a faster pace, watching as she flails her arms and gives up, leaving them restless on her sides as her eyes blink continuously, probably too into the fucking than I thought.

The car's shaking violently and I'm using her spread out thighs as support as I roll my hips and pull back before pushing in again, using a finger to circle her clit in fast circles.

Santana curses and slams her closed fist to the window, hips violently shaking as we feel our orgasms approaching.

"Brittany fuck me or I will fucking _fuck_—fuck." She groans, wrapping her legs around me tighter to bury my cock some more. "Oh god, I'm cu—" before she could finish her sentence, she's jolting and cuming hard, enveloping my cock with wet squirts of her cum as I leave my member deep inside her.

"_Oh god, no—too much._" Santana slurs, legs slacking around my waist as she continues to cum, pussy slipping out drops of it to the leather seat of my car.

I sigh and close my eyes as I finally let myself orgasm too, spurting out hot ropes of cum inside her pussy as I feel it mixing our cums together.

After we calm down from our high's, Santana wraps her arms around me and brings me down, kissing me lightly on the lips. I sigh and kiss her back, loving the feel of our sexes together.

Her nose is red and her cheeks are puffy as I slip out of her wet pussy, moaning at the dirty wetness it exposes to my eyes. I think of something gross just to stop my cock from getting hard again, but shit, my cock is so _wet_ too.

"Thanks." Santana whispers, closing her eyes as she fixes her top. "I needed that after today."

I frown and nod my head slowly. That's right, I'm just a fuck buddy to her.

Sensing my inner debate, Santana reaches a hand up and cups my cheek, shaking her head at me. "Don't frown—I—I didn't mean it that way."

And I can tell, from her words and soft expressions that she's slowly starting to open up to me.

"I'm just, not _a good _friend, okay?"

I smile and shake my head back at her. "I think you'd be an awesome friend." I mumble, grabbing my jeans as I sit on the seat and wear it back on.

Santana rolls her eyes. "That's a lie, Blondie—I'm horrible."

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't like to think of the bad sides of people." I reply softly, staring at her beautiful black eyes as she sits up and takes a seat beside me, not bothering to put her shorts back on as we have an inch distance.

Santana combs her hair and wrings her fingers together. "An-And that's what annoys me." She whispers, clucking her tongue. "How fucking _nice_ you are."

I smile at her weakly. "You can _be nice_ too you know, all you have to do is be happy and think happy."

"Well that's impossible because most of the time, I'm either _sad_, mad or _pissed off_." She huffs, puffing her cheeks. "I just want to be normal and have friends who don't bite behind my back." She confesses, side-eyeing me. "And I got to admit that maybe that's why I'm bitchy to you most of the time—"

Furrowing my eyebrows, I tilt my head to her, staring quizzically at the woman beside me. "What?"

"It's just hard to believe—" she starts, shaking her head. "—that you're actually putting up with my bullshit attitude."

My heart speeds up as I watch Santana open herself up to me, bringing down her walls for the first time since I've laid my eyes on her in kindergarten.

"I'm a bully. I'm a bitch." She goes on, turning to face me, smiling sadly. "That's never going to change, Blond—_Brittany._" She says, trying out my name normally.

Nodding my head, I accept it. I accept the fact that Santana—is Santana, and that I should be thankful enough that's she's even revealing these things to me.

But something in her eyes change, and she's dropping her shoulders, sighing. "And that's where I come in as your—well_, _as your _friend_ now." She starts, reaching down to grab her shorts as she plucks out a folded piece of paper.

I stare at it curiously.

She licks her lips and gulps. "A friend is someone who helps a friend right?"

Slowly, I nod my head. "Yes. That's what friends are."

She smiles, and is it me or is it fake?

"Well then, my first step in being your friend—" she hums, handing over the paper. "—is by helping you in your love life. Because that's what friends are for right?"

I bite my inner cheek and nearly faint. Is she saying she likes me back? But no wait, why would she say she's a friend then?

"And how are you going to do that?" I ask, eyeing the piece of paper as I take it nervously.

Santana avoids my eyes and goes to busy herself by wearing her shorts again. "It's Marley's number, she asked me to give it to you because she knew you were going to tutor me in Zoology." She explains, nibbling on her lower lip. "I told her _no_ but she said she _really likes _you and everything and asked to just give her a chance."

I furrow my eyebrows on the digits written on the notepad.

"B-But, I don't like her Santana." I reply back, softly.

Santana's head whips to me and we stare at each other's eyes deeply. "You could just try with her? Like one date? She's been begging me."

"And you're fine with it?" I shoot back, arching an eyebrow.

Santana shrugs her shoulders. "No." she honestly says. "But who am I to stop you?"

Deciding on what to say, I just keep the phone number in my pocket and watch her fixing herself. The car still smells like sex, and don't find me creepy by wanting it to smell like this for a while.

"So you're okay with me going on a date with her?" I ask innocently, playing with the tips of my hair.

But that seems to snap Santana hard. "Look what does it matter to me?" she growls, fixing me a glare as I widen my eyes in shock. "You're not my fucking _pet_ Blondie—just a fuck buddy, so do whatever the hell you want." She hisses, slamming the door open as she walks out but not before leaning back in to say, "So date whoever you want that will go to claim you but— that _thing _of yours—" she says pointing to my crotch. "—is the only thing I surely claim."

Huffing, completely frustrated at her, I glare back at Santana. "_Santana—again,_ I am not your _toy._" I growl, slipping out of the car as we glare at each other through the hood.

"Well just date whoever you want to date—I don't own you okay—"

"—Yeah, I know. And you don't _own_ my m-member too." I shoot back, telling her straight.

"Oh please we have a contract—"

"—that you never follow the rules for! And besides—" I huff, rubbing my forehead in frustration. "—we have a rule that says _don't bother with crushes _Santana, so why bother?"

Santana arches an eyebrow at me, slamming her fists on the metal hood. "You have a _crush_ on Marley bitch face? You said she wasn't your type!"

I roll my eyes and frown at her. "No—I don't have a crush on her but I'm considering her request to date her so you have no say in this Santana."

She throws her hands in the air and snickers. "Fine, whatever—_friend._ Have fun and _gossip girl_ me how it goes—can't wait to hear all about it."

With that said, she waves me off and walks away.

I stomp my feet down and feel smoke coming out of my ears. "Nothing of what you just said makes sense Santana." I accuse her, shouting loudly as she keeps waving me off, never looking back.

_Ugh. This woman. I'm going to die soon._

_First fight as friends, perfect._

* * *

**Santana Lopez.**

"What did you just say?" I ask, narrowing my eyes on Quinn as she laughs with a couple of cheerios. We stop walking and leave them as she turns to me, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Marley asked Pierce out yesterday and she said yes."

It's been around 2 days since our good fuck in the café's parking lot. And to tell you the truth I'm pissed at myself for being a bitch again after I finally cooled down and started to talk to her but it's not my fault.

Like, something just sparked within me when we started talking about Marley again—especially her consideration to date her.

Because I was actually getting there, being a friend and all—a true friend. Even Anna told me to do it—the whole letting her go and date Marley because it's a step forward in our friendship, being able to find a date for your friend. That's Anna's logic so I'm going to believe it—yet, all of a sudden, Aunty Snix just exploded and went all Lima Heights on Blondie's ass—_hot ass._

"Oh? And where's their date?" I ask, pretending not to be interested as Quinn and I walk a turn, a weird tugging sensation erupting on the pit of my stomach when I see Pierce laughing with Mike. And before I know it, a smile is gracing my lips at the sight. Her hair's so blo—

What the fuck, Santana. Shut up.

"Woah, are you okay?" Quinn stops me, eyeing me worriedly as I look back at her just as worried. Did she see that? Fuck, she can't.

"Huh?"

"No, nevermind—whatever—I mean, what I heard from Kitty—they're heading to the usual Breadstix break this Saturday." Quinn tells me as I side-eye Pierce who's waving back at Marley—_fucking_ Marley, and suddenly, I'm not interested at what Quinn's saying anymore.

Who am I kidding? Marley's a bitch-face bitch—that's the reason why she's even called a _bitch_ face. And Anna's wrong, she's _so very_ wrong—this isn't friendship. What kind of friend makes their friend date a bitch-face?

Smirking, I nod my head.

That's right—Anna's wrong—for once—and I'm going to do everything in my HBIC power to make sure my new _friend—pal, buddy—_Pierce—doesn't get the wrong girl.

Watch out Marley bitch-face Rose, you're in for some beating and torture by the highest level of bully acts from the one and only, Santana Lopez.

* * *

**There you have it! pretty long!**

**Here's some spoilers for the upcoming two chapters:**

**A possible date?**

**Maybe I'll bring back the bet of Santana and the cheerios? Who's going to talk about it?**

**Marley vs. Santana?**

**Santana hiding behind a newspaper in Breadstix?**

**Whoops, too much—but you never know, I could be lying and teasing you all.**

**REVIEW, Favorite and Follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, all your questions and wonders about what happens next will be addressed in the upcoming chapters! No worries there, and it kind of amuses me how some of your _wishes_ in the story are actually my future plans for the fic! I won't tell you which of them are the right ones, but you'll see soon.**

**Warning: NO sex in this chapter, this is more of a plot chapter. And yes, I know I love smut as much as you all do.**

**Enjoy reading! And thank you for all your reviews, they light up my day.**

* * *

**Title: **Bully and Benefits [Fuck Buddies]

**Summary: **It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing:** Brittany, Santana

**Rating: **M

* * *

"Are you ignoring me again?"

I sigh and continue to re-write my History homework as Santana approaches me on the bleacher stands outside of school. She's holding a bunch of papers which I _assume_ is needed for our English Project which the hot male substitute teacher assigned us.

"Oh? Not going to answer that question, huh?" she mutters, sitting down beside me as she groans and dumps the wads of paper in the step behind us as I flip to the next page.

"We have so much to do in this English paper—plus you have to tutor me soon before that Zoology test." She continues to say, not allowing an ounce of silence to surround us as I roll my eyes and push my stuff further away from her, following along.

Santana scowls as she scoots closer to me again. "What did I do to piss you off?" she asks, eyebrows furrowing as she tightens her high-pony before looking through our English paper's requirements.

Not wanting to stay close to her today, I stubbornly pack up all my stuff and swing my bag over my shoulder, catching Santana's full attention as she waggles the paper in front of my eyes. "Uhm hello? English project?"

Steadying myself on one of the chairs, I turn to Santana and give her a slight glare. "Thought you didn't like working with a _freak_?" I shoot back, not bothering to wait for her reply as I jump down a couple of chairs—until my feet touched the grass.

"_What?_" Santana gasps from above just as I fix my shoes and start to walk again. "Are you seriously pissed off because of that?" she asks back like it was so absurd of me to feel that way—her voice coming closer as she follows behind me.

I decide not to reply to her, but she's pushing my buttons so hard.

"Look, I have _word problems,_ Blondie." Santana rambles, as I feel her getting close to me as we slowly approach the doors to McKinley. "It's like my mouth's a train wreck—a born sailor, it _just wont_ stop cussing."

Rolling my eyes at her childishness, I smirk upon coming face to face with the McKinley doors, knowing full well that as soon as I open these doors, Santana's going to back off of me—because, and I _quote_ "I can't talk to you in school, it's social suicide."

So, as soon as I push the doors open, I rotate my head a little bit to the back in order stick my tongue out to Santana as we are suddenly surrounded by tons of high school students. Her voice lost itself as she stares at the crowd with an open mouth, obviously frustrated with the fact that she can't explain herself to me as to why she called me a freak, and I laugh at her situation, waving her off when I see Mike and a new friend of ours, Rachel Berry.

"Hey guys." I greet them, smiling widely at Rachel who's a transfer student from a school near Lima because of her parent's finding better work here. She came about two weeks ago and a week after that we started to be friends.

Mike waves and Rachel grins at me. "Hey Britt, finished your homework?" he asks, closing his locker as we start to walk down the rowdy hallways of school, all three of us frowning when we come across Stoner Brett tripping over a cardboard sign, making him fall flat face on the wall.

Nodding, I lick my lips. "Yeah, Santana came over to talk about the English Paper but what I didn't tell her is that I'm almost done with it." I ranted with a few hand gestures, watching as Mike scoffs and Rachel just giggles along.

"Why don't you just work with her? She _obviously_ wants to work it with you." Rachel mumbles as we stop by the cafeteria doors. I frown and shake my head.

"Working with _Santana Lopez_ might as well be me signing myself to the devil." I grumble as we line up in the food lane.

Mike fake gasps and covers his mouth. "_Whoa, _can this be real? Has Brittany Pierce finally stopped being in love with _the_ Santana Lopez?" he jokes, nudging me on the shoulder as I blush hard.

"Shut up." I mumble, tucking a lose strand of hair shyly as they both giggle at me like fools.

"I still couldn't believe it when Mike told me you where hooked on the _head cheerleader._" Rachel adds, clucking her tongue.

Mike slaps her in the shoulder and waggles his eyebrows. "Believe it, Berry—this best friend of mine has the weirdest fetishes."

"It's not a fetish." I mumble, smiling at the lunch lady as she hands over my tray. "Besides, can we not talk about Santana?" I ask, shifting my body in an uncomfortable manner as I let out a long deep sigh.

Mike gives me a concerned look and backs away. "Okay." He says, nodding his head. "Why not tell us where you and Marley are going tomorrow night then?"

Rachel squeals and shrugs her shoulders up. "That's a _great_ gossip. Is it fancy? Dinner? Tell _us._"

I smile at their ridiculousness as we take a seat, peeling off the plastic from our sandwiches as Rachel practically sits on the edge of her chair for the details of my date tomorrow.

"Just a simple dinner, nothing too fancy." I tell her, licking my lips in hunger at the food before me.

Rachel rolls her eyes and sips on her fruit drink. "Unfortunately for you both but _in my school_, 'simple dinners' are usually the _biggest_ gossips."

Mike chuckles and scrunches his face up. "Well you're in a new school Berry, get used to it." He replies, grinning from ear to ear.

Looking at both of them, I absentmindedly scan the cafeteria for any signs of something interesting to see when my eyes land on Santana and Quinn, talking animatedly to one another with the biggest smiles on their faces. I feel my own smile drop as I watch Quinn lean forward and wipe a drop of ketchup from the corner of Santana's lips and lick it off of her fingers. Santana's glaring at her and Quinn just gives her a wink. Sometimes I'd like to think I'm jealous of their relationship, it's almost like _it's_ okay for Santana to act that way towards Quinn but to any other girl, it's like the most horrid thing ever.

Take me for example, she can't even _speak _to me without freaking out about anyone catching us together. But _thank_ the heavens rumours went around about Santana's break up with Noah—like they were ever _really_ together to begin with, yet still—it's refreshing to hear she's not tied with another boy—or gal for that matter.

Then my eyes shift to Marley, who's beside Santana and it seems like she feels me staring at her because as soon as my eyes land on Marley, she turns to me and blushes, smiling softly with a cute wave as I giggle and wave back shortly. She mouth's the words _Hi_ and I cant help but roll my eyes playfully and mouth it back to her. She's been laying off, which is good if she wants to start dating me because I actually want to start liking someone else besides Santana.

It's hard but I'm getting there too—like how Santana's getting there for being a better and _nicer_ person.

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I mistakenly catch Santana's piercing gaze as she stares deeply into my blue one's, holding a stare that I've never seen before as I gulp and turn away, doing everything I can to get away from her hypnotic orbs.

* * *

**Santana Lopez.**

"So what do I owe the pleasure of you standing outside my porch again?" Asks my half-sister Anna as I play with the straps of my duffel bag, rolling my eyes at her as she doesn't let me in immediately.

Licking my lips, I cock my hip to the side and nudge my chin to her. "Nice to see you too Anna." I reply shortly, already moving forward to enter my own self inside my old house. Anna's backs away and closes the door, watching me as I drop my bag to the ground and turn around to face her again. "I need to talk to you."

Arching an eyebrow, she hums, crossing her arms together. "Is this about your fake girlfriend again?"

Body jerking, I snap my head to my sister and flash her a glare. "_What?_" I hiss, gritting my teeth together.

Anna rolls her eyes and chuckles, telling me like it was an obvious fact that I should know by now. "Oh don't play games with me Santana, ever since you brought _her_ to my party—every time you visit you just talk about her."

I hold a finger up and frown. "I don't _always_ talk about her." I huff, shaking my head. "I only visited _once_ after that night—that doesn't count as _always._" I explain further, leaning back on one of the couches. "Besides, I need advice for something."

Anna shrugs her shoulders and puts her hand out, gesturing me to go on and spill it. "Well?"

Sighing, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and scratch the back of my neck nervously. "There's something wrong with me." I mutter, biting my lower lip as Anna arches an eyebrow at me.

"There's always been something wrong with you—" she jokes, stopping her laugh as she catches my hard scowl. "—I'm joking, _calm down._"

Shaking my head, I pinch my arm and shuffle my feet together, completely frustrated at what I've been _discovering_ about myself lately. It's freaking annoying—this doesn't—shouldn't happen to me. Especially someone like me who's _mean,_ a bitch, _snob _and every bad adjective you can say.

"Santana? Are you okay, chica?" Anna asks me, eyes that are dark like mine's turning into a darker shade of black as she walks to me slowly with caution as if knowing that one _wrong _move can break me. And maybe it will, maybe it wont—I _don't know _because I don't do feelings.

"No. I don't think I am." I admit honestly, tugging on my pony in frustration as I walk around the clean tiles like I'm mad—which I probably am. "I'm _not_ okay and there's something _definitely_ wrong with me." I huff, chomping down on my lower lip hard enough to relieve the frustration.

"And why? What's bothering you?" she asks me, and before I know it she's already right in front of me, rubbing my shoulders up and down in a soothing manner. "You can tell me anything, Santana."

And yes, she knows that. My sister knows that because she's _the one and only_ sole person who would understand me—that would get my _shit_ because I've never had any parents to do that for me because they're too busy being _in_ love to notice the little things, like me when I was a baby.

"I know." I nod, clenching my fists. "I know and that's why I'm here." I grunt, shaking my head after because this is _unreal_, this only happens in movies and fictional kind of things—but not in the real world, not in the world where I'm stuck.

"Is it your grades?" Anna asks me, guessing with a slight frown. "Because that's impossible, I've taught you everything I kno—"

Chuckling darkly, I roll my eyes. "No. Not grades—it's actually about Blondie." I mumble, cursing at myself for still using that absurd nickname that _she_ hates so much.

Anna's suddenly very curious as her eyebrows pick up in that Lopez attitude that we all have when something interests us. "Brittany Pierce?"

I nod my head slowly, whimpering at what I'm about to spill out. "_Yes._" I groan, gritting my teeth. "It's just—I'm not supposed to _have feelings._" I choke out, feeling a weight being lifted off of my shoulders as I sunk to the floor and chest heave, ignoring the way Anna gives me this sympathetic look. Since its already out in the open, I take a deep breath and exhaled after. "I don't deserve to have feelings—especially for _some girl_ that's the complete opposite of me."

"Do you like Brittany?" she asks me bluntly, getting straight to the question as I feel my lungs collapse at the reality of the whole thing.

Shaking my head, I nibble on my lower lip. "No—I don't _like _like her—I mean, I know I don't." I gasp, throwing my head back as Anna kneels in front of me, massaging my thighs in comfort. "_But _I know that there's something too—and, I'm trying to see what it is."

"Santana, it's a simple question—don't complicate it."

And that's the hard part—it was such a simple and _easy_ question.

_Do you like her?_

That's it. It's not hard, it's not a _fucking_ Zoology question asking what are the native names of Apes—no, it's just my sister asking _me_ if I have _feelings_ for someone and there's just so many things surrounding my head that I can't think of anything but rambled thoughts.

"I don't know, okay?" I hiss, glaring right at my sister's black orbs.

"Why are you in such denial, Santana?" Anna asks me, annoyed but also pushing me on because she knows that by talking to me, it's not rainbows and butterflies, it's harsh and pointed because I'm hard to figure out.

Sighing, I cluck my tongue. "Because sometimes, when things get tough—" I grunt, tugging on my cheerios' uniform. "—denial is all I have." I end, biting my lower lip so hard I'm sure it's about to bleed.

Anna's eyes soften and she slumps down next to me, untying my pony to comb her soft fingers through my curls. "You have me." She shoots back, flashing a weak smile.

Rolling my eyes, I punch her lightly on the shoulder and stick my tongue out to her in fake disgust. "Gross, maybe that's why I'm such a mess."

Gasping, Anna lets go of my hair and frowns. "I get that I'm a bitch _but _I'm not _that_ bitchy." She complains, puffing her cheeks out.

There's a bit of a silence and I'm pretty sure Anna has a lot of questions and things to say but she's nice enough to not say anything in my emotional state. You see, the thing is—I really, _honestly, definitely _do not do any sort of feelings. I know I've said that a billion times but maybe it's because I still can't believe it. My first crush was Megan Fox in Transformers, I was so obsessed with her and that's it. So this is something _weird_ for me because now it's not someone out of a movie. It's a person who walks and _breathes_ the same air as I do.

"What is it about Brittany?" Anna decides to ask instead, dropping her head on top of my shoulder as I let out a breathe of air at being so constricted with my thoughts.

Looking up at the ceiling, I bite my lower lip in concentration as I reply, "I'm not sure but it's definitely the way she looks at me." I point out, without realizing the fact that the corners of my lips are tugging up into a smile.

"The way she looks at you?" Anna repeats, confused.

I nod my head, humming. "Yeah, it's like I'm her _everything_ or something. Like _I'm_ the only one who matters to her and it's crazy." I sigh, closing my eyes for a moment. "Because she's not supposed to _think_ of me in that way—not to someone like me."

Anna chuckles and whispers the word _sap_ before I'm elbowing her side to make her shut up. Thankfully, she does keep quiet.

"Then there's that thing she does whenever I say or _do_ something horrible—"

"—which is all the time—"

I grit my teeth and pinch her arm, causing her to squeal as I ignore her side comment. "She does this, this _stare_ that tells me that she's disappointed but she knows it's not the real me, that I _don't_ actually mean it and that I'm better than that."

"Tough _shit,_ you can tell by just a _stare_ from that Pierce girl?" she asks, disbelieving, as I widen my eyes in shock. I did see that, didn't I?

Ignoring her once again, I continue. "Plus those moments when—we're like, alone." I sigh, clucking my tongue. "It's like she's holding on to it because she _knows _that it's going to be different with people around—with _school_ around."

Anna hums, crossing her legs together as she straightens up her body. "And you call me the love hermit—"

I cringe at the _L_ word as Anna senses my nerves, immediately shutting her lips tight before I could burst and explode in front of her face. Moments like these are rare after all.

We stay silent again, me lost in my own world as Anna crawls in front of me, looking deeply into my eyes as she opens her mouth to say something but closes them again, almost hesitant.

I narrow my eyes on her and frown. "Spit it out already, _Crewella._"

She snaps her head to me and scowls, glaring hard. "_Shit,_ Soft Santana's gone now huh? Maybe I should print a life size Brittany and put it next to me whenever you come over" she sarcastically says, rolling her eyes at me.

Grunting, I cross my arms together as I move my legs into an Indian sitting position. "You were saying?" I retort, ignoring _more_ of the things she say.

Anna puckers her lips and giggles to herself, peeking a glance at me. "So what are you _sure_ of with this Brittany _chica?_ Like if you aren't so sure about your feelings—there must be something else you're sure of." She asks me, tilting her head to the side. "Because if I got' to be honest, San-tanita, she's changing you more than you'll ever know."

Nibbling on my lower lip, I nearly faint at the words coming out of my sister's mouth. To think _I _was the only one who noticed it and thus, be proven wrong—Anna sees it too. She sees the way _Brittany_ affects me as a person. Just by doing simple things, I tend to think of them deeply, taking each of _her_ words to mind and _unfortunately,_ heart too.

Shrugging my shoulders, I squint at Anna and try not to smile so big. "What I'm sure of?" I ask her for confirmation, wanting to prolong this moment longer than it has to be.

Anna grins, knowing full well what I'm trying to do as she nods her head furiously, giggling. "Yes, _Santana._"

I look out, far from her face and stare at her front door, wanting nothing more than to push it open and go _somewhere_ else. A place where _Brittany_ isn't supposed to be right now.

"I'm _sure_ as hell I don't want her to be in that date with Marley." I whisper out, feeling my lungs collapse at the confession of my own words, at the _realization_ of how true it is to be saying these things, to be feeling these things.

Anna grins, tapping her chin as she stands up and reaches her hand out to me. Quirking an eyebrow, I hold it and help myself up, dusting off a few dirt from my cheerios' uniform as I watch Anna grabbing my duffel bag, plucking out my comfy clothes and throwing them at me. And just by reflex, I grab it and stare at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" I ask, trying not to show my worry so much as Anna chuckles and walks to the other couch, opening a bag with hats inside before tossing me one.

"We're going to Breadstix." Anna replies simply, shrugging her shoulders as she puts on an _incredibly_ too-large hat on top of her head, winking at me as I feel my face pale.

_No. Fucking. Way._

* * *

**Brittany Pierce.**

"So it is like some kind of habit of yours?" Marley asks me as I bend my straw so it would be facing me, blushing as I realize she noticed that so quickly.

Scratching the back of my head, I nod. "Y-Yeah, my parents do it so I got used to to it 'cuz of them." I reply simply, ducking my head when Marley grins at me with those shining blue eyes.

"That's cute." She drawls, clucking her tongue. "I have this habit of playing with my hair whenever I'm spacing out—my mom does it _all _the time." She exaggerates with a big eye roll as I giggle through closed lips.

We just got our drinks when we started talking again, conversing about anything that would come up to our heads. She'd talk about her experience as a McKinley transfer student and I'd ask her if she knew Rachel because she was a transferee too. She frowns though, and says that she never heard of a Rachel in her old school but found it funny how a lot are transferring in the school. I agreed easily.

"What made you so _interested _in me?" I couldn't help but ask, tilting my head to the side. "I mean—I'm _not _popular."

Marley frowns. "Just because you _aren't _popular doesn't mean I wont like you." she responds casually, causing me to blush at her words for being so honest.

Unlike a certain _someone_ that has _honesty_ in the bottom of her list.

I should probably stop thinking about Santana. It's only going to cause problems for me. Especially since she's always in my head lately and I'm having troubles here and there. I also wanted to reply and say that to _Santana—_ being popular is the only way for her to like a person but other than that,_ if you're a loser_ it's just not allowed in her books.

"So what is it then? The unpopularity?" I try, leaning forward in mild curiosity.

Marley grins, shaking her head. "Far from that. It's actually your eyes."

I frown, brain reeling and processing her words. _My eyes? Her eyes are practically identical to mine._

"My eyes?" I repeat, unsure.

"Yeah, it caught me by surprise." She laughs, shaking her head in embarrassment as she blushes hard. "They were just _so blue._ Blue-r than my own and I got so enamored by it."

Well, that's awfully weird. Marley's is most definitely a lighter shade of blue than my own blue orbs. Like, if you stare at her it's the only thing that's going to pop out—her damn blue eyes.

"I'm flattered?" I decided to say, not knowing it came off as a question as Marley giggles at me, thanking the waiter for delivering them their bucket of breadstix. I smile, telling myself to just ignore it and reach out for a piece, moaning at the heavenly taste.

They just taste really, _really_ good. "Is this your first time eating here?" I ask, wondering so because Marley _is_ new to Ohio.

She shakes her head, nibbling on a stick. "Ate her with a few cheerios on my first day." She tells me with a few hand gestures, grinning from ear to ear as she suddenly pouts, making me frown to as I wonder why she'd be pouting.

"Is something wrong?"

She turns around and looks back at the cashier counter, waving her hand in the air to signal one of the waiters to come here. One by the bar counter sees us and comes over, a red cap covering half of her face as I notice her clothes aren't exactly the uniform the other waiter's or _waitresses'_ are wearing. The girl with the cap clears her throat and covers most of herself behind the big menu card.

"_Yes?"_ comes her ruffled voice, deep and low that it almost made me think she was a man.

Marley grins at the girl and points at the menu. "We ordered over 30 minutes ago, is it okay to double-check on our food?" she asks politely but I scrunch my nose up when I see the _waitress_ crack her neck to the side, making me cringe when I hear it pop.

"_Okay._" Was her immediate reply, swerving on the balls of her feet as she walks back to the bar. I feel my eyeballs nearly bulging out when the girl seating beside her with a cap on as well—covering the mouth of the old cashier lady by the counter, her eyes wide as she glares at the _waitress_ who just came to us.

And is it just me or is that _waitress_ wearing sweatpants? In work? What?

"Bri—Brittany?" Marley snaps me out of my thought as I shake my head and turn to her, noticing a concerned expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head absentmindedly and laugh to myself. _It's just my imagination._ "Sorry, I blanked out." I reason out, fiddling with my fingers.

She grins, nose scrunching up in a cute way. "Happens to the most of us."

"So what do you think?" she suddenly asks as I continue to watch the oddly two _capped—_supposed to be waitresses talking _too_ close to one another. "Should I join?"

Blinking a few times, I smile weakly at Marley. "Join what?" I ask dumbly, side-eyeing the two strange women again who keep tipping their hats forward—like it wasn't covering their faces _enough._

"The glee club, Britt." She answers, laughing. "Didn't you hear what I just told you? I think it's a great opportunity for me to start my singing career."

The mention of the glee club that Rachel joined a week ago caught my full attention now as I whip my head to Marley and nearly cringe at the cracking sound it made. "The _glee_ club?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows because is _Marley _joking herself right now? She can't join, she'll be kicked out of the cheerios.

Her mouth opens for a reply when all of a sudden, just in the corner of my right eye, I see the waiter—an actual _real uniformed _waiter—coming to us with a tray of our food when all hell breaks lose and he's falling forward with some force being pushed behind him as he goes staggering towards us, dropping most of our food's contents on Marley as she gasps and stands up, arms out in a tensed position as the plates break and clatter. But I'm pretty sure something—_someone_ else caught my eye too as I peek behind me a bit and see a flash of brown hair.

No, it can't be.

"_Fuck_." Marley groans, slapping the spaghetti sauce off of her arms. "_Fuck._" She says again but with a slight grin as I watch her confusingly. Is she actually grinning?

"Uhm—"

She shakes her head and sighs. "Isn't this funny?" she jokes, shaking her head as she leans forward, grabs a few pieces of tissue and wipes herself. The waiter stands up and blushes hard in embarrassment.

"I am so s—"

Marley waves him off and smiles weakly—though I can see a vein popping in her head. "It's okay—just—uh, hurry up with our food." She tells him straight, watching as he grabs all the broken shards of the plate into his tray and scampers away. I stay rooted in my seat, watching as she wipes herself off with the _now _red stained napkin.

After most of them are wiped clean, she looks up at me and rolls her eyes. "Do I smell?" she chides, sticking her tongue out as my jaw drops.

"Arent you pissed?" I ask, eyes wide in worry.

She shrugs her shoulders and plumps back down on her seat, giggling.

This is so weird.

"I am pissed but since I'm having a date, _with you—" _she hums, winking while leaning unto her clasped hands. "—nothing can ruin the moment."

I throw my head back and laugh, clapping my hands vigorously. "_Nice one._" I tell her, watching as she grins. "Really—nice _one_, totally got me."

She laughs and we start talking about stuff again as I try to remove that nagging feeling on my head that's telling me that _someone's_ here and that _someone_ is—well, you know.

* * *

**General Point of View.**

"_Great plan, Jersey Shore._" Santana hisses to her sister as Anna climbs back on top of the stool with wide, terrified eyes as Santana glares back at her. "Really, I commend you."

Anna licks her lips and groans. "What am I supposed to do? Kill the girl?" she sarcastically replies, adjusting her hat. "It's not easy to sabotage a _date_ without being noticed you know."

Santana frowns at her and slaps her shoulder. "_You_ were the one who suggested this!" she growls, peeking back at Marley's table as she admires the way her _Blondie_ grins against the rim of the drink while she's drinking.

"Let's just say this isn't my brightest idea." Anna replies, sighing as the old cashier lady continues to glare at them, scolding from time to time at the two that they're aren't allowed to _waiter_ other customers—it's a good thing their Dad owns the place.

"You think? _Shit,_ she's going to know we're here." Santana whines, tugging on her loose tee. "Spying on my _fuck buddy_ is embarrassing enough—what happens if we get caught?"

Anna holds a finger up. "_If_ we get caught—it's an _if_, Santana."

Slamming her hands on the counter, Santana sighs, giving up. "We should go, it's obvious enough Blondie's having a good time with _bitch-face_ over there." She mumbles, leaning on her open palm as she plays with the design of the mahogany table.

"What?" Anna hisses, clucking her tongue. "You just said you _didn't_ want them to date."

"And I can _see_ now how impossible it is to stop it." Santana fires back, tipping her hat lower as she plans their escape. "Now come on, let's go before they suspect something." She edges on, pushing Anna's shoulder as her sister shakes her head, disagreeing with Santana's decision.

"We are not going anywhere." She pushes the girl back, frustrated.

Santana frowns and pushes Anna, grabbing on a newspaper when she feels blue eyes watching her. She'll kill herself before Brittany realizes she's here spying on them—with her _sister_ nonetheless. "Oh sure, like that's discreet." Anna spits out, snatching the newspaper out and away from Santana's face as the younger girl grabs another one on the side and opens it to shield herself again.

Anna could only roll her eyes at Santana's immaturity. "You're _fucking_ obvious, dumb-ass." She scolds, glancing at Brittany's table just in time for the blonde girl to look up and stare back at them, Anna hisses—grabbing Santana's wrist. "_Shit,_ we need to go."

* * *

**Brittany Pierce.**

I swear, the capped girl beside the one who's covering herself with a newspaper awfully looks like Anna—but I haven't seen her since that night so I could be wrong.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Marley asks me, scooping a spoonful of rice as we happily eat our meals that are now _for free _because of the accident.

Smirking, I giggle. "Isnt that what we've been doing for the past hour?" I fire back innocently with a tilt of my head as Marley bites on her lower lip.

"Touche Britt." She jokes back as we laugh along. "But _uhm_, what did you do to Santana to make her so mean to you all the time?" she asks, furrowing her eyebrows in wonder. "Like—from what I heard from Kitty—you never even had a minute conversation that didn't involve _slushies_ with the Captain."

I smile weakly and tuck my lose hair behind my ear. "I—I don't know actually—" I start off, playing with my drink with the use of my straw. "I've been asking myself the same thing _for years."_

"For years?" Marley asks, sipping her cool iced tea.

Nodding my head, I sigh. "Yeah—ever since we met in kindergarten, she's been bullying me like there's no tomorrow." I joke, trying to make light of the conversation as images of a mini-Santana comes swirling through my head. "I just—I just said _hi_ to her and asked if I can swing on the swing next to her when—before I know it, she's pushing me to the sandbox."

Marley's eyes widen in surprise. "_She did that? In kindergarten?_"

I laugh, amused as well. "Yeah." I mutter, shrugging my shoulders. "I just wanted to make friends with her and swing together but she—_she_ pushed me away."

Smiling sadly at me, Marley reaches out to hold my hand. "I bet it was because she was a grumpy kid." She jokes, trying to lighten me up but it's not even half-working because _for years_ I've been asking—wondering—assuming—processing _why_ Santana pushed me away. _Why_ she didn't want me to swing with her _and why_ she didn't say _hi _back to me. If she did all those things, I'm pretty sure our situations would be different now and it doesn't hurt more than it already is when I remember Quinn laughing at me as I lay flat on sandbox beside Santana.

I guess it was always Quinn from the very start.

"Still grumpy now." I comment, letting go of our hands as I wipe my sweaty digits on the sleeves of my sweater. "But enough of th—"

"It's a good thing you didn't sleep with her then." Marley says, cutting my words and my thoughts as I stare at her, agape. My jaw's nearly down the floor and I'm pretty sure I'm as pale as a snowball as I let her words sink in.

_What?_

Marley doesn't catch my blank-shocked face though, as she laughs, rolls her eyes and shuffles closer in her seat, flicking her hair to the side. "Like, I'm honestly giving props to you for not sleeping with her." She goes on, chuckling with a wink as if to say _good job girl_.

Did Santana tell her something? Why does it seem like she knows something I don't? And what does she mean by _me_ not going to _sleep_ with her? Marley shouldn't know about that night, heck—no one but Santana and I should know, she told me to keep it a secret.

"W-What are you talking about?" I ask, gulping hard as I feel my heart beating erratically out of my rib cage.

Marley gives me this sympathetic look. "I know—" she starts, sighing. "I know about that night, when Santana tried to have sex with you? And you didn't go through with it by climbing out the window? Smart choice, Britt." She tells me, nodding her head as I clench my wooden chair tightly with all the strength I could muster, feeling my head start to ache.

What window? I didn't climb a window—and I'm perfectly sure I had _slept_ with Santana that night. How could I forget? It was the most magical one—it was when I lost my virginity.

"C-Can you tell me more?" I ask with a low voice, not finding the courage to pretend like it didn't hurt even more than I already am hurting by this piece of information. "Please?"

Marley's eyes are wide and she's biting her lower lip anxiously, like she suddenly remembered that she wasn't supposed to say that _and_ wasn't suppose to tell me either. And yes, that's somewhat annoying for her to realize that now but the words just spat out of her mouth and she can't take it back. _I_ wont take whatever she _said_ out of my head.

"Look, since you escaped from her _anyways_, I guess there's no harm in telling you what happened since nothing will go wrong—_you_ didn't sleep with her after all." There's a curious façade in Marley's blue eyes, it's like she's asking me whether or not I did or _did not_ sleep with Santana but that doesn't matter to me, I _need_ to know what she's trying to say. I have to. There's this tugging in my chest and I'm scared to find out _something_ I shouldn't.

"Just, tell me—please." I whisper, playing with my fingers as I let out a breath, blinking away the tears.

Marley tilts her head to the side and leans back, enveloping her body to the soft cushion chair as she nibbles on her lower lip and says, "It was a Captain's bet." She tells me, voice laced with uncertainty and regret. "And it's probably not my righ—"

"Tell me." I retort, gritting my teeth together as I try not to show my expression in my blurry eyes. "_Tell me._"

She clears her throat and ruffles her brown hair, shaking her head to herself. "I—I'm sorry, Britt." She whispers, clucking her tongue as I drop my napkin on the table harshly.

"_I don't need a sorry._" I hiss, snapping my hurt eyes to Marley with intent. "Just tell me."

There's fear and she's probably peeing her pants as Marley nods her head ever so slowly. "Oka—okay, it's just—it was a _bet_." She exhales, sucking in her thin lips.

Jaw clenching, I grip the table cloth tightly. "_A bet?"_ I repeat with venom in my voice, searching her eyes for whatever the _truth_ is.

Marley nods hesitantly. "Y-Yeah, there's this thing in the cheerios that every time they hit their senior year, t-they bet something on the _Captain._" She blurts, waving her hands out with big eyes. "No, I can't—"

"You better not stop." I bite back, feeling my veins pop in anger.

"Britt—don't be mad—I just, didn't think it would matter so much to you." Marley sighs, rubbing her forehead with a closed fist.

And its true, it wouldn't matter so much to me if _I didn't _sleep with her but Marley doesn't know that I actually did, that I _had sex_ with Santana Lopez. I get where she's coming from—if I didn't sleep with her—why be mad? I should be rejoicing with the fact that Santana didn't fool me but _no_, in reality I did—and that night wasn't so magical as I thought. All my assumptions that _maybe_ Santana felt something for me came flushing down the drain at the revelation.

_Santana isn't real._

"It doesn't." I ramble, teeth chattering. "I just want to _know_."

Marley arches an eyebrow at me and leans on her elbows on the table. "They bet on _Cap'_ to sleep with you and—and yeah, have sex with you basically." She finishes, blowing out a steam of air. "That's it."

Shaking my head furiously, I stand up and grab my purse.

I can't stay here anymore, I'm just going to explode and Marley's going to get suspicious and ask me if _I actually_ did have sex with Santana and all hell will break lose.

"Where are you going?"

Ignoring her concerned voice, I open my wallet and pull out a few bills, slamming it down on the table as I clip my purse in between my body and arm, smiling _too_ sweetly at Marley. "Date was great—" I drawl, clucking my tongue. "—but I have to go."

And just as I turned to face the door, there's the sound of a chair colliding with the floor and an all too familiar voice echoing through my ears.

"_Fuck Anna—that hurt."_

My eyes immediately followed the voice and I feel myself flaring with anger as I see the _capped waitress wearing sweatpants_ turning out to be _Santana_ fucking _Lopez._

My body tenses as I stomp my foot down on the floor and march directly towards Santana, who's scrambling to her feet with wide eyes. She opens her mouth to say something and _no,_ no. She's not going to do the talking anymore—not this time, so I poke her hard in the chest—maybe I bit too hard—as she backs up against the counter and her eyes widen even more if possible.

"You—" I choke, feeling the tears about to spurt out of my eyeballs. "_You bitch_." I end up saying, closing my eyes at the fact that I _finally_ admitted it. I finally said Santana was a _royal_ bitch and guess what? She is.

Her eyes are narrowing on me, almost asking _why_ I'm suddenly about to cry and getting all up on her grill as I shake my head and let out a forced laugh. "And to think—_to think_ it would mean more to you than it meant to me." I sob, pointing back at myself as Santana's eyes soften.

"Blon—"

"_It's Brittany._" I hiss, gritting my teeth together. "It's Brittany _Pierce_ and not _Blondie_ Pierce, Santana." I argue back, pushing on her shoulders as she comes in contact with the counter again and I _don't_ care if I'm getting the attention of everybody in this restaurant.

"And you know what?_"_ I husk out to her, making sure only _Santana _could hear me. "You could go _fuck_ yourself because I'm not going to be _your fuck buddy_ anymore." I growl, shaking my head some more at the absurdity of this situation. "I wont be _anything_ to you at all." I add with finality, slapping my thighs.

Santana's eyes go back to a wide state as her lips quiver. "Wait—what are you—"

I ruffle my hair before slamming my palm on the table next to her body, leaning up close to stare deeply into her eyes with all the hate in the world. "I h-hate you." I mutter, eyes closing for a second to relish the feeling. "You can go tell _Quinn_ and your other senior friends that you won." I hiss to her ear, not wanting to cause _that_ much of a scene as I stumble back and watch as a million of expressions go through Santana's face before she's reaching out to me and I slap her hand away.

"No—_Brittany—_what did Marle—"

I shake my head, and suck in my lips. "It's not _about_ Marley now." I grunt, taking a deep breath. "It's about _you_ and _me_ and I don't want to do anything that has to do _with you_." I cry out, rubbing my wet-stained cheeks. "Because you can tell_ your _cheerios that you _fucked_ the loser so that you can get your _freaking_ money—but I ask one thing Santana—" I tell her, holding a hand up as I step away.

"Leave me alone."

And with that said, I don't try to even wait for her reaction as I turn on the balls of my feet and walk out of Breadstix, ignoring Anna's calls for me to _wait_.

No, I'm not going to wait anymore—I've been waiting for her to _fucking_ change since Kinder and it seems like _nothing'_s going to happen—Santana's going to be a bully forever and there's no changing that.

I pick up my phone from inside my purse and dial a number of the sole person who I know will always be there for me in situations like this. Choking out a sob, I wipe my tears away and wait for him to pick up as my phone starts to ring. After a minute or two, Mike finally picks up.

"_Britt?_ _What's up_?" he asks, voice hoarse from sleep since he decided to sleep the whole Saturday after an intense football practice yesterday night.

I whimper and wipe my nose. "M-Mike, can I come over?" I plead, hailing a taxi since Marley drove me here. It comes as soon as I raise my arm.

He suddenly seems to wake up. "_Are you crying? What's wrong?"_

Opening the door, I climb inside and whisper to the cab driver where Mike's address is as I place my phone back to my ear.

"I—I—" It's like I cant say anything as the car starts to move forward when my eye catches Santana running out of the restaurant, heavy breathing when our gazes lock and she's about to run to the cab before I'm yelling at the guy to _"Drive."_

Zooming past the road, I lean back on the seat and sigh.

"_Just come over, okay Britt? I'll cook you some food."_

I shake my head even if he can't see me. "N-No, I just ate, I'm okay."

He's probably smiling down the phone in a sign of comfort as I look out the windows and watch the clouds. "_I'll be waiting then."_

Nodding my head, I bite my lower lip and try to forget that look in Santana's eyes when she saw me get mad at her, the look of _regret—_she doesn't do regret, Santana is nothing but _regret_—yet I have so many questions, so many frustrations and I just want to punch her and scream at her—but I'm not a violent person. I'm not going to _be_ a Santana.

"Thanks Mike." I sob, crouching my head down. "Thanks."

* * *

**Poor Brittany, she doesn't deserve any of this pain! But sometimes hurt makes people stronger, and hopefully you'll see that soon?**

**No spoilers for this one because it's going to be _obvious_ what's happening next.**

**Thanks again! Don't hate Santana, even if I dislike her right now! She's almost there.**

**REVIEW, Favorite, Follow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! I really appreciate all your reviews, they make me so inspired and happy. Keep it coming! **

**WARNING: No sex again, this is the plot-line of the story but don't worry, getting there.**

**WARNING 2: Don't expect this chapter to come straight from Brittany's conversation with Mike, this is solely Santana's POV because I think we know enough of how Brittany's feeling now so I'm spicing things up.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Title: **Bully and Benefits [Fuck Buddies]

**Summary: **It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing:** Brittany, Santana

**Rating:**M

* * *

**Santana Lopez.**

Stuck. That's what I am right now.

Stuck.

Stuck standing by my Cheerio friends beside my locker whilst staring at _this girl_ down the hallway talking to her own set of friends, but with a dull look in her eyes. _Being_ able to be with _her_ makes me see things more clearly now—and it's not just because I like her or _anything_.

God, it's so irritating to have that feeling of _guilt_ and depression. I've worked myself years since I was left behind by my parents to go past that, to control those _feelings_ so that it wouldn't affect me in the big world, but I guess there are _other_ things even I can't control.

Exhibit A, Brittany Pierce. Hot nerd of this school and the girl that's been playing games inside my head since I've been hyperventilating in Anna's room after that _fateful_ Saturday evening. I wanted to text her—call her, maybe, and even _freaking_ visit her but it's not easy anymore, not since bitch-face Marley came into the picture and opened her mouth, like—couldn't she wait until after I told Brittany? Which, fine, I wasn't planning to tell her until things got too heavy between the both of us, but now I don't have a chance, and it's unfair.

Exhibit B, Marley bitch-face Rose. Somebody better put a leash on my neck because I'm about to knuckle-crunch this _bitch_'s face all the way to Antarctica where she can freeze to death and stay frozen forever. That's what she deserves.

Sighing, I roll my eyes at my fellow cheerios for talking—more like _gossiping_ about the 'latest' new hook-ups in the team which is honestly starting to get frustrating with hearing the same names over and over again like—we don't already know they've been humping in the back seat.

"How about you Captain?"

I snap my eyes to Kitty who's watching me intently, making the others look at me as well, and I nearly cringe at how disgusting I feel under their piercing, _judgemental_ gazes. Shrugging my shoulders, I tilt my head back. "I just broke up with Noah, give me some time to myself, _Lizard._" I hiss, ignoring how _Marley_ narrows her eyes at me like she's trying to solve a puzzle—which I totally am, the only difference is? I can never be solved.

Kitty huffs and crosses her arms together. "You've been _more bitchy_ that usual—and that's saying something." She growls, earning a few hesitant nods from the other girls who whimper around us like goddesses. And really, I'm not surprised she'd talk to me this way—rumor has it she's the next _head cheerio_ when I leave this awful, forsaken school. And I guess you could say Kitty and I talk as if we're each other's copies.

"I got my period, _go sue me._" I taunt back, gritting my teeth together as I side-eye _Brittany_ down the hall again but this time she's zipping her bag close and walking to our direction, with downcast eyes. I know her next class—it's two doors down from where we're standing and I feel all the breath being sucked out of my lungs when she passes by us with _Rachel_ on her left and I smell her vanilla waft perfume. She's so intoxicating, it's annoying.

Pushing myself off the wall, I ignore the Cheerios' suspicious looks and walk fast—grabbing _Brittany's_ arm and bringing her to a corner where it's kind of secluded. I place her by the lockers and peek around to see if anyone would be following us, keeping a secured hold of her arm as I feel her—_not_ squirming against my touch which was weird because I'd think she'd slap me by now.

Exhaling, I turn to her and watch as she avoids my eyes by looking at the water fountain behind us. I bite my lip and curse at myself to say something because _idiot,_ you grabbed her.

"Hi." I breathe out, caressing her soft skin as I leave my left hand around her arm.

She doesn't reply, her eyes aren't as blue as I admired them to be and her face is blank—almost like the soul has been ripped out of her body.

My lip quivers as I fake a laugh and nod my head. "Would—you—"

"Can I help you with something?" she hisses, narrowing her eyes on me as I jolt back when she shrugs my hand away from her, staring at the spot like I just burnt it.

Mouth agape, I close it shut immediately and feel my face soften at her _defeated_ look. "Yes, Brittany, you have to let me _explain_, it's not what you think." I ramble with a few hand gestures to get rid of the nervousness in my body.

I connect my eyes to her and nearly cry at how she doesn't seem to care about hearing my explanations or _anything_.

She shrugs her shoulder up and crosses her arms together. "Anything else?" she replies bluntly, rolling her eyes at me when my mouth drops open because _I've barely said_ anything at all. "I asked you to leave me alone, so if you'll excuse me." She huffs, pushing past me by hitting my shoulder as I stumble back and watch her go, wanting nothing more than to run to her and just—_I don't know,_ do something, but I'm rooted to my feet when Marley and the rest of the _skirts gang_ turns to _this_ corner and as of the moment, I really hate being popular because it's restricting me from _certain _things.

Once again, I ignore Marley's intent staring competition by speaking to Bree about this week's assignment from Coach Sue for regionals.

It's honestly frustrating—how _guilt_y I feel. In one second I want to grab the nearest car in the parking lot and drive off to _nowhere_ and scream at the top of my lungs and then, on the other second, I want to cry—pop in some sweet sad TV and eat all the Ben & Jerry's ice cream stored inside my fridge—but in most seconds, I just want to follow Brittany and watch her, admire her, be the cause of her smile, be the cause of her laugh, be the cause of _everything_ going on in her life because I'm controlling like that—_ugh,_ what am I saying? I just want to apologize. I just don't want her to think I'm a bitch—even if most of—okay, all of the time, I am a bitch.

"What's going on with you and Britt?" Marley—_of fucking course—_asks me as we lay on the mats in the field, stretching our limbs and muscles. I was also pretty sure I picked a spot where I can be alone but it seems _Marley's_ too stupid to get the picture.

Flexing my left calf, I reach for the right side of my body. "Step away before I cut your hair off." I growl, not bothering to look at her as I face the right and go down, touching my feet.

But Marley's anything but persistent.

"_I'm not going to ask the same question—"_

Vein popping, I whip my body up and push Marley hard against the shoulders, making her tumble to the ground and groan in pain—which I've been doing a lot to her lately. The whole squad stopped whatever they were doing and it's a good thing Coach Sue left for an impromptu meeting or I wouldn't be doing what I would be doing right now. I need to get this off my chest.

"Don't—" I hiss, stomping my feet down as I watch her lay on the grass. "_—fucking talk to me like that._" I continue, whipping my pony back, "I'm your _Captain_, and _you—_a lower cheerio have no _right_ to talk to me like that."

Marley's eyes are wide and terrified. And that's good, because she's going to get what's coming to her ever since she came into _Brittany _and I's business. Everything's ruined because of her, and I ignore the tugging in my brain that's telling me that _no,_ it's because of _you,_ Santana.

"This isn't your _first_ warning, Rose." I hiss, kicking her chins to add some relief. Marley skids back, using her elbows for support as she tries not to glare at me with the darkest eyes.

Smirking, I spin around and plant my right foot up when something hooks around it and I'm suddenly tripping forward, it happens _so_ fast that I can't even save myself from falling face-flat on the grass, the smell of soil and greens wafting my nose as I hiss and ignore the throbbing pain that shoots up my nostrils and jaw. There's going to be a swollen bruise that'll appear in a few minutes.

"I'm not taking _orders_ from you Santana." Marley bites back, climbing to her feet as her voice came from above me while I roll to my back, giving her a death glare as she chuckles. "Funny how the table's have turned." She hums, crossing her arms together.

My eyes twitch as I clench tightly on the grass and shoot up, not liking the way she _treats_ me since we're not even remotely close to becoming acquaintances as I walk forward with a plan, and hold my hand up, ready to slap the living daylights out of this woman who _thinks_ she can do whatever she wants because she's new and in the Cheerios—well, if she stayed longer in this damn school, she'd fear me for who I am.

And just as my hand swings down, I'm stopped by my actions when _someone_ else decides to slap her—harder than what I assumed mine would have been as Marley gasps and cups her red cheek, eyes wide at Quinn who's just as pissed as I am.

"Q—"

"Just because you talk to us in a cafeteria table like we're_ buddies_—" Quinn hisses, prodding her tongue over her teeth with a vicious stare. "—doesn't mean you can disrespect your _seniors,_ Junior." She goes to stand beside me while eyeing Marley _and_ Kitty. "—same goes to you too, _Kitty—_I've been noticing a lot of you juniors already talking low and disrespectfully to your seniors, don't forget who's higher than you all." She growls, pointing at each junior she knew on the team, including Bree. "And remember this, _you_ can't boss us around because we're still here—we're still above you and since you're all _so _excited to have _our_ power next year, let's bring that _excitement_ as you jog rounds on the field until I tell you to _fucking_ stop." She ends with finality, chin tilted high in might as everyone but me and her scramble to form two lines on the starting point, with Marley trying her best to shake away the stinging pain on her cheek as they start to jog.

Sighing and laughing, I cluck my tongue. "Who would've thought I'd live the day to see you _scare_ tooth-pic Cheerios worse than me, I applaud you really." I tease, leaning forward to show her my thanks because Quinn knows that's far as _sweet_ and _appreciation_ as I'll go to give her.

She narrows her eyes on me and frowns. "I didn't do it 'cuz I pitied you Santana—" she hums, adjusting her pony-tail. "I did it because it's not only_ Marley_ who's acting up—Kitty and Bree have been doing things behind our backs like they already own the school and it's pissing me the fuck off."

I sigh and lean on my open palm, trying to seem like I care about the fact the _juniors_ are trying to take what Quinn and I—and fine, the _other_ seniors—worked for but no, I'm too bothered by hurt blue eyes and ridiculous blonde hair to even care about little things like the HBIC position. _Fuck,_ did I just call my position in school_ little? Petty?_ Ugh. I just really want to talk to Brittany, to explain to her, and maybe start over.

If she'd even accept me.

"And—I also did this because you're going to answer my question." Quinn cuts in, perking my curiosity as I lean forward on the benches we decided to sit on and support myself with my thighs.

"Oh? And what question would that be?"

She side-eyes me and bites her inner cheek, almost scared to ask me but just as I notice that action, it's gone before I know it and her _hard_ façade is back to it's co-captain self. "About you and the nerd inside Breadstix, about _her_ yelling at you while you _cry—_"

Holding my hand up, I frown. "—Woah hold up, I did not cry."

Hazel eyes darken at my reply and she grins. "So it is true then." She laughs, shaking her head. "Brittany Pierce did dissed you at Breadstix during Marley's date."

"What? I didn't—"

"—you just did, you didn't deny about her yelling at you, I know you Santana." She sighs, rubbing her forehead. "And since this is the last time we'd be together as partners, I want to offer my services to you."

Quirking my eyebrow, I cluck my tongue. "Services of what?"

She shrugs her shoulders and glares at Kitty who thought we weren't watching and decided to walk. Gritting her teeth, she stands up on the bench and yells at her to _run_ 5 more laps while the others get a 10 plus, earning angry groans.

"Services of quieting down these rumors—you're lucky it's only around the Cheerios, as of _now_." Quinn whispers to my ear, leaning close with a defeated look. "Might as well protect you since I don't want my Captain getting kicked off of the cheerios for _succumbing _to a _loser_ outside of school."

My body tenses as I whip my head to Quinn and glare at her intently. "_She's_ not a loser." I bark, chomping on my lower lip as I can't seem to stop the words from spilling out. "And I didn't succumb to her _either,_ we just—talked."

Quinn looks at me curiously. "Oh? So you're defending her now? After all these years of torment? What's gotten into you Santana?" she asks, narrowing her eyes on me. "Actually, _lately,_ I haven't even seen you anymore."

I shrug my shoulders, hissing. "I've been busy." My eyes trail over the empty field by the farther part of the school, watching the wind blow the leaves on the trees as I choke down all the word vomit from coming out of my mouth because _I've_ said too much to Quinn already. It's dangerous. "And it's none of your business, so I don't need your help—"

"—so you want everyone to know about what happened to Breads—"

Throwing my hands in the air, I stand up, place my hands tightly on my waist and scowl at my _somewhat_ closest friend. "And _what _did happened in Breadstix, huh Quinn? What _did you _hear that's so bad _that_ you have to _fucking _help me?" I ask, frustrated with all of this madness. For the past years in high school, it was such a breeze but now—_now_ it's like chaos.

She gives me a blank look—which is almost the same as Brittany's just a few minutes ago and I'm seconds to crashing and becoming a sobbing mess because_ I hate_ feelings, I hate being confused and I just don't know what to do, I'm _stuck_.

"Marley says—you had sex with Brittany." Quinn breathes out, sparring her surroundings as if someone would hear them, her lips quivering just as my own is shaking. "A-And she told a few of us during morning practice when _you_ didn't show up."

How could I show up? I was too busy fighting my wall with my big pillow to care about anything else in the world besides the guilt eating me whole. And shit, I feel my face go pale as Quinn blurts out these words, almost like she _knew_ this whole time but was scared of the fact _now everyone _in the cheerios knows too. It was like she knew it was a secret—a secret that I didn't know she kept.

"So you believe it?" I retort, building my defenses up as I feel my body slowly quavering. "You believe _whatever_ shit comes out of bitch face's non-existent mouth?"

It's true, she's so white—and her lips are so—light pink, I could barely see a mouth in that annoying face of hers.

Quinn jolts up and grabs me by my Cheerio's jacket's collar, bringing our foreheads closely together as I stare back into her fierce eyes. "You may not think it, but _I care_ about you Santana so don't lie to me _because_ you did have sex with Pierce that night."

I feel my jaw clenching as I push her away and adjust my jacket, doing _anything_ that could distract me from my whole world crashing down because it seems I've been in the shadow for so long because even _Quinn_ cares about me now.

"And what's your proof?" I shout back, gritting my teeth together as I feel my body pulsing with guilt again, seeing Brittany's blue eyes turn a shade of black if she could hear me right now, her face masking that of deep disappointment as I continue to _hurt_ and _hurt_ her.

She shakes her head and laughs. "To think she would soften you up and _make you admit _to me—I guess I'm wrong." She sighs, flailing on me as she goes to close to the lifeless jogging cheerios but I stop her by the arm, chewing on my lower lip nervously.

"_I did._" I choke out, snapping my eyes shut. "_I did_ have—have sex with her that is." I sigh, whimpering as the words come out of my mouth because _shit,_ now it's Quinn and Anna—and not just Anna. Senior year is the _fuckest_ dipshit ever.

Quinn steps back slowly and goes to face me, her eyes softening as she watches me hug my body, my back facing the sweaty cheerios as I shiver in my spot, fighting back the tears because I'm so lost.

"_I did—_are you happy now? 'Cuz you can tell the cheerios and the whole damn school that I slept _with_ a nerd—and you know what? I honestly don't care anymore because Brittany—" I took a deep breath, pointing to the doors of McKinley, leading to the classrooms as Quinn continues to watch me. "—Brittany doesn't even want _to acknowledge_ me and that's worse than any _fucking_ rumor about to spread in this damn school."

If only my mom heard me now, she'd be slapping me with each curse word spitting out of my mouth as I hug myself tightly to protect my insecurities, missing the way Quinn's lips tug up into a small smile as she taps me on the shoulder, nodding her head.

"You really are stupid." She sighs, catching my attention as I peek at her through my lashes, confused. "Didn't you hear? I said I _care_ about you and I want to _help_—so what in that hard-headed brain of yours made you think I'm going to tell this to the whole school body?" she looks at the field and leans close to smack my forehead. "Only you—the _Santana Lopez—_would always think negative yet turn it positive, god you're frustrating." She chuckles, shaking her head as she steps forward and yells for the team to stop, almost all of them dropping to the ground as I smirk.

"I get emoti—" I try to excuse myself but Quinn has a finger up.

"No, _you get_ emotional when there's beer and vodka—the only thing inside your mouth right now is soil and grass, so no—you're not emoting Santana." She points out, twisting her neck to look at me. "I'm glad though, thanks for telling me." She adds, fixing her pony for the _nth_ time. "But let's practice first, we're still national

cheerleaders."

Shaking my head, I wipe my dry tears and jog up to Quinn, who's currently shouting at the team to stand up and start lifting up to the highest peak.

* * *

Sounds of lockers opening and closing catches my attention as I slowly walk up to Brittany who's packing her things away, ready to leave this school since it's dismissal. Taking a deep breath, I tap her lightly on the shoulder and feel her tense.

"Hello Brittany." I greet her formally, straightening my Cheerio's skirt as I plant a smile on my face; a smile that not most people would see—but, she still has her back facing me. Knowing this would have happened, I skip to her front and smile again but she turns at the last minute and I'm back to staring at her sweater.

I gulp and realize I won't be seeing her face today. "Will you please hear me out?" I whisper, tucking a loose strand of hair as I watch the hallways slowly emptying. "Please?"

She shakes her head and starts to walk, slamming her locker shut as I cringe at the sound while following her large steps—damn her legs can walk.

I rush to her side and grab her wrist, twisting her around as her face goes blank and _expressionless_ again. Her eyebrows arch and I feel my legs losing its balance as I stare into her blue eyes. "Brittany—I want to say I'm sorry, I didn't—"

She shrugs her shoulder up and sighs loudly, interrupting my words. "Is that all?" she monotones, flicking her hair to the side.

I narrow my eyes on her and bite my lower lip. "I—I didn't even say anything yet—" I force out a laugh, tilting my head to the side as she brings up her hand to scratch her cheek.

And fuck,_ do I actually think it's adorable?_

"Okay—you said something now, so can I go?" she points back, to the direction of the parking lot as she doesn't bother to wait for me and swivels on the balls of her feet, strutting to the door as I block her way again, my arms out to the handles.

I take a deep breath. "No, that's not what I was going to say Brittany—"

She laughs and shakes her head. "I'm surprised you're not calling me _Blondie_ anymore."

Frowning, I scrunch my nose up. "I thought you didn't like being called B—"

"And you didn't think that when I asked you to call me _Brittany_ the first time?" she dumps it in, mouth curling into a scowl. "Great Santana, great." She drawls, clucking her tongue as she walks past me and outside the doors before I'm walking beside her to her car, struggling to keep up.

"Can you just stop and listen?" I scream, because the wind is creating a lot of noise outside in the parking lot and I think winter's about to turn up soon.

She opens the back seat of her car and throws her stuff inside, completely ignoring me as I fight back the painful stabs hitting my heart at her actions. I stop by her door before it closes and lean in, locking my eyes with hers. She snaps and her face hollows.

"Can you just _leave me alone_?" she bites back, flicking my hand away as she closes the driver's door shut, revving up the engine as I knock on her window continuously.

Damn, I'm pathetic.

She doesn't roll her window down and ignores me as she moves her car back and positions it to the right, about to step on the pedal as I jump forward—in front of her car, and hold a hand up, making her stop.

_Damn it, I'm crazy._

"What the _hell_ is your problem Santana?" Brittany shrieks from inside her car as she puts down her window and pops her head out with a hard glare. "You want to get killed or something?"

I shake my head and place my hands on top of the bonnet of her car, taking a deep breath. "I didn't tell them about the bet being _true_ because I knew they'd torture you about it." I blurt out in one shot, knowing if I kept asking her to listen to me, she wouldn't. Brittany's eyes narrow on me and she scoffs, retreating her car back again as my hands slip from the metal bunk. I fix my footing and try to do that _crazy_ thing where I jump in front of her car but she's smart enough to know what I'm about to do, and drives off before my small legs could make it.

Groaning, I drop my hands and curse for about the millionth time today, banging my head with the use of my closed fists as a familiar car drives up beside me. I frown and open the passenger's seat, climbing in helplessly as I turn to Quinn who has shades on, but I'm pretty sure beneath those dark rimmed glasses is a pitied look.

"_What?_" I hiss, slamming my hands on top of my thighs in frustration.

She shakes her head at me and frowns. "You're kind of bad at this whole _sorry_ stuff, huh?" she points out the obvious, tapping her chin while a sarcastic laugh comes out of her lips. "Like—I've honestly haven't seen anyone who would jump in front of a car to make the person listen. You've got to have balls."

I scowl at her and lean back, burying myself deeper into the leather seat. "Just drive, Fabray—don't even talk—just drive." I hiss, shaking my head as I watch the objects pass by the window with feigned interest. Quinn chuckles by my side and turns to another corner—which is _not_ the direction to Brittany's house.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I spin to her and growl. "Where are we going? The plan was to go to Brit—"

"—and knock on her door a million times with a bunch of 'sorry's' until she forgives you?" she guesses, making me flush in an annoying manner because she has some sort of psychic sense. Quinn chuckles. "It's _cute_ at first Santana—I'd be just as smitten but I think she's fed up with it."

"Oh? How do you know that? Britta—"

"I don't have to know, I just feel it." She shrugs off, zooming past another fork as I stomp my foot down and bang my fists together, so clearly irritated for all the interruptions I've been having when I start to open my mouth.

"You're getting on my nerves, Fabray."

"Good, because we're going to the grocery." She hums, entering the local parking lot as my eyebrows quirk up, mouth frowning.

I shuffle in my seat and unbuckle when Quinn does so. "_Grocery?_" I grunt, crossing my arms together. "What are we having? A picnic? I need to go to Brittany's house and apologize, _now_." I demand to her, pointing at my chest.

Quinn frowns. "You really _suck_ at this." She sighs, pity for me _again_. "You're lucky to have me because first of all—you cant just talk and not give something to ease the anger that's sizzling inside Brittany's chest. We're going to buy some sweets and flowers, is that okay for you?" she coos in a teasing manner as I slap her hand away from me, clucking my tongue.

"Fuck you Fabray." I say whilst climbing out of the vehicle as she shrugs her shoulders at me.

"Santana, you'll be thanking me later."

* * *

It's been four fucking days, and I haven't even heard an angelic voice coming from Brittany as I lurk around the hallways to hear her talk to someone just so I can get a record of her amazing voice.

Dammit, being away from the blonde is opening up my unsure feelings to a whole new level and it's not something I can deal with—especially when Quinn bailed on me after the grocery and told me not to go to Brittany's yet and to give her some time, because as of now, Quinn says that Brittany's walls are too up and high to let me in again.

So everyday, I'd rush to an empty classroom and hide behind the open door whenever Brittany would pass by just so I could hear her talk again. One time Quinn caught me and I had to endure a whole day of teasing just because _of that._ But I have to be honest, telling someone how I _feel_ is not so bad after all, I get to have a person who understands me and be there for me and sure, Anna's great but she's not _in my school_ where most of my shit happens.

"So can I go now? I drag this any longer she's going to think I don't care." I sigh, frustrated as I stay rooted inside Quinn's car, waiting for her to either bring me home or to Brittany's house.

Quinn clucks her tongue and nods. "Since you want to _so_ badly, I think you should go today."

I jolt on the leather chair and grin widely—stopping my expression before Quinn sees it as I slap my face, cursing at myself for turning into such a wimp. "Then drive before I jump out of this car and walk myself." I hiss, leaning my head on the window as I peek behind me at the grocery plastic bags and the rolled-up bouquet of 5 roses when all of a sudden the nerves come and I feel my body freezing as I shake my head. "I can't do this." I let out, biting my lip. "This is insane—I should be happy, she doesn't want _to be bothered_ by me anymore Quinn—I can walk away and pretend like it never happened and continue being a bitch in school."

Quinn side-eyes me and stops right in front of Brittany's house, turning off the engine as I peer out at the yellow bricks on top. Sighing, I rub my forehead while shaking my head. "I can't do this Quinn, this is not_ me_. I don't give flowers or—"

"You could pretend like this never happened." Quinn hums, leaning back on her seat as she reclines it. "And live to feel depressed and lost for your whole entire life or—you can try doing something a bit different this time and tell Brittany how_ you feel._"

I pinch my lips together. "But this isn't me Quinn." I reason out again, huffing out in frustration as I cross my arms. "_I don't fucking do this shit._" I start to ramble curse words, watching as Quinn laughs at me. "Bring me home." I sigh, sulking down on my seat as the silence engulfs us.

"Okay." Quinn replies, going to turn the engine on again as I frown at her and roll my eyes, pushing the door open as I ignore her giggles and reach for the stuff in the backseat of the car, sending her a glare as she winks back at me.

Before I walk away, I narrow my eyes on her. "I hate you Fabray."

She hums and twirls her blonde hair in between her fingers as I roll my eyes and gulp down hard, taking the few steps to Brittany's front door as I feel my arm quiver and shake violently when I reach out to ring the door bell. This is _crazy._

The one who opens her door is _not_ someone I'd be expecting right now—especially with me holding _damn_ bouquet of flowers and a bag of some _sweet_ sweets. This is probably the most embarrassing moment of my life.

Blonde hair and dopey eyes stare at me curiously, a brown hat tipped on her head as the woman before me examines the objects in my hands with a playful smirk.

"_Howdy there, stranger._" Husks the adult as I feel my eyes widening and my cheeks blushing—what the heck? Santana Lopez does _not_ blush on the first meet. But there's something about this—woman.

Clearing my throat, I swear I hear Quinn laughing inside the half-closed window as I try to hide the things on my hands, which are obviously impossible to do. "Err—hello." I decided to reply, shrugging my shoulders up because I have no free hands.

The woman leans on the open door and chunks her booted foot down on the stone pavement. "_Can I help y'er _with something, _honey?_" she chides, winking at me as I scrunch my face together.

Nodding my head, I tell myself to just push away all these damn insecurities with this woman and force a smile—which is too much for my liking. "Yes, Is Blon—Brittany inside?" I hit myself in the head mentally when the _damn nickname_ almost left my lips again. _Remember_ Santana, she hates it.

Tipping her head back, she arches an eyebrow at me. "_Britt never _mentioned having a _hot_ fine ass as I friend before." She quips, causing my jaw to drop at her bluntness. "_Oh sorry,_ I'm Britt's mom, nice to meet you." she grins, waving a salute to me as I narrow my eyes on her again, thoroughly amused.

"Uh—"

"Mom, I'm off to Mike's hou—" the familiar sweet voice stops our conversation as we both turn our heads to Brittany and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She's wearing her usual sweater attire that never fails to make me ask the heavens how she could work out a sweater and her hair is tied up in a tight bun. I didn't even know I was smiling 'till I saw Mrs. Pierce's wicked look on her face as she eyes us both with an eat-shitting smirk.

"—se" Brittany ends, sucking her lips in as she turns to her mom, eyebrows furrowing. "Wha—Who is she?" she dumbly asks her mom as I feel my jaw slacking.

Mrs. Pierce's eyebrows shoot up in amusement as a snicker comes out of the same lips Brittany has. "I don't know, you tell me Britt-Britt." She replies, crossing her legs while leaning on the doorframe. "_Do' tell, darling._"

There comes the accent again—why doesn't Brittany have that Texas accent?

Brittany rolls her eyes and huffs, stepping forward to close the door as her mom jumps to the side to avoid getting hit. "_Woah there tiger._"

"So I'm off to Mike's, I'll call you." she mumbles, frowning at me as her mom continues to study us with a glint in her eye. I open my mouth to say something but Brittany's already walking past me, _and_ to the stones of her house. Sighing, I smile at her mom who gives me a salute again before disappearing back inside her house as I quickly spin on the balls of my feet and chase her just as she nearly collides with Quinn's car.

"Brittany—wait up!" I call out to her, flexing my fingers as my arms start to numb with the heavy baggage. "Can you stop—"

She turns to me, and growls lowly. "Stop following me Santana, I don't want to hear it." She grunts, shaking her head as she watches me take the last few steps to stand right in front of her, not missing the way her eyes cast down to the objects on my hands.

Frowning, she chuckles sarcastically. "Is that for me?" she asks, tilting her head to the side as I nod furiously. "Thanks but _no_ thanks." She sighs, scratching her head with a frustrated expression. "Santana, let's do all of us a favor and _not_ try anymore? I mean, it's better this way—I stay a nerd and you stay head cheerleader, it's never going to work out."

In the corner of my eye, I see Quinn watching us intensely through the half-open window which I'm grateful that Brittany hasn't noticed about yet, I don't know if she'd be pissed if I brought along someone with me or _something_. I just needed Quinn to be here. Anna wanted to help but college got in the way.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I stand firm. "No. I wont go, and—and I can't do that anymore." I admit softly, trying to keep my face strong yet vulnerable at the same time—Damn you feelings and your fucking_ feelings. _Ugh.

She arches an eyebrow and crosses her arms together. "Oh? And why can't you?"

Gulping, I try not to fall down on my knees at the intensity of this moment. "Because I'm starting—_to care about _you." I choke out, slapping my forehead mentally at how badly I said it. "If you know what I mean." I added for good measure, seeing as her shoulders deflate.

"No, I actually don't know what you mean so would you please? I have to go."

I try to reach out for her but remembered there's a _ton_ filled of _shit_ on my arms so I can't even hold unto the girl—I'm going to kill Quinn for this later, buying stuff was a bad idea—it just adds on the heavy weight in my shoulders. "Brittany, wait. Hear me out, _please._" This time it was my turn to beg for her, my turn to let her know how bad I felt and apologize.

She's about to turn around and face me, probably to say more _shit_ to my face about how much I suck when we both hear the sound of a phone ringing. My eyes narrow to Quinn's covered face and scowl when I see Brittany doing the same thing.

Quinn hurriedly rolls down her window and brings up her phone, swishing it around like some flag as she lets out a scared smile. "_Sorry_—" she whispers, clucking her tongue. "—Just go on and—"

"Quinn Fabray?" Brittany breathes out and in the corner of my eye, I see her body tensing. "Of all the people in the world—_Quinn Fabray?_" she chortles, shaking her head in mockery as she snaps her head to me and glares. "Is this some kind of pun to you Santana? I already _know_ you like her so don't dig it in anymore." She huffs, throwing her hands in the air as she stomps away and walks to the right, leaving both Quinn and I with our jaws down to the floor.

Maybe I don't _need_ Quinn with me when I apologize to Brittany. It's probably better that way. _Yeah._

"_You_ like me?"

Clenching my eyes shut, I ignore the way Quinn's smirk is so up her face and smug when I throw the things back in the backseat and dump myself beside her, crossing my arms together as I try to tune out the sound of her obnoxious laughter as she leans on her seat and slams her hand _hard _on the steering wheel, doubling over.

"_Fuck_—who—"

Hissing, I slap her arm and roll my eyes at her. "Shut up—" I say, sweat dripping down my forehead because the car was off and the only thing surrounding us is closed heat. "—I don't _like_ you even in a friendly way, so don't let it get into your head." I scold her, slumping down on my seat as I groan and whine_ and_ throw my legs around like an arrogant child.

Quinn doesn't stop laughing though. "That's not what Brittany said—"

"Well that's what I said, so step on the pedal before I step on your face _Barbie._" I rebuke, pointing my finger hard on her as she playfully puts her hands up in defense.

"Okay _girl-who-likes-me,_ let's think of plan B since—"

Shaking my head, I stop her. "No. No plan B—you're not helping me anymore." I cut her off, shivering at the thought of her second plan. "Just _keep_ the rumors away about the _sex-bet_ thing and that's all I ask—other than that—I'm doing this on my own turf."

She frowns while turning on the engine. "What? No fun, I want to know what _more_ things Pierce knows about your crush on me."she jokes, sending me a wink as I nearly decide to myself to _just _open the door and fall out, wanting nothing more than to get away from her and chase after Brittany—but I'm too much of a chicken.

* * *

"Brittany, will you _fucking_ talk to me?" I scream in the top of my lungs as she walks out of the school grounds to the field in her P.E. uniform which is unusual because she's too early to be wearing that uniform—she has about 30 minutes left but maybe it's because I angered her when I intruded her in the bathroom with a lot of words and hand gestures.

She stops in the front and sighs, scratching her messy mass of hair as she turns to me with dark circles under her eyes, probably from lack of sleep. I snap my mouth shut and wait for her to reply first.

"What if I don't _want_ to talk to you Santana? What if I just want to be _alone_ for a while?" she sighs, shaking her head with a cluck of her tongue.

I whimper at her words and clench my fists tight, walking close to her. "I _want_ to, I'm telling you, I want to leave you alone but—but I'm going _crazy_ Brittany—I need to talk to you, the guilt is eating me up."

She rolls her eyes at me. "And are you sure you're not just _desperate_ for a good _fuck buddy?_" she quotes the words with venom in her voice, body quivering with frustration.

My eyes widen and I immediately shake my head, negating her words. "No—no, I'm not here for your_ body_ Brittany—"

"—Well, first time we met you told me all you want is—" she points down to her crotch._ "Sex."_

Reaching out for her, I touch her cold arms. "That was before—"

"—Before what?" she hisses, shrugging my hands away from her. "Just leave me alone," she begs, clasping her hands together. "I need to think, I need to get away from you, I just need some _me_ time—can you give me that Santana?"

I nod my head but bite my lip, fixing my back straight. "Okay, I'll give you that, but let me say what I have to say first." I tell her, nudging my chin up. "Just let me say what I have to say and I'll give you your space."

She throws her hands up in the air and sighs, giving up and _giving_ me the go as well.

"Okay—It was a bet." I tell her, tilting my head when I see hurt flash in her eyes. Immediately, I hold my hand up to stop her from reading me too close. "—but I didn't go through with it."

Brittany throws her head back and laughs, _sarcastically_.

"Fine, yes I did go through with it—but _only_ the sex—I didn't tell anyone, not Quinn, not Bree, not Noah—no one." I mumble slowly, keeping my eyes locked with hers.

"Why didn't you just tell them _that_ you did _fuck_ me and win the bet?" she asks, exasperated with the news as I step forward and grip her tightly on the wrist, stopping her from any movement as I glare at her face.

"Can't you fucking see that I'm trying to protect you?" I shout, releasing all the frustrated anger out of my body as I know that _soon_, in about 5 minutes or so, I'll regret screaming in front of her face as it contorts to disappointment and shame—shame for _me_. But it's all out now, and I can't stop myself. "Aren;t you smart, Brittany?" I hiss, shaking my head. "—Cuz you're like our _Valedictorian_, right? So why didn't you think of this—"

"Think of what?" she spits back, pushing me against the shoulders as I stand firm. "And_ protect me_ from what?" she goes on, not believing a single word coming out of my mouth.

I slap my hands down to my thighs and grunt. "I'm protecting you from _that_ being exposed." I point to her crotch and pray to the heavens we're alone in this field because my _mad_ voice is _anything but_ loud.

Her eyes widen and she ducks down to see where I'm pointing at even though she knows what _I'm talking_ about anyways and there's a mixture of expressions in her face.

"I—Don't you think I didn't know I'd win it all if I told Quinn and _the other Cheerios_ that I had sex with the girl we've been bullying since we could walk? Don't you think I know how top the rates would be for me if I told everyone about your _member_?" I shout some more, wanting nothing more than to zip my mouth shut as the pale look Brittany has on her face haunts me. I should shut up right now, I've done enough mistakes to hurt this poor girl who I'm starting to have feelings for.

"Didn't you think I know that?" I end, licking my dry lips for measure as Brittany blankly stares at me with no emotion. "But I _never_ told anyone about our _intercourse_ because even before I knew it myself, I _do _care about you."

It was out, my confession—my feelings, everything. I'm like an open book now and anyone can read me.

"I care about you and you should know that if I_ told_ anyone—especially any of the cheerios—" I scream, pointing back at me to McKinley's doors that gives me déjà vu with my talk with Quinn, and I laugh. "You wont just be regularly bullied—you'd be _god_ knows what they would do to you if they found out you had a penis, Brittany."

Her head snaps up and she glares at me, cold and hard. "So that's it? You didn't tell anyone because you _were_ protecting me? Well awesome Santana—but you're missing the picture here." She snaps, flicking her tongue with sullen eyes.

I arch an eyebrow and cross my arms together. "What's that, Blondie?" I bite my tongue for saying that name _again _and curse at myself when I see her disappointed eyes, telling me that she's going to give up—and she probably did already. I hate how bitchy I am—I hate how _bitchy_ I am to Brittany.

She grits her teeth and shrugs her shoulders. "I honestly don't care about you _not_ telling anyone because just as you said—I'm smart enough to know why_ you didn't_ tell and yes, I'm thankful—" she mutters, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "—But what _hurts_ Santana," she chokes, closing her eyes. "—Is that you agreed on this bet—" she sobs, looking down to shield her face with the use of her slick blonde hair as I feel my heart drop.

"—A-and, _it's the fact—"_ She's tugging on the straps of her sweater. "That if you _never_ agreed to that _freaking_ bet—you would never had come to me—you would never have talked to me—you would never had come _to care _about me. It all started with that bet." She sighs, shaking her head. "It all started with _you_ knowing it was a game from the very beginning."

I close my lips tight and look away, knowing this _confrontation_ goes to Brittany because no excuse of mine will mend us. Nothing will, not after everything I've done to her—not since kinder when I pushed her down the sandbox and grade school when I placed glue on her chair and changed her lunch to bugs instead of sandwiches and not when on the first year of high school, I sent an anonymous text to her saying classes started the day before it actually was supposed to start that she had to wear an all red costume to show appreciation to McKinley High and fucking then—take a picture of her covered in even _more red_ slushy as a picture gets taken then _gets_ posted viral on Facebook.

No, the thing is—I can apologize for this one, but for not the many other times I've bullied her and treated her like shit. And maybe it is better, maybe it is _fine_ that she gets to walk away from me _again_ after _another_ attempted apology while I'm left standing in the middle of the field as she joins her classmates on the far end for P.E. class while she wipes her tears away.

Defeated, I spin on the balls of my feet and walk back to the direction of the school, chin held up high while I cross my arms together and stomp my feet harder than usual on the dirty ground.

(And I never noticed Marley was doing her homework behind the bleachers next to where Brittany and I were talking _loudly_)

(I also never noticed Marley staring at Brittany while she walks away from me with disgust and horror in her eyes as she stares down at her crotch.)

So walking back inside the school, I put my bitch face on and see a kid tumbling over his feet. I smirk and walk up to him, pushing his back to the side as he stumbles some more before I slide my shoe against the tiles of the school and watch him as he flies back and hits his head on the ground, screaming in pain as I nod and twitch my right eye.

This bitch is back in business.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Obviously, Santana's becoming annoyingly cuter lately in the chapters. But _shit,_ did she just go back to being her bitch self? You'll see soon.**

**It's also annoying me how much Marley is getting into their business. But hey, don't we all have a _Marley_ in our lives?**

**PM me if you have any questions.**

**REVIEW, Favorite and Follow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next update! So, I hate complex relationships and I don't want _too_ much drama because that's for later on in the story (oh spoiler) so I hope you enjoy some Brittany fixing in here. The bet is the least of Brittany's problems anyways. Plus I need them to get to know each other before anything else.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: **Bully and Benefits [Fuck Buddies]

**Summary: **It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing: **Brittany, Santana

**Rating: **M

* * *

**Brittany Pierce.**

"Hey Britt, caramel or white chocolate?"

I'm playing with the tip of my Starbucks drink as Mike leans forward on his chair, holding up a chunk of the two sweet flavors; Rachel observing us from the side with her eyebrows knitted together.

Narrowing my eyes on the two bars of chocolate, I nudge my chin to the caramel flavored one. "Caramel." I mumble, sighing for probably the nth time that day, my friends easily noticing it.

Rachel leans forward and bops my nose, making me scrunch it up on reflex as she giggles at me. "What's gotten into you, Brittany? Are you okay?"

Mike nods, and offers me a sympathetic look. "Yeah—" he drawls, licking his lips. "You've been like this since you called last week."

I sip my drink to distract myself from their questions and sigh. Unfortunately, I _didn't_ tell Mike about what happened between me and Santana; I tried to, but I ended up crying the entire time when I reached his house, and I was thankful enough he didn't push for it, I don't think I could have handle that.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired." I mumble out as a reply, scratching my messy blonde hair as they look to each other then back at me, not believing a single word coming out of my mouth.

Mike sucks in his lips and frowns. "You can tell _us_ anything, you know?" and when he says this, it makes me think that the '_us' _he's saying actually means _'me'_, and he so desperately wants to know what's going on. Why wouldn't he be? He's my best friend.

I nod my head slowly and smile. "Yes I know, but there's really nothing going on with me right now." I lie, shrugging my shoulders up.

They drop the subject and I'm sulking deeper into my seat as I watch them interact with one another. It's a good Rachel was here, because is she wasn't, Mike would be drilling me with questions—so in silence, I am very thankful for her. I'm just not ready to tell Mike about Santana, or my dilemmas. He's just going to do everything in his power to help and sometimes, he overreacts in his own little ways. Plus, he's having problems with Noah so it's best not to add more to his list.

"Glee club."

Blinking, I narrow my eyes on Rachel.

Mike chuckles and shakes his head. "No thanks, Rachel—as good as you guys sound, I'd love to join but—" he sighs, taking a gulp of his drink while chewing on the chocolate bar. _Ew._ "—I'm already having problems with my Captainship in the team, joining the Glee club will only piss Coach off and then I'm out, how will I protect you and Britt if that happens?" he reasons out, giving a pointed look to her as Rachel whines.

"You're just a _really_ good dancer." She tells him, throwing her hands in the air. "We need good dancers, most of us on the club are just singers that don't dance—plus a wheel-chaired man, that's a disadvantage."

I scrunch my nose up and blow a whistle. "Doesn't that mean it's an_ advantage_? There's a handicap rule, isn't there?"

Rachel laughs and smiles softly at me. "Unfortunately if you're in a singing choir, it's not a handicap."

Nodding our heads, Mike and I simultaneously take a swing of our drinks with Rachel following ahead. We drop our cups at the same time on the table and sigh.

"Can you believe it's almost mid-term of the school year?" Mike bellows, smiling cheekily. "We're going to go to _college_ in a few months."

I groan and shake my head at him. "No, please—I don't even want to think about college yet."

Rachel frowns at me. "Really? Out of everyone—I'd expect you to want to leave the school and get in college already."

Quirking an eyebrow, I grin in a teasing manner. "Oh? Why me?"

She shrugs her shoulders, pointing a finger up. "One, you're our on-the-run Valedictorian, I'd be excited to have that position." She holds a second finger up. "Two, if Mike says you've been bullied for such a long time, I'd want to leave this hell-hole as soon as ASAP." Lastly, she puts a third one up, waggling her fingers. "Three, you'll be away from Santana."

My shoulders deflate as I bite my lower lip, nibbling on it hard as I let the reality of it sink in. I haven't even thought that _far _yet, graduating and receiving my diploma then running off to New York or something, away from Santana and her attitude. I didn't even realize that in a couple of months, I will never see her again.

Why do I feel down about that? I should be happy. I should be rejoicing, I should be digging it to every other person's faces that I'm going to be amazing in the outside world and they're going to be serving tables 'till 50 years of age.

But no, I feel almost empty knowing I wont see dark mocha eyes and plump red lips in the future.

Chuckling, I clear my throat. "Yeah—I guess if you put it that way."

Rachel and Mike _thankfully_ doesn't ask too much about my unusual reply, noticing the deepness of my voice as I distract myself again by taking another long sip, pouting when I find my hot chocolate finished. Flashing them a quick look, I scoot my chair back and walk to the cashier when I accidentally bump into someone as said person was walking backwards towards the counter.

"Sorry—"

"Move it—"

Eye wide, I stare at the brown eyes of the girl that's got me jumping in joy and sulking in depression at the same time. I clear my throat and take a deep breath in, telling myself to not show emotion and just ignore her.

But the anger flares in me again as Marley's voice swirls around my head about Santana and her bet.

I lost my virginity to a _freaking _bet.

Gritting my teeth, I whip my head away from her and go close to the cashier, smiling at the boy who's always been there for my order. I hear a shuffling behind me and before I know it, Santana's leaning on the right side of the counter, digging her eyes on me.

"Will you stop?" I hiss, still not turning to her as I clench my fingers tight into a fist.

Santana blows out a breath and I feel her playing with the tips of her fingers, flicking the dust away from her nails. "Stop what?" she replies dumbly, and I feel her smirking smugly at me which is such a piss off.

Rolling my eyes, I accept the change of my drink's payment and walk to the claiming area, frowning when Santana follows by me after throwing her card to the guy whilst muttering the words "_something—something latte._" I didn't bother hearing anymore.

Tapping my foot impatiently on the tiled floors, I examine the mahogany table with feigned interest as Santana opens her mouth to speak again. "Don't forget, you're still my tutor." She whispers and I can't help but turn to her with furrowed eyebrows.

She gulps and flicks her hair to the opposite side, shrugging her shoulders up. "We have a Zoology test next week and I don't know _shit—"_

I narrow my eyes on her as she says a bad word and she stops, clamping her mouth shut with an irritated look on her face.

Hopefully, she's irritated at herself and not at me.

"Look, I said what I had to say and now—_now_ I'm asking you to be my tutor because I'm going to lose my Captain position, and I can't have that." she hisses, leaning close to me as I step away a bit and tap my fingers on the table, trying to seem uninterested as Santana frowns.

It's really funny how the captains of our school are trying to get kicked out of their positions. Has it always been like this in McKinley?

I lick my lips and face her, blankly. "Are you being mean again?" I huff, noticing her walls start to build up.

She shakes her head. "No—you know after last time that I can never be mean to you." she mumbles, almost shy at her own words as she slams her head with a closed fist. I try not to smile.

But, I keep my composure and narrow my eyes on her again. I wasn't talking about _me,_ she should know that since yesterday in school I saw her throwing five slushy hits on the wheelchair guy Rachel talked about from glee, making him have a massive explosion. He left blue slushy wheel trails around school after the hit and Santana's lucky the principal thought it was a science project, which—now that I think about it, is stupid.

"Not me, Santana—I know what you've been doing lately."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "What? Mack deserved that since she did it to me when I was a kid."

I feel my eyebrows arching up. "And what did you do to Mack?" I didn't hear about any Mack attack from Santana, maybe this happened today but I was too preoccupied to know about it.

She shrugs her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal and smirks. "Bitch run around school in a towel today—not my fault she forgot the rule of _No leaving clothes unattended_ while showering in the lockers." She laughs, body shaking at the memory as I frown at her.

After a while, it dies down and her jaw drops at my disappointed face. "What? I didn't say I'd stop being mean to _others._ I have rage, and I need to let it out." She points out, crossing her arms together.

I sigh, and take my drink, about to walk away and just go when Santana's voice stops me again.

"Brittany, in all things, I do need help in that test." She whispers, and I can hear the plead in her voice and I know I shouldn't just let her be in her studies, so I spin around and suck in my lips for some confidence.

"Okay." I say, clucking my tongue. "But it's strictly professional, I come over to your—"

"—I was thinking yours—" she cuts in, eyes wide as I arch an eyebrow, slowly nodding.

"Mine then," I hum, tapping my foot. "And we _just_ study, no talking about whatever your explanations are or whatever, just studying."

She squares her shoulders and smirks. "Totes." Before walking away and out of the shop as I sigh and feel myself floating away into an endless sky because yeah—that's honestly where I want to be right now, in the sky, with no problems in the world.

Looking at the door she just went through, I nibble on my lower lip and walk back to our table, smiling at my friends as they play around with their whip cream.

God, I wish my life were that simple and fun.

* * *

The room to my door opens as I unplug my earphones and lean back, smiling sweetly at my mother as she brings in a couple of oreos, milk and cereal.

"_Hey sweet cheeks._" She husks, winking at me while kicking the door close with her boot, placing the tray of goodness on my side desk as I spin on my seat and stand up.

Leaning in for a quick peck on her cheek as a greeting, I snatch an oreo and nibble on it while watching my mom grab a piece of her own. "Santana's coming over." I mumble through chewing teeth.

Her eyebrows quirk up and she smirks smugly at me as I roll my eyes. "_Oh?_" she chuckles, rubbing her cheek. "The _smoking hot Latin'a?_" she asks for confirmation as I try to hide my blush away from her which fails due to my pale skin.

"In about 10 minutes or so, she'll be knocking." I ignore her last statement, whisking through my room to dump trash away because even if we're in weird terms, I still don't like it when guests see my room all dirty and messed up.

My mom giggles and leans to hold on to the doorknob, shrugging her shoulders up. "Well, I think she's early today." She hums, making me twist my neck to her to ask what she meant when all of a sudden she opens the door revealing Santana, wearing casual clothes, hair neatly combed down with curls in the end.

It never blows me away how beautiful Santana is.

"I'll leave you two be _darling's._" she teases, pulling Santana further inside the room as she skips out and waves a final time before disappearing into the halls of our home.

There's a bit of an awkward silence as I nibble on my lower lip and gesture for her to close the door which—after a minute or two, she does so—the only noise in the room being the closing sound.

Tapping my foot, I smile weakly at her. "Hi Santana." I greet her, not wanting to make this awkward since I'm actually going to tutor her in a few minutes.

She clucks her tongue and returns the smile, a bit terrified though. "Hey, uhm—sorry I'm early, I came by Anna's and decided 10 minutes was too long to wait." She rants, shrugging her duffel bag off as she bends down to bring out the books needed for the test, cradling it on her arms.

Laughing, I try to keep my face stoic because _yeah,_ we're still in weird terms but damn it, Santana's too adorable when she's shy. She should be a mean person again so I don't have to keep on laughing and be cold to her instead.

"It's okay—" I drawl, licking my lips as I walk closer to her, brushing my hair behind my ear as I read the titles on the cover of her books, realizing they looked familiar. "—Better early than on time right?" I joke, trying to bring some good vibes into this because I don't like teaching people when I'm sad or mad.

Santana half-grins and pokes out her tongue to wet her dry lips. "It's actually _better late than never_, Brittany." She corrects me, leaning on her right leg.

It amuses me ever since she started calling me by my name, sometimes I'd think it wasn't actually real but most times, I get happier with her noticing me in a different way instead of as her prey.

"I know." I reply, tugging my lips up into a smile. "Is it alright with you if we study on the floor? I don't have any extra chairs." I motioned to my working desk where only one chair was tucked in, it wasn't like I was going to offer it to her and teach her by standing up—that'd make me tired. Plus, it was more fine getting cozy on the cold tiles of my room.

She nods her head. "Whatever suits you." her eyes go to the walls of my room, examining each spot like she's trying to memorize them as I go to crouch down when suddenly, I look out to my glass windows that lead to my balcony and smirk. "Is that you and your mom?" she asks me, pointing to a picture where I was riding my mom's favorite horse.

Giggling, I nod. "Yeah—first time riding _Betsy_." I tell her, recalling that day oh so clearly in my head.

"Betsy?" she repeats, confused.

I nudge my chin back to the picture. "That's the horse's name—I know, not so original, but if you get to know my mom, she's the most _un_original person out there." I laugh, getting lost in my thoughts to even notice Santana staring at me. "—Like, she named me _Brittany,_ totally not original."

Santana smirks and licks her lips. "I don't know, _Brittany's _kind of like the perfect name for you, it's unique to me—so uh,_ yeah—_shit." She slaps her forehead and groans, peeking at me through the gaps of her fingers. "I'm becoming a sap, what have you done to me?" she gasps, shaking her head to herself.

I couldn't keep it in as I throw my head back and let out a bellowed laugh, clutching on to my stomach as Santana joins in. "Stop doing that." I scold her, after we calmed down.

Her eyebrows bunch up together and she tilts her head to the side. "Stop what?" she asks, confusion written all over her face.

I sigh and eye her with sadness. "Stop making me _not_ mad at you." I huff, crossing my arms together as I avoid her gaze, tapping on my foot impatiently as I nudge my chin to the door window of my room. "Let's go study in the balcony instead—I need, some air."

Walking to the side-desk, I grab the tray of goodness and stomp to the outside, using my elbow to open it as I feel Santana following behind me. Slowly, I place the tray down on the floor and walk back in to grab a big blanket. I set it nicely on the ground and watch as Santana kicks her sneakers off and crouch down to lay on her abdomen, pulling out some of the books.

I quirk my eyebrow at her. "I'm waiting for the assault." I tease, settling in front of her by leaning back on the railings.

Santana peeks up through her book and I sense her frowning at me. "What assault?" she asks, flipping to the next page_ like_ she was actually reading.

I shrug my shoulders and grin. "We're out in the open, aren't you scared someone might see us?" I joke, running my hand through my blonde locks as I ignore the panging feeling in my chest at how true it actually is.

Santana shuffles to sit Indian style as she reaches out her hand to grip my wrist and tug me forward. Hesitantly, I follow her and look up through my eyelashes at dark mocha orbs that are just so beautiful.

Taking a deep breath, she exhales after. "Look, I get it. I'm a_ bitch_, but Brittany, please know that I mean well when I'm outside of McKinley." She tells me, eyes pleading for me to believe her as I gulp hard on my throat.

"Sorry, force of habit." I mumble, talking about how I think of everything in a bad way with Santana, how I know that she's about to build all her walls up again and hurt me.

She smiles softly at me and lets go of my wrist, going back to her first position as she grabs her book. "I don't blame you, I end up ruining everything all the time." She sighs, playing with the end corner of the cover page.

Shaking my thoughts away, I grab another book and tell her to put the one she's holding down, saying we should start with the family groups of the birds first because that's probably what Mrs. Jones will put most on the test. Like I said, I wasn't lying when I say I know her type of quizzes, I'm pretty sure 90% out of those questions are about birds and their types and families_ and_ movements. Then the last 10% would be about the natural habitats of a few other animals, which I can name the cheetah, the lion and the zebra.

Damn, I'm such a nerd.

"So we start with birds." I tell her slowly, flipping the book to face her as I point at the humming bird. "We're going to memorize _each_ family the bird belongs to, and their offsprings." I set it down and watch as she rests her head on top of her palms, intently staring at the book as she reads the information. "Read what it says here and I'll just get you some water." I mumble, noticing one glass on the tray as I stand up and walk out, stumbling a bit on the stairs since I'm such a klutz before I'm gliding through the open door of my kitchen.

And _of fucking course,_ my mom had to be inside, reading the newspaper—well, more like playing scrabble. She tips her glasses above her forehead like it was shades and smirks at me. "_What?_ Done already?" she teases, waggling her eyebrows as I blush and roll my eyes on her.

"We're studying, Mom." I grunt, hiding my flushed face as I open the fridge and bend down to find the bottled waters we store inside.

My mom chuckles and slides by the fridge, tapping the metal handle. "_Oh?_ Is that what _ye'r_ children call it these days?" she coos, pumping her chest out. "Studying" she snarls, air quoting the words as I lean back and frown at her.

"No, we're actually studying Mom." I whimper, slapping my forehead as she continues to laugh at me. "And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at work with Dad?" I sigh, giving up on her, as she _never_ stops teasing me.

She frowns at me and sticks her tongue out, playfully signaling that she's disgusted by my dad, which is far from true. "I need to get away from your old man." She chides, puffing out her cheeks. "We haven't even had sex late—"

Throwing my hands up in the air, I grab the bottled water and run to the stairs whilst yelling out, "Didn't need to hear that!" as I skip back into my room and go to the balcony, shocked to find Santana snoring on top of the open book I gave her.

We just started—barely even 4 minutes, and she's asleep already? Boy, I have a lot of tutoring to do.

I slump down on the blanket-floor and smile offhandedly, reaching behind me to grab my phone as I open it and go to my photo album. I stop to a familiar picture and nearly giggle out loud when I come across the picture I took of her when she fell asleep inside my car that fateful day. She was so pissed, she snapped at me and said all these confusing words so now I'm starting to wonder what she'd do now if I did the same thing.

Eyebrows arching in curiosity, I shuffle closer to her drooling face and snicker softly, bringing my phone up to get a good angle as I turn on the _flash_ switch. Sticking my tongue out in concentration, I click the _snap_ button and watch as it flashed a bright light and took a picture of the adorable brunette.

Santana's nose scrunches up and she blinks a couple of times before her eyes widens considerably large. She shoots up as I scoot my body away from her and hide my phone, Santana's hand not so discreetly wiping the drool out of her face as she narrows her eyes on me.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" she asks, lips forming into a scowl as I was about to tell myself that _see_, _she hasn't changed at all_ before I see her smirking at me. "Because you better make sure that's a sexy one—" she jokes, winking at me before re-opening the book to the page I left her on, frowning when she sees her drool stain. "_Oh gross."_

My eyes soften and my expressions falter as I observe her every move, sighing out a defeated exhale as I tilt my head to the side and offer her a bottle. "Drink?" I ask, smiling weakly at my bully.

Santana grins and nods her head, taking it with her long fingers as they accidentally touch mine and send jolts all over my body. "Thanks, I'm thirsty as fuck."

Quirking my eyebrows at her, I cross my arms together. "And why would you be thirsty? We didn't even finish 10 minutes of class."

She avoids my stare and looks out the balcony's railings, absentmindedly playing with the tips of her hair as she shrugs her shoulders. "I came from practice."

"Practice?"

Humming, she turns to me with a tired gaze. "Yeah, weekend training with the Cheerios is _hell_, we started since 7am." She whines, rubbing her forehead as my eyes bulge out of its sockets whilst grabbing my phone to check what time it is now.

My jaw drops at the realization that it's about 4pm. "Santana—you trained for like 9 hours straight—" my words get cut off by the sound of her body falling down on the pile of books again, mouth agape with light snores coming out of her thin lips.

Why did she even want to have tutor with me if it's clearly obvious that's she tired? Her arms are flailed around everywhere, nearly taking the whole space of the blanket as she grunts in her sleep.

So that's why she brought a duffel bag, but I also told her we could also do tomorrow so why didn't she just go home? Then I realized she was so persistent in our text messages to see me today.

Smiling, I shake my head at her and go back inside my room to grab another sheet of blanket and two pillows, balancing them with one arm as I drape her body with a comfy one, separating her books away as I cradle her head up and slide the soft pillow under her, watching as she balls up as soon as her head hits the soft cushion.

I place the books back inside her duffel bag and return to leaning against the railings of my balcony, opening the page to my favorite book as I snatch another piece of oreo from my mother's tray. I'm about to get up and grab a different book instead when I hear Santana shuffling.

I was going to tease her on being so light-weight when my eyes stop to stare at Santana's body crawling to me, my cheeks flushing red as she drops her head to my lap, pushing my legs to a flat position and then covering herself with the blanket, using the pillow as a cuddle buddy as she tangles it with her legs.

My jaw drops, and I feel my throat thickening. "Sa-Santana—"

She shakes her head, peeking at me with a frown on her face. "Move, and I'll yell." She threatens me with a not-so scary consequence, snuggling up further as my right hand drops to her mass of hair around my thighs, softly playing with her smooth dark hair.

Shouldn't I be mad at her? Dammit, Brittany.

* * *

"_Chocolate._"

I remove my book from my lap and stare quizzically at the still sleeping Santana. It's already 8pm and she's been sleeping for _hours._

Waiting, I continue to play with her dark locks, getting accustomed to its softness.

"_Chocolate cake._"

I try to stifle my laughter as I continue to watch her, amused. "Chocolate cake?" I couldn't help but repeat her words, wondering how far this can go.

Santana groans and shakes her head which she shouldn't do since I'm wearing very thin shorts and now is _not_ the greatest time to get a hard on. Blushing because I already am starting to have one, I curse at myself for getting so turned on whenever Santana is here and bite my lip, thinking of anything disgusting enough to seize my arousal. It'd also be awkward for Santana to wake up with a boner as a pillow.

"Chocolate cake and—" she snorts, causing me to laugh whilst I cover my mouth, not expecting that outburst. "—and crayons." She whispers, sucking her lips in as I shake my head in disbelief.

"Okay." I hum, nodding my head as she starts to say other weird things in deep sleep. "That's great, Santana." I laugh, scrunching my nose up when I feel a vibration coming from my phone. This seems to wake Santana up.

"Oh _god._" She groans, rubbing her tired eyes. "What time is it?" she asks, looking out at the cold night as I try not to smile at her adorable bed hair.

"8pm." I reply smoothly, switching my phone off as I sent a reply to Mike who's asking if I'm free tomorrow.

Santana groans some more and flops down on my lap, body tensing before she's pushing herself up by her elbows, staring at me with shock in her face.

Pouting, I tilt my head to the side. "What?" I mutter, nibbling on my lower lip as she grins.

She points down to my crotch and winks playfully. "Hard already?" she teases; bunching her shoulders up as I thank the heavens it's nighttime and she can't see me blushing.

I swat her hand away from where it lays above my torso and stick my tongue out to her. "I can't control my arousal, Santana." I huff, crossing my arms together. "Can you scoot? I'm still mad at you—"

"—But I'm hot." She cuts in, waggling her eyebrows as I narrow my eyes on her.

"Excuse me?" I reply, confused.

She rolls her eyes like I should get what she's trying to say. "Remember last time you were pissed at me? You said I was hot but still mad at me." She explains with a few hand gestures. "I should thank my parents for making me _gorgeous_ since it seems to steam out the anger from you." she snickers, bopping my nose as I glare at her.

"No, even if you're hot, I can still be mad at you." I point out, crossing my legs together as Santana gives me this look that says _Oh yeah?_

She looks past me and plays with her fingers, subtly ducking her chin down as she blows out a cold air. "I know I promised not to talk about_ it,_ but I really want to." She whines, peeking at me through her long lashes.

I stare at her and shake my head, chewing on my lower lip as I feel the signs of it getting choppy—I've been biting it a couple of times today. "Sorry Santana, I've set boundaries, and I hope you can respect that." I whisper out, sucking in a breath I didn't know I was losing. "It just _really _hurts."

She rubs at her eye lids, fighting off the sleep she still needs and tilts her chin up strongly. "I know, I'm not asking for your forgiveness—" she scoots closer to me, leaning by the railings. "—yet." She adds, making me half-smile.

And I guess I shouldn't overreact on this, she _did_ say the reason why she didn't tell Quinn and the others about the bet is because she wanted to protect me, but it was more than that. It's the fact that she agreed to this bet that got my head in a tornado.

"Fine, say what you have to say." I respond, flattening my palms on my exposed thighs as I feel her eyes piercing through my skull. But I can't, I can't look at her, it'd be too much, I might actually _forgive_ her already.

She reaches out for my hand and slips her slender fingers in between the gaps, intertwining them and making our fingers clasp within each other as I marvel at our contrasting colors. But the other thing is—is that her hand is tensing, like it's scared and terrified to hold me and with that knowledge, I try to let go of her—but no, she keeps a firm hold, battling with her insecurities.

"When I agreed to the bet, I knew it was wrong." She started off, crossing her own legs together as she swings our hands back and forth. "I felt this guilt thing go all over my body—that same guilt that goes through me whenever I _hurt_ you." she confesses, flicking her hair to the side as I subtly glance at her dark orbs.

She lets out a forced laugh. "Which—before, I thought that _guilty feeling_ was me feeling dislike towards you."

Scrunching my eyebrows, I turn to her, confused. "What? You disliked me?"

She nods her head, almost embarrassed. "Yeah—up until you got mad at me for finding out about the bet, I never knew what being _guilty_ felt like—I always ignored it, so every time I threw a slushy at you, I thought the cold sinking feeling I get on my tummy was just my _dislike_ towards you."

"That's hard to understand, Santana." I point out, stopping our hands from swinging as I rub my thumb over her smooth skin. "_Really_ hard to understand." I correct her, nudging her elbow.

Santana chuckles, biting her lower lip. "Yeah, I know—but that's what I felt, and it's weird but when Quinn planned the bet I agreed to it because I thought I'd have a closure on my hatred towards you. Like it'd stop everything and I could move on from it all."

"Closure huh?" I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"It's not nice, knowing what I did but believe me when I say that I regret it _so so _much." She gasps, puffing out her cheeks. "Okay—let me give you an example," she starts, tapping her chin with a free hand as I wait. "Remember the first time we met? In the playground at Kindergarten?"

My eyes narrow on her and I pout. "Yes, awful move Santana." I scold her lightly, recalling her hard push on me like it was yesterday. "Were you always that rude?"

She rolls her eyes on me and pokes my ribs. "No, that's the thing—that was the _very_ first time I became so mean." She huffs, clucking her tongue as she too recalls the memory so clearly. "I pushed you because I was so mad." She confesses, avoiding my face from its reaction.

But I have no reaction. "Why would you be mad at me if that was the first time we met?"

Santana slams her free hand on her thigh and exhales, body shaking. "I was mad because I thought,_ "what the hell? How can there be a prettier girl than me? I am the prettiest one in the world._"" She mimics her younger voice, waddling her head side to side as my jaw drops on the floor.

After all these years of torment,

The only reply that could come out of my mouth was, "You said _what the hell_ at the age of 4?" I joke, watching as she gasps and slaps my shoulder.

"Anna was a teenager taking care of me okay? I knew a lot more curse words than the rebel down the street."

Smiling, I shake my head at her. "So that was it? You were pissed at me for being _prettier_ than you?" I laugh, still not believing it. Santana was freaking jealous of me in Kinder for topping her in the beauty list, what a child.

Still a child.

"Funny right? That's what I mean—I felt so much dislike for you for being the newest pretty girl that I took it in my care to make sure your life was a living hell."

I lick my lips, sighing. "Remind me to tell every mom with a kinder kid _not_ to make their kid a pretty girl—you know, to avoid the future bullying." I tease as Santana groans, knowing how unbelievable it sounds out of my lips.

"Well, now you know." She ends up replying, bowing her head down. "It's a stupid reason but I was a kid, a kid who wanted it all before and now." She husks and I miss the way she side-eyes me at saying the word "now".

There's a calming silence surrounding us as she starts to swing our hands again, making me half-smile at the actions as I feel her chest taking a deep breath in.

"The bet was the biggest mistake of my life." She goes on, scooting closer to me. "I know that now and—and I'm sorry for making you think you lost your virginity to a stupid bet, Brittany." She rubs her forehead, clearly frustrated at herself. "But believe me when I say that as soon as I kissed you, the _bet_ was the last thing I could think of."

And I do believe her, I'm not supposed to forgive her, I'm not supposed to even believe her so easily but by looking into her eyes, and seeing her vulnerable side, I know that's Santana's way of telling me that she's truly sorry and regretful.

"I'm still mad at you." I end up saying, smiling sadly at her. "You have to work your butt off, Lopez."

She nods her head furiously, licking her lips. "I'll do anything—to be_ friends_ with you again." She gulps, eyes twitching.

"Well—" I drawl out, licking the roof of my mouth as I bump our shoulders together. "I'm not the prettiest in the school now so—think you could not push me away this time?" I ask, grinning from ear to ear at the double meaning.

Santana sighs and looks at me deeply with a serious expression on her face. "That's going to be a problem then."

I frown, nearly letting go of her hands at the hurt panging in my chest at Santana's rejection of deciding to push me away again but I'm stuck holding her still when she tightens her grip and tugs me to face her, her dark eyes alluring me.

"Why?" I find myself asking, counting the silver linings in her mocha orbs.

Santana smirks, nearly giggling. "Because I _still_ think you're the prettiest in the school." She exhales, making my whole body jolt at the reply, lips quivering with the need to kiss her.

And honestly? Who wouldn't melt and just give in to that answer?

"—Even prettier than me, now I admit to defeat." She adds, chuckling as I slap her shoulder and roll my eyes.

"You just ruined the moment." I scold her, clucking my tongue as she glances at me through her lashes, smirking.

"Ah—" she hums, nodding her head. "That's me alright, I always ruin the moment." She admits sadly, the swinging of our hands stopping as she uses her fingers to play with my own.

I bump her shoulder and duck down to stare at her deeply. "That is you." I agree, nodding my head as I watch her face sunk down. "—but, you always seem to make up for it in a _better_ way so, you're a lucky one."

She smiles and laughs. "Thanks Brittany, you're a really good friend." She husks, moving to rest her head on top of my right shoulder as she comes closer to me. "You're different and I just want to thank you for _changing_ me." She sighs, kicking my foot gently as I kick it back.

But before I could reply with a witty comment, images of Quinn and the other Cheerios laughing in my face, teasing at me for sleeping with Santana, and _Santana,_ looking at me like I'm a trophy after winning a bet kept surrounding my head as I abruptly let go of her hand and stand up, watching as a million things went through her face as I walk back and forth in the balcony, rubbing my forehead.

"Brittany what's wrong—"

"This isn't right." I sigh, throwing my hands up in the air as she follows to stand in front of me, brown eyes twinkling in the night sky. She reaches out but I shake my head. "Santana, I'm not supposed to _forgive_ you." I hiss, snapping my mouth shut as she steps a foot forward.

"I know, you're not forgiv—"

"Then why does it feel like I am? I told you we'd be studying but look—" I hiss, pointing at the spot we were _half-cuddling_ just a minute ago. "—we talked! You—you explained yourself when clearly I asked you not to." I whimpered, feeling rushed things all over my body. I'm so confused I don't know what to do anymore.

Santana sighs and fights the hesitation, walking up to me and calming me down by grabbing my arms. "Shh," she hushes me, rubbing my skin. "It's okay Brittany—"

Shaking my head, I step away from her, lips quivering because I know I'm about to cry. "I think you should go,"

Eyes wide and pleading, Santana's stays put. "No, what you're doing isn't wrong Brittany."

"Santana, I can't always let you go that easily." I huff, heavily disappointed at myself for always letting things slide—I mean, I didn't make it easy for her the past two weeks and she did explain herself a while ago—and turned all sweet and mushy.

_Fuck_, I'm not going to stop myself, am I?

"But I'm not going, we don't need to go that far Brittany, I just want to be your friend—and I'm freaking out because I can't be _not _with you."

I glance at her face and watch as she breaks, showing her more vulnerable side to me as I find myself stepping forward and engulfing her in a tight hug, letting her bury her nose to the crook of my neck as I feel her tears start to dampen my big t-shirt.

"_I'm sorry._" She chokes, gripping tightly to my top, nearly ripping it into two. "I'm so sorry Brittany—I'll—_fuck, I'm sorry."_

So I told myself not to think so much, our relationship—friendship, whatever it is, doesn't have to be complicated; it doesn't have to always be about never turning the other cheek. I always hated complex things, so I slowly lead our connected bodies lower to the floor until our knees touch the soft cloth and I'm bringing us down, hugging Santana as she brings her leg over mine's and sobs some more.

Combing through dark locks of hair, I feel her slowly stop shaking and breaking, her muttered words coming to a halt as I sense her exhaustion from the whole day bursting through her body. Santana's tired, she's been doing so many things today and she's out of energy. I know so because as soon as I slowly let go of her body, she grips me tighter and drifts off to sleep a second after loosening her grip.

Rubbing her back up and down, I place a light kiss on her forehead and smile at the scent of her gorgeous hair.

I don't need to complicate things; we don't need to think so much about it. I just need to start clean with her, we're starting over. As friends—It's going to be hard to forget but I know Santana's trying her best so as of now, I'll keep my distance and get to know her _other_ self, her _true _self so that in the near future, we can be more than friends. Which I've been wanting since forever.

* * *

Waking up to a bad case of the stiff neck is _not_ something good to feel on a Sunday morning—but, waking up to a crossed legged Santana with my mom's guitar around her neck _is_ something good to admire on a Sunday morning.

"You finally woke up." She teases, smirking that smirk as I push myself up by my hands, rubbing the drowsiness away from my lids as I gave the girl a half-smile, narrowing my eyes on the guitar.

"How'd you get that?" I ask, tilting my head to the side as I feel the blanket we used falling down my chest.

Santana taps her fingers on the instrument and shrugs her shoulders up. "It was by your door so I thought it was okay to borrow—?" she hums, asking for my permission silently as I roll my eyes and nod.

"It's my mother's." I tell her as she continues to fix the tunings. "I guess she left it in my room the other day."

Grinning, Santana winks at me. "Good thing she did because I get to do this now."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I bunch the blanket up to my chest and lean back on the railings, trying to ignore the heat of the sun as I shield my face with one hand. "Do what?"

She smirks and strums down a few cords, creating this melodic tune as I sigh at the feeling. Santana giggles at me and strums again, humming a tune as I throw my head back gently and look up at the sky.

"_Well, sometimes I go out by myself—"_

Body waking up, I feel my cheeks blushing and my heart racing at the smooth velvet voice of Santana, it was so soft—so alluring and I can't help but stare at her deeply as she sings a once upbeat and fast song and turn it into something like a country tune—like it was made for it. Amazing.

"_And I look across the water, oh—_

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing,_

_And in my head I paint a picture,"_

Her face scrunches up when she hits the note of the last word, swinging her arm up to point at the sky for a moment before going back down to strum again. It was so soothing to hear her voice, almost like I'm floating on the clouds and she's the angel with a harp.

"_Since I've come on home,_

_Well my body's been a mess—"_

She wiggles her chest, causing spurs of laughter to come out of my mouth as I clap my hands, impressed. Santana grins.

"_And I've missed your _blonde_ hair_,

_And the way you like to _sweater—"

Okay, I know the lyrics of that song, and it does not have the words _blonde_ and _sweater_ in it, and I most definitely noticed the way she stopped to say sweater in a non-singing voice, almost like she's teasing me as I roll my eyes at her creativity, nudging my chin for her to go on because I'm interested.

Laughing, Santana taps on the wooden portion of the guitar.

"_Wont you come on over_

_Stop making a _sap_ out of me,_

_Why don't you come on over—_Brit—_Valerie."_

There's a smirk on her face as she winks at me playfully, knowing full well what she's doing as she belts out the next lines, "_Valerie"_ about three times with a soft tune, singing the chorus with a rasp in her voice.

With a lick of her lips, Santana stops her strumming and decides to pluck on the strings for some added effect to her next made-up lines.

"_Did you have to _go to me,

Made me feel like a lovely dame, _did you get a good lawyer—"_

Scrunching up my nose, I stifle a giggle—Did she just say I made her feel like a lady?

"_I hope you didn't catch a tan,_

_I hope you find the right _wo_man, who'll _be there_ for ya'" _

Side-eyeing me, I see her gulping down hard.

"_Are you shopping anywhere,_

_Changed the color of your hair, are you busy?_

_And did you have to pay that fine_

_That you were dodging all the time, are you still _mad at me?"

She jokes, clucking her tongue as I feel my shoulders shaking in mild amusement. She's about to continue but I stop her, crawling forward to touch her hand and stop it from using the guitar as Santana smiles at me through her long black lashes that I may be jealous of.

"I get it." I tease, grinning from ear to ear. "You like the way I wear sweaters."

Santana smirks and nods her head furiously. "Totally, you're the only person I know that probably has billions of sweaters inside her closet."

Slapping her shoulder, I fake a gasp. "Whatever, that means I'm one of a kind." I huff, crossing my arms together as Santana places the guitar a foot away from us before snuggling close to me, burying her face close to my exposed neck.

"Yeah you are." She agrees, nodding.

Before we could brisk further into each other's arms, the balcony's window bursts open with my mom in only a sports bra and tight cycling shorts, I feel Santana's heart beating fast and I frown, trying to get a good look at her because is it just me or does Santana have a mini-crush on my mom?

"_Howdy teenagers making kinky sex on the balcony."_ She greets us, unplugging her earphones as she smirks that half-smirk of hers where only one side goes up.

Blushing, I slap my forehead with my free hand that's not around Santana's waist. "Mom—" I hiss, sending daggers to her thick skull. "We are not having sex."

Santana sits up and shakes her head profusely. "I would neve—"

She scoffs, and waves a hand at us. "Oh please, of course the both of you _got ditty on the dirty_" she hums, winking at us. "—I know when my Britt-Britt is a virgin or not anymore, god knows what she moans at in the middle of the night, '_Santana oh—'"_

Throwing my hands in the air, I throw a pillow at my mom, hitting her straight in the face as I feel Santana's eyes staring at me as I blush a deeper shade of red. "Mom, why are you here?" I ask, closing my eyes for a second when Santana giggles and leans in close to whisper the words,

"_You had a sex dream of me?"_

Licking her lips, my mom brings her feet up to show her marvelous high-heeled cowboy boots. "I'm off for a joggin'" she chides, puffing out her chest as I turn to see Santana staring at them. _Seriously?_

"You're jogging with your boots on?" I ask, disbelieving. "I know you're true to your kind being a cowgirl and all, but—you don't jog in boots Mom." She was so unbelievable.

She shrugs her shoulders and crosses her arms together. "Doesn't matter—with me joggin' around, men and _women_ wont be seeing my boots, they'd be watching these titties bouncing." She gestures to her breasts and I roll my eyes. Of course, that's her plan. "It's all about the _boobs_ Brittany, not the _boots._"

Santana nods her head. "I agree with you wholly Mrs. Pierce." She drools, mouth agape while staring at my mom's chest as I slap her arm and glare hard.

"Okay, now don't have _too _much fun under the covers, you dirty snixes—" she coos, waving at both of us as I sit up some more and crack my neck to the side.

"Why would you jog now though?" I ask, still wondering why she'd do something so unusual, in other times—my mom would just use the treadmill inside the master's bedroom. She's too lazy to head out and possibly get hit by a car since she's so clumsy.

Smirking, my mom points to my door. "So when I come home all sweaty, ye'r dad's finally going to have sex with me." She jokes as I feel my face paling at the image of both of them, throwing the last pillow to her direction as I miss and she's off laughing out in the hallways.

"You're mom should be the queen of America." Santana blurts out, eyes twinkling with awe.

I shake my head. "Oh god no."

But before I could say anything else, Santana's eyes darken and she turns to me with the biggest grin on her face, licking her lips seductively. "You had a sex dream about me." She husks, tan fingers going down to play with the edge of my shorts as I gulp heavily, pushing my arousal down.

"S-Santana, don't—"

She leans in super close and nibbles on my earlobe, making my cock twitch inside with want and _need._ "Care to tell me what happened in that dream?" she whispers lowly, licking the spot where she bit.

I shake my head and whimpered, clenching my fists tightly as she goes to my neck and uses her teeth to gnaw at my pulse point, sending shock waves all over my body. _"Fuck."_

"Is that it? We just _fucked?_" she teased, inching closer to the buttons of my shorts. I try thinking of certain gross things to quell my arousal but Santana's hands are very distracting, especially with them poking on my clothed tip. "I want to know what kind of _fucking_ we did."

Cursing, I grab her hands and look at her in the eyes. "Santana, _friends._" I remind her, arching my eyebrow up as I watch her lustful orbs turn a shade lighter.

She gasps and groans, shaking her head to herself in disappoint. "Damn, sorry Brittany, I'm like a sex-freak, I don't know when to stop." She confesses, nibbling on her lower lip as I smile at her because _yeah,_ I totally know that. "And don't think I want to go back to being fuck buddies, I respect you more than that—and I'd like to say we're friends."

We grin at each other and she holds up her pinky to eye level. "I swear to not treat you badly anymore—" she whispers, wiggling her pinky left and right.

I cluck my tongue and suck in my lips for what I'm about to reply. "Even inside of school?" I ask shyly, shoulders deflating when I see her eyes cast down on me.

Glancing up, she frowns. "I'm sorry Brittany—I can't—"

I nod my head and silence her by intertwining our pinkies together. "I get it," I rub my free hand on her own with soft caress. "Just—no more bets."

Santana nods her head like it's not attached to her neck and it nearly makes me bawl out in laughter. "Yes, of course—I promise, I meant everything I said to you, Brittany. I want to do this right now."

"And I believe you Santana."

She grins and bops my nose, staring down at my lips as I lose my self-control and almost close the gap when a piece of _something_ hits me straight in the back of my head. Groaning, I rub the sore spot and look out the railings, frowning when I see my mom below holding a couple of nuts in hand.

"And you said you _weren't_ sexing it up." She screams from below, catching the attention of our neighbor as she trips on her own two feet while walking her dog around. I gasp and narrow my eyes on my mom as she flicks the poor lady off. "See ya, Britt-Britt" she blows a kiss and turns to start her jog and as I turn back to Santana, jaw-dropping.

"So hot." She mumbles absentmindedly, staring at my mom as she goes farther and farther away.

Crossing my arms together, I grab her pinky and link it with mine again but only tighter this time, which gets her attention. "Swear to me you wont ogle my mom too." I huff, arching a daring eyebrow at her.

Her face playfully pales and she lets out a whimper, "But that's hard, she's like—"

"No, don't even finish that."

Laughing, Santana tilts our foreheads together and nods. "Fine, no ogling at your smoking hot mother."

I lick my lips and scoot back, giving us a _friendly_ space while chuckling. "Awesome."

Out of the corner of my house, I don't see Mike walking up to our porch with wide eyes, staring at me and Santana's connected foreheads and intertwined fingers.

* * *

**Yay some fluff and fixing, that's great! And I watch the first episode of season 5 again and I'm inspired by a certain couple in that ep for the upcoming chapters. Guess who.**

**What you all think Marley's going to do is a twisted version, not the _she'll tell everyone and embarrass Brittany, _nope. But it's a huge factor that she knows.**

**Also, I'm actually laughing pretty hard on the Brittany and Blaine promo scene. It's so hilarious, I made fun up of it instead of hating because it's just _too_ funny.**

**Tell me how you feel!**

**REVIEW, Favorite and Follow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long! We had a vacation for Mother's Day so yay! Roadtrip! HAHA, But to make it up, I've got a long chapter for all of you!**

**WARNING: Anal mentions (but they didnt do it) and finally, some HOT SMUT SEX. (miss this)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title:** Bully and Benefits [Fuck Buddies]

**Summary: **It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing: **Brittany, Santana

**Rating:** M

**Words: **11k+

* * *

"Are you ready?" I turn to Santana while unbuckling my seatbelt, parking in the farthest, most secluded corner of the school lot. I smile as she fixes her hair with the side mirror before twisting on her seat to face me, smiling just as wide.

She nods her head in reply. "Thanks for picking me up." She shyly says, licking her lips as I grin back at her all toothy. Ever since Santana's break up with Noah, she's been struggling with finding a ride to and from school. It's not like she doesn't have a car, it's just that she was traumatized last year after nearly running over an old lady when she didn't see the stoplight. After that, she seldom got behind the wheel again and just preferred to enjoy rides instead. She's been with Quinn after Noah but found it boring whenever the girl would pump out emo songs on the radio. Plus, she said she only rode with _close_ friends and considered me as one in the group so who am I to not say yes to her offer? Another added plus is that I get to use my car and not the stinky old bus anymore. But we had to keep it quiet, a secret—Santana's still not ready to be seen with me in public.

"It's no problem." I whisper back in reply, reaching to the back to grab our bags as I hand it over to her.

She leans forward on her seat and watches as students slowly enter the school, the parking lot soon becoming empty, as it was only 4 minutes left until the bell rang. It's been a routine of ours since last Sunday when we made the deal. It's now Thursday and we never got caught so it was all good.

After the last person went through the doors, Santana pushed her side of the door open and I did the same. We smiled at each other through the hood of my car and slowly walked with an inch of space between us towards the entrance of the hell that is school. Santana glided near me and chuckled. "Usually, I hate waking up because I knew Noah's going to be an asshole inside the car—" she hums and it makes me furrow my eyebrows together, confused. I stop walking when she halts by the door, taking a deep breath before turning to me with a shy glance. "—but now, I'm actually looking forward to every morning with you bringing me to school." She admits and before I can smile, roll my eyes in love and bring her in for a hug, Santana's eyes darken and she slams the doors open, pushing some kid to the floor as she places her hands on her waist, glaring hard.

"Didn't mommy ever tell you not to stand too near the doors?" she hisses to the boy who scampers away whilst shielding himself with a book.

I feel my shoulders deflating as I frown for a second. It's gone as soon as I tell myself that Santana can't change her way to others, she has to keep her HBIC attitude if she doesn't want to get suspicious looks.

The boy whimpers and shakes his head. "I'm—I'm so sorry S-Santana—"

She stomps her feet down and snarls. "Lopez to you, brace-face." I back away from her and sigh, seeing as Quinn and the other Cheerios approach Santana with the same scowls that she has. Quinn side-eyes me and it leaves me confused, why is she looking at me like that?

And then she's smirking like she knows something before hooking her arm with Santana who flinches at the sudden touch.

"Hey San." She greets with a snicker, and I watch the interaction by the end corner of the hallway. "You're arriving late to school." She points out and again; she looks to me with mischief in her eyes. "I wonder why…"

Santana rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Please, now with Noah gone, I have to _fucking _walk to school everyday, I don't walk fast Q." she rebukes, clucking her tongue. "And no, no more rides with you."

An aching smile tugs on my lips at her excuse for being late to school everyday, always using that reason of walking to school because she hates cars and riding with anyone else. It's only us that knows I bring her to school.

"Okay—" Quinn drawls, chuckling darkly. "—Let's go, Coach Sue wants to speak to us before our first class." She sighs, snapping her fingers to the other Cheerios as they scramble to a formation line, walking ahead towards the fields. I duck my head and nibble on my lower lip, chancing a glance at Santana as she nears me.

She's talking animatedly with Quinn, laughing a bit at something she said as she slowly turns her eyes to me, her dark mocha orbs softening when I smile weakly at her. She gulps and sends me a half-smile, almost painstakingly forced as I nod my head and turn around to my corner as she turns to her own, the opposite side.

I'm about to look back just one last time but I accidentally bumped right into a person's chest. Rubbing my sore spot, I turn to say sorry but realize it's Mike, making me sigh in relief. "Oh Mike, sorry." I say, adjusting my bag as he looks through me, probably at the Cheerios. "Is something wrong?" I ask him, twisting my neck to see what he might be staring at but only come to nothing, the last one of the group of cheerios disappearing the final corner to the field.

He clears his throat and smiles at me. "Nothing, just blanked out a bit." He chuckles, looping his arm around my shoulder as I giggle and lean to his body.

"That's weird, blanking out is _my_ thing." I joke, making Mike stick his tongue out to me as we walk towards Rachel's locker, both of us waving at the Glee girl when she grabs her books.

"Hey Rachel," I greet her, narrowing my eyes on her outfit. "Why are you wearing a Katy Perry costume?" I ask, mumbling my words as I tilt my head to the side whilst examine her clothing, taking in the Roar outfit.

She shimmies her hips to us to show the effect of her skirt and does a curtsy. "It's for glee, Katy Perry week." She replies, winking at us as Mike nods his head.

"Nice costume, that's interesting." He compliments, making Rachel blush as she tucks a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well you could join and see how _interesting_ we can be, Mike." She points out, making me smirk and nudge him on the arm because I know ever since Rachel mentioned Glee club in one of our café outings that Mike wants to be a part of it. He has a hidden talent for dancing, it's absolutely amazing.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, though a sullen look is in his black orbs. "Sorry Rachel, not buying it—I'm in the football team." He says, convincing himself more than us as we hum in reply.

"So you're singing Roar?" I ask with a bounce in my toes, changing the subject as I continue to admire her outfit.

Rachel nods her head, eyes gleaming. "Not just me, Artie and Tina are collaborating with me too."

My eyes nearly bulge out of its sockets. "_Tina?_" I hiss, face contorting in disdain. "She's in the Glee club?" I continue to ask in disbelief.

Rachel scratches her hair and ducks her head. "Yeah about that, I forgot to tell you—Artie kind of made her join the club." She explains with a few hand gestures.

I arch an eyebrow at this. "What's Artie got to do with Tina?" I hum, crossing my arms together when I feel Mike's shoulders deflating.

"Everything." Rachel hesitantly answers, nibbling on her lower lip. "He and Tina are kind of together—" she whispers, scared to look at Mike. "—as in couple together."

My jaw drops and I whip my head to Mike who's pouting like a sad panda. "What?" I shriek, blushing at my outburst. "Since when did that happen?"

Mike straightens his back defensively and grits his teeth. "Since Artie joined the football team." He growls, shaking his head.

I frown at this, confused. "He—is that even possible? He's like—He can't walk." I reply bluntly, not bothering to cover my words when Rachel laughs at me.

"Just because he can't walk, doesn't mean he can't write." He shoots back sharply, smirking a bit then scowling after. Mike obviously doesn't like Artie.

"What? What does that mean?" I was really confused at the moment. Artie's with Tina, and Artie's in the football team because he can write? Wait, when did Artie even get to be the hot topic of our group? I don't even know who Artie is.

Rachel leans close to me and pats my back, amusement in her face. "It means he's the manager of the team, Britt." She explains to me, making me gasp in realization. "Sometimes, your smartness over-exceeds you." she jokes, making me giggle.

"And? So what if he's the manager? How is _Tina_ part of this?"

Mike shrugs his shoulders up, faking his disappointment. "Ever since Artie became our manager, we've been getting a lot of good matches. He's super smart with techniques and stuff, him and Coach have been planning all these secret moves, we win almost by 10 points ahead." He exaggerates, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Like—shit, the team has been getting so much great hits, he doesn't get slushies and stuff, he's like part of the cool kids now." He air quotes, rolling his eyes.

I frown at this, cocking my hip to the side. "Artie Abrams? A cool kid?" I ask, completely not believing this. How long was I out? I mean yeah, I've been spending most of my after-school time with Santana, doing tutoring and projects together but am I that deaf now?

Mike nods solemnly. "They respect the guy. I respected him too, fuck,_ I _made him manager." Mike seethes, steam coming out of his ears. "If I wasn't Captain and made him manager, he'd be tossed in the bins right now."

Rachel gives him a sympathetic smile. "That's all true." She mutters, shaking her head. "Mike was helping Artie out because they're good friends but as soon as he got the taste of being a cool kid, he betrayed Mike and went to Noah—they're like best friends or something, that's how Tina came, Artie likes her and Noah put a good word to Tina who agreed to be with Artie."

My jaw drops at all of this information, obviously shocked since I don't know a fucking thing. "Damn." I couldn't help but curse, ruffling my blonde hair. "That's messed up."

Mike chuckles, nodding his head. "Totally, at first, I didn't mind him being with Tina—" he huffs, shrugging his shoulders. "I broke up with her, so no biggie but what did hurt—" he snarled, holding a finger up. "Noah. Since Noah gave him Tina and they're _best buds,_ Artie's giving him all the good moves and places in our plans, and _downgrading_ me to just nothing. I'm the Captain, I should get the cool sick moves but no, it's all to Noah and Coach is getting too impressed."

I shake my head in disgust, feeling super dislike for Noah and Artie and _Tina_ when I open my mouth to speak my thoughts but suddenly, Rachel screams and gets hit by a big wad of rainbow slushies, making Mike and I jerk back as some liquid spats at us.

"You look like Katy Perry in rehab, loser." One of the jocks in Mike's team, Dave, shouts whilst high-fiving a few of his teammates.

Rachel's lower lip quivers as I rush to her aid and grab the towel inside her locker, smiling a bit at the memory of her stacking two towels a day inside because she always get hit by her own locker. I wrap her up in the big cotton-made cloth and hug her tightly as I turn to watch Mike stomp his feet down, anger all over his face.

"What the _fuck_, Dave?" he yells, pushing Dave's shoulder back as he stumbles a bit but doesn't falter, the other two Jocks beside him watching intently.

Dave laughs and shoves Mike back. "What do you mean, _what the fuck?_" he shoots back, doing another shove to him once more.

Mike's nose flares as he keeps his stand. "No fucking slushies, Dave. I thought I made that clear—"

"—Yeah you did, when you _were _Captain." He blubbers, slapping his two friends on the back as they fist bump the air, the color in Mike's face turning pale.

"I'm still your Captain—how dare you." he growls back, getting up close to Dave as he stares down at him, being a tall Asian.

Dave clucks his tongue and tilts his head to the side, chuckling. "Not anymore, Chang—you may be the best in the team, but not in Coach's eyes." He chortles, digging it into Mike's soul-less face, as they all leave him.

This was the first time I ever saw Mike like this, so defeated and lifeless, like he couldn't do anything when he could. He's the best, Mike's so talented, he's so gifted and the people in that team don't see it, not when Noah's there.

Rachel sneezes and I turn my attention back to her, bringing the towel higher to wipe her face as I look back to Mike, frowning in pity for him. "Mike, I'm going to clean Rachel up." I tell him softly, watching for any reaction but didn't get any. I badly want to hug him, to comfort him or anything because he always does that to me but Rachel's eyes are beginning to tear up with all the stingy slushy and I don't want her to get an eye infection. So, I slowly led her to the direction of the bathrooms and throw my head back to Mike, yelling, "Wait for me!"

* * *

I sigh deeply, tired from the day's events. It's only afternoon after lunch and I'm already drained. I haven't seen Mike. He's gone and I can't find him. I went looking for him after I helped Rachel out but he was gone. No one knew where he was.

Cracking my neck to the side, I twist my locker's lock and pull it open, snatching my books for the upcoming lessons when I stop midway bringing out the last one, narrowing my eyes at the metal end of my locker. Inside, stuck by tape, is a piece of paper in a shape of a—well, circle. It was taped on top, making it flap a bit with the air as I lean forward and grab the pad.

A smile tugs on my lips as I read the message written on it.

_Meet me behind the bleachers? –Santana_

I laugh a bit and cover my mouth before I erupt into a fit of giggles, her scent invading my nostrils as I turn on the heels of my feet and watch as Santana, the love of my freaking life, glides through the corridors like she owns it—well she kind of does—a smirk on her lips. She's just about to pass by me when in a second, she glances to my side and winks, licking her lips while nudging her chin to the paper on my hand before waving goodbye to a few cheerios.

And I'm just guessing—or not—but I'm pretty sure she's heading to the field.

I bite my lower lip and can't help the bounce on my toes, doing two spins from where I stand as I ignore the stares around me when I rush to the direction of the field, laughing like a freak when something catches my eye. I stop a bit when I see Marley, giving me a curious look.

Not knowing what to say, she shakes her head and smiles at me, waving cutely as I return the gesture. She blushes and smirks, laughing with her friends when I'm by the door to the fields, pushing them open.

The smell of soil and grass fills my nose as I search the field for any signs of my crush. It's empty like always and we're all lucky to have free period after lunch so it's really quiet with everyone inside the school.

"_Psst—Brittany."_

I smile and tilt my head to the side, scrunching my nose up when I see Santana waving me over behind the bleachers. I giggle and skip to her, stopping to see her laid down on the couch the skanks brought so they could cut classes and smoke. She bunches her feet up on the armchair and sighs, chucking.

"I hate school." She announces as I carry her legs up a bit before slumping down, placing them back but on my lap this time, my fingers caressing her smooth skin.

"You and every student in McKinley." I joke back, watching as she sits up a bit to stare at me, using her elbows as leverage.

"Except you. You freaking _love_ studying." She teases me, licking her lips.

I roll my eyes and blush deeply. "I don't love it, it's just not that hard to be honest." I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

Santana laughs and points at me accusingly. "You are the only person, that I know, who thinks studying is _easy_."

I grin and loll my head to the side. "Then I'm special huh?" I taunt, giggling as she sticks her tongue out to me.

Santana huffs playfully. "Maybe." She drawls, sucking in her lips. "Good thing you got the message or I'd be alone out here." She hums, resting her head back on the cushions.

I arch my eyebrow at her in mild curiosity. "Didn't know you can break into people's lockers." I tease, biting my inner cheek.

"It's a talent." Santana shrugs it off, peeking at me through half-lidded eyes. "Besides, I own the AV nerds." She adds triumphantly.

"Own them?" I ask, bunching my nose up. "What does that even mean?"

She shrugs her shoulders and waggles her eyebrows at me. "Paid them a free slushy day to break into your locker and give me the passcode." She explains, bringing her arms up into the air as she plays with them, and it amuses me gravely. It's so cute and adorable and _fuck._

"Oh? And how long have they been trying to break into my locker?"

She grins and winks. "Told them Tuesday, they cracked it this morning."

I lean in to bop her nose and she scrunches at the feel. "Aren't you a sneaky one?"

"_Meh,_ I do whatever I want to do." She sighs. "And I _always_ get what I want." She ends with a smirk, making me pout.

"You're being arrogant again." I mumble, hiding my smile.

Santana scoffs in reply. "I'm not being arrogant, _Britt._ It's called loving myself and my power."

I smile, not missing the way she shortened my name and has been starting to call me that ever since Sunday. "That's the same thing." I shoot back at her, making her wave me off.

"Not in my book, Blondie."

My eyes narrow on her as I take in the nickname she gave me, realizing she forgot I hated it whenever she called me that. "Do you mind telling me now?" I ask, nibbling on my lower lip.

She peeks at me again and chuckles. "Telling you what?"

I hum and lean my head back, sighing at the feel of soft cushions. "Why you always called me _Blondie._" I was so curious, it always made me wonder why she liked calling me that. To her, it didn't sound offensive but to me it does, aren't _Blondie's_ like stupid, annoying and Richie-Bitchie? I'm not like that.

Santana sits up some more and leans to me, brushing my arms with her tan fingers as I jolt at the touch. "You really want to know that badly?" she asks, whispering her words.

I nod my head furiously, watching as she leaned in ever closer, scooting her butt so she'd be half-sitting on my lap as she drops her head to the crook of my neck, making her scent invade my nostrils. "Yes, it's been bugging me for a while."

Santana chuckles and her breath hits me like a bucket of cold water. She's so close. "Well since you _asked—"_ she teases, inhaling my own scent as she buries her head close to my neck, her lips near my ears. "—I call you Blondie—" she husks, making a dull throb ache in my compression shorts and for a moment I forgot I had a damn dick. I can feel it tensing as Santana's cool yet hot breath hits my skin and it's so frustrating.

"—because your blonde." And before I know it, she's leaning back and resting her body on the couch again.

My jaw drops and I ignore her giggles, as well as my hard on that's probably hitting her back-thighs—hamstrings—whatever. "That's it?" I ask, exasperated.

She nods her head. "Yup." She pops her lips, smacking them together. "Kind of obvious there, Britt."

"San—" I whine, missing the way her dark eyes twinkle at the shortened name. "—you're lying."

Santana throws her head back and laughs, shaking her head. "I'm not lying, that's the reason why I call you Blondie." She hums, satisfied with keeping me in the down low.

"Will I ever know why?" I ask, defeated once again because I knew she wouldn't reveal to me her reasons.

Santana shrugs her shoulders and smirks, her cheeks puffing out as she stifles a giggle. "Maybe when you're all wrinkly, old and _dying_." She jokes, crossing her legs over the other, which is a _very_ bad idea on my side because it's directly on top of my hard on. I'm pretty sure Santana knows it too because she's smirking way too smugly. That sneaky woman.

"That's like 70 years into the future Santana," I complain in my whiny voice, reaching out for Santana's arm to pull her back into me again because I like it when she's all over me even though we're just—you know—_friends._

Santana curls up to me and cants her butt up to rest it on top of my lap, making me stifle a groan when it rubs not-so-innocently on my erecting dick. Santana snickers and wraps her left arm around my neck, resting her head on my collarbone as she traces her free fingers on the words in my sweater. "Then you got to be 70 years more patient with me." She bites back smoothly, making me pout.

"That's really unfair, I'm going to have kids by then too! What if I forget about knowing the reason behind that nickname?" I ask, eyes widening because _wow,_ I'm really taking this Blondie name way too seriously.

Santana hums and pats my chest, just directly to where my heart is. "Then don't forget." She replies simply like it's the most obvious solution to the problem, it made me roll my eyes when Santana brought up a topic whilst tapping her chin. "Speaking of kids, what would you name your future children?" she asks, biting her lip whilst trying to hide her curiosity.

I smirk and shrug my shoulders. "It's a secret, you have to wait 70 years—" I joke, earning a slap from Santana. "Okay, fine—I'm not into all those cliché things but, Valerie's like my favorite song of all time." I gush, blushing at the revelation. "So yeah, I'd name my daughter—Valerie. In dedication to that song." I rant, wanting to avert my eyes because I'm so embarrassed but Santana stops me by grabbing my chin.

She locks eyes with me and grins. "Is it your favorite song of _all_ _time_ because I sang it—or—has it _always_ been your favorite song?" she teases me, licking her lips to make it more plump. I was almost about to lean in and suck them.

"You definitely don't have a modest bone inside of you." I said, throwing my head back in laughter as Santana watches me in amusement. "But to answer your question, _this_ one you have to wait 70 years."

Santana pouts but shakes her head, grinning widely. "How about a boy then?" she asks, tracing my other arm gently. I hum, and suck my lips in for some concentration.

"Probably after my dad. Carl's a good name."

She nods her head and sneaks her hand lower, lightly caressing my thighs when I feel my body stiffen. "That's cute." She husks, breathing over my neck as it hits my skin. I gulp and close my eyes, trying to push away my arousal when all of a sudden she brings her hand down, in between her legs and pokes on my clothed cock, causing my hips to buck up, earning a giggle from my crush.

I narrow my eyes on her and huff. "That's mean Santana, we're being friends here."

Santana grins and rubs harder on my erection, making me chomp down on my lower lip to stop the moan from coming out of my mouth. She continues to laugh at my frustration. "What am I doing?" she asks innocently, eyes sparkling. "I'm just cuddling with my friend, nothing else."

I stare at her, mouth agape when all of a sudden she presses down harder, making my eyes jolt out as I hiss. That's too much.

Santana's about to reach for my pant's zipper when the bell rings loudly, signaling the end of free period. I groan and Santana hums, smiling widely while patting my chest. She moves on my lap to sit up but not before wiggling down on my cock again with her butt, causing a whimper to come out of my lips. She laughs some more and stands up, spinning on the balls of her feet to face me while bending down to help me as well. We're now face to face and I smile at her but frowned when I feel uncomfortable with my super tight pants that are killing my member.

"I'll go first then." She whispers, leaning in to kiss my cheek as she waves one final time before walking out of the bleachers and into school grounds. I take a deep breath and exhaled, grabbing my bag and books as I tell myself it's my turn to come out as I skip to the doors of McKinley and ease my way to Zoology class.

* * *

I'm walking down the hallway, sad that I have to be alone because I still haven't seen Mike and Rachel's at the auditorium performing her Glee performance when I see Santana again, a bounce in her step when she looks at me with sparkling eyes. I have to stop walking a bit because can this be true? Can she be _publicly_ greeting me? That's impossible. It's only been 4 days. Is that all the time she needs? Could it be possible? I take a deep breath and let a smile grace my lips, my arm going up to wave at her as she waves back and I'm sighing, the love surrounding my body when she gets nearer and nearer and when she's right there in front of me, I'm about to say hi when all of a sudden, she continues to walk past me, the air leaving my lungs and going with her as I'm left cold and alone.

"Hey girls." She greets to the people that must be behind me, the reason why I thought she was smiling towards me when really, it was those people on the back. I shake my head to get rid of the rejection as I close my eyes and pout, feeling my tears pool as I tell myself not to look back because it'll only hurt more.

I mean, not hurt as in what she used to do to hurt me but a hurt that'll make me know even more that we cant be together, that we're only going to be friends and just that.

Sighing, I duck my head down in rejection for that embarrassing moment and walk away, wanting nothing more than to be with Mike because I'm worried about him and I also need him more than anything right now. Maybe I'll tell him about me and Santana. Maybe.

What I completely missed though, was Santana turning back to face me with regret in her eyes, almost wanting to reach out and pull me into a hug. Maybe I should've turned around. I don't know.

* * *

I pick up Rachel from the auditorium and we walk to the direction of our class together, only stopping when a familiar face goes to stand before us, a sweet smile taking her features as Rachel narrows her eyes on her suspiciously.

"Marley?" I greet, a small smile playing on my lips for seeing the girl I haven't really talked to since Breadstix.

She waves shortly at me and giggles. "Hey Britt, and—" she turns to Rachel and tucks a shy strand of hair behind her ear. "—I'm sorry, who are you?" she gestures to my friend.

Rachel clears her throat and offers a hand that Marley takes immediately, shaking it nicely. "Rachel Berry."

Marley hums and smirks at her. "Ah, the glee girl." She quotes, making Rachel frown for a moment before smiling again. "I've seen you perform, you have a lovely voice."

This time Rachel blushes furiously, probably flustering at the fact a _Cheerio_ is complimenting her.

I roll my eyes and cock my hip to the side as I giggle at Marley's attempts. "Alright, alright—we all know you can charm anyone's pants off." I tease, missing the way she looks down to my crotch briefly before laughing along with me. "But Rachel's straight, so poor you."

Marley shakes her head and grins at me with her sparkling white teeth. "Oh no, I wasn't intend on flirting with her—you know I only got my eyes on you, Britt." She coos, making me blush at how forward she was with her words. Rachel giggles and nudges my elbow. I just rolled my eyes again. "Stop being so charming." I scold lightly, eyes darkening when I spot Santana and Quinn turning a corner to the opposite side but its like we're magnets and before I know it, Santana's twisting her neck back to us, narrowing her eyes on Marley in disdain.

"I can never stop, you're too pretty not to be admired for, Britt." She fires back with a wink, snapping me out of Santana's dark eyes.

"Thanks, that's sweet." I end up saying, scratching the back of my neck as Rachel hooks her arm with my own. I turn to her and she tugs on me a bit.

"We have to go, nice meeting you Marley." Rachel says, waving her goodbye as I follow behind Rachel when Marley walks away with a glide in her step. I smile at her retreating figure when all of a sudden my short friend pulls me into a corner. "I don't like her." She bluntly says, crossing her arms together.

I frown and lean back. "But you were just blushing—"

She holds her hands up and shakes her head. "I was only flattered by her words since the only interaction I got from a Cheerio was a slushy but something bad is going on with that cheerleader." She rambles, scanning the place like she's listening to us.

I laugh and cover my mouth to stop my giggles. "That's just your head speaking. Marley's completely harmless." I tell her with a shrug on my shoulders that soon deflate when I think of Mike. "Have you seen Mike? I've been looking all over for him." I sigh, defeated.

Rachel pats my arm in pity. "No, I haven't." she replies sadly. "And believe me, I've been looking for him too."

We hook arms again and was about to walk off for our last period when I'm being stopped in my tracks at a familiar voice.

"No, I don't think so."

I turn my head to see Santana leaning down to speak clearly unto the microphone our newspaper team was holding up to her but they were too small.

A guy with an afro fumbles with his list of questions as Rachel frowns at me and tugs on my arm again, wondering why I stopped. But it's like Santana has this thing inside her that makes me stop moving whenever she's around.

"Okay, how about your new love life Ms. Lopez?" he snorts, rubbing his sickly gross nose that's turned into a light shade of green, and if I were Santana, I'd step away from the microphone which she luckily did after seeing him sneeze.

"I don't have a love life, Noah and I's break-up still hit me hard and I need time to move on." She replies simply, shrugging her shoulders whilst smiling at the camera. I avert my gaze to the girl beside her when I feel someone else staring at me, knowing it can't be Santana. There's Quinn with that secretive look in her eyes, examining me as Rachel huffs and goes to check her phone, telling me she'd wait for me to snap out of my daze.

Quinn smirks and reaches out for Santana's hand, intertwining their fingers as she clears her throat and ignores Santana's glare. She leans down, still keeping a distance on the mic and hums. "Actually, I think I should say this now since I don't want you getting information from others."

Santana scowls at her and tries to let go but Quinn only holds on tighter. "Santana and I are trying to see each other—date-wise."

My jaw drops when I hear this, feeling the heat rush to my face as I watch Santana's face pale. Is that it? She's going pale because the truth's out? That she has a big crush on her best friend? But we were going to kiss—and we were improving, and—aren't we near the stage to dating? Dammit, I'm so confused with all these signals.

Jewfro sneezes and wipes his nose with his sleeve. "Is that true? Oh-my-shoes, that's the biggest gossip we've had yet." He exclaims, turning to face the camera. "You heard it here, Santana and Quinn—QuinnTana, is real. All you fans out there praying that their friendship would blossom, you can celebrate beca—" before he could finish, Santana grabs the mic away from his greasy hands and positions the camera to her face, glaring hard.

"Quinn and I are best friends and co-captains, that's _fucking_ it. No dating—I'm single." She growls, making my brains hurt because I'm _sooo _confused. She likes Quinn but wants to kiss me most of the time, Quinn says they're dating but Santana doesn't like the idea. I thought I was supposed to be the smart one?

"Can we go now?" Rachel huffs, crossing her arms together. "You've been zoning out for like 10 minutes already."

I ignore her and continue to watch them.

"S-so any _crushes_ then Ms. Lopez?" Jewfro stutters, climbing to his feet since he was pushed whilst adjusting his crooked glasses.

Santana's mouth open and closes, almost looking like a guppy fish as I hold unto her next words. Quinn whines and I snap my head to her when she's cupping her arm like she got shot, but now that I try to remember it, I think Santana slapped her.

"N-No." Santana finally says, eyes casting down a bit before going back up. "No, I don't do crushes and feelings and _shit,_ I'm a fuck-and-go girl, so keep that in mind and—and cut this shit." She grunts, shoving the microphone to Jewfro's hands as she pinches Quinn's arm, dragging her away.

I nod my head and lick my lips, turning to Rachel with a sad smile as I apologize to her and we walk to our last class.

* * *

I'm drumming my fingers on the steering wheel of my car, waiting for Santana as I sigh and sink back lower, trying not to think about her interview with the school newspaper. It's nothing, it shouldn't be anything; Santana never said she likes me anyways. Sure, we have a strong attraction towards each other but it never got really deep. Oh who am I kidding? Santana's just in denial.

I press the button to sync my phone to the car, and ironically, Roar comes into the playlist and I find myself pumping my fist to the beat when I'm shocked to see Santana staring at me through the window of the passenger seat, obviously amused with a phone in hand. She opens the door and climbs in, my jaw still down.

"Did you just video me?" I ask, flabbergasted.

She shrugs her shoulders and throws her bag in the back seat, leaning in to kiss me in the cheek as I blush and stare at her wide-eyed. "Uhm and what is _that_ for?" I continue to ask questions, my mind blank. That has never happened.

Santana shrugs her shoulders yet again and straps her seatbelt in. "Just because you're cute." She drawls, clucking her tongue before scrunching her face up. "Oh gross, Quinn's right. I am a sap." She huffs and the mention of _her_ name upsets me gravely. I roll my eyes and turn on the engine.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks as I peel out of the parking lot. Subtly, I nod my head.

She doesn't buy it though. "You don't seem okay."

I sigh and beep at a car passing way too close to me.

"Well you know, today at practice was fun." She cheers, licking her dry lips as I continue to nod my head. She tilts hers to the side. "Did I do something wrong? I thought you were okay with me being that way in school grounds—" she mumbles lowly, almost scared to hear my reply.

I chew on my lower lip and sigh. "No, it's nothing Santana, I'm just concentrated on the road." That was totally a lie, the past few days with Santana inside my car, we'd be belting out rock music or sob to sad ones, even go sing to some Spice Girls. But now it's different, it was so quiet.

And Santana knows that. "Funny thing—The newspaper crew interviewed me today and—"

I sigh when I take a turn, passing by Noah's house. "I know, I overheard you, Santana." In the corner of my eye, I see her cringe, probably because I'm using her full name. She told me she liked _San_ way much better days ago.

She slumps her shoulders down and hums. "So that's why you're mad at me—Look, Britt—Quinn and I aren't a thing. She's just a friend, I promise you." She reasons out, only 5 houses to her own home.

I side-eye her and pout. "But you have a crush on her—" I whine, nibbling on my lower lip and cursing at myself. I have no right to tell her this.

Santana's jaw drops and her eyes sparkle in realization of _something._ "Oh shit!" she exclaims, smacking her head. "So that's why Quinn's been teasing me about it—" she rants on, leaving me confused as I turn to park by her house's stone steps. "Britt, that's not true—me having a crush on Quinn, that was a lie and it just came out of my mouth."

"Wait, you lied to me?" I ask, sad.

Her eyes widen. "This was before we made up." She rambles, leaning over to hold my hand. "Like—when I was still a big bitch to you, I'm sorry, it never crossed my mind but I never had a crush on her."

Quirking my eyebrows up at her pleading face, I couldn't help but a laugh a bit. "So what? It was never real?"

She sticks her tongue out and shakes her head. "Gross, I'd never be interested in that bitch's face." She chortles, making me smile at her. "You know that I only have a tiny-little-crush on this other girl." She smoothly replies, glancing at me through her lashes as I frown.

"Y-You do? Who is it?" I ask, clenching my fists because dammit, I have some competition.

Santana throws her head back and laughs. "Oh god Britt, you're hilarious. I'm talking about you." She confesses, slapping my arm lightly. "But I get it, friends first."

I feel my jaw dropping. I've never heard her say this to me before. "Y-You like me?" I gasp, cheeks flushing red. This is actually happening.

She bites her lip and gnaws it. "I know it's been 4 days since we made up but—yeah, kinda—like a small crush—" she stammers, avoiding my gaze before whipping it to give me a narrowed look. "Don't get it in your head, Pierce, I only like you as 1% more than a friend."

I grin and chuckle lowly. "That's progress." I whisper, tilting my head to the side. "You just made my whole day again—I told myself to try being mad at you for what you did today."

She arches an eyebrow at this. "Oh? What did I do today?"

I shrug my shoulders. "You totally made me look like a fool by waving to _no one_ in the hallways."

Her cheeks puff, holding in her giggles as I smack her in the arm when she couldn't hold it in anymore, bursting into a fit of laughter. "_Fuck_, I remember that—I felt so horrible Britt, I didn't know you were passing by a corner and all of a sudden you came to view and just—" she stammers again, cheeks bunching up into a big smile. "Can I make it up to you?" she asks, and I miss the way her eyes darken.

I roll my eyes and nod along, interested to see what she'd do. "Okay—go ahead—" before I could finish my words fully, she's ducking down and bringing my lips to a kiss. I gasp from our connected mouths and smile when she sucks on my lower lip hard, tugging it with her teeth as I wrap an arm around her neck and bring her closer, making Santana unbuckle her seatbelt as she climbs on top of my lap, grinding her hips down.

I groan into her mouth and sigh when she pushes her tongue in between my teeth and licks my roof, making me buck my hips up as I feel a hard-on emerging. She snickers and cups my cheeks, deepening the kiss with aggressive motives, my hands moving down to feel her body. I stop by her curvy ass and grope it, massaging my delicate fingers under the pleats of her Cheerio's skirt as she moans at the feel of me rubbing her cheeks with only her spanks as coverage. Spanks could be a second skin to her.

"_Mhm, Britt._" She whines, meeting my tongue halfway as we battle for dominance. I whimper when I feel her press our chests together, her knees resting by my sides as I thrust my hip up and accidentally graze my boner against her clothed-spank pussy that makes her jolt and fall down, pushing my dick tighter inside the compression of my jeans. Ugh, that felt so good.

"F-friend—" I tried to reason out but I know my heart and brain wont stop me from doing it. Santana doesn't like it as well as she tightens her grip on my cheeks and growls, jutting her hips down to grind on me.

"_Fuck friends,_ I need you." She exhales, breaking our kiss to bring her hands up to rest it on the hood, stretching her body to show a silver of skin. I lick my lips hungrily and bend down to place kisses all over her exposed neck, loving the way she moans into my touch when I sneak a hand under her spanks and rub her wonderful ass. "_Yes._" She hisses, biting hard on her lip as she uses the hood as leverage. Chuckling, she pushes me back for another mind blowing kiss. Our lips separate with a smack as I feel my eyes blurring. "Ready for car sex round 2?" she husks, winking at me.

I smirk and trail my fingers down her butt to her second hole, not missing the way she jerks and falls to my body, pushing her ass out to me as I circle around her string muscle, dipping in just half an inch to get a reaction.

And boy did I get a reaction.

Santana grips my sweater and bites down on my exposed skin near my shoulder, making me jolt and growl. She whimpers and tries to push herself out more, wanting some friction and my jaw drops.

"Santana—you're not a virgin in the b-b-butt?" I stutter, examining some more as I dip in a bit, moaning when I feel wetness coat my fingertip.

Santana lets out a breathy exhale and shakes her head. "No I'm a virgin, I've—I've never done anal—it's just, _fuck,_ they said it was good but I didn't think it was _that_ good." She moans, jerking her hips back as I whip out my finger and wipe it on one of the pleats of her skirt, earning a dissatisfied grunt. "Aw, Britt—why did you do that?" she whines, peeking at me through her lashes as I try to calm down my ragged breaths. "That was like_ really _good." She emphasizes the word _really_ by thrusting herself down, her clothed pussy hitting my boner as I bite my lip to stifle a moan.

"I—I don't want to hurt you or anything." I reason out even though all I want to do is experiment on this brunette beauty.

Santana smiles up at me and sighs. "You're something Britt, always thinking about me first." She chuckles, shaking her head. "Sorry if I'm so pushy."

I shake my head to stop her words. "No, don't say that—" I say, nibbling on my lower lip before smirking to add light into the conversation. "Besides, I read a poll and it said _girls_ are super horny during the school year." I husk, leaning down to nibble on her earlobe as she moans lowly. She pushes back and her eyes glint at me.

"Oh yeah? But you're a girl too." She slurs, eyeing my crotch. "Even if you have a _penis._" She adds with a snicker and I smirk at this.

"Then that means we're double horny." I drawl, licking my lips as she nods, the car smelling like sex. "Damn, doesn't that mean it's a lesbian sex riot everywhere?" I gasp, eyes wide and amused.

Santana throws her head back and laughs. "God, only you can be both sexy and cute. That's going to be a problem for me." She mumbles, trailing fingers over my exposed collarbone.

I giggle and duck down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Going back to the topic." I hum, licking the roof of her mouth as she shivers in response. We smile to each other's lips. "What's in that kinky sex-list of yours that we could do in this space?" I ask, gesturing to our surroundings.

Santana purses her eyebrows together and looks out the window, smirking at something she sees as I wonder what it is. She opens my door and crawls out, fixing her crumpled up skirt as I climb out and lock my door shut. She adjusts her ponytail and smirks at me. "Wanna know what I'm thinking?" she hums, intertwining our fingers together as I smile down at the gesture, frowning after when my eyes meet my boner. Dammit that's no good.

She nudges her chin to her neighbor's house where a pool lies. My jaw instantly drops as I turn to her, shaking my head. "No—" I start but didn't finish when she pulls on my arm and we're rushing over her neighbor's fence, bringing our legs over the barrier as Santana continues to pull me closer to the pool, my face going pale. "Santana—"

Turning to me, she holds a finger by her mouth to signal me to be quiet as I clamp my lips shut. She can't be serious.

"Usually at this time they're picking up their kid from ballet lessons so we have about an hour." She husks, leaning close to me as I feel myself shivering. She leans back and winks. "And that's all the time we need for at least 5 rounds."

My eyes widen at the given information. "5-5 rounds?" I gasp, following behind her like a sick puppy as we stand by the edge of the pool. "5 rounds?" I repeat again, already imagining my cock aching an hour later.

Santana rolls her eyes at me and bends down to strip herself out of her cheerios uniform, kicking it behind her as my eyes move to her exposed ass, which I practically hand-fucked minutes ago. Damn it's so supple and round.

She doesn't bother removing her panties as she unzips her Cheerios' top and brings it over her head, leaving her only in her black sports bra and black panties. She lets go of her ponytail and faces me with a smirk. "Are you just going to stay drooling or join me in the pool?" she nudges her head back to the clear waters before spinning on the balls of her feet and diving in. It's probably 5 feet, enough for Santana to stand with her upper chest to head exposed.

I shake my head furiously and rip out my nice sweater as I unbuckle my jeans and push it down my legs, kicking it off my feet as I'm left with only my black compression shorts and bright red bra. I blush upon realizing I wore the lacy ones as my soft blonde hair falls past my shoulders. Santana blows a whistle and my blush deepens if possible.

"Hot _mama_." She jokes, shouting it out as I roll my eyes at her. Come to think of it, most of our sexual encounters have been all about the pleasure and sex sex sex that we never got to do it slowly, like see our bodies and everything. Well except for the bathroom one, we were kind of into it. But this seems more _couple-y_, it's like we own this house, we live together and—damn, don't think so far ahead, Brittany.

I narrow my eyes at her, crossing my arms together to hide the abs she's been leering at. "Are you seriously thinking about my _mom_ when we're about to uh—uhm—_do it?_" I stammer to the last bit of my sentence, nibbling on my lower lip when Santana throws her head back and laughs.

"Oh god, your mom just keeps popping up, can't be helped—she's got nice—"

I hold a finger up and groan. "Please don't finish that sentence." I whine, dipping myself into the pool as Santana swims to me by the edge, trapping me in the corner with beautiful damp hair. She leans in and connects our foreheads together.

"Just saying." She shrugs off, making me laugh as I connect our lips together. Santana hums into my mouth and circles my neck, making my hands float down to her waist as I massage smooth skin under the pool.

We kiss hard and soft, and I'm sucking her lower lip into my mouth as she breaks free and winks at me with a glint in her eyes, tan hands caressing my skin down until it reaches the hem of my shorts. She leans in and nibbles on my earlobe. "We don't have much time for making out." She husks, using one hand to openly stretch my shorts as I shiver and take a peek, moaning when I see her free hand slip inside and grab my hard cock, massaging the tip with pre-cum oozing out.

"Fuck." I curse, bucking my hips into her hand as she giggles and leaves trails of kisses on my neck, my head lolling to the back as I support myself with the ledge.

"It's kinda hard in the pool." She whines, face scrunching up in frustration whilst she pushes away a bit to look down, pumping her fist as fast as she can but ends up going slowly due to the water's weight. Santana huffs and it makes me giggle how cute she wants to fuck my dick. I lick my lips and surprise her by lifting her up and out of the pool, making her sit on the ledge as she squeals. "Woah, Britt!" she laughs, only half of her legs inside the pool as I stretch them open and stay in between her toned legs.

She smiles down at me and plays with my wet blonde hair. "And what are you planning to do?" she asks, smirking smugly at me.

I grin back at her and push her abs softly. She gets the signal and lies down flat, bringing her head up a bit to watch as I hook my fingers under the waistband of her panties and bring it down, licking my lips when my eyes meet wet, dripping pussy.

"Oh god." Santana moans, throwing her head back and hissing when it slightly hits the marble floor, shielding her hot face with her arm to calm herself down. "Fuck Britt."

Santana wasn't joking when she said she was _super_ horny.

"You're dripping." I gasp, smelling chlorine as I reach my fingers out to lightly touch her hard nub, making Santana's back arch as I smooth a finger down her wet folds. "And it's not because you came from the pool." I add to make a joke.

This amuses Santana as she roars out a bunch of giggles. "Are you seriously trying to make yourself cute? Because I know that already Britt." She whines and I can't help but chuckle as I dive two fingers inside of her wet cunt as she takes a deep breath. "_Mhmm."_

Her walls clamp on my fingers tightly as I examine her velvet heat that I haven't touched in so long. It was so hot, and it was so slippery it made me want to devour her right there on the pool ledge—but I had to keep it to myself first, even if that means I have to endure a raging hard on. Absentmindedly, I reach down to strip myself off my shorts and sigh when my cock is released.

"More." Santana begs and I obey her by adding a third finger, slowly pumping in and out of her heat as I bring myself closer. Santana's body is shaking and her back is arching beautifully when I duck down a bit and attach my lips to her folds. She whips her legs out and groans. "Yes!" she screams and I'm starting to wonder if the people in this house actually left the building.

But fuck, Santana's here, with only a bra on, begging to be—well,_ fucked._ So I breathe in her arousal and nearly cum inside the pool when it reaches my nostrils. I place my hands on top of her thighs and lean in all the way, tasting her sweetness as her legs snap up before I'm controlling them down, licking her folds with a fast tongue, flattening it out before lapping again.

"Shit shit shit, yes, _uhuh_, so good." Santana rambles, legs quivering beneath my touch as I continue to taste her cum, noticing it get wetter and wetter by the minute. As soon as I scoop some of her cum into my mouth, more comes out and it's addicting. I moan through her folds and she cries out when the vibrations hit her. My hands move down to hook under her thighs as I bring it up, causing Santana to wrap them around my head and pull me closer—like I wasn't already flat-face on her pussy enough.

Santana whimpers. "More, Britt, fuck—I'm leaking." She slurs, almost drunk with lust as I smirk and push my tongue inside her entrance, moaning at how tight she is. Fuck, so that's how my dick must feel like when it enters. It's so damn good. I suck hard on her nub after releasing my tongue and she trembles. I test the waters and graze my teeth against her folds and Santana accidentally kicks my back, making me cough and pull back a bit.

She sits up on her elbows and her ruffled hair awes me. "Shit, I'm sorry Britt—" she husks in her deep raspy voice whenever she's horny. "Did I hurt you?" I grin and shake my head, licking my lips to savor more of her wetness when her eyes move down to my dripping chin. She sighs and tilts her head to the side, watching as it drops to the pool and floats away. "That's hot." She blurts out, squeezing her thighs together and her eyes too. "And god, I was about to cum—sorry Britt."

I shake my head again and half climb on top of her, water dripping down my body as she stares—leers at my chest, the material of my bra showing my hard nipples since it's transparent when it gets wet. "That's hotter." She mumbles out, making me giggle because she's being so vocal right now.

"Maybe you should be quiet if you don't want any _other_ neighbors hearing us." I tease, leaning down just an inch to peck her lightly on the lips as she moans at her taste.

Santana nods and lies flat on her back again. "Okay." She whispers, watching as I align my hard—super hard and throbbing cock by her dripping entrance, thanking the pool for kind of being my lube as I bump the tip of my cock to her wet folds and nearly fall on the brunette because _fuck,_ that was so good and I didn't even hit her g-_spot_ yet. "You okay?" Santana asks, smirking smugly at me as I roll my eyes. "Just a reminder, keep it down too Britt," she winks, "Neighbors and all—"

I shut her up by thrusting all the way in, burying my huge dick inside her pussy as it immediately clenches around me. Santana's eyes pop out and she arches her back, moaning loudly as I laugh a bit. _So much for being quiet._

"Fuck, you're so tight."

"Oh yes." She exhales, chewing on her lower lip as I make her adjust to the size; it's been at most a week since we've had sex after all. "Please Britt, fuck me already."

I smile and adhere to her commands, pulling my dripping cock out before thrusting just as hard back in, our sexes making these smacking noises as I fuck her erratically, our bodies slowly moving away from the pool from my insistent fucking. I suddenly got worried that maybe her back will burn from the marble rocks when Santana curls up to me and hugs my upper body, mushing our boobs together as she pants loudly. Guess she fixed the burn by herself.

"Is—Is that good?" I husk out, breathing in her scent as her hair sticks to half of my face. Santana nods furiously and meets with my thrusts, fucking me back as I pound my dick inside her.

"Po-pool." She whimpers, panting heavily as I glance back at the water. I stop moving my hips and Santana shakes her head, hands falling down to my ass as she pushes me in again. Because of these actions, my dick accidentally slips out and hits her butt-hole lightly. Santana freezes at the feeling and after a second relaxes, her slim fingers reaching down to hold my dick as I gulp hard at her touch. She guides it back to her swollen pussy and signals me to push it back in. I do and it never fails to make me shiver. "Britt, pool." She husks, nudging her chin to the waters.

I chuckle and move to comb her hair out of her beautiful face. "The pool?" I ask, slightly confused.

She nods her head and giggles, nibbling on her lower lip. "Yeah, can't waste a good pool." She hums, tickling my sides.

"If you say so—" I drawl, not making her see my mischievous glint as I carry her up with me, my dick still very much deep inside her cunt as Santana gasps.

"Britt—don't—" I ignore her as I pull out my cock slowly, grunting at the loss and watch as Santana shakes her head before ducking just as I throw her, making her splash on the pool as I dip myself inside the waters again. Unlike women, I do not want to jump on a pool with my dick flailing and body naked, who knows how painful that will be.

Santana emerges and slaps me on the shoulder. "That was mean!" she laughs, shaking her head to free herself of her hair before I corner her in the edge of the pool just like she did with me a while ago.

Smirking, I lean down to kiss her softly, letting go with a smack of our lips. "No—you asked for it." I giggle, positioning my dick to her entrance again as she rests her arms on the ledge and brings her legs up, wrapping them around my waist as I put my hands down and hold on to them tightly.

Santana hums and bucks her hips up, making me plunge my big aching cock all the way in and fuck her as hard as I can. Well, as hard as I can under the water. Santana moans and helps me out by thrusting when I fuck her in. I'm starting to sweat profusely because of the weight of the pool as I bring my finger to her pussy so that I can circle her clit fast, wanting to end this orgasm-build-up. I want to release so bad.

"Oh yeah, faster Britt." Santana moans, throwing her head back as I use all the power in my hips to fuck her senseless, loving the way her eyes are half-lidded as I pinch her nub and she groans.

"You're so hot Santana." I moan, noticing the difference between the cool water surrounding my skin and the _very_ hot heat that only my dick feels.

Santana clamps on my cock and just as we both release, the sound of footsteps reaches our ears.

"_Mommy—Daddy, I wanna' swim."_

My eyes shot open and so does Santana's as we whip our heads to the sliding doors of the house where a young kid, that's short—thankfully so she can't see us, tip toes. I can only see half of her dress as I turn to Santana and she's panting hard but surprises me when she moves her hips up to make my dick hit her deeper, the tip hitting her g-spot as she bites on her lower lip and stifles a moan.

Dang, is she _that_ horny? Why does she always do this when people are around? I thought she wanted privacy. Like, this totally happened in Anna's party when Anna was talking and I couldn't do anything but watch her fuck herself and me.

"_Okay, Carly, change up."_ It was a female's voice. Her mom.

I lean down and stare at Santana, scared. "Sa-San, we need to go." I ramble, trying to pull out but her legs are still tightly wrapped around me. My jaw drops. "S-San the parents!"

She only winks and sticks her tongue out in concentration as she fucks my cock fast, faster than I do with this damn water. I moan and side-eye the house where the parents are dropping things on a table. I turn to Santana and roll my eyes,

_Fuck it._

I'm fucking her as hard as I can, the water forming into bubbles as I groan and grunt, pounding into her wet pussy that's starting to swell with all this friction. Santana nods her head frantically and just like that we're both cumming—hard.

"Yes—" before Santana could stop and let the pleasure flow through her body, I'm pulling out my dick that's still cumming and hiss when I find it floating in the pool. My face flushes in embarrassment as Santana giggles. I turn to her and narrow my eyes when she starts to hiccup.

"Uhm are you okay?"

Santana giggles some more and nods. "More than okay." She slurs, wagging a finger at me when my body jolts at hearing a few noises from the house. "I'm _orgasmic._"

My jaw drops. Shit, I've made Santana into a sex-drunk. She's had too much.

Swimming close to her, I pick up her body and pull her out of the pool, checking behind me to see if the _neighbors_ might see us and sigh in relief when they disappeared into some room. Santana stumbles on her two feet and frowns. "Britt—I can't feel my legs." She gasps, face turning pale. "Oh my god, I can't be a cripple."

I roll my eyes at her for being so melodramatic and pull myself out as well, rushing to grab our clothes as I wear my shorts and throw whatever's on my hands to Santana as I sort into what's left on my hands. Santana struggles a bit but gets there. I'm still watching the house for any movements—when Santana laughs loudly all of a sudden and I rush to cover her mouth.

She licks my hand and I remove it slowly. A glimmer is in her dark eyes. "Y-You're wearing my Cheerio's top." She chuckles, head lolling side to side. I look down and true enough, I'm wearing my jeans and a crinkled cheerleading uniform, no wonder I didn't feel the sleeves of my sweater.

"_Honey did you hear something?"_

Shit. The dad.

"_I think it's coming from the poolside."_

"_Those damn rabbits better not jump in again—"_

My eyes widen and before I could admire an adorable Santana in my loose sweater and her short Cheerio skirt, I'm carrying her bridal style and running out of the place, throwing my leg over the fence as I duck down and Santana accidentally slides off me, still giggling. That girl—

"_Did you see any?" _the dad looks around the pool before the mom shrieks, pointing at what seems to be—_fuck, _my cum.

"_Oh my god! The birds' pooped on our pool again."_

My face flushes in embarrassment. So what? Cum looks like bird shit? Maybe. Just because they're both white.

The dad shakes his head and frowns at the kid that came out in a one-piece. _"Sorry sweetie, no swimming today—the birds' pooped."_

"_But Dad!"_

"_Daddy will send a cleaner later afternoon. Go watch TV now—"_

I don't even bother listening to the conversation as I slump my shoulders down and face Santana whose eyes are half-lidded. She sticks her thumbs up and grins. "Britt-and-San kinky adventures part 2?" she hums, tilting her head to the side.

Clucking my tongue, I hold in my chuckles. "You're something San." I say, watching as she plays with the hem of my sweater.

"You know, I really like your sweaters, Britt." She mumbles, adjusting her hair. "A-And that was super fun, we should fuck more in their pool."

I shake my head in amusement, falling back to lean on one of her house's tree trunks. Knowing she's kind of a daze, I couldn't help but ask. "So we're back to being fuck buddies again?"

She stares at me deeply and smiles. "The best buddies, the fuck best buddies." She giggles, licking her lips. "But not in a bad way, more like in a—I like being with you Brittany—kind of way."

Smiling, I hum. "That doesn't sound too bad."

She grins and flips her wet hair to the side, crawling on top of me as she unzips my zipper and pulls down my pants along with my shorts. My eyes are probably dark in lust as my cock pops out, still hard but wet with both my cum, her cum and the chlorine. Santana pumps it slowly, wanting to get my cock's to it's hardest it can be before leaning in to nibble on my lower lip.

"They were kind of early today—" she hums, licking my neck before biting my pulse point. "And we've only done round 1 and a half—" she continues, bringing her hips up so that her pussy was directed to my cock. I moan, staring down at this.

"—What do you say we continue the next rounds in my backyard?" she suggests, eyes darkening as I nod my head and groan when her tight pussy surrounds my cock again. I grunt and fuck her hard, watching as she grinds her hips to me.

After that round, we moved to the sliding doors behind her house and she bent over, holding on to the glass doors as I fucked her from behind, almost considering anal but decided not to. Next round we took it on her kitchen floor but not before laying down my sweater and her cheerios top to avoid any skin burns and dirty diseases because _duh_ germ-floors. Last round was after we kind of drank most of her liquor in the fridge and got super drunk, _super drunk_ that we ran back to our neighbor's house and used the house swing to lay Santana down and make me fuck her with her feet behind her head because she's flexible like that.

The neighbors just might complain about another bird poop problem tomorrow morning.

* * *

**SMUT SMUT SMUT fucking SMUT**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Drama soon coming for everyone! But I love smut so, yeah.**

**PLEASE READ my two-shot which is Strange Things Happen! I'll be updating that last chapter before posting one here and don't worry, it won't take too long.**

**REVIEW, Follow and Favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's an update! Drama coming up!**

**WARNING: No sex, sorry (Even I'm upset)**

**There's a lot of cut scenes in this one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: **Bully and Benefits [Fuck Buddies]

**Summary: ** It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing: **Brittany, Santana

**Rating:** M

**Words: **9k+

* * *

This day could only get better.

"What are you staring at, _Harry Potter?_" Santana growls menacingly to a young boy that wore the same glasses Harry Potter did. I'm huddling by the corner with Rachel who's watching intently.

"N-Nothing, I-I'm so sor-sorry."

Santana chuckles darkly and clucks her tongue, stomping her feet forward. "Doesn't seem like your _eyes_ know nothing—I know I'm hot but I do not appreciate you leering at girls you can't get." She hisses, causing the Cheerios around her to giggle at the boy's flushed cheeks.

Being a nice person, I always hated it when violence was around. If there would be fights, I'd try my best to help stop it, but that's only when it happens outside of school but _inside?_ That's like a death wish to me. I honestly don't like it how Santana just bullies people around whenever she wants. I'm happy she's changing for me but I want her to change for _others_ too. She has to know that there are really good people out there that can be her friends and stuff. If she keeps being mean, no one's going to stick around.

"What about I flash you my twins? Will that satisfy your tiny boner?" she taunts with a smug smirk on her lips, winking at the Cheerios who laugh with her, the poor boy nearly crying buckets on the floor.

This is what I mean, she can't just do this, if she does; it's only going to bite back at her and even if I'm there to save her when that happens, not only I can be there—she has to have a group of friends that she trusts. And really, I just don't like it when she bullies people and that includes me, not on purpose of course, just when she has to, so that no one would get suspicious. Like this morning when we entered school together, I accidentally slipped on my shoelaces and pushed her by accident. If we were alone, we'd laugh about it but we weren't, so, Santana toughened up and bashed her mean words to me. She apologized profusely in the bathroom where we re-met.

It's adorable, I know it is—seeing her have a double life but this senior year, our last year, it's got to stop.

"Don't forget to flush the _dump_ when you use your left hand, _Peter Pan_. Want to know why?" she snickers, kicking his shin whilst leaning down to glare right into his sad eyes. "Because your _left hand_ is all the action you're going to get your whole life."

My eye close and I let out a deep breath. If I were the boy, I'd be the crying and running home, too embarrassed to show myself in this school anymore. Lately, Santana has gone really _bad_ with all her torturing. It's gone too much; it's like all of a sudden when we're not in our private bubble, she explodes and does things.

But maybe—I just think, the reason why she's like Satan's daughter to the Harry Potter look-alike was because he accidentally touched my boobs when we bumped one another. But that's just my guess.

* * *

"Britt-Britt?"

Rolling my eyes, I close my book and set it down on my side-table, crawling under the blankets and shutting off my lamp to add some more dark effect.

"Britt—I know you're not sleeping."

Frowning, I hide under the covers and shake my head, praying to the heavens my mom would not come inside and bother me after a long day. "Sleeping." I yell, noticing how muffled it sounds from beneath the duvet.

The doors slam open and before I know it, my blanket's being whipped out of my body and down to the floor, my mother staring down at me with a glint in her light eyes. "_Morning_, sweetcheeks."

Shaking my head, I twist on bed and face my back to her, grabbing a pillow to shield myself from her non-filtered mouth as I groan. "It's _evening_. Please let me sleep." I beg, whimpering slightly.

She snatches the pillow and throws it away, just like what she did to the blanket and jumps on top of my bed, making me squeal. She laughs and I roll my eyes before cuddling close to her, knowing full well I cannot resist my mom and her motherly needs. "Why are you inside my room?" I ask, feeling the drowsiness sink in slowly.

"I want to talk to you about something." She starts, playing with my blonde hair that always soothes me—she's found the right way to massage my scalp since the moment I was born.

Curious, I lean up a bit. "And how important is it that you have to tell me near midnight?" I huff, staring at the clock.

She pats my hand and I lean back down again, hugging her tight but gasping when I smell something all too familiar. Jerking, I push myself away from my mom and make an about-to-vomit face. "Don't tell me—" I whine, shaking my head furiously. "Please, don't tell me—"

Smirking, she flicks her hair to the side and winks at me. "Tell you what, honey?"

I kick her body playfully and she shrieks, trying to block the hits but fails so as she ends up falling down on her butt on my carpet floor. I crawl to the side and giggle at her state of manner. "I don't want you sitting on my bed afteryou had _sex_ with Dad without even showering." I grunt, sticking my tongue out in disgust. "That's really gross Mom."

She looks up to me and grins mischievously. "But I really don't want to bathe yet, your Dad—"

Holding a hand up, I shake my head. "Don't wanna hear it." I cry, covering my ears with my palms. "Shit, now I have images in my head."

Hugging her knees close to her chest, my mom blows her bangs out of her face and chuckles. "Nevermind that, dear—I want to ask you something." She hums, licking her teeth in that cowgirl manner. "Actually, I've been wanting to ask you this since I saw you guys _canoodling_ on your damn balcony. Which I bet—isn't pure anymore."

Gasping, I rotate my body enough to grab the last pillow in my bed and smack it down at her face. My mom giggles and pulls it away from her. "It's pure." I whine, scrunching my nose up. "I would never have sex in a balcony."

My mother frowns at this. "What? Why not? That's where me and your dad made ya'."

Eyes widening, I blush profusely. "You were saying?" I groan, wanting to get this over with before she says anything else that could nearly kill me out of embarrassment.

"Right—well, plain and' simple, darlin'—do you like Santana?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I think—no, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her Mom." I laugh, smiling sadly at the truth.

My mom gives me a sympathetic look. "Well, how about her? Do you know how she feels?" she asks me with an arched eyebrow.

I bite my lower lip and slowly, shake my head. "N-No, she doesn't like to talk about feelings but she said she had a tiny crush on me." I sigh, rubbing my forehead in frustration.

"Having a little crush is not something she can just say without explaining, sweetheart." She points out, chuckling as I nod my head. Of course I know that. Hell, I've been wanting to ask Santana about our relationship for a long time already.

"I know, but I have to respect her. She's not like me, I knew about my feelings for her for _years_, Santana just felt that recently. Like, two months ago when we—uhm—uh—" Blushing, I couldn't say the words.

"When you guys had sex?" My mom bluntly finishes for me, making me groan. "Well _howdy,_ was it good Britt-Britt?"

I whip my head to her and glare hard. "I will not vent to you about my sex life with Santana, Mom." I whimper, not believing this is actually happening. "But continuing on, Santana's still got a long way to go."

My mom smirks slightly. "Sounds like to me she has _no_ way to go."

I huff and bring my head down, resting them on top of my crossed arms as I ponder on her words. "What does that mean?"

She shrugs her shoulders up, almost like I should know what she's talking about. "She won't figure things out if you just let her be—I mean sure, people always discover things by themselves but I think you should give her just a little push."

I furrow my eyebrows together, slightly confused. "What? Like talk to her about this?" I ask, gesturing to the whole of me. And then, just by the thought of it, it made me laugh. "Oh god no, Mom, if I did that, Santana's never going to talk to me again." I sigh, mood deflating.

She clucks her tongue and pushes herself up, grabbing the two pillows I used to always hit her with and places them by my side. "Well, life's all about risks, sweetie." She chuckles, going back to get my blanket as I roll my body and rest on my right side, watching her as she folds it neatly. "That's how I fell in love with y'er Dad," she hums, smiling at the memory. "I was an okay, Texan cowgirl that eats bread and drinks milk for a living, cleans horses as a job and graduated high school at the age of 13 because my town didn't have a 2nd year high." She says, dropping the blanket in front of me as she rests her palms on the edge of my bed and leans in with a bright smile. "Then came in your Dad and he's all about rich, honors, family legacy type a' shit and one day, he asked me to marry him and go to Ohio to start a family. Now that, that's a risk." She chuckles, shaking her head slightly. "And ya' know, if you were in my place, clueless and everything—you wouldn't know what to do."

I lick my dry lips and fiddle with my fingers nervously. "But you went with him." I stated, avoiding her eyes. "You took the risk and—and married Dad."

She nods her head and kisses my forehead, giggling. "That's right and look where I am now by taking that risk—" she said, pulling back to stretch out her arms. "Carl gave me a house, a family, a life and love and—he gave me you, honey." She coos, crossing her arms together. "Well given, I did half of the giving as well but I couldn't do all of this without Carl."

I sigh and bring the blanket over my body, frowning a bit. "Yeah but that's like when you were already 20, Mom. Why should I risk on a high school love? It could just be something that'll drift away when I leave Ohio." That wasn't true, I know what this is. What I feel for Santana is so strong, that yeah, just as Santana is feeling as of the moment, it scares me too.

My mom walks to my door and glances back at me, a knowing look in her eyes. "Because not _everyone_ gets to fall in love and find the right one as early as you both did, Britt-Britt." And with that said, she closes my door and leaves me to a night of thinking.

The next day, I woke up with heavy eye-bags and thoughts of love and Santana and shit and love. Santana even got super worried at me when I picked her up and asked if I was having nightmares again. Her remembering I hated nightmares was something that made me happy the entire day in school. Despite the eyebags.

* * *

"Yo Britt!" I turn my heels to the sound of that voice and smile at Marley rushing towards me with ragged breaths.

I hold both of my hands up in playful defense. "Woah, did you run a marathon?" I joke, giggling lightly.

Marley rolls her eyes and bumps my hip with her own. "Might as well have with Coach Sue's training regime today." She groans, shaking her head. "Ask me why I joined the Cheerios again?"

I grin and bite my inner cheek before answering, "Why?"

She smiles and bounces on her toes. "I honestly don't know." She fake gasps, bopping my nose as I giggle at her actions.

Lately, I've just been really happy and some days, I'd be so drained with all these Santana and feelings thinking.

"So—" Marley drawls, clucking her tongue. "—I was wondering if I can take you to another date again? One where it doesn't involve you walking out on me?" she asks with hopeful eyes. I almost want to punch myself in the gut because I know I can't say yes to her, not when I'm sure—more than ever—that Santana's the one for me, even though she's still unsure.

"I'm sorry." I breathe out, tucking a shy strand of hair behind my ear. "You're lovely Marley, like—" I close my eyes and open them, sulking when I see her rejected face. "—you're so sweet, and kind and pretty and have the nicest blue eyes ever, and any _other_ girl would be lucky to have you." I take a deep breath, shocking myself with how low my stamina is when talking to this girl. "But I'm not that girl, I'm sorry." I end, shamefully playing with the tip of my toes.

What she says next catches me off guard, completely. "Is it because you like someone else?"

I snap my head up and narrow my eyes on her, noticing her blue orbs darkening to almost a shade of black. "Uhm—excuse me?" I reply, finding the only words I can say without blurting Santana's name.

Marley tilts her head to the side and smirks smugly. "I'm asking if it's because you have feelings for somebody else?" she goes on, stepping forward and invading my personal space as I feel my back hitting the wall.

I shake my head almost immediately. "No, it's not that."

She doesn't buy it at all. "Really? Are you sure _you_ don't like anyone as of the moment?"

Sweat's dripping down the base of my neck as I gulp down hard on my throat. "Y-Yes." I stammer, fists tightening by my sides. "I-I just don't think we-we're meant to date." I turn the conversation around, slipping away from the wall and out of her presence. "Friends, it's what I can see happening between us."

Marley turns to face me and crosses her arms together. This is the first time I have ever seen her look so—so _mad._ "Is it Santana?" she suddenly hisses and it honestly catches me by _big_ surprise. Why would she think of Santana? I haven't even talked to her about my crush in any sort of way. We always talked about her cheerleading practice or my future dreams but never Santana—okay except for our date but that was because she wanted to know why she ever bullied me.

"Santana? Is Santana what?" I question her back, my blue eyes averting everywhere to find some sort of escape.

Marley steps closer and smiles sweetly at me, which makes me want to throw up. "Is Santana the girl you like, Brittany?"

I can't show any type of reaction, if I do, I'm dead. So I clear my throat, connect our eyes in a serious manner and shake my head slowly, surely. "No. I don't like anyone, Marley." I huff, casting my eyes down. "And I hope you'll understand that I just want us to be friends."

Marley hums, her blue orbs glistening with interest as she giggles. "Well, good—just make sure you never have a crush on that girl." She tells me, patting my shoulder. "It's only for your own good, Britt. She's a monster." She laughs, shrugging her shoulders as I feel the heat course through my veins at Marley's attempt of bad-mouthing Santana then all of a sudden, she'd gone back to flirty, happy Marley. "But don't think I'm giving up yet, Pierce." She winks and walks away, leaving me confused.

It's a good thing I'm alone in this corridor because I don't know what I'd do if anyone heard what Marley said about me having a crush on Santana. That wouldn't sit too well in this school, especially if Mike and Rachel found out.

Sighing, I scratch my messy blonde hair and open my locker again, remembering I forgot something when I pull out the object and see another note pasted on the metal corner.

_Meet me under the bleachers? –Santana._

Eyes bulging out of my sockets, I turn my head to the clock and curse to myself when I realize its 10 minutes past free time. I slam my locker shut and dash towards the fields.

* * *

"I was starting to think you were going to bail on me." Santana snickers as she stands up from the couch and goes to grab my arms that are covered by my sweater of the day, massaging them nicely. I smile back at her half-heartedly because of what happened between Marley and me and luckily, Santana doesn't notice.

"Sorry, I only got your message now." I sigh, ducking my head as Santana follows and peeks at me through her eyelashes, a big smile on her lips. Damn it, why does she have to be so beautiful?

She leans forward and nudges our noses together and it makes me want to melt into a puddle of goo. She's gotten so sweet lately. "Better late than never, Britt." She jokes, leaning back as her hands move down to intertwine our fingers together. Santana turns around and pulls me to the couch we've gotten accustomed to for the past few weeks. She sits down and I follow after, immediately cuddling to her side.

There's a comforting silence between us as I take in her heavenly scent. She smells so good all the time; I'm starting to get addicted. It's also been about two weeks since my mom and I had _the _talk so you could say I've been wanting to ask Santana about our not so platonic relationship since _ugh._

"You know Britt, it's more than halfway 'till the end of the school year." Santana points out, leaning down to kiss my head lightly, making me giggle because she knows it tickles me a bit. She smiles into my hair and I sigh.

"Yeah, time flies by so fast when you're in high school, huh?" I hum, watching our contrasting colors of skin as I caress her palm.

Santana moves her legs up to rest underneath her body as she nods her head slightly. "Yup, and when you're happy too." She smirks, making me roll my eyes because _geez,_ cliché much?

I push back and slap her arm playfully. "God, you've turned into a complete sap, Santana!" I exclaim, giggling when she furrows her eyebrows together in that cute way.

She sticks her tongue out and shakes her head. "This is all your fault." She starts, pointing an accusing finger at me as I gasp, covering my mouth in a fake manner. "My bad-ass is _no-_ass anymore, Britt—this can't be happening." She goes on, tugging on her ponytail as it makes me laugh.

"Oh please, I think you like being a sap." I hum, crawling an inch close to her as I watch her eyes dart to my lips. "I think you like being a romantic for the first time in your life." I chuckle darkly, licking my lower lip so that I'd at least seem attractive and sultry enough for the horny woman. "I think—"

She slams her lips to mine and I giggle through her plump ones, squealing when she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down with her, my body falling flat on top of her as my hands go to her legs, massaging them softly. I moan when she nibbles on my lower lip and lets go, making me ravish her neck with bites as Santana bucks her hips up.

"Ugh, _no thinking._" She rambles, thrusting up again but this time, it hits my boner, making us both groan in pleasurable pain. "_No thinking._" She repeats again, completely flustered as I slip my fingers inside of her spanks and brush my knuckles over her damp panties. What I hear—is an _awesome _reaction.

"Fuck yes." Santana pants, tugging on my hair to release the tension.

This isn't the first time we had sex on our secret hideout's couch. We've actually at least do it here once a week. The first time was embarrassing because we almost got caught when the basketball team decided to jog outside during the free period. Santana and I had to hide behind the couch the whole time, teasing each other because any sound of _sex_ would make us in big trouble.

"So hot." I mumble to her skin, sucking on her pulse point as she whimpers under me, body trembling in the way I love to feel.

_Take a risk._

My blue orbs go wide at the sound of my mother invading my thoughts, Santana hands blindly reaching up to my head again, and then pushing it down, commanding me to continue my sucking which I do after a mili-second.

"God Britt, that's so goo—"

_You'll never know unless you try._

"Fuck," I shout, pushing myself off Santana as I sit as far away as I can from her, which isn't far enough since the couch is only like—48 inches. I rub my forehead in sexual frustration and ignore the way Santana's _damn sexy_ legs are spread out and all ready for me. She pushes herself up by her elbows and pants breathlessly.

Her eyes go wide and she scrambles to kneel down on the couch as she ducks down and peers out to the field. "W-What? Is the basketball team off for a jog again?" She asks, and I have to close my eyes and pinch my arm because her voice sounded so raspy and purely sex. It was annoying.

"N-No, not that—it's just." I shut my lips and chew on them hard, slightly feeling blood trickle down my tongue.

Santana shuffles to me and sits down, pulling her knees up, her eyes worried. "It's just what? Are you okay? Did I kick you again or something?" she stammers like an injured puppy that's upset her master's sad and thinks she's done something wrong.

It makes me smile how she's like this. "It's—it's my mom, she just came into my head while we were making out and—"

Santana holds a hand up, shaking her head. "Woah, _woah_—you were thinking about my mom whilst devouring with my neck?" she gasps, eyes wide as I giggle, noticing how absurd that sounds. "Oh Britt, I know she's hot and if you weren't her daughter, I'd be okay with you thinking of her in that way but—_Britt,_ she's your mom!" she exasperates, throwing her hands in the air. "Only I can think of her in that way." She huffs, crossing her arms together.

I shake my head in disbelief. "San, I didn't mean sexually—" I laugh, covering my mouth to stop the giggles from bursting out. "Something she said to me before just came across me." I explain slowly, watching the creases on her forehead ease down.

Santana hums, licking her lips. "Well, okay then—but now I promise I wont talk about your mom's hotness anymore, just as long as you don't think of her while we're getting our mack on." She mumbles, twisting her two fingers together in a scout's honor kind of way.

I roll my eyes at this. "Again, I didn't think of her sexually, I was thinking of something she told me—"

Santana doesn't let it go. "—While we're making out—"

I throw my hands up and chuckle. "Can we just let it go?" I plead, tilting my head to the side. "Because I really want to talk to you about something before the bell rings."

Santana taps her chin and smiles. "And what's that?" she asks, genuinely interested as she spins on her butt and lays her body down, her head resting on top of my lap as she looks up to me with her soulful brown eyes. "And it better be good because it stopped us from our sexy times." She jokes but it makes something within me sting.

Fingers going down to play with her dark hair, I take a big gulp. "I want to talk about us." I start slowly, scared to see her reaction.

Santana's body stiffens for a second before it relaxes again, her head shifting a bit so that she could look at me better from the sun streaming down. "And what about us?" she asks and I don't miss the way fear seeps into her eyes.

I stare back at her orbs, wanting to relay to her all my feelings and hope that sooner or later, we could probably be something better. "A-are we friends? Or more?" I ask, chewing on my lower lip to kill the anxiety.

Santana exhales and turns her head away, which makes me whimper a bit in rejection before Santana sits up and turns to me half-body faced. "Do you, do you want to be more?" she nervously replies with a question, eyes drifting around. "Do—do you want friends-girl?" she snaps her lips shut and groans. "I mean, like _girlfriends?_" she corrects, breathing out the word.

Is it really that bad to be with me?

I smile weakly at her. "You know that I _like_ you, Santana. Way more than platonically." I whisper, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

Santana nods her head, gulping. "A-And I like you too, I did tell you that I—

"—you have a _tiny_ _crush_ on me, yes." I mimic, shoulders deflating because it sounds like she's denying herself again. "I don't get it though." I add, wanting to know more.

Santana sucks in her lips and scrunches her nose up. "Well to me, it means that—" she sighs, chuckling a bit. "That I do like you." She whispers out making my eyes go wide at the confession, my cheeks bunching up I could feel it aching. Can this be real?

"S-So," I hum, clucking my tongue as I move my butt closer to her. "So does that mean I can ask you out on a date?" I try, smiling the biggest smile ever because this is it, Santana can't say no to me. She likes me so it's only right that'd she'd say yes and—

"I'm sorry, Britt." Santana whimpers, eyes clenched shut as she turns her head away from me. My mouth drops open slightly and I feel my face going pale. "I—I can't. Not yet." She tries to reason out, tan fingers reaching out to hold me as I let her because I'm frozen in place. "I really like you Britt, you're the most amazing person ever but—I can't date you and let the whole school know. I'd be demoted."

The anger fizzles inside of me and I shrug her hands away from my body. "Why do you care so much about what people think? They don't know you, you don't know them so—why care?" I ask, irritated all of a sudden. I'm going to ignore my mom for a whole damn year. _Take a risk _my ass.

Santana's face drops and she scoots closer to me. "No, don't do this to me—don't make me feel like the bad guy—" she grunts, shaking her head. "I'm already a _bad enough_ of a person, so please, don't dig it in." she huffs and it makes me roll my eyes because she's avoiding the real situation just like always.

I stretch out my arms and sigh. "I'm not making you seem like a bad person, Santana." I correct her, not missing the way her face cringes at the use of her whole name. "I'm just wondering why you let people in this school take control over your feelings."

Santana clucks her tongue and looks away. "You wouldn't get it."

"Then make me get it." I huff.

"Can't it just be like this?" Santana blurts out, gesturing to our surroundings. "Can't we just always sneak out here during free periods, have fun and not think of labels? Because I _hate_ labels, Brittany."

I snap my head to her and narrow my eyes. "You hate labels?" I bite back, disbelief written all over my face. "If you hate labels so much why does being Head Cheerleader matter so much to you?"

Santana goes blank as she ponders my question and I'm starting to think she didn't know that. "I—Head Cheerleader is different than lesbian—" she excuses dumbly.

"Santana, you are an out and proud lesbian." I scoff, rolling my eyes. "The label you're worried about is not that because _you scream lesbian_, the label you don't want is _Dating Loser Pierce._" I whimper, feeling myself get lost because that's the truth and it fucking sucks. "If you ask me Santana, labels are what matters to you the most. You don't hate them."

"I do hate—"

I shake my head, stopping her. "No, you don't, you care about labels—and you're just in denial like always because you're also in denial about your own feelings." I accuse her, pointing a finger.

She frowns at me. "I am not. I admit to you that I like you, Brittany. Is that being in denial?"

I cover my face and sob, I shouldn't have taken the risk. Maybe Santana was right, we should just stay like this as always, be stuck in this under-the-bleachers bubble and never pop it ever again. "I'm just so confused, I just—." I turn to her, looking sad. "I just want to be with you."

Santana's eyes widen at this, but soon, they soften. "And me too." She admits shyly.

Then something hits me, like a ton of bricks. The reason why I'm so desperate to be Santana's girlfriend. The reason why I want to bring her dates. It's the _time_ we have left.

"San—" I start, clearing my throat. "—Have you ever thought about what you said?" I ask her, tilting my head to stare into her brown orbs.

Santana furrows her eyebrows, slightly confused. "Which one?"

"A-about wanting to just go with the flow? Continue cuddling under the bleachers—" I couldn't help but smile. "—making out, making lo-sex, spending time together, having fun—." I ramble, blushing at my words.

Santana grins toothy. "Yeah, I always think about it."

Taking a deep breath, I face her and duck my head down, glancing through my eyelashes. "Then you do know that we only have 3 months together, right?" I respond, re-quoting her words from a while ago when she mentioned the fact it was more than halfway down to our graduation. Not much time.

Santana's mouth drops open and her eyes widens, body going stiff as I sigh and feel my shoulders deflating. Yup, she didn't think of that either.

* * *

"Any sign of Mike?" Rachel asks me as we eat our lunch by our usual table. She now occupies Tina's seat.

I shake my head, sad. It's been two weeks and I cannot believe he's been ignoring us. I saw glimpses of him down the hallways but before I can catch up, he'd be gone in a flash. He truly is a ninja. "He keeps running away." I sigh, rubbing my forehead in frustration as I look past Rachel's head to the Cheerios' table where Santana sits beside Quinn and Marley, playing with her food with a sad face.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her.

"Haven't you noticed something also?" Rachel asks, breaking my eye contact with Santana's beautiful features as I turn to her, confused. She chuckles and clasps her hands together, leaning close. "We haven't been slushied for a week, I think that's a record."

I stop eating and tilt my chin up, reading Rachel's words in my head again. She's right, she's completely right. No slushy facials, no bad mouths, no shouting down the hallways, and no pushing. It was almost like we were invisible now. "Oh yeah." I mumble out, nibbling on my lower lip as I laugh a bit. "Think they're broke from buying so many slushy-cups?" I joke, smiling when Rachel throws her head back and snorts.

"God, I hope so. I mean, how much allowance do they get that they decided to waste it all on buying a large cup of slushy to throw away?" she chortles, making me choke on my water as I laugh out loud, catching the attention of a few people but I ignore them.

My laughter dies when I stare at Mike's empty chair. "I just want to talk to him, I miss Mike." I pout, watching Rachel frown as well.

"I miss him too but I guess we need to give him some space? I heard Noah made him the last set of strings or whatever you call it." Rachel huffs, shaking her head in disdain.

"He did that?" I gasp, the intensifying feelings to look for my best friend growing more. "How could he do that? Mike's the best player." I groan, biting my tongue when a few of the Jocks pass by our table.

Rachel frowns as well but something else catches her eye and it makes her scowl instead. "Don't look behind you but, Marley's staring at us." She whispers, ducking her head down.

I feel my eyebrows scrunching together, as I so badly want to turn my head around but instead; I result to asking Rachel whatever the hell is happening. "Why?"

"I don't know but I think she's glaring at you." She hisses, the fear evident in her eyes all of a sudden when she adds, "And Santana notices it." She adds and yup, I have to look.

So I whip my head around and nearly gasp as I see Santana poking Marley's chest hard, so hard—that the girl almost falls off of her chair.

Marley doesn't say anything but it only pisses Santana even more as she stands and pushes the girl, Kitty catching her before she falls. The cafeteria turns silent as Marley avoids Santana's gaze and ignores her threats.

Lucky enough, Quinn pulls Santana away and out of the cafeteria.

Rachel huffs and crosses her arms together. "Seriously, what is up with Santana lately? It's like Satan put double _evil_ injections in her body." That made me kind of sad. "Like did you hear? She set a piano on fire."

My jaw drops at that information. "What?" I gasp, wondering why I feel the urge to laugh at this.

Rachel nods her head, smirking—and I know she wants to laugh too. "Yup and not just any piano—the _glee club's_ piano."

* * *

I'm buckled inside the car, watching Santana drag her bag across the parking lot with a drained look in her eyes. It's almost as bad as mine.

She opens the door and climbs in like a Zombie, not bothering to put her bag in the back as she lays it flat on her lap. I blow out air to cool the tension and turn my car on. Santana's doesn't say anything. We don't play songs, we don't sing, we don't talk—we just stay silent and before I knew it, I'm parking outside of her house and staring at my hands on the stirring wheel.

The only noise being heard is my fingers tapping relentlessly on the wheel and probably my teeth chattering. I'm about to say something when Santana cuts in,

"Go on a date with me." She blurts out, making me turn to her with my eyebrows furrowed together and my nose scrunched up.

What?

"W-what?" I reply, voicing out my thoughts.

Santana's hard grip on the strap of her duffel bag loosens as she twists on her seat and smiles up to me, the drain that I saw when she was walking on the lot vanishing. "Britt," she starts slowly, almost giggling and I'm about to bump my head on the window because I'm dreaming—Santana definitely has bipolar problems. "Will you go on a date with me?" she asks shyly, biting her lower lip.

My mouth open and closes like a guppy fish, and I probably look stupid. But I'm also pretty sure my eyes are glistening with joy because before I know it, I'm about shaking and nodding my head like a freak.

Santana laughs and tilts her head to the side, the beauty shining from her making me want to double over in happines. "I'm not sure I'm getting you here, Britt." She chuckles, craning her neck to face me more.

I smile and take a deep breath in, calming myself as I say, "Yes." And boy does it feel good.

Her eyes gleam at my answer and she blushes and _damn,_ that's so cute. "Yeah?" she responds, giggling through closed lips.

I nod my head furiously. "Super duper yes—I mean, yup—yes, yeah—si—all the languages in the world that means yes." I exaggerate, making Santana throw her head back and laugh. But, something's got me wondering again.

"B-But are you sure?" I ask her nervously, fiddling with my fingers. "L-Like, what if people saw us?" I go on, gulping hard. "From school, most especially."

Santana rolls her eyes and smiles at me sweetly. "Fuck them." She simply replies and it shocks me.

"Seriously?" I say, still not believing. "W-What made you—change so fast?" I ask, genuinely interested because why now? When I've been wanting to go on a date with her for months.

Santana's eyes turn a shade darker. "Let's just say Marley is starting to piss me off and—" she chuckles, rolling her eyes to herself. "—I just realized I don't have that much time in the world to waste it on caring about other people's judgments."

I smile and bite my lower lip, trying to contain my joy. "Is that so?" I hum, giggling. "Wait, what did Marley do?"

She immediately scowls at the memory. "That girl should stop _fucking_ leering at you like meat and say things like she wants to date you, god the nerve of that bitch-face." She hisses, smacking her head.

But wait, something doesn't feel right. "But I told her we can't date anymore." I mumble, confused. I was also about to say Rachel thought Marley was glaring at me but I could be wrong about that one.

Santana frowns back at me. "Really? When? During lunch she said she can't wait to take you out on dates."

Why do I feel so scared all of a sudden?

"No, that can't be possible, she agreed to step away becau—" I blush, stopping the word vomit.

Santana notices though and quirks an eyebrow at me. "Because?" she hums teasingly, nudging my arm with her elbow and it burns my skin. "Britt?" she chuckles, amused.

I face her and you know what? The heck with it. "Because I was interested in someone else." I sigh out my reply, watching Santana stare at me with so much feelings.

Santana grins and unbuckles her seatbelt, moving her bag aside as she leans close to me. "Yeah? Is that _someone else_ who I think it is?" she teases, nudging our noses together, which she knows, makes me melt into a puddle of _ugh._

I exhale a breath and connect our lips softly, only letting go as I answer her, "Yeah, you know her pretty good."

* * *

I'm in a moment of crisis. It's been a week since Santana's asked me to go on a date with her and so far, it's today. We're going to meet up in the park and she's going to lead me from there. She said she was the gentlewoman of this date and I told her I'd be the next on the next one, which made me even more giddy because _shit,_ there's a second date. I'm bouncing on my toes, running around my room, trying to pick the perfect clothes to match and decided _not to wear a sweater_ for this special occasion because I should try something more extravagant because this is going to be the best date yet.

My mom barges into my room with a tray of the usual cookies, oreos, cereal and milk. "Woah, did you lost your vibrator?" she jokes, smirking smugly whilst chewing on a cookie.

I turn to her and frown, un-amused. "Mom, no vagina remember?" I huff, shaking my head as she giggles at me.

"Sorry, I was sure you're a girl." She continues to joke around and if it were any other person, I'd be offended but it's my mom so—anything she says it just plain old whatever. "But mind explaining to me why you're room looks like a sex rave? With clothes being thrown everywhere?"

I throw the shirt on my hand against the wall and huff at her. "Really mom?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "A sex rave? Really? Is that what it looks like?" I gesture to my flying, messy clothes.

She only smirks and walks to a pile on the floor, ignoring my last statement. "Since I'm a smart person, I'm just going to assume you have a date this evening?" she hums, winking at my direction as I kick a pair of jeans away from my foot.

I nod my head, blushing. "Yeah—Santana asked me out." I grin, bouncing on my toes again as my mom claps for me.

"_Hooray?_" she gleams, clicking her boots together in an old-fashioned way. "Isn't that amazing? So my risk-talk worked out perfectly?"

"Yes, you can brag about it mom, let me just get my earphones." I joke, watching as she grabs a piece of clothing from the floor and tosses it to me. Lifting an eyebrow, I hold it up. "This?" I ask her, while she bends down to pick another. "A floral crop top?"

She smiles at me and nods. "You should show off your abs a bit more, they aren't there in yo'r tummy for hiding, Britt-Britt." She snickers, throwing some shorts to me as I shake my head. "What? Shorts are going to influence your legs." She huffs, bending down to emphasize her words.

"If I'm wearing a crop top, at least let me wear jeans—if I wear the shorts, I'm practically naked." I sigh, rubbing my forehead as I check the time. 10 minutes left until I meet Santana by the park.

My mother only winks at me. "And that's what I'm aiming for, honey darling."

I grab the nearest thing next to me and throw it at her, covering my mouth when I realize it's a book. "Oh shit, sorry Mom."

She dodges it though with her quick reflexes since she's so used to me throwing things at her left and right. "You no like sex?" she frowns and I chuckle a bit.

"Mom, I don't want to eat _her,_ I want to eat with her—out on a date." I stop, scrunching my nose up. "I'm just going to stop there because that did not make any sense."

My mom grabs a pair of dark jeans and tosses it to me, nodding. "Keep the non-filter words to me, darling. Now put that on and scurry before you're late on y'ar first date." She grins up at me proudly. "Santana's a lucky girl."

I smile when I button my jeans up, shaking my head. "No, I'm the lucky one."

On the way to the park, I passed by a floral stand filled with all sorts of bouquets and flowers. They're all so beautiful and since my mom gave me a big allowance just in case of an emergency, I think it's best I use it to get the best bouquet of flowers for Santana because she insisted on paying for dinner.

"What will you be getting?" The old lady smiles up at me with wrinkles on her forehead.

I grin and point to the most exotic and beautiful set of flowers in the bunch. The lady hums and grabs it, winking at me. "Someone special?" she asks, grabbing my money as I hand it over to her and receive my change.

Nodding my head furiously, I couldn't contain my giggles. "Super special." I correct her, skipping away as I clutch the bouquet tight to my chest.

What I'm more excited about is what's to come after the date. Santana promised me that after the date, she'd be ready enough to go to school with me holding her hand and walking down the hallway together. She promised we get to kiss each other in public and be a couple with everyone knowing. I can't wait to finally tell Rachel and Mike and my parents, and just everyone. I can't wait to tell them the funny story of how it began with us being fuck buddies and I can't wait to call Santana _mine_.

Sighing out a breath of fresh air called _love_, I see the bench Santana told me we'd meet each other and smile as I sit down and place the bouquet on the side, crossing my legs together as I watch the kids play around in the sandbox, making me go back to the memory of Santana pushing me down. It makes me laugh how she got mad due to the fact I was prettier than her and she was jealous, it totally makes my day every time I remember it.

And now, there's a boy pushing this girl out of the swing and she looks so pissed. So pissed, she punched the guy in the nose and it's bleeding now. Maybe I should help but I don't want Santana missing me, and I don't want to leave the flowers behind. Damn, why am I so nice? I'm about to stand up but his mom comes and yes, the day is saved.

Then I check the time and its five minutes passed our meeting time. Weird, why would Santana show up late? She even told me she was so excited, she might come an hour earlier. I grab my phone and dial Santana's number, not caring how desperate I sounded.

It immediately goes to voicemail. Weird. She should have it with her if she's on the way here.

"She's probably getting mad at some boy who bumped into her." I tell myself, laughing at the image. That's just so Santana.

But it's getting hard to believe, as it's already 30 minutes past the meeting time. I bite my lower lip and glance around my surroundings. I don't see any brunette beauty in sight, not her body, not her face, nothing. Maybe she got lost.

"Hey Ms." I spin my head forward and pout when I see no one. All of a sudden, someone's tugging on my jeans' bottom, making me face down. A kid with red hair stares up at me with dopey-green eyes.

"Hey bud." I greet, trying to distract myself with the time as he hides his hands behind his back and waddles back and forth on his heels. It's adorable and makes me wish I had a younger brother like him. He side-eyes my bouquet and it makes me giggle a bit.

"Pretty flowers." He mumbles, smiling with just a few teeth as I nod my head slowly, agreeing with him. "C-Can I have one?" he asks and it makes me sigh in awe at how incredibly cute he is.

A girl runs up to him and grabs his hand, a blush evident in his ears. I look up to see the girl that boxed the big bully a while ago. "Kenny, let's go sandbox." She whines and before I know it, he's gone and I'm back to checking the time.

_6:45_

It's 45 minutes later already and she's still not here. I sigh and slump down on the seat, tugging my crop-top down to hide my exposed stomach as I look at my surroundings once again. The kids are walking back to their parents and I'm still here, Santana-less.

_7:00_

I grab my flowers and bring it up to my chest, hugging it tightly because I feel tears on the end-corners of my lids. Why? Because I have this deep feeling inside of me that's bad and—and, no, Santana wouldn't have stood me up, it's just not like her. She wouldn't. She was just as excited to go to this date as I was. She said so 3 hours ago.

_7:15_

It's starting to rain, well there's droplets hitting the plastic covers of the bouquet so I'm guessing it's drizzling by now. It hits my arm and I look up to see it starting to get dark.

_7:30_

Maybe she forgot her panties? Bra? Shoes? Probably the panties.

_7:45_

1 hour and 45 minutes isn't too bad, I mean—you never know, she could get stuck in traffic.

_8:00_

Fuck it, she doesn't like driving! What traffic would she get stuck in? Obviously not true, Brittany.

So where the hell is she?

_8:15_

Santana's coming, surely she is, even though the flowers on my arms are starting to get paler. Fuck, the drizzle is back.

_8:30_

"Mam, it's about to rain, I suggest you go home now." Says the guy who keeps this place safe and secure.

I look up to him and smile, slowly nodding my head. "Y-Yeah."

He turns to me and gasps. "Woah there, are you okay?" he asks, eyes wide as he stares into my tear-drenched cheeks.

I laugh and gulp. "Y-Yeah, I'm just—uh—" I don't even know what to say, I'm stuck with nothing _to_ say, I just want Santana to show up and prove my brain and heart wrong.

She couldn't possibly ditch me.

_9:00_

It's full on raining, I'm getting drenched to the bottom of my underwear, my skin is shivering and my teeth starts to chatter the way it does when I get really cold. I'm still holding the bouquet of flowers on my hands, clutching it tightly for some kind of hope and before I know it myself, the rain's masking my tears as I ball up on the lonely bench and cry my heart out. Some flowers already fell down and are combining with the mud while others are just dying.

"_Santana."_ I whimper, wanting her warm embrace as I shiver under this windy, rain.

But fuck, I really want to punch her right now.

_10:00_

No biggie, it's been 4 hours, I can wait another few more, I mean—I have been waiting for Santana since grade school so it's okay. Right? It's okay.

_11:00_

The last thing I remember is laying my body down on the bench and curling up, using the dirty, saggy flowers as my pillow when I tug my crop-top lower and lower, trying to cover myself up before I freeze to death under this cold night. The bench is smaller than me so it was hard to get cozy but it's okay, I can manage, I just need to warm myself up by hugging my body.

_11:30_

She's a bitch, a cold-hearted bitch, who's probably laughing with her annoying Cheerleader friends about how much of a sucker I am—and—and that I'm a freak for even thinking about the possibility of me dating her and, Santana's a bitch. She's a bitch who doesn't care about me, and is mean to me and sucks so much.

Santana's a bitch.

_12:00_

"Sweetie? Sweetie?"

Blinking, I open my eyes and adjust to some sort of light that's directed to my face. I rub my sore eyelids that are probably red from all the crying and twist my neck to face my mom that's crouching in front of me with a sad smile and an angry fire in her eyes. Dad's behind her, bringing the flashlight away from my eyes.

"M-Mom?" I croak out, shocking myself at how bad I sound.

She closes her eyes then opens them, almost in regret. "I'm so sorry I didn't come any sooner baby," she says, biting her lips because I can see she's starting to cry but why should she be? She didn't do anything.

Dad comes closer and pat's my mom's back. Do I look that horrible?

"W-We got worried because you didn't come home in your time curfew." Dad starts, shaking his head sadly. "Your mother called Mike for Santana's number because you weren't answering."

I don't bother to sit up at the mention of _her _name.

My mom's grit teeth together in extreme rage, but she keeps it in. "No need to explain the details, _Carl._" She hisses, hands grabbing my own as she massages it softly. "Anyways we called _her_ and asked where you were or if you were coming back home and—" She's so mad, it shocks me because I should be the one wanting to go to Santana's house and burning it down.

"That damn woman just said you might be in the park and hanged up on me." She seethes; helping me get up as I shiver under her touch, feeling how cold my skin is since her palms were warm. I bring my legs down and stutter my words, my body feels like a ton of weights and I don't think I can walk as of the moment.

"_Achoo,"_ I sneeze, wiping my nose.

My mom pats my back and frowns. "I'm so sorry honey, we would've come sooner if only we checked up on you after you didn't answer the first call." She apologizes, leaning in to kiss my damp hair. "This isn't good, you've been staying under the rain for too long."

Dad grabs my arm and helps pull me up, crouching down to grab my legs as he carries me bridal style, my mom right beside me, and I think it's a good thing he did this because I know my feet are not functional right now. I may look like a big baby being carried around by my father, but honestly I don't care, it's midnight, I'm starting to feel the colds and I'm shivering like fuck.

Who cares if I'm too old for this kind of baby-ing from my parents?

"M-Mom," I croak out, burying my face under the collar of my dad's shirt.

She comes closer and smiles down at me, and I know she has a billion of jokes in her head with dad carrying me but stops them from coming out of her mouth. "Yes sweetie?"

"I should've worn my sweater."

* * *

**Poor Brittany! Stuck crying under the rain in just a crop top? Poor girl.**

**What do you think Santana's deal is?**

**Maybe it's going to be Santana's POV next chapter, or not. You'll see!**

**NEWS: I'm not going to make this reach 20 chapters. It's almost done, like maybe around 5-6 or less? My time jumps are kind of different.**

**Tell me how you feel!**

**REVIEW, Follow and Favorite**


	13. Chapter 13

**I seriously can't wait to show you all what's going to be happening in the upcoming chapters! Thanks for all the reviews! I really really appreciate them :)**

**There's a Santana POV in this one. but it begins with Brittany!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: **Bully and Benefits [Fuck Buddies]

**Summary: **It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing: **Brittany, Santana

**Rating:** M

**Words:** 9k+

* * *

Missing classes is something I cannot do. I'm up for being the next Valedictorian and having an absent week is not something good for that role. So far, I've only been absent on days where I have doctor appointments or something else that's important—but sick days? Not something I can do. So even if my nose is red and runny, my eyes are dark and swollen from all the crying, my shoulders are sag down from being too heavy and my hair is being a jungle mess—I still push myself to enter that damn school. I didn't even bother _picking_ her up since she didn't bother _showing _up that awful night.

Parking my car on the lot, I grudgingly strap my backpack on my back and kick the car door open, climbing out with a bit of a struggle as I beep it lock and drag myself inside McKinley for another long and dreadful day. The noises of teenagers all around the corridor is not something I like for my aching head as I groan, squint my eyes, and huddle to a corner whilst walking forward. As much I don't want to be here, I have to do it for the Valedictorian role. But I also just want to cuddle under my blankets and cry my heart out again.

"Hey Bri—Woah." Rachel gasps, eyes shockingly wide as she stops right in front of me, my head leaning against some stranger's locker as I peek at her through swollen lids. "A-are you okay?" she asks, staring at me in disbelief.

I shake my head, not having enough energy to lie as I push my body away from the metal objects and drag my feet towards gym class with Rachel. She follows behind after a second of staring into space as I accidentally trip on my own two feet and nearly fall on the ground if not for the help of the small girl. "Britt, you should go to the clinic." She whispers, wrapping an arm around my waist as I cough.

No, if I go to the clinic, they're just going to send me home and I'd be advised to not go to school for a week and—just _no, _I can't have that. "G-Gym." I grunt, clearing my throat from the disgusting sound of my voice.

Rachel frowns at me and opens her mouth to say something but I hiss and grit my teeth to stop her. "Just, gym." I huff, lolling my head forward. "Please."

She doesn't say anything else and helps me towards the gymnasium; she opens the door and hastily helps me sit down on one of the bleachers' chair. I clutch my stomach and drop my upper-body on the next chair, balling up to get some rest because my head's a bitch. Rachel unstraps my bag and places it under the chair, patting my head lightly before rushing to Coach Beiste. I can hear her faintly whisper a "She's not feeling well but she doesn't want to go to the clinic" before I'm drifting off to sleep after the whistle blows.

And I nearly laugh in my slumber when I remember the fact Santana's part of my early Gym class. Boy is she going to love seeing me like this, I bet she'd take a picture and send it all over the school's database. That's just like her, she's mean, she's mean—she's mean.

It's so hot and I can feel sweat dripping down my face at the intense heat surrounding me. I curl up some more and ignore the sounds of balls bouncing on the squeaky floor and of girls laughing. I sneeze and bury my head down on my sweater, wanting to cover my face when I feel something soft hit my skin. I open my eyes and meet darkness, realizing a towel is being placed over my face before it's gone and back again but this time, someone's wiping the sweat off of me. It can't be Rachel because I hear her talking to someone so I can only guess _who_.

Gritting my teeth together, I grab the wrist that's wiping my face and pull it away, causing the towel to fall on the ground. Immediately, even through my swollen eyes, I see Santana. And I seriously want to punch her right now.

"Ah—I thought—" she stutters, eyes averting from my gaze. "I thought you were sleeping—" she goes on, lips trembling when I notice a tear forming in her eyes and no, she can't cry. Why would she cry?

I let go of her wrist and shuffle my body to turn around, making my back face her as I take a deep breath in and wait. After 10 seconds, she leaves but not before getting asked by Rachel why she came over to me.

"Britt—you're sweating so much." Rachel gasps, leaning forward to brush a hand over my sweaty forward as I quiver. "You should really take off your sweater, you're not even in your gym uniform."

I cough and rub my runny nose, peeking at my best friend with bloodshot eyes. "O-okay." I gurgle, wanting to get away from this heat as I sit up a bit and grip the bottom hem of my sweater, pulling it all the way up and off me, leaving me in my black tank top as I collapse on the two chairs in the bleachers again. I feel Rachel placing my sweater on top of my bag when a whistle blows behind me.

"Damn Pierce, nice back." It's Bree, and she's chuckling with a few Cheerios when all of a sudden she screams. "What the heck—Captain?" her voice freezes and I can feel Santana's aura darkening.

"Get your head in the game." Santana's strong voice growls, making me frown because I really don't want to hear her right now. It makes me want to pounce on her and rip the heart out of her already heartless body.

"Y-Yes Captain." Bree stammers and the next thing I know, Rachel moves an electric fan behind me and turns it on, keeping me comfortable as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

"You're seriously not going to eat?" Rachel asks me as I lay slump on top of the cafeteria table, using my crossed arms as a pillow when I peer up at her, lifeless. "Britt, you have to eat—you're like super sick."

I bite my tongue and ignore her as I wiggle back in a comforting place, sighing when I hear my stomach rumbling, but it's not as worse as my heart breaking into a million pieces.

Rachel chews on her food for a while before reaching out and holding my cold hand, I jerk at first but calm down as soon as she caresses my skin. I feel the tears prickling again as Rachel hums a tune for me even though it's noisy as hell inside this place.

"It's okay Britt." She whispers, making me whimper. "Whatever's going on with you, it's going to be okay."

I shake my head dumbly, slowly, because no, not this time, it isn't okay at all.

She gets my answer and holds tightly to my hand, giving me some type of comfort. "Then tell me what's wrong." She says, and I feel my tummy dropping because of how sincere she sounds. "I'm not like Mike, but I can try to be one." She tries, and it makes me look up at her and watch the pain go over her face. She was truly worried about me.

And maybe it's time I let go of all these bottled up feelings and actually tell someone what's going on with Santana and I. Maybe it's time for me to talk to Rachel about this because I'm just going to keep on hurting if I keep it all in. So hesitantly, I nod my head and she smiles softly at me, thanking my acceptance when she goes to stand up, pulling me with her as I fall to her embrace. We walk out of the cafeteria and I ignore the intense stare Santana has on our retreating figures.

Fuck you Santana, you've done enough damage.

We reach an open and empty classroom. Rachel brings us both inside and lets go of me to lock the door, sliding a chair close to where I find myself sitting on as she places her arms on the table and sighs. "What's wrong, Brittany?" she asks, making me cough out of nervousness.

"I—I—" I stutter, keeping myself calm before I break down again.

Rachel gives me this look that says _you can trust me_ and _you can do this_, but before I could vent out my feelings, I just end up hugging my best friend and crying endlessly to her clothed shoulder, gripping tightly to the sides of her shirt as Rachel pats my back and coos soft things to my ear.

"Just cry it out, you don't have to force yourself to say anything." She whispers to my ear, making me wail out a lot more cries of sadness as she encircles her arms around me.

"R-Rachel—" I choke out, nuzzling my nose further down the space of her neck. "I—I suck." I cry, clenching my eyes shut. "I suck so much and I hate sucking."

Rachel shakes her head almost immediately, pulling me away from her to stare into my eyes. "No, you do not suck, Brittany. You are the—"

Before she could compliment my sad feelings away, I stop her by pressing a palm to her mouth, shutting her up. "I won't believe anything you say. I just suck." I sob, clutching my chest with a free hand. "I always go to bad things, thinking they're good things but I'm so _fucking stupid_ because they're never going to change." I scream, punching her chest lightly to release the tension I can't do at my home because it'll only worry and scare my parents. "I hate how much I suck."

Rachel whips me away from her and cups my cheeks, stopping me from any movements. "Don't even say another word about _how much you suck_ because that's not true. I'm not sugarcoating it too, Britt. You don't get to label yourself that because you're the sweetest person I know."

I shake my head in disbelief. "You don't get it Rach-el." I choke out, rubbing my stingy eyelids. "You don't get how painful it is to be treated so badly."

Rachel sighs and lets go of my cheeks, rolling her fingers down to my lap as she squeezes it in comfort. "I don't know what's causing you pain right now but you're not alone, Britt. You can talk to me and _Mike_, after he's done hiding from us." She hisses, standing up to pull me into a hug. "But for now, just let the pain go, and cry it out because sooner or later, it's going to get to you." She whispers, brushing my hair as I grip her waist tightly and cry like a mad woman.

I just want to fall out of love for her.

* * *

"Here honey." My mom coos, placing the tray of goods beside my side-table as I lay under the blankets, opening my eyes just a bit to stare at her. She smiles and leans down to brush the hair away from my face. "Feeling any better?"

Rachel couldn't take any more of my sickness spreading throughout the school and forced the teacher to send me home during my last subject at least, making it not affect any of my records. That's why I'm here now, watching my mother pour me a glass of milk whilst holding the carton in hand.

"No—" I chuckle, rubbing my nose with my arm. "My head hurts a lot." I croak out, tugging the sheets higher to cover half of my face.

My mom cocks her hip to the side and smirks. "It'll go away soon." She assures me, opening her mouth to say something else when the doorbell rings. She holds a finger up to excuse herself and walks out of my room, leaving the door open as I cuddle further down my blanket. Dad's at the hospital and Mom took the rest of the day off after hearing me being sent home from school.

"_What are you doing here?_"

Eyes widening, I sit up on my bed and gulp hard.

"_Hello, Mrs. Pierce, I was wondering if—if Brittany's inside."_

Santana.

"_Yes she is, and what do you want to do with her?"_

I bite my lip, wincing at how harsh my mom sounds when she's all mad.

"_I—I want to speak to her—if that's okay with you._" I can sense Santana getting nervous and scared, and honestly—who wouldn't be with my mom sounding like that?

There's a loud stomp before I hear anything else._ "I don't think that's a good idea, Santana._" My mom hisses and I can't help but reach out for a piece of cookie.

"_Mrs. Pierce—"_

"_I don't think you should even be allowed anywhere near this house._" My mom cuts her off before she replies._ "I'd—_hmm _, I'm not allowing you anywhere near Brittany—do you understand Santana?"_

Santana doesn't reply and the only thing I hear next is the sound of a door closing.

I scramble to get under the covers again as I pretend to close my eyes and drift to sleep. I wait for my mom to come back up the steps but she never does. But before I go to sleep, I run to my window that's not connected to my balcony and peer out. Santana's walking back to someone's car, and I'm pretty sure that's Quinn's. She climbs in and after a second, it pulls into a curve and drives off. I feel myself scowling at the car as it goes away and I'm praying it never comes back here.

"You shouldn't wait for someone like that." I whip my head around to see my mom staring at me. I bite my lower lip and walk back to my bed. "I thought Santana was worth it but I feel like she really isn't going anywhere." She continues on, laughing that dark laugh she gets when she doesn't like people.

I hug a pillow close to my body and tangle my legs over it.

"Sweetie, never talk to that girl again." She tells me with a firm voice. "Do you understand me, Brittany?"

I find myself having a stare-contest with the wall as I slowly nod my head.

Mother's know best right?

* * *

**Santana Lopez.**

"So that's it? You're just going to follow her mom and not do anything about it?" Quinn grunts from the driver's side, gripping hard on the stirring wheel. "You're pathetic, Santana."

I duck my head down and watch as I play with my fingers, ignoring Quinn because I'm still processing the words Mrs. Pierce just threatened me with.

"Santana, Dammit! Answer me!" She shouts, making me whip my head to her with a hard glare.

"What do you want me to say?" I shout, throwing my hands in the air even though I'm pretty squished inside this vehicle.

Quinn stops the car near Noah's house and unbuckles her seatbelt, facing me with a hard and stoic face. "Why the fuck did you do it?" she hisses, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Tell me why the hell did you bail on that date you were so excited to go to? You freaking called me hours before about what to wear! And then what? I hear from you that you actually didn't go?" she screams, obviously annoyed and disappointed at me.

I clench my fists and slam one on top of my lap. "It's none of your business, Q." I growl, gritting my teeth together not because I'm mad at her for raising her voice at me, no, I'm furious at myself.

Quinn laughs and turns off the engine, falling back on her chair with furrowed eyebrows. "You are my business Lopez, so spit it out before I smack it off you."

I scowl at her and shrug my shoulders, reaching back to grab my bag as I kick her door open and jump out of the car. Quinn shouts at me to come back but I ignore her as I walk to the sidewalk. Not only a second later those she come out.

"Stop walking, Santana!" she screams, making me stop in my tracks as I twist my body and see her stand by her car, scratching her messy blonde hair that's come off of her tie. "Will you just get back inside the car? I promise I won't ask you anymore." She grumbles, not bothering to look me in the eye as she gets back inside and revs it on.

I roll my eyes as she drives close to me and nudges her chin to the passenger's seat. Before I could crumble into a fit of tears, I decide to go inside her vehicle again and stay silent as she drives to my house. When we're near, I couldn't help it anymore. "I was so excited." I blurted out, feeling the sweat drip down my neck. "I got everything planned out, I even called Anna for help."

Quinn slows down her car and side-eyes me. "I know, you told me." She whispers, and we're already near my house.

I take a deep breath and whimper, crouching down to hide my face with my hands as I let out a choked sob. "B-But—" I sob, shaking my head. "I came to the park an hour—an hour earlier, just as I told Britt."

_I'm so fucking excited. I'm finally going on a date with Brittany and this time, there are no fears, no insecurities, just me opening up to a possible love life. I'm skipping down the sidewalk, towards the bench that's empty as I pull out my phone and send Brittany a quick text._

Santana

So excited, I'm going to the park an hour earlier than you ;) See you, Britt.

_Giggling, I pocket my cellphone and reach the bench I told Brittany to meet me up with. I sigh whilst sitting down, crossing my leg over the other as I watch a bunch of kids playing around the park. I smile and let myself get lost in this moment, of me waiting for a girl that's got my heart thumping a million times a second and she's also got my head swarming with images of her beautiful blue eyes. _

_Dare I say it, Santana Lopez might be in love. For the first time._

"_Captain?" _

_I scrunch my nose up and furrow my eyebrows together in confusion as I crane my neck to the side, my face dropping its color when I see Marley jogging up to me clad in only a sports-bra and cycling shorts. She unplugs the earphones from her ears and smirks at me. "Hey Captain!" She greets me again, stopping right behind the bench as I turn my body half-around._

_I cross my arms together defensively and jut my chin up. "Marley." I reply in lieu hello, watching as she cocks her hips to the side. "Jogging this late?" I voice out my observation, feeling oddly suspicious. "That's not something I'd think you'd do."_

_Marley chuckles and shrugs her shoulders up. "Well, you don't really know me that much, Cap." She says, licking her lips. "And since we're not in school, I guess I can call you Santana?"_

_I shake my head, scowling at her. "No matter where you are, it's still Captain to you, Rose."_

_She grins some more and slides to sit next to me, making me move my body again just so I can pay attention to her, scared she might inject me with drugs or something. It's possible, this girl's crazy._

"_That's too bad, I kind of want us to be friends." She hums, giggling like a fool, which makes me want to vomit. "But other than that, I also didn't peg you as a type of person who'd go to the park at 5pm all alone." She quips, tapping her chin._

_I feel the steam coming out of my ears as I cross my arms together. "Well, you don't really know me that much, Rose." I hiss, biting back her words._

_She throws her head back and laughs, nodding her head in approval of something. "Touche, Captain, Touche." _

_There's an annoying silence surrounding us as I clench my fists tightly, wanting nothing more than to punch this girl right in the face._

"_You know, it's not that hard to read you." She whispers, flipping her ponytail to the side as I continue to watch her, trying to play down her plan._

"_I'm sorry—did you just say what I think you just said?" I laugh, shaking my head. "You have no right to say tha—"_

"_What time's Brittany coming over?" she interrupts me, fluttering her eyelashes in a sickly way but I can't take too much noticing it as I feel my color draining. "Is she too late? Or are you too early?" _

_I clamp my eyes shut before opening them again. "How do you know?" I ask, gritting my teeth together. "How the _fuck_ did you know?" I repeat myself to make it clearer._

_She frowns at me and cracks her neck to the side for just a bit. "What? How did I know you have a date with her later? How did I know you and her are having sex? Or is it how do I know she has a penis under those pants of hers?" My jaw drops and she smirks at my reaction. "So many things I know but which one are you really asking here, Captain?"_

_I don't know what to say. I'm speechless and clueless and just downright annoyed right now with this situation. Out of all the people in the world, why does Marley know? "Marley, tell me what you want but don't mess with Brittany." I growl, sucking my lips in as I imagine what horrible things she'll do after knowing my blonde's secret._

_She grins and shrugs her shoulders. "Basically, I don't want you to be with her—" she hums, clucking her tongue. "Well, at first, what I really wanted was to go out with the girl but—" she chuckles, shaking her head. "—I don't date a freak with a penis and boobs."_

_My shield cracks as I jump on Marley and slap her face, causing us both to gasp as I turn around and see if anyone saw us. Luckily, the kids are distracting people from our heated conversation. Marley cups her cheek and grits her teeth together, I sit back down and wait for the inevitable. _

_She chuckles and shakes her head. "How many _damn _times do I have to get hit by you before you're satisfied, Captain?" she asks in a snarl, making me drift back to the memory of me hitting her with a volleyball—and also other torturous things. _

_I place my hands down and gulp. "I don't do it intentionally, you just get on my nerves." I reply, glaring hard at her. "You're just a pain in the ass, Rose."_

_Marley whips her head to me and points an accusing finger, some saliva coming out of her mouth as she says, "You get on my nerves too! You're a bitch and maybe what I really want is for you to get what you've been deserving this whole time." _

"_Oh really? And what's that?"_

_She smirks and pats her lap. "Sadness, Depression, Hurt, and most of all, not-Brittany." _

_I feel the anger inside me burn into flames. "And what? _You_ deserve her? Please Rose, you just insulted her without a thought."_

_She holds a hand up and scowls at me. "Don't turn the tables on me when you've been insulting her your whole life." She barks back, stabbing me with an invisible knife because it's true, and I have no way out of it._

"_If you care about Brittany as much as I do—which is impossible—" I start with a low voice, praying to the heavens Brittany doesn't go here early like I did. "You won't tell anyone about her secret appendage, it'll break her and everyone's going to be hurting her and I'm not strong enough to protect her from big boys like the Jocks."_

_Marley smirks and nods her head. "Oh I know that, Captain." She replies in a dark voice. "I'm not stupid, so I won't tell but only in one condition." She snickers, wagging a finger at me as I stare at it._

_Arching an eyebrow, I cross my arms together. "Yeah? And what can that be?" I challenge her, knowing she can't do anything that could possibly—_

"_Break her heart."_

_My jaw drops and my eyes widen at her words. And not only that, but my heart shatters too._

"_Excuse me?" I ask, surprisingly soft and defeated._

_Marley must sense that too because her hard face waivers a bit before she's narrowing her eyes on me again. "You heard me, Break. Her. Heart. Now, tonight—don't show up on your date. And, I wont tell the whole school about her secret _dick_." She hisses, and not a second later I might slap this bitch again._

_I shake my head. "No, I won't do that to her. I swore to myself that I'm never going to hurt her again." I reply with a firm voice. "I am never hurting her again. Not after that horrid bet."_

_Marley's eyes gleam. "So you really did have a fight with her about that bet—" she chuckles. "—and there goes Quinn telling the whole squad that what I said was false. I bet she's in on this too." _

_I hold a finger up, silencing her. "Don't even drag Q into this mess, she's not part of it."_

"_Oh don't worry, Quinn's really nice to me but you, on the other hand, that's a different story."_

_Tensing my shoulders, I face her with a determined face. "I'm not going to break her heart, Rose. She doesn't deserve that."_

_She shrugs her shoulders, not caring and it makes me so pissed. "Well, it's her fault for falling in love with you in the first place. Brittany should've seen it coming. I warned her so many times."_

"_Rose, stop your yapping because any minute now, Brittany's going to come here and I don't want her to see me beating you up to a pulp." I growl, going to stand up but Marley stops me._

"_Santana, did you not hear me? Break her heart or she'll be heartbroken anyways with all the mayhem she's going to get after the school find's out she's a freak."_

_I feel sweat dripping down my sides. "How could you? You're basically hurting Brittany! Not me!" I shout, pushing her shoulders as she puts her hands up in defense._

"_Again, I'm not stupid Santana, I know if I do anything to remotely hurt you, it's not going to work. The only way I can crush you is by crushing the person that means most to you." She ends with a low voice, her blue eyes turning dark._

_I feel the tears coming as I avoid her eyes and chew on my lower lip. "You're such a damn bully." I hiss, shaking my head._

_Marley smirks and leans back, laughing whilst she crosses her legs together. "Only learned from the best." She taunts, winking at my direction, as I feel disgust for myself. "Now—what's your decision, Captain? Clock's ticking."_

"She said that?" Quinn gasped, the flare in her eyes burning with flames as she goes to grab her cellphone. "I'm going to call Marley and tell her—"

I reach out and hold her hand, stopping her movements. "Don't she's just going to tell the whole school and—and Brittany's going to—" I shake my head, lost.

"What is this damn secret anyways that Marley's going to tell? Is it that _big_ that you bailed on Brittany?"

That's another thing. I couldn't tell Quinn the whole story, it would only feel like I told her Brittany's secret and that's not good. I can't do that to her, I need to respect her secrets.

"I can't tell you Q, it's a secret for a reason." I huff, my eyes wandering to my own phone as it blinks open with a picture of Brittany pinching my cheeks from behind. A small smile appears on my lips at the memory of her sneaking this pic as my wallpaper the other day.

"But it's got you fighting with her! Her—as in Brittany the girl you're massively crushing on." Quinn exaggerates, throwing her arms in the air as I sigh beside her. I honestly don't know what to do.

"Q, I didn't want to hurt Britt—I never ever want to but I was scared, I saw images of people yelling at her, doing rash things like bad names and _god,_ if they draw horrible images of her—Brittany's not going to be able to handle that. Our school isn't accepting."

Quinn gives me a pitied look as she slams her hands on the stirring wheel, tilting her head. "You know, you're saying all these things and I still don't know why _our classmates_ would do stuff as bad as that. What does Brittany have that you can't let Marley reveal to the school about?"

I shake my head. No, I wont tell anyone, not even Quinn. "I can't."

"Then tell me what happened after." She sighs, frustrated.

"_You're doing the right thing, Captain." Marley giggles, winking at me as she hooks her earplugs in again, ready to finish her jog, as I stay lifeless on the bench, ignoring everything that is _Marley_._

_She doesn't say anything more and runs off, leaving me to sob by myself. What am I going to do? I can't just leave Brittany all alone; she's going to hate me. She'll never talk to me, I'm never going to see her again and—_fuck, _we only have three months left together and this Marley-shit comes and ruins it for me?_

_I want to text her, so badly. But Marley said if I do, she's going to click that damn enter button on facebook and spread the word. How could she do this to Brittany? She's sweet, innocent, happy and the best thing this world has to offer. How dare she ruin someone precious like that? _

_My phone rings as I jolt in my place and stare down at my buzzing pocket. Gulping, I pluck it out._

Brittany

You're so cute! See you in 15 minutes, San ;)

"_Shit." I cry out, tears streaming down my cheeks as I stare at the message on my phone. She's so innocent; she's so pure and just so perfect. But here I am, about to hurt the most beautiful being in the planet and she'll never know why I did it. She'll think I'm a heartless bitch and that I—god, I'm horrible. I shake my head to myself and push out of the chair, taking a deep breath to calm down my quaking body as I walk to a tree that has a big trunk and can cover myself. I slam my head back and choke a sob, biting on my lower lip as I slide down the tree and fall on my butt on the grass._

_I'm horrible, this is all because I'm a bitch to people and yes, I saw it coming. I knew that one day they'd come back and do their revenge on me but what I didn't include in the picture was Brittany. I built this wall up to protect myself from people like Marley but they end up doing a curve on their plans and hurt the person who is currently my world._

_I cradle my head and take a chance by peeking behind the tree, gasping when I see Brittany, in all her beauty. It was the first time I've ever seen her wore something besides sweaters out in the open, and that crop-top just snug her _so_ well. Her abs are nothing but amazing as always and she looks so adorable with her hair flowing down, past her shoulders, but what hurts now is the fact she's carrying this big bouquet of flowers and I'm not stupid to not think it's for me. Yet, here I am, being the biggest jerk ever by ditching this girl all for one reason: I want to protect her. But why does it feel like I'm not really protecting this girl?_

_She sits down smoothly on the bench, placing the flowers on the empty side whilst staring at the kids I was observing not too long ago. I was so very tempted to pull out my phone and text her but I was scared Marley was watching. I just hope Brittany could just leave and not stay there like an injured puppy. _

_7:15. Fuck, it's been over more than an hour past our meeting time and she's still there and I'm here. Someone give me a set of nails and a big hammer because if nobody sticks me in soiled ground, I'm going to run to her and pour my heart out. She looks like she's about to cry and it's really pissing me off how much I hate myself right now._

_Plus, why does it have to start drizzling? Can't God see that his beautiful creation that is Brittany, is practically sitting out on the open with no jacket or protection? Shit, I'm the worst person in the world._

_8:00 Waiting another goddamn hour whilst watching Brittany cry on that bench is _not_ helping me out here. I was just about to stand when my phone beeps, immediately, I ignore the call Brittany gave me and opened a message. _

Bitch-Face

You're doing a good job resisting. Keep it up and a picture won't be spreading around school.

_My jaw drops. She has a fucking picture? No. Why didn't I fucking think about that? She doesn't have proof that Brittany's member is real! Yes, now I can go to Brittany and apologize for being such a jerk and maybe hit myself a bunch of times because nothing can help mend a broken heart. But before I could stand, another message comes._

Bitch-Face

File attachment:

No wonder Britt showers last, it's a good thing I went back to 'get my clothes'.

_I open the file and let out a large breath, tears streaming down my face as I shake my head relentlessly. I'm no good, I can't—I can't do anything. There in my phone is a picture of Brittany naked like a baby's bum, inside one of the stalls with a radio on the side blasting music. From the angle of the picture, Marley took it from behind a wall or something. I hiss and choke down a sob._

To: Bitch-Face

You're going to pay so badly, you'll be transferring schools before you know it. You don't know who you're messing with.

_I throw my phone down on the grass and whimper, hugging my knees close to my chest as I bite my lower lip hard—hard enough to feel the blood seep in. My phone dings and I flick it open just to read what's up her sleeve._

Bitch-Face

Careful with your words, Cap. That's picture's just saved on drafts. ;)

_Drops of rain hit my face as I look up and gasp. I snap my head to Brittany and feel my heartbreaking more if possible when she huddles up and cries hard. To anybody else, it wouldn't be obvious due to the fact she's covering her face. But, to someone like me, who's falling for her, I could tell by a tremble of her body to the way her shoulders deflate that my girl Brittany is crying._

To: Bitch-Face

Careful with your own words, Rose. You should listen to your own damn voice.

_I don't even bother waiting for a reply as I pocket my phone and stare back at Brittany. It's going to rain soon and she can't stay there forever for me. I'm not worth that; I'm not worth anything at all. I shouldn't have meddled with her in the first place; she was having a great life. She had friends to hang out with and parents that are so dear to her. Me on the other hand? I came and just ruined it all for her. I should've kept away as soon as Quinn gave me that bet._

_A guy walking by with a flashlight on his belt goes around the tree before I'm tugging on his jacket, leaving him a good space from me as I shove him against the trunk. His eyes are wide and scared as I lean in and grit my teeth. It's 8:30 and Brittany needs to go home. _

"_See the girl on the bench?" I ask him, nudging my chin to Brittany's direction, eyes closing for a second as I watch her cry. "It's going to rain and she _can't_ stay under there dressed like that—you go and tell her you're closing up or something, just make sure she gets home." I growl, pushing him away as he stumbles a bit before rushing to Brittany's side. I hear mumblings and I'm literally clawing the wood of this tree in anticipation. What I would give to be in his shoes right now. _

_The man tips his hat and Brittany scrambles to get something behind her before standing up. I sigh a breath of relief and curse when the rain hits me like a ton of buckets. Brittany's walking around now and I pinch myself for the inevitable, tugging my coat higher, I cough and walk away, looking back to make sure she's about to leave and sigh when she grabs the bouquet. _

_What I should've done is wait for her to walk out of the park because who would've thought she'd just position the bouquet as a pillow and sleep on the goddamn bench? Stupid, Santana. Stupid!_

"You just left?" Quinn gasps, slapping my arm as I wince.

"My head was going nuts! I had to go before I do something stupid like yell her name or cut the damn tree down! I had to sulk by _myself, alone._" I reply with venom in my voice, shaking my head in disappoint for my actions.

Quinn looks down and crosses her arms together. "I—I don't know what to say—" she exhales, licking her lips. "You've fucked up really hard, Santana."

I nod my head, scratching my hair in frustration. "You don't think I know that? I've possibly lost the only girl who's ever going to put up with this _shit_." I say, gesturing to my body. "I'm never, going to find someone like Brittany again."

She gulps and flashes me a sad smile. "But you did it for a good reason, so don't beat yourself up for it."

I disagree. "No, don't sweeten it up, what I deserve is to be deported to Mexico and never be near that girl—her mom basically told me to step the hell away from Brittany's life!"

She shrugs her shoulders. "She's her mom, they're always going to be like that with people who break their daughter's hearts and mess with them. You don't think others are having the same problem as you, San?"

"I'm not even going to reply to that." I sigh, smacking my face. "Q, I don't know what to do—applications are all done and I don't even know where's she's off to for college! What if I never see her again?" I choke out a sob, fighting my tears away. "I only have 3 more months with her and this _shit_ happens."

Quinn bites her lip. "I could maybe talk to her?" she whispers and immediately, I shake my head.

"No, don't—I don't want her knowing _anything_ about this."

"Why? You should tell her the truth Santana, don't make her think you're the bad guy when all you've been doing is protect her."

"Just don't Q. Promise me that." I plead, hands clasping together. "_Me_ being even 10 feet with her will only cause bad things to happen."

Quinn groans and slams her hands on her lap again. "So do you just want her to think you were a bitch this whole time? Fuck Marley, San, just tell Brittany the truth."

"I can't—she's—she doesn't need to worry about Marley. It'll only get her scared." I whimper, nibbling on my lower lip. "I just need to move on with this, Brittany's going to give up on me and she'll be happy."

Quinn doesn't look amused. "And do you want to just let her go? Do you really think it's going to make her happy?"

I close my eyes, breathing in deeply. "I don't even know if what I'm doing is right or not."

* * *

**Brittany Pierce.**

I close the door since I was the last one to step out of class and gasp when I see Mike standing in front of me, mouth half-open.

"B-Britt—" I cut him off by jumping on him, bringing him to a tight hug as I bury my face deep inside the crook of his neck and whine.

He encircles his arms around my waist and tugs me closer, inhaling my scent. "I'm sorry." He whispers, stroking my long blonde hair. "I'm sorry Britt."

I pull him away from me and smile up at him. "Sorry for what silly?" I kid, not wanting to think of the bad things because I've had enough.

He smiles sadly and brings a hand up to stroke my hair behind my ear. "For ignoring you the past few months, I've had—issues." He sighs, rubbing his temple thereafter. "But Rachel cornered me and told me something's wrong with you and I couldn't—I'm sorry." He apologizes some more and I giggle at his enthusiasm, sighing when I realize it's the first time I've felt good in weeks.

"Well, you're here now." I grin up at him, bouncing on my toes. "And I'm not someone who likes to think about negative things, so as long as you tell me _why_ you've been ignoring us—I'm all good."

He chuckles and brings me in for a hug again. "What did I do to deserve such an awesome friend like you?" he teases, squeezing my sides.

I hook my arms under his armpits and smile over his shoulder, but it soon fades as I spot Santana appearing from a corner of the hallway, looking nothing but sullen with Quinn always by her side. She looks up like she feels me staring and we manage to make eye contact.

I frown and bite my lip, turning my head to avoid her stare when in a second in doing so, I'm pretty sure I heard her sob. Her scent invades me as she passes by Mike and I, and I peer at her through his buff muscles as Santana keeps her head down and rubs her eyelids.

Why is she crying? Shouldn't she be happy?

Mike suddenly lets go and grins. "I'm down with that. So tell me, what's going on with you?" he asks but there's something in his eyes that tells me he already knows.

I open my mouth to speak but he stops me by saying, "If it's Santana then you don't need to say anymore."

My eyes go wide at his words and my jaw drops. What?

"Ho—"

He scratches his hair and chuckles. "Your balcony doesn't have hidden walls, Britt. I saw you guys cuddling." He tells me, pulling me inside the room I just closed so that no one could hear us. He jumps on one of the tables and clasps his hands together. "I-Is there something _lovey-dovey_ between you two?" he asks and I hold back a laugh at his words.

Ducking down, I glance at him through my eyelashes. "T-There may be, yes." I gulp, almost feeling a weight being lift off of my shoulders after holding it in for this long. "But that's non-existent now, I'm over Santana Lopez."

Mike frowns and clears his throat. "How'd it begin?"

"It kind of started on Noah's first day party." I blurt out, blushing when Mike's jaw drops.

"That early?" he asks in disbelief. "You've been dating her since the start of the year? How did I not see this? I know you've got a massive crush on her but—_it actually happened?"_

I shake my head, jumping up on the table across him. "At first, it was a friends with benefits kind of thing—minus the friends, but—then it got more intense."

He holds a hand up and chuckles. "Save me the details on your journey of love." He teases, winking at me. "I just want to know _the now_ of this."

I feel my body shaking as the tears roll down my cheeks. "She didn't show up on our first date." I whimper, rubbing my drenched face as Mike scoops me in his arms and pats my back comfortingly.

Other than Santana, I feel like a total jerk for not asking Mike about how _he was_ and _what's going on with him_, I should really start being a good friend.

The entire time inside the room, we backed up on one of the walls and let myself express to him what's been keeping me insane for the couple of months.

* * *

Santana did come back to my house, and this time, my dad answered the door while I sat on the kitchen stool one Saturday afternoon.

"Hello, and who are you?" he greets the person on the door and I'm curious to know who it is.

There's a silence before a raspy voice invades my ears. "I'm Santana Lopez."

I hear something drop, and I'm assuming it's my dad's mug. I squeeze my thighs together to hold myself from running out of the kitchen and smacking the living daylights out of Santana as my dad replies,

"You should leave." His voice is ruff and low.

"R-Right sir, I will but is it okay to give this to her?"

I roll my eyes because knowing my dad, even though he's the _leader_ of the family, I always thought he was more of the wife and my mom was more of the big boy. So I wasn't surprised when he says yes.

"I will but you're lucky her mom isn't here or you would be going home with this package and a black eye." He gruffly replies, and I can imagine him fake a scary face. He was anything _but_ terrifying.

"Thank you, Mr. Pierce."

The door closes and I fix myself up right as I continue to eat my cereal, sipping the milk from the bowl as I watch my dad enter the room and place the _package_ Santana brought over. It was a pink paper bag and he arches an eyebrow at me.

"Open it before your mom sees that." he sighs, waving me off as I hesitantly grab the gift, peering inside to see what could possibly be so important that Santana had to give it to me.

I pull out a card that was lying on top of a circular metallic box.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I know we missed things like Christmas together, New Year together and most importantly Valentines together because I was too late to change but now I believe that nothing is ever _too_ late._

_Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and Happy Valentines day, Blondie._

_From, Santana._

This is what pisses me off the most. Santana clearly stood me up on our first date and made me assume that she was playing me all along. But then she gives this? Sweet, romantic _shit_ like this? And she also gives me this regretful look on her face across the hallways and puppy dog eyes during gym? Then jealous ones when I talked to Marley who _just _asked what was next week's History homework?

How can she do all of that when I feel like my feelings are all one-sided? Did she stood me up because of an emergency? Then she should have explained to me, talked to me—I don't know. Or did she stand me up because she _doesn't_ like me but gives me all these gestures and looks?

Honestly, I don't give a fuck. I scowl and rip the metal box out of the paper bag; ready to throw whatever's inside the bin when my eyes find a picture attached to the box.

It was a baby picture of Santana and I'm guessing the one carrying her is Anna. A written post-it message was on the side.

_This is probably my only family picture since my parents shipped off to New Zealand or something and, I'd like for you to keep it._

Gritting my teeth, I pluck the picture out of the box and walk to the trash bin, stepping on the pedal as I throw the developed picture inside and let go as the lid shuts close. I stomp back to the box and open it, my eyes widening in shock.

It was a pile of pictures.

Of me.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I bring out one. Each picture had a post-it stuck to it.

_You were sleeping when we decided to take a nap on the snow._

Scoffing, I flick it away and it lands beside the metal box. I pluck out another one. That was two days after Christmas.

_Your goofy faces never fails to make me smile._

This wasn't even supposed to be developed and printed out so nicely! I just took a damn selfie on her phone. How dare she? I toss it aside and it lands farther away from the first picture.

I growl and shake my head, pushing the box away from me as I jump off the stool, not bothering to look at anything else when one picture falls down on the floor and I can't help but bring it up.

The air leaves my lungs.

_I'm sorry for breaking your heart._

It was a picture of me walking towards the bench in the park with the biggest smile on my face, the bouquet of flowers clutched tightly to my chest.

She was there.

She didn't ditch me.

But no—she did.

I feel anger coursing through my veins as I whip the picture out of my hand and it lands on the fridge with a soft thump. Before I know it, tears are coming out of my eyes and I'm crying for the millionth time this day. I run up my stairs and cuddle my pillows tightly.

Ten minutes after, I went down, re-opened the trashcan and bent down to pick the baby picture of Santana out whilst grabbing the other pictures I threw away. I place them inside the metal box and drag my body upstairs as I open my closet and dug the box deep within the depths of my clothes. Turning around, I slump back into my bed and cover myself with the blankets.

What are you trying to do here Santana?

* * *

"She was there?" Mike gasps whilst eating a mouthful, chewing on his chocolate cake like a toddler.

I cringe in my seat and sigh, feeling my bloodshot eyes ache with the need to sleep. I haven't been sleeping well lately.

"Y-Yeah, she had a fucking picture, _plus_ a note which clearly means she was there."

Mike nods his head, humming in confusion. "So why didn't she show up then?"

I throw my hands in the air and whine. "That's what I've been wondering too, what made her go away?"

He frowns and juts his chin up. "Probably got scared you had a bunch of flowers." He jokes and I can't help but slap his arm. "Joking, Britt—Joking." He laughs, making me roll my eyes then bite my lip after.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you dropped the face of school from Rachel and I?" I ask, changing the subject back to him because it couldn't always be me.

He gives me a small smile. "Britt, I said I'd tell you when Rachel comes back from Nationals in New York. I want both of you to be here when I tell you guys." He scolds me lightly, making me pout.

"But she's coming back next week!" I complain, crossing my arms together. "Which is absurd, why should she skip school for two weeks for a one day competition?"

He chuckles and winks at me. "The moderator made an excuse and said they needed to come a week earlier for registration. The lucky glee bastards are having the time of their lives relaxing in New York."

I nod my head, sullen. "I should've joined that club, I need a break from everything Ohio." I chide, scratching the back of my neck as Mike sighs and agrees with me.

"I know what you mean, I can't wait for my acceptance later from LA." He brags, making me roll my eyes at him.

"Not so modest huh?" I joke, giggling a bit but frowning after as the thought of never seeing Santana again passes through my memory. Dammit, Brittany—stop thinking about her. She's just going to ruin you all the time.

"Well, aren't you excited to go to NYU, Ms. Valedictorian?" he teases, waggling his eyebrows as I smile half-heartedly.

Licking my lips, I nod. "Yeah. I wonder if I'll get in." I sigh, blowing out a puff of air.

He frowns at me. "Please, if they didn't accept you—they're stupid."

I smile at his compliment and took a bite out of my sandwich when all of a sudden, the noises of high school students invades my ears again. I gulp down my food and scrunch my nose up when I hear Quinn's voice.

"_Are you okay?"_

I glance back and watch as Quinn holds a sickly looking Santana, clutching her midsection like she's about to hurl again.

"_Y-Yeah, I think Anna poisoned my drinks last night._" She groans and I can feel my heart racing when she doubles over and cries out a shriek of pain, running towards the open bins as Quinn rushes to her side and holds her hands back from touching the dirty box. Santana empties out whatever's been hurting her stomach and some people are looking.

"Heard she went to another college party, that girl." Mike tells me and I find myself looking at him again, curious.

"Really?" I ask, feigning interest but he doesn't buy it.

He nods his head."She drank a lot of—water." Mike ends, frowning a bit. "That's what I heard from some of the guys that went to the party, she couldn't stop drinking water, juice, milk and all sorts of liquid."

My jaw drops, I can only imagine the disaster that's going inside her stomach. "What? Did she add alcohol to that mix? Oh god, why isn't she in the hospital?"

Mike chuckles at my worried face and points a finger at me. "You're not supposed to care, remember Britt?" he reminds me and I blush.

"I don't care." I huff, crossing my arms together.

He clucks his tongue, smirking. "Going back, no alcohol, apparently she never touched one because she was surrounded by tubs of milk and cartons of fruit juices. It's disgusting really."

I turn back and watch her fall down on the cafeteria table but not before pushing Marley out of her seat, falling on top of Kitty who tumbles to the floor.

* * *

We're getting our Zoology final papers back, I didn't do fairly as well as I should have and maybe it's because all I could hear was Ned on the other table coughing and sneezing for the most of the time during the test.

Mrs. Jones passes by my table and puts down my paper. "Not the best for _you,_ but still the best of the batch—so good job Brittany." She says, smiling at me as I accept the paper with an A-.

Soon, the bell rings and I'm one of the firsts to walk out of the classroom, stopping momentarily in my tracks as familiar, burning arms wrap around my torso, making my body go rigid.

I try not to react, but before I know it, the woman is sliding in front of me and bringing me back in for another hug, and I don't know how to react. She finally pulls back and I think she forgot about her being a ditcher to me because the smile on her face is brighter than the stars above.

"I—I got a B+." she exhales and boy, I have to admit, it brings me energy to be close to her again but I didn't show that to her as she holds up her test paper. "I—I pass Zoology and, and it's all thanks to you." She wraps me up in a hug again and my eyes go wide as she buries her face to the crook of my neck.

I push her away from me and fix the strap of my bag, looking away from her eyes that just do things to me. "You're welcome." I mutter lowly, not bothering to wait for a reply as I walk past her and try to run away but she holds my wrists and stops me.

I turn around and immediately, meet brown eyes. Santana gulps and shakes her head.

"I mean it, Brittany. You just made me pass high school." She whispers, and it makes me want to hide away in a secluded place and never come out ever again.

I nod my head and shrug my hand away from her, not looking back as I run towards Mike's side who's telling me that Rachel will be back in 2 days.

Later at home, there's my favorite Starbucks drink on top of the kitchen table with a cupcake on the side, red velvet might I add.

My dad comes through the kitchen doors whilst holding a newspaper up.

"Finish that before your mom comes." He hums, eyeing the gifts as I roll my eyes and decide whether or not I should throw these goods.

Fuck it, I'll eat and drink my sorrows away. I bitterly grab the gifts and trudge upstairs, slamming my door shut as I jump on my bed and start drinking my hot chocolate, moaning at the heavenly taste. I should really go have another Starbucks date with Mike and Rachel.

Pulling the cup away, I read the words written sideways with a black font color.

_Thanks for B+._

Oh fuck you, Santana.

* * *

**Ohhhh so many revelations! And problems, damn this problems. But you can see that Brittany's really going to give up and Santana's the hopeless in love girl now.**

**Have the roles been reversed?**

**Probs.**

**SPOILERS (ish):**

**A few of your reviews about what you think is going to happen (or hope to NOT happen, i'm sorry) IS going to happen. I planned it all out so yeah. Lucky guess, what's it going to be?**

**REVIEW, Favorite, Follow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I just want to address to a few people who've left really horrible reviews that got me super upset, one thing you should remember when you live your life, _do not assume things so easily_and then make nasty comments without seeing yet. Just because one person assumed there was a pregnancy going on with Santana, does not mean that's the ONLY review or request asked by a person that should or shouldn't happen. And what? You see Santana throw up by drinking milk and juice and you already think she's preggers? Why can't you also think that it means she's feeling pretty horrible and drinks stuff like that and shows how truly fucked up she is with breaking Brittany's heart? You all judge me for writing a story I_ shouldn't_ write because it's the same as others, well I'm sorry if you're controlling my damn stories. **

**I was actually considering to make the pregnancy real just to piss some of you off but whatever, I'll just ignore it and move on because it's my story.**

**Some of you really left hardcore annoying comments just because one birdie assumed pregnancy and everyone else thought it was preggers too, why not just wait and see? Do you know what's going to happen? No, so don't get mad at me for something I DIDNT EVEN DO.**

**On the other hand, thanks for reaching 100 reviews on the last chapter! Even though most of them were just plain old "Oh shit, preggers." or "PREGNANT? WHAT?" and even "You're better than a pregnancy arc." I'm still happy lol.**

**And I forgot to mention an amusing guest who's flirty words caught my attention, here's your shout out,** **Emilee**,**keep on being you, (haha)**

**Enjoy this chapter! and hopefully no one assumes Santana might die or something and start screaming "What? DEATH Santana? You're better than that" (sarcasm) (Just kidding)**

* * *

**Title: **Bully and Benefits [Fuck Buddies]

**Summary: **It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing: **Brittany, Santana

**Rating: **M

**Words: **9k+

* * *

"You and your dad think you're both so sneaky." My mom says as she enters the kitchen, her boots clinking against the cold tires as I peer up at her through my book.

Confused, I close the text and stare at her. "Sorry?" I ask, wondering what she meant.

She rolls her eyes, crosses her arms together and frowns at me. "Santana and her gifts? Really?"

I gulp and avoid her eyes, nibbling on my lower lip nervously as I play with the spine of my History book. She wasn't supposed to find out. "I couldn't just throw it away." I try reasoning, sighing when my mom shakes her head at me in disappointment. "If it makes you feel any better, she only gave me two things and that's it."

She leans back on the sink and narrows her eyes on me. "What would make me_ feel better_ is if you'd not have any kind of interaction with her at all." She corrects me, pointing a finger. "Just wait for y'our dad, he's going to hear it from me so bad." She grunts, sticking her tongue out at me as I chuckle. "He ain't getting no pussy from me either."

I throw my hands up to cover my ears as I slide out of the stool and walk away from her, groaning. "Oh god, I didn't have to hear that." I whine, peeking back at her as she laughs.

I'm just about to reach the staircase when the doorbell rings. My eyebrows furrow together as I take a step towards it before my mom's skidding out of the kitchen, pointing a finger at me to stop. My lips crack into an amusing smile as I watch her eye me with caution.

"Don't even think about getting near that door." She hisses, making me laugh.

I cock my hip to the side and grin. "Okay, and who is going to open the door?" I ask in my humming voice, twirling a lock of hair in between my fingers.

She shrugs her shoulders, smirking. "Leave it." She smoothly replies, causing my jaw to drop.

"You cannot be serious." I say, narrowing my eyes on her.

She taps her chin and nods again. "Yup, I'm dead serious, no one's opening the door—" she clucks her tongue and walks near the stairs, craning her head to the side as she screams, "—as in _no one_, Carl, if you go out and you stay out."

I can almost imagine my dad hopelessly close the master bedroom's door and sulk to his bed. Dad grew to like seeing Santana doing these sweet gestures to me, he thinks it's amusing and he understands where she's coming from because he used to do that when Mom was pissed at him. So in other words, he's helping the sad wolf.

Mom brings her attention back to me and holds her hips in a highly manner. "You heard me, Britty, if someone opens that _damn_ door—you know what's coming." She taunts with a perfectly raised eyebrow, daring me to move as she walks back inside the kitchen and turns on the stove.

I roll my eyes and take one step on the stairs, biting my lower lip nervously as I stare at the closed front door. Grunting, I mentally slap myself and walk the whole way up to my room, locking it shut as I jump on my bed.

Flicking through my messages on my phone, I suddenly stop at the inbox I have of Santana and I. Her last text to me was during that awful night; well the last text came from me but still—whatever. I growl and grit my teeth together, exiting the app as I scroll through my photos, scowling when I realize most of them are of Santana or Santana and I together.

A knock on my bedroom door stops me from ripping my phone's wires out of its mechanical data. I face the now open crack and smile when my dad enters with a pout on his face. Seriously, he could be the mother of this family. "Hey Dad, what's up?" I greet him, giggling as he ruffles his messy blonde hair.

"Your mom." He replies, jutting out his lower lip. "She didn't let me touch her."

My jaw drops and I grab the pillow behind me, throwing it directly towards him as he snickers and runs out of my room with fast steps. Mom probably dared him to say that just so he can have his way with her, oh god, _gross_.

I stick my tongue out in disdain when something catches my eye. I look out to my balcony's window and gasp when it starts to rain, and a heavy one too. I run to look out and sigh when I see _Santana_ standing by the porch, hugging her body tightly as she starts to get really wet.

And no, not in a wanky way.

My staring contest with her limp figure gets blurry when my window starts to fog. I try to wipe it away with the hem of my sleeve but it just gets worse. What's more confusing is the fact Santana's still out there, not moving at all. I shake my head and push myself away from the sight of her, pacing around my room with my fingers holding my chin. I should probably text her, tell her to go away before she gets a really bad cold. Maybe I'll call Quinn and tell her to pick Santana up—oh who am I kidding? I don't even have Quinn's number.

Chewing on my lower lip, I go back to the window and slap my face when Santana's still standing there, head ducked down.

I may not like her right now, but that doesn't mean I'm a complete bitch. So with a frustrating groan, I run out of my room, grab the umbrella we keep in the stacks and hurriedly walk to Santana's side. I'm panting as droplets of rain hits some portions of my body. I cannot believe she stayed under this cold weather for that long, well—I guess I can say the same for myself since I slept through the rain during that _night._ I cover Santana's body with the umbrella and shiver when I realize I gave her more space underneath.

She slowly looks up at me and I notice her face drenched with not only the rain, but with tears as well.

Averting my eyes, I clear my throat. "Here, you can borrow." I huff, licking my lips as I scrunch my nose up when I feel my back getting damp. I'm about to turn away and leave her with the umbrella she blindly took in her own tan fingers when she grabs my wrist and spins me around, making me slip due to the wet ground and accidentally clutch to her sides, our faces getting close to each other.

Santana stares deeply into my eyes, and I want nothing more than to get—the hell— away from her. So, I grit my teeth and close my eyes, removing myself from her piercing gaze. "Let go." I hiss, clenching my fists.

She chuckles lowly and it pisses me off. "I would, but I'm not holding you." she whispers, nudging my cheek with her nose as I discover the fact that _I'm_ actually holding her and not vice versa, so I push her off me and gulp when the rain hits my entire body. Santana's eyes widen and she goes to bring the umbrella under me again but I hold a hand up to stop her.

Guess I'm getting sick again and for the same reason too.

"Don't—" I plead, shaking my head, as my blonde hair gets heavy with how damp it's becoming. "Just go, Santana—please." I sigh, wiping some water out of my cheeks as I spin on my toes and walk back inside my house, ignoring the way I see my parents peeking from the kitchen door.

"Britt," Santana says in a soft voice, and even through this tough weather, I can still hear her clearly.

I wait for her to say something, but no, she doesn't let anything else come out of her mouth. So I deflate my shoulders in disappointment and close my door, locking it shut. My head falls on the mahogany wooden piece that's separating me from seeing Santana's face and I choke out a sob.

* * *

"You're sick?" Rachel asks in disbelief, eyes going wide as I sneeze on the tissue she handed over to me a minute ago. "Again?" she adds, cracking an amusing smile. "I'm starting to think you have job working with sick people or something." She hums jokingly, making Mike chuckle beside her.

"I'm pretty sure she's been dancing under the rain." Mike joins in, winking at Rachel as she nods at his words, not stopping the giggle that comes out of her mouth.

I roll my eyes at them playfully and crumple up my roll of snot, throwing it away as I smile when it hits the bin perfectly. "_P-_Please," I slur, clearing my throat as I feel my head throbbing. "I'm just—not feeling well lately."

Rachel frowns, not believing me. "You could always tell us, you know."

Mike gulps and looks away, scratching the back of his neck. "U-Uh, yeah."

Brown eyes narrow on Mike and I—and soon, Rachel gasps, pointing a finger at both of us. "You told Mike and not me?" she asks, sounding hurt as I blush shyly. Rachel shakes her head disapprovingly and whines. "That's so unfair, why does Mike get to know but I can't?"

I smile weakly at her and take a sip from my hot chocolate. "Because he's my best friend?" I try, smirking.

Rachel frowns, crossing her arms together. "I'm your best friend too you know." She tells me, clucking her tongue.

"But Mike kind of figured it out himself." I say, shrugging my shoulders. "So, I didn't really tell him anything, I just added some information."

Her eyes gleam as she starts to clap her hands together. "Oh—can I guess then?" she asks, grinning from ear to ear, causing Mike to chuckle.

"You can, but you'll never guess it." He replies with a teasing grin, taking a swig of his drink.

Rachel pouts and juts her chin to Mike. "If that's the case, why don't you tell us why you've been ignoring us then?" she asks in a singsong voice, arching an eyebrow as I nod my head, wondering how I could forget about that.

Mike smirks and places down his cup, crouching forward as he makes us lean in close. "So remember that whole me being removed from Captainship issue?" he starts slowly, making us hum in acknowledgement. He sighs and ruffles his spiky hair. "Well, I talked to Coach and Noah, try to get what's going on and they said not to worry I was just demoted to co-captain, only—Noah got the higher position."

I roll my eyes, pouting at my poor best friend. "We all know who's the better player, though." I sigh, making Mike smile at me in appreciation.

"Not to Coach's eyes anymore. So I got really scared." He says, wrinkling his face together. "I was scared they'd do shit to you that's way worse than what they usually do in a regular basis, so, I made a deal with them and they said if I stayed away from you guys for a while, they won't bully you and the glee club. And also, as long as I let Noah freely be captain and I still go out and play my best." He ends, with a few hand gestures, my jaw dropping.

"That's it?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows. "No wonder I didn't get any slushies last week—"

"—and any other week," Rachel adds with a tap on her nose, making us chuckle.

"But yeah, I'm really sorry guys, I just needed some alone time first." Mike says with a small smile, scrunching his face up. "I didn't mean to come off as rude."

Rachel waves him off and returns the smile with a grin. "It's okay, you've done a lot for Britt and I, if anything, we should help you get your role back."

I nod my head with a firm look. "Yeah, what does it take to be Captain again?" I ask, leaning down on my elbows as Mike throws his head back and laughs.

"Seriously, I don't care about that anymore. I'm co-captain and they swore to not bully you so I'm good." He replies, winking at us as I see Rachel blushing, making me arch an eyebrow at her curiously. She seems oddly flattered.

I lean back on my chair and play with my straw. "You sure? Don't you need it for your scholarship to LA though?" I hum in wonder.

Mike shakes his head, "Not really, as long as I show them how I play, they don't care if I'm Captain or not anymore." He replies, puffing out his chest. "And it makes me happier that they didn't pick Noah for the scholarship."

Rachel giggles and claps her hands. "Good, Noah kind of sucks." She says flatly, making Mike smile at her with this hidden meaning in it.

I hold my hand up and fight back a smirk. "No way," I breathe, staring at both of them with a glint in my eyes as they stare at me confusingly. "I'm not stupid." I tell them, nibbling on my lower lip as I continue to stifle my giggles. "I did _not_ see this coming." I go on, pointing to both of them.

Rachel's eyes widen and Mike's jaw drops, the heat flushing to their cheeks as I grin and stand up, leaving them to have their moment as I go back to the cashier to get a refill on my drink like I always do.

* * *

"It's graduation next week."

My eyes go wide as I look up from my book inside the library, shock to see the one and only Quinn Fabray, standing in front of me whilst hugging her folder, a bold look in her hazel eyes.

"Uh—Uh, sorry?" I reply, unsure.

She pulls out the seat in front of me and sits down, placing her things by the side as she rests her chin on top of her intertwined fingers, almost professional looking. Way too mature of her to act like in such a young age.

"It's graduation next week." She repeats, her lips forming into a straight line as I try to read her, which is hard—even harder than the book I was just deciphering right now; no pun intended.

I nod my head slowly and tilt my head to the side to look past her, only seeing the librarian sleeping soundly in her master chair. I move my eyes back to Quinn and now she's arching an eyebrow at me. "I know that, I am a senior here." I reply dumbly, wanting nothing more than to slap myself in the face.

Quinn chuckles, amused by my words, and leans back, drumming her fingers on the table as silence fills us.

She breaks it by bringing up something I didn't want to really think about lately. "You'll be out of this town as soon as graduation ends."

I nibble on my lower lip and gulp. "And how do you know that?" I stammer, biting my tongue to control myself. Even if I've grown used to Santana, I'm still a nerd loser that can't help but stutter in front of one of the most popular girls of this school. "I—I mean, how—"

Quinn smirks and lets out a sigh. "I know because you got your acceptance letter from NYU the other day." She says, more like states, nodding her head to me approvingly. "And if you ask how I know that too, it's because I checked the list of accepted NYU students and you're part of it—" she hums, licking her lips. "—and so am I." She ends, winking at me as I feel my eyes snapping up to connect with hers.

"Y-You're going to NYU?" I ask her, mouth open in shock as she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Yes, And there's that registration interview all of us have after our graduation right? So that's answers your other question as to why I know you're off to New York." She smoothly tells me, flattening out her hands on the mahogany table. "So congrats, and I'm really excited to see you around campus."

I let a smile grace my lips when something dawns on me. The real reason why she came to me inside the library, why she brought up NYU, graduation, and leaving Ohio. I bite my lip and let myself open up to her,

"Where is Santana going?" I ask in a small voice, trying to make it seem like I'm still pissed at her, but now I just don't care.

She folds her arms over her chest and licks her lips. "She's not sure yet."

I squint my eyes and feel my shoulders deflating. "D-Did she not get into any college?" I ask, and I can't help but feel deep worry for my past crush.

Quinn shakes her head. "She got accepted to a few schools," she starts, glancing at me shortly. "None of which are located in New York."

I nod, gulping. "Which schools are they?"

I know why she's doing this. There's probably no one else in this school besides Santana and Quinn that know about the future Santana's going to take, and I can tell in Quinn's hazel eyes that she knows I'm curious to where my past lover will be going to, ever since mostly, everyone got their responding letters already. Quinn was nice enough to keep me sane about this.

"One in Louisville—"

"—her cheerleading scholarship." I blurt, blushing when Quinn grins at me with her amusing face, almost shocked to know that I _know._

She chuckles and licks her lips. "Yes, and another in Maryland, UC, and lastly, UCLA." She lists off of her fingers, waggling them up at me. "And she's going to Louisville for the Cheerleading assessment just in case she picks that school."

"When?" I find myself asking.

"The day after graduation too." She whispers, smiling sadly at me as I feel my heart dropping for some odd reason. "I know you guys are in some rocky mess," she says, shaking her head. "I can tell because Santana's been _horrible_ lately, drinking tons of beverages, breaking the toilets with tissue rolls and not making _us _jog even a mile? She's just as broken as you are—"

I grit my teeth and hiss at her, our eyes widening at my unusual behavior. I clear my throat and close my eyes for a second. "Y-You can't just come here and say that, you don't know _what she did_ to me." I huff, poking my chest hard. "She broke me and you don't have any right to tell me that she's just as broken as I am."

Quinn sucks in her lips and exhales. "I get it, she did something wrong." There was a flash in her eyes that I couldn't read. "But there's a reason for everything." She tells me, almost giving me a hint as I rub my forehead in frustration.

"Then why wont she tell me?" I ask back at her, frowning deeply when I let out a forced laugh. "I mean, she's been trying to _talk to me,_ apologize, fix things but she never wants to talk about _why_ she dumped me."

The girl in front of me gathers her things and moves to stand up, turning to me with a sad smile on her lips. "Maybe it's something hard to explain." She tries, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe," she says again, clucking her tongue. "Maybe there's a consequence to her actions, we'll never know."

"But I want to know," I groan, fighting the tears. "_so badly,"_ I add, shaking my head.

Quinn hums and pushes the chair back under the table, cocking her hip to the side. "If it means anything to you, Santana never really did it because she wanted to play your feelings or something, it was far from that. She actually cares about you very much, Brittany."

The bell rings and I ignore her as I gather my things quicker than she did and walk past her, not intending to bump her as I mumble a fast sorry and hurry to the bathrooms, stopping when I come across Santana by her lockers.

Her eyes are deadly black, zoning in on me as I bite my lip and turn my head away form her, kicking the doors open as I lock myself inside a cubicle and cry.

* * *

"I'm really glad we're just like, a few blocks away from our schools." Rachel beams, jumping on her toes as I send her a bashful smile, closing my locker.

"I know, I'm really happy you got into NYADA, you deserve it." I tell her, winking as she blushes at my words.

Rachel tucks a lose strand of hair behind her ear and grins. "Thanks, Britt. I couldn't have done it without you."

I quirk an eyebrow and pout. "But I didn't do anything?" I ask in wonder, tapping my chin.

Rachel giggles and rolls her eyes at me playfully, nudging my arm as we walk towards Mike's class. "Just for like, sticking by, you know? I didn't expect to have friends as soon as I transferred and I'm really glad you and Mike where there for me all the way." She says in one breath, hooking our arms together as I smile.

"Then, you're welcome." I joke, causing her to slap my arm playfully as we come to a stop when Marley stands before us. I wave shyly at her and she smirks.

"Hey Britt, Rachel." She greets us, holding a ton of stuff in her hands as I go to help her but she shakes her head. "It's okay, I got it."

Rachel clears her throat and shrugs her shoulders up. "Where are you heading to?" she asks, and I can tell by the tone of her voice she doesn't want to stay anywhere near this girl, which I don't understand because Marley is such a sweetheart.

The blue-eyed cheerleader grins and juts her chin to the door behind us. "Coach Sue wants me to stack all our contracts for this year." She explains, balancing the box on her left arm. "Plus some tapes of our new try-out girlies."

I smile and peer at the things on her hands. "That's cool, are they from junior high?"

She nods and licks her lips. "Yup, we've got some new fresh meat, next year's going to be a great year." She says with a proud voice, winking at me as she glides away, saying something about how she needs to hurry because its heavy.

And I remember that Marley's just a year younger than me and wont be heading to college just like the rest of us, which is a bummer. She'd be great in college. "I'm going to miss her." I say, giggling when Rachel rolls her eyes at me.

"How can you? She smells like evil." She hisses, cringing a bit as I hold in my snort. Rachel is so ridiculously funny; it makes weird noises come out of my mouth.

"You don't judge a book by its cover, Rachel." I scold her in a light tone, waving at Mike as he approaches us with a big smile.

Rachel frowns and shakes her head. "I'm pretty sure I can judge her by cover, Britt." She jokes, blushing as Mike engulfs her in a big hug that leaves me rolling my eyes at them. How did I not see this coming? I swear.

Mike sets Rachel down and waggles his eyebrows. "Excited for tonight?" he asks, swaying his hips to some imaginary song.

I chuckle and tilt my head to the side. "And what's happening tonight?" I ask, very confused as I spot Rachel ducking her chin, hiding her flustered cheeks.

Mike turns to me and scratches the back of his neck, coughing lightly. "Er—Sorry, that was meant for Rachel." He mumbles, his cheeks bunching up cutely. "I—We, uh—"

Rachel cuts in and clears her throat, fiddling with her fingers nervously. "Mike and I—we, we have a date tonight." She confesses, glancing at him shyly as he nods his head.

My jaw drops and I smack both of them on their arms, gasping. "What? No way—" I say, not fighting the smug grin on my lips. "Are you serious?"

Mike nods again and it makes Rachel laugh for some weird reason. "I—We want to celebrate our acceptance letters." He says, puffing out his chest before his shoulders slowly deflate. "And also a promise date kind of thing,"

Rachel sighs sadly. "It's kind of depressing to think we liked each other only a few days ago, now we have to deal with distance problems." she groans, rubbing her forehead. "We don't know if we want to take this seriously or not, so—uh, we're talking about it later."

"Yeah, sorry Britt, but we could have another dinner altogether some other time?" Mike suggests, bringing two thumbs up as I giggle.

"Of course guys, you have fun later, make it last!" I tease, waving them goodbye as I exit the school doors and walk towards my car, stopping briefly as the field comes to view and I see Santana slumping down on the bleachers, not minding her fellow cheerleaders as she opens a big tub of milk and downs it. My eyes go wide when she wipes her dripping chin and grabs another can, and this time it's juice—before choking and throwing up, leaving a disgusting combo of milk, juice, and some weird chunks of oreo –_god,_ I don't even want to see that.

Quinn shouts at Santana and whips the containers out of her hands, throwing them away as she commands a cheerio to grab the mop in the bathroom. Santana flips her off and pulls out a bottle of alcohol from inside her duffel bag, making Quinn gasp as she snatches it from her hands and points an accusing finger at her.

"_Santana, if Coach Sue finds you drinking alcohol—you're getting expelled! Graduation is already next week, can't you wait?"_ I hear her scolding the Latina, shaking her head in disappointment.

Santana flips her off with a hand and goes to grab her things, throwing it over her shoulder as she walks out of the field and towards—_shit,_ towards the parking lot. My eyes go wider as I run to my car and climb inside, ducking down to hide my figure as I continue to watch her drag her messed up body out of the lot. My eyebrows furrow together as I think of something,

Is she seriously walking home like that?

Shit, she could get run over!

Fuck, am I really going to do this?

I roll my eyes and turn on the engine of my car, stepping on the pedal as I speed my way to Santana who's stumbling on her two feet, nearly falling on the road as I stop by her side. Her body half lands on my car and I roll the window down. She peers in and her eyes are half-closed, a sarcastic chuckle coming out of plump lips.

"Didn't I tell you I was walking home, Q?" she hisses, blinking a couple of times before her jaw drops at the sight of me in the driver seat, and not Quinn. She clears her throat, opens and closes her mouth a couple of times before sighing. "I—I'm sorry, I'll just go—" she points to some direction as she tries to push herself to a better standing position, only tripping and falling to her knees.

I curse and kick my door open, immediately running to Santana's side as I grab her waist and hook her arm over my shoulder, bringing her up as I struggle to open the passenger side. I bring her body into a comfortable position as I place the seatbelt over her and jog back to the driver's seat. I close the door and peel away, going to the direction of Santana's house.

The drive is kind of silent, if not for her random burps and hurls from time to time. At one point, I was going to stop and let her vomit outside of my car but she keeps telling me it's wont be coming out.

"C-Congrats." Santana slurs, whipping her head to face me with a lop-sided grin. "Y-You're going'z to NYU!" she giggles loudly, flapping her arms around. "I'm _soo_ proud of you, Quinny's there too and some other bitches and _shit_, you're going to rock NYC, Britt." She coos, shoulders shaking in happy laughter.

I nod my head slightly and halt on a stop light, taking a peek at her when I feel the air leave my lungs all of a sudden. Santana's crying, and she's a sobbing mess.

"L-Like, why the _fuck_ didn't I ask where you were going to college?" she berates herself, clucking her tongue as the tears don't stop flowing. "I could've went to New York too so I could see you or stalk you or something—"

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"—Maybe try to get into NYU myself but we all know that's impossible." She says, rolling her eyes as she chuckles, staring deeply into my eyes. "It just _sucks_ how I only have a week of seeing you and that's it, I just get to _see_ you."

My eyes drop down and I feel myself frowning. "Y-Yeah." It was the first thing I said and I can feel Santana's aura picking up at my response, almost like she's happy I even acknowledged her words.

"I really, really miss you, Britt." Santana chokes out, rubbing her cheeks, trying to get the tears to dry. "I miss you so _fucking _much, I even had to ask JBI to interview you on your future goals just so I can see your face moving on screen, because I miss your face and your voice." She stammers, shaking her head as I nibble on my lower lip.

No wonder he was so persistent with that damn microphone.

The stoplight turns green and I drive a corner towards Santana's house, stopping briefly when we stop by Anna's, memories of that house with Santana and I inside of there filling my brain as I let out a small exhale.

"Anna's at Mexico." Santana gurgles, poking the window as if she was touching the house. "It's sad she left right after you got mad at me about the bet." She says, pouting at me. "I like totally needed someone besides Quinn."

I continue to drive forward, finally ending up in front of her house. I turn to Santana and smile at her weakly, forcing it out. "Here we are," I say in a monotone voice, eyeing her homely abode where most of our moments happened. I avert my gaze to her neighbor's house and feel myself blushing. That pool, though.

Santana takes a deep breath and leans close to me. "Do you want to go in and watch a movie with me?" she asks bluntly, her head lolling from side to side.

I shake my head slowly. "I don't think that's such a good idea." I say, gulping hard as I click the door button to unlock. "Bye San."

Her eyes soon water again and she's crying a fountain. "Oh—Oh—You called me _San._" She stutters, smacking her head with a closed fist. "I thought I'd never hear you call me that again."

"Please go," I tell her, facing away from her as I concentrate on my fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

She smirks at me and waggles her eyebrows. "Not unless you watch a movie with me."

I grit my teeth together and hiss. "It's either you go inside your house because I'm nice enough to bring you home or I walk home, Santana." I growl, shaking my head at her in annoyance.

Santana scoffs and scrunches her face up. "Whatever, just don't go talking with Marley again like you did a while ago."

"What? I'm just going to follow you? You don't control me, Santana." I grunt, crossing my arms over the other. "And besides, Marley's a lot more sweeter and nicer and _better_ than you ever were." I tell her harshly, venom dripping down my voice when I feel my body stiffening.

Santana's eyes stop tearing up and her mouth opens slightly, there's pain evident in her features, almost like's she's so very hurt by my words. It's like she's telling me _how could you say that?_ or _you really think of me that way?_ And it's confusing me because why does it hurt to think of Marley in that manner when ever since I met Santana, Marley has been nothing but sweet to me?

Clearing her throat, Santana's suddenly calm and pose as she opens the door and climbs out, adjusting the straps of her backpack as she glances at me briefly. There's no reaction on her face as she clucks her tongue and nods her head at me. "Thanks for the ride."

And before I could process whatever the hell just happened, Santana's inside her home and I'm driving away.

* * *

"My baby girl is graduating." My dad sobs, cupping my cheeks as I roll my eyes at him playfully, giggling lightly at his state.

My mom runs inside the living room in only her bra and I have to scowl as she holds up a crop top and a blouse. "Slutty or Not-ty?" she asks, worry etch in her face for some odd reason. It's not like she has to impress anyone, she has Dad for god's sake.

Dad taps his chin and points at her bra-clad body. "Hot mommy." He says, winking at my mom as she grins and winks back, making me want to throw up. My dad chuckles and points back at the blouse. "Definitely the not-ty, don't want any _dilfs_ staring at what's mine."

I arch an eyebrow at him. "Did you just say _dilf?"_ I ask, frowning as I stick my tongue out in disgust. "Can we go before I miss my own graduation?" I laugh, already walking out of the front door as mom and dad rushes around like children. God, it's my graduation, no biggie.

During the car ride to my school, the only thing I could think about was Santana. Why? Because unlike me, who have amazing parents, an awesome picture-taking inside the house and great conversations, Santana's probably at her lonely house, waking up to no one, wearing the Academic dress and hat by herself, smiling to no picture taking and walking to school all alone. _Shit,_ she's walking to school today—I'm pretty sure Quinn wont stop by to pick her up. I hold my hand out and point to a corner, getting curious looks from my parents.

"Can we please stop by Santana's?" I ask, giving my mom a pointed look as she frowns at me. "Don't ask, just go please? It's right there."

When we reach Santana's house and I'm nervously knocking on her door, I'm greeted by the sight of Anna opening it with a shocked smile. "_Hola_ Brittany."

"A-Anna," I breathe, blinking a couple of times. "Hi," I wave at her awkwardly and she giggles.

"If you're wondering where Santana is, she's changing upstairs, do you want to wait for her?" she asks me with a proud smile, probably happy that she's celebrating this moment with Santana as I slowly shake my head, declining her offer. I bend down to pluck a small flower from her front yard and give it to Anna.

"Tell her good luck and congrats?" I barely even know what I'm saying anymore as Anna smirks up at me like she knows something and nods, taking it from my lithe fingers. I hug her goodbye and walk back to my parent's car, ignoring my mom's lecture the entire way to school.

Little do I know, as soon as Anna's presenting the flower to Santana, she's crying all over again.

Time runs by so fast when you're graduating, you say hi to people, hug classmates, make inside jokes with students you've been classmates with since kindergarten and it's all so funny because just yesterday, we didn't want to get to know any of the other, but now, not it feels like we regret every moment of bullying and hurting.

Of wasting time.

So when Quinn walks up to me and brings me in for a hug, I hug her back just as tight. She lets go and winks at me. "I can't wait to see you in NYU, Brittany." She says, waving at a few friends as she leaves me with a sobbing Rachel, who I think shouldn't cry as much because she only transferred this year.

I see Santana amidst the crowd of seniors, not even fighting the smile off my lips as I spot the small white flower attached to her ear when she smiles at something one of her cheerio friends tell her, her brown eyes shining that brightness she lost months ago. She feels my gaze and turns to me, her nose scrunching up as she waves at me cutely. And don't be mad at me because I'm feeling super sentimental right now, but I couldn't help grin, wave back and wink at her as I take my seat, not missing the way her blush flutters across her tan cheeks.

"Please sit down." Our principal says, and _again_, time's so fast that we're already on that segment where we hand over the diplomas. But there's something I have to do that I've been planning, and writing, and practicing for days.

My Valedictorian speech.

"Before we begin, we'd like to call upon Brittany Susan Pierce, this batch's Valedictorian, to start and end us with words of her own." He smiles and I'm shocked by the amount of claps I receive from the entire hall. It's really different now, it's not about who's higher in the social ladder, no, it's about us as equals.

I stand up shyly and groan when I hear my mom hollering and my dad woofing like animals where they sit on the bleachers. I climb up the steps and take a deep breath, scanning my surroundings. I chuckle and accept the microphone being given to me and in the first time in years, I feel higher than I've ever been, even greater than Noah.

"Thanks Principal Figgins," I start off politely, earning a nod from him. I grab the paper I've written my speech on and unfold it, flashing a bright smile. "Honestly, I didn't expect I'd be standing here in front of all of you now, I mean, I worked hard to be where I am today but I couldn't have done it without any of you." I receive weird looks but a shock face from Rachel as I quote her. "Why? Because each of you has done something to make me who I am today, actually each one of us inspires the other in ways we don't know. Like when Noah gave my first slushy, it made me stronger." I couldn't believe I was saying this to the whole student body but it felt great, it was my last time to do this and I'll end it with a bang. And it's awesome to see Noah's eyes go wide in horror. "Or how Mike told me to never lose hope." He smiles, intertwining his fingers with Rachel. "Or how Rachel who just came into this school, made me know that making friends is as easy as pie." I earn a few laughs and Rachel rolls her eyes at me. "It can be JBI—" I gulp, forcing myself to not sound too cheeky. "—who taught me the ways of hard journalism, that everything's as tough as it goes. Then, to Artie, that sometimes a friend can stab you in the back." The wheelchair boy gasps, earning a smug smirk from Mike as he winks at my direction, thankful. "Next we have Tina, who shows to everyone that there are many cheaters in the world and we need to be careful." Tina glares at me and I laugh. "You see this batch of people are shaping us to who we are and who we're going to be. Each one of us are affected because like it or not, we are _one_." I smile through my words and fight off the tears as I go on. "Let's not forget how Quinn Fabray showed me that even those who you think is out to get you, are actually one of the few people who might care about you the most." Quinn raises her hand and gets a lot of laughs.

I'm just nearing the end of my speech as I take a deep breath. This wasn't meant to be part, I wasn't supposed to add _her_ into this, but I couldn't help myself, she helped me through every path of my life. Ever since kindergarten, and she didn't even know it.

"And lastly, to Santana Lopez," I meet her brown eyes as she stares deeply into mine. "For teaching me how to _fall in love_, defend myself when someone gangs up on me, made me believe that I am truly beautiful, and for being that one person I know, become the biggest treasure of my life. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, and—" I clear my throat, sucking my lips in. "I love you."

The gym goes quiet as everyone's head turns to the Latina, whose eyes are wide and her mouth open agape. There are tears starting on the corner of her eyelids as I wipe my face to clear any droplets. "Going on," I cut in, but still, a few are staring at Santana, wondering what the hell I'm saying. "I thank the teachers too for sticking up to our rebellious acts. I thank Mrs. Jones for being the second mother of my life." She claps at me, smiling proudly. "And lastly, I just thank you McKinley High School Batch 2015! It's an amazing journey with you all and I can't wait to see where the future will lead us all, to us!" I cheer, raising a fist as they all shout and throw their hands in the air as well. "To us!" I repeat, grabbing the end of my hat as I throw it upwards, signaling a lot of them to do so.

Soon, diplomas are being given away; I got my award from Mrs. Jones after my speech and received flowers from the faculty. Now, I am currently sitting on my chair, avoiding the intense gaze from behind me as I can tell its coming from Santana.

No matter if she broke my heart or not, I cannot say I don't love her because I do, and if this really is the last time I'll ever see her, why not set everything out on the table?

We're now hugging, saying our goodbyes and taking our pictures with anybody we get the chance with. It's the first time a lot of people wanted to take a picture with me and I feel so flattered. Time does run by so fast, and as soon as I get my family picture with my parents, someone's tapping my back. I face the person and smile when I see its Anna. She engulfs me in a hug and lets go after a second.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my entire life." She whispers softly, mentioning my speech as I blush. "You don't know how lucky Santana is to have you." And it also seems like Santana hasn't told Anna about our big fight.

I force a smile when said person of our conversation walks up to me and lets out a breathe of fresh air. She nibbles on her lower lip and smiles weakly at me. "Your speech was beautiful." She tells me in a low voice, and in the corner of my eye, I see my parents stomping their way over to me but luckily, Anna's distracting them now.

"Thank you." I reply shyly, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear. "It was hard at first, I didn't know what to say but—but I got there." I stammer, avoiding her eyes when I feel her soft fingers touching my skin, tilting my chin up so we could hold our gazes. And god, I hate and love her eyes.

"You were amazing." She goes on, giggling lightly. "I literally cried—and—" she gulps licking her lips. "Did you mean what you said?" she asks, uncertain.

Slowly, I nod my head, sighing when I feel her hands cup my cheeks and caress them smoothly. "Every word," I exhale, sucking in my breath when I feel her presence closer.

"You know," she chuckles, nudging her nose with mine as I let a smile grace my lips. "You just like, confessed your love to me in front of the whole school." She teases, eyeing me with an intense stare. "When I thought you didn't love me anymore."

And this was the hard part.

I grab her fingers and let her let go of my face, bringing them down to waist level as I wring our digits together, a worried expression haunting her face.

"Santana, I do love you. I did say I meant every word but," I gulp, tilting my head to the side. "But I don't want to be with you."

Santana's hands drop from mine and she takes a step back, almost like my touch stings her. And no, she can't do that to me, not when I've done something to try and fix us but she's here being such a coward. "What?" she hisses, clucking her tongue.

I sigh and rub my forehead. "I need to get away from you," I continue, peeking at her through my hands that start to cover my face. "I think we need space. And, New York is the perfect reason why. I don't know if you're off to Louisville—"

"I was going to UCLA, but I decided to just go with you to New York after I heard your speech, don't you want us to be together?" she asks, exasperated.

I take her fingers with mine and grip them tightly, not wanting her to think badly of me. "Santana, don't do that—it's great that you're going to UCLA, I'm proud of you, but don't follow me." I beg, closing my eyes for a second. "We need to give each other space. I'm going to concentrate on my studies and I don't want our messed up relationship to keep us from being happy. We're broken San, and we need a _break._" I explain to her, stopping the sobs.

Santana whimpers. "B-But I love you, Britt."

My heart hammers inside my chest at having to hear that from her, for the first time in forever, I felt so complete and happy. She loves me back.

"And I can't _do_ without you, can you not see that? I'm _shit,_ without you, I fucking drink like crazy and do things that'll get me sent to jail if I wasn't a high school underage student." She growls, throwing her hands in the air to emphasize it. "I need you in my life."

"Santana, as much as I want to run away with you, I don't think it's going to solve anything." I huff, clucking my tongue. "For god's sake, you ditched me on our _first_ date for some reason I don't know of, and you expect me not to think you wont do it on our second or third? Maybe tenth? As much as I want to take the _risk_ with you, I'm not ready, not now."

"Brittany I ditched you because someone was threatening me to reveal your secret about your—" she comes close, her mouth near my ear "—_penis._"

I push her away and stare at her. "That's why you didn't show up?" I hiss, gritting my teeth together. "That's why? Oh god, just because someone found out about my _dick _and wanted to expose it to the school so you didn't go to our date because of that?"

Santana's jaw drops. "I was protecting you."

"Santana—" I grunt, clenching my jaw. "I don't care if the whole student body found out about my penis," I say, shaking my head. "You'd think I'd care if the exchange for that was going to an amazing date with you? Go tell whoever that is to expose my secret and I wouldn't mind because I'm with you and that's all it matters."

"Y-You—How dare you say that what I did was wrong?" she growls, her face hard and stoic. "I did that out of _love_ because shitheads like the jocks were going to make your life a living hell, Britt, and all I get is a _I wouldn't care anyways?_"

This fight was getting too heated for a graduation day.

"I'm really thankful you did that for me, San." I start off slowly, sighing. "But yes, I wouldn't care anyways because it was the last 3 months of school and our time—our _relationship_ was wasted over that."

Santana hums and chuckles sarcastically. "Maybe next time I should as you what's right or wrong before I think of protecting you form mean shit." she bites bark sharply, steam coming out of her ears before her eyes drop and she's starting to cry again. "Why can't you just see that I love you? And I just want us to start over again?"

I sigh and shake my head. "Not now, not at once after all this when I'm even trying to process it." I shout, waving my hand off. "We need to get away from each other, San."

She whimpers and pleads with me. "Please Britt, don't do this. I love you and you're the only one for me out there, I swear."

I smile sadly at her and cup her cheek, smoothing out her skin as I lean in and kiss her lightly on the lips. God, how I miss those lips of hers. "If we're meant to be, then we'll find each other." I say softly, kissing her again as she moans. "And if it's fate, I'll see you again."

Santana's hands drop down to my waist as she pulls me into a hug. "B-Britt," she sobs, burying her face on the crook of my neck as I sigh. "I love you." she breathes, her voice so broken and lost.

I tighten my hold on her and smile sadly. "I know, I love you too."

* * *

"Is that the last of your stuff?" Mike asks as he slams the back hood of the cab shut, waiting outside of my house containing all my suitcases. I nod and adjust the cap on top of my head, fixing it just right.

"That's all." I say, smiling as he wraps Rachel into a hug and gives her a light kiss on the lips. They're staying in Ohio as long as they can before they need to go to do their own registrations and sorting out. Mike's off to LA and Rachel's going to meet up with me in NYC when she leaves Ohio.

I turn to my parents and roll my eyes when I see them crying. I open my arms out to signal a hug and they immediately grab me, sobbing like a bunch of babies. "Oh god, I'll be back for a lot of visits." I tease, wiping the tears out of my mother's face as she pouts at me.

"It's just going to be really weird without our little Britty to tease about sex and stuff." She whines, grabbing at my dad's collar as she whisper to him, "Should we buy a cat and name it Brittany number two?"

Chuckling my dad gives me a proud look. "I'm so proud of you, Britt, you've made us so—"

"—happy—" my mom cries out, blowing her nose on a napkin as I cringe at the sound.

"Thanks—" I get cut off by mom pointing a mad finger at me.

"And you young lady, I'm still mad at you for never mentioning us on your speech—have we not paid for all your expenses?"

Dad nods his head. "Thoroughly disappointed in that."

I roll my eyes and giggle. "You were a part of my speech, I just—got jumbled and forgot to say it."

"Well, how would you feel if we'd forget you?" my mom says, frowning. I chuckle and give them both kisses on the face as I wave goodbye and approach my two best friends by the cab.

"It's not goodbye, Mike." I tease, watching him fight the tears like a man as he whines.

"Damn, I wish I signed up for a scholarship in NYC, you and Rachel are going to be there—why can't I?" he complains, huffing.

I shrug my shoulders. "That's your fault." I joke, earning a slap from him as Rachel grins up at me. "See you in a few days?" I ask, making her nod her head as I lean in and give them a bear-crushing hug.

They go to step beside my parents as I climb inside the cab and sigh sadly; depressed to see—or rather,_ not see_ Santana on my last day in Ohio. I thought she'd at least say goodbye to me, I am in a lost love for her after all.

When I'm at the airport, almost heading inside, I'm stop in my tracks when I spot Santana standing by the entrance walls with a sign and a bouquet of flowers on her right hand. I giggle and nibble on my lower lip as I stroll towards her.

_Fuck you NYC._

It was written in bold black letters, and I couldn't help myself as I throw my head back and laugh at this sign. I cock my hip to the side and chuckle lowly. "Fuck you NYC?" I ask, arching an eyebrow.

Santana nods cheekily and hands me the flowers on her arms, causing a gasp to escape my lips, as it looks familiar. It's the same bouquet I was supposed to give her on our date. "Yeah, fuck NYC for keeping you away from me." She jokes, licking her lips. "Are you sure I can't come with you? I can buy a plane ticket now."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "No, San, space remember? And no texting too, we might just fight again, especially since I'm not over the reason why you ditched me on our date. That hurt a lot you know."

Santana sighs and pouts. "I know, I know—but Britt, I wont see you and hear from you? That's a bit too much."

I waggle my finger in front of her, smirking. "Let fate takes its course, alright? For now, we're setting each other free." I say, smiling.

"Dammit, you should stop reading romance books and watching TV, it's infecting your mind with fantasies." She jokes, staring deeply into my eyes as I chew on my lower lip. "I guess, I'll see you soon?"

"I really hope so." I reply, giggling lightly.

"You're really going to make me work my ass to get you back, huh?" she sighs, a small smirk evident on her lips.

I grin toothily and hum, tapping my chin. "I might just get a girl while I'm there."

Santana gasps and I clutch my stomach to stop laughing. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would, so you have a lot of working to do."

Santana grins and tilts her head to the side. "In that case, since I wont be buying that ticket," she hums, flipping the cardboard sign.

_I love you,_

Sighing out of love, I roll my eyes at her. "I love you too." I breathe, licking my lips. "So much."

* * *

_4 years later,_

* * *

**High school journey is over for them! Brittany wants to get away from Santana for a while.**

**Wonder what happens? Where will they be? **

**Thanks for all your support! I'm going to update the last chapter of Strange Things Happen tomorrow if I'm not too lazy to re-check grammar corrections. Support!**

**REVIEW, Follow and Favorite :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A quick update! This chapter is more of a filler chapter of what's been going on, but it doesn't mean you don't have to appreciate too! Haha, leave a review if you can!**

**Also, thanks so much for all your support, it means so much to me :) Really sad it's coming to an end too, huhu but I've got another story coming up, and I have a summary below after you finish reading this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: **Bully and Benefits [Fuck Buddies]

**Summary: **It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing**:Brittany, Santana**  
**

**Rating: **M

**Words: **8k

* * *

_4 years later._

* * *

"Can you move that to the left? Yeah, awesome." I smiled at the big men carrying my new sofa inside of the living room of our apartment, flashing them a wink as they blush and scratch the back of their necks shyly. Oh, it's good to not be my wimpy, loser self anymore.

"D-Do you need any more help, Ms. Pierce?" one of them asks with a flirty grin, purposely buffing his arm muscles as I try not to roll my eyes. Maybe if I didn't have a penis and liked men I'd consider dating one of them.

I bite my lower lip and shake my head. "No, that's all the stuff, thanks so much guys." I giggle, waving cutely as they twinkle their eyes at me. I swear, if I knew I had this much power in high school, I'd let the jocks bow down at my feet. Because, hello? These men are big, handsome but scruffy on the chin, tall and muscular—yet they think I'm the hot stuff? That's crazy. If only old Brittany can see me now.

The make their way out as I bring my hair up into a messy bun, and smile, clapping my hands together in delight as I admire the new couch Quinn and I purchased for our apartment. "Quinn's gonna love this." I beam, bouncing on my toes when the said person grumpily walks inside the house and frowns at me.

"Britt, if those three men that just left our apartment had a foursome with you, I'm going to start talking about the fact you have a pe—"

I blush and furiously shake my head, sticking my tongue out in disgust. "Oh gross, Quinn—no, _god_, I'm strictly lesbian." I say, holding my hands up as I waggle my neatly cut fingernails that Quinn smirks at.

She laughs and drops her bag on the side. "I'm just joking, I saw their uniforms." She hums, flicking her hair to the side. "Is that the couch we bought the other day?" she asks, smiling widely because yeah, this is a pretty awesome cushion.

"Yup," I say, giggling lightly when I start to pout at her. "This is all your fault anyways." I huff, crossing my arms together as I arch an eyebrow at Quinn. "We could've saved the money for this couch for something else even _if_, I wanted it too."

Quinn chuckles and walks past me, going for the fridge in our open place. "How many times do I have to apologize for breaking our _old, un-comfy_ couch because I had sex with Sam on it?"

I scrunch my face up in disgust. "Probably a million more times," I tease, stepping close to her as I chew on my lower lip. "How was work?"

She hums and leans back, taking a swig of water and sighs, wiping some drops out of her chin. "It was fine, I'm getting there." She replies, smiling at me briefly before she walks towards her room.

A lot has changed after we graduated college at NYC a few months ago, Quinn's starting her part in her law thing-y she does and I'm just about to start my own job as soon as I find a good place to start. I studied Medical Science during my first two college years, but transferred to Zoology because I'm sure it's my calling in life. I already got this work in a Veterinarian Clinic down the street and they need someone fresh and young to make it popular again. It's not something I'd say my parents would be proud of to see, because they wanted me to be a surgeon, but they're still proud and I'm doing what I love.

"Yeah? That's cool, Emma called the other day, and I'm starting next week!" I squeal at the other blonde, jumping around like a child because I'm just so happy and excited.

Quinn grins widely and opens her arms for a hug, which I immediately comply with, squeezing her tightly. "Ugh—let me _breathe,_ Britt." She groans and I giggle as I let go of her, waggling my eyebrows. "So proud of you, you're going to rock those animal cages." She jokes, earning an eye roll from me.

"I'm not caging them." I tell her, cocking my hip to the side. "I'm treating them."

She nods and waves me off with a hand. "Yes, yes, I know—I forgot you have thing for bestiality."

I gasp and slap her arm, causing her to back away a bit. "Take that back." I whine, pouting deeply as Quinn continues to laugh at me. "Seriously, that's not funny."

She licks her lips and shrugs her shoulders. "Funny to me." And before I could slap her again, she's already slamming the door to her room shut.

I chuckle and swivel on the balls of my feet, going inside my own room as I hear the sound of my phone ringing. I immediately grab my phone and answer the person on the line, already knowing who it is. "Rachel!" I scream happily.

"_Hey Britt, how are you?"_

I hum and jut my chin up, tapping it lightly. "I'm great, how's LA?" I ask, laughing as I imagine her cozying up with Mike. Ugh. I still can't get used to the fact she shipped off to LA after college graduation to be with him, they actually worked out. It's a good thing Quinn was more than glad to move in with me or I'd be looking for a stranger as a roommate.

"_It's awesome, I'm sad Mike isn't here but it's great."_ She sighs sadly, and I can tell she's really upset.

"Where is he?" I ask, confused, because I'm sure he's supposed to be in LA, with her.

"_Oh he left to London to do some work with S-Sarah."_ Rachel mumbles, her voice going an octave lower as I arch an eyebrow at her weird tone.

"Sarah? Who's Sarah?" I wonder, recalling any _Sarah_ Rachel talked about, but nothing came to mind.

Rachel shuffles on the other side and I swear I can hear her breathing differently. _"New business partner, they're going to look for nice plants in the UK."_

"But Mike's a dancer." I reply to her bluntly, rubbing my forehead. "Are you hiding something from me?" I laugh, puffing out my cheeks. "Because you're really bad in lying."

"_It's nothing, I'm just really bored here, especially since I don't know what to do with my life after rejecting that Broadway offer."_

I smile sadly, even though she can't see me. "Rachel, you denied it because you landed a role as a fake-tree, it's not worth it. Your time will come." I assure her, walking towards the cupboards to make me some tea since London was brought up. "You're going to find something there in LA."

"_I hope so—fast too, Mike can't pay for the rent all the time, I need to start helping."_

"Oh please, as if Mike will let you pay for anything." I tease, wanting nothing more than to pinch her cheeks that are most probably red right now. "He's a sap like that."

"_Sometimes I wish he wouldn't treat me with everything, I'm not a baby, you know."_

"But you're his baby." I mimic Mike's usual reply to Rachel whenever she'd complain to him about the fact he should stop babying her. I laugh when she groans down the line.

"_Please don't, I've grown to get past that lame cheesy line."_

I chew on an apple and chuckle. "Sure you did, but hey, I have to go, I'll call you later?" I hum, tapping my fingers on the red fruit.

Rachel hums and I smile. "_No problem, Bye Britt. I miss you."_

"I miss you too."

I hang up the phone and nearly jump out of my shoes when Quinn suddenly appears outside of her room and is now standing in front of me, peering at my phone. "Who was that?" she asks, and I clear my throat.

"Rachel." I reply, swallowing a piece, as I bite another. "Are you going somewhere?" I ask, eyeing her formal outfit.

Quinn smirks and twirls in place, causing the ruffles on her dress to flutter; she was such a typical princess. "Sam's taking me out today, we're going to have a picnic and then the bar tonight." She sighs in awe, the goo-goo eyes shining out of her eyes.

"Really? That's awesome, you deserve to have fun Q." I beam at her, trying to fight off that lonely feeling I always get when she talks about Sam. I just wish I could find my own Sam, even if it's hard because I'm still hooked on to someone.

Quinn notices my change of mood and pats a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You know you can't keep relying on fate right?" she tells me slowly, narrowing her eyes on me as I whimper. "You've got to let go and try something new, there are many girls out there that would _kill_ to go on a date with you."

I duck my head down and shyly tuck a lose strand of hair. "I just think it's unfair, every time I go on a date, I just think of _her_, and then I start to feel bad because I'm not supposed to do that when I'm on a date with another girl."

"Maybe the reason why you can't stop thinking about her is because you've never tried with other women? Just go on _one_ date, please, Britt. "Quinn whines, clasping her hands together. "Tonight, go out to a lesbian bar, flirt with the hottest girl you see, take her home and get laid." She says with a wink, causing me to blush because sometimes, Quinn reminds me of my mom.

I groan and nibble on my lower lip. "But Quinn—"

She holds a hand up, frowning. "If you want, I'll stay at Sam's tonight and you can have the place all to yourself." She adds, smirking smugly.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms together. "Please, you'd go home with Sam even if I didn't bring a girl home." I respond, only earning a light giggle from the girl as she nods her head.

"You're right, but I'm just saying—" she drawls, clucking her tongue. "Get your brains fucked tonight, or fuck the girl senseless—I don't know! Just get wild for once, you're not in high school _and_ college anymore, Britt-Britt." Quinn coos, rubbing my shoulder in a soft way, smiling when the doorbell rings that signal Sam has arrived.

We both turn our faces to the door and don't even need to open it because he's barging in already with a bunch of flowers and chocolates. "Where's the most beautiful girl in the planet?"

I hum and raise my hand up. "Over here." I joke, earning a playful slap from Quinn as she glares at me. "What? It's true."

Sam chuckles and leans down to give my roommate a peck on the lips, winking at me after. "You are beautiful, Britt—but Quinn's the prettiest." He says with all his charm, making Quinn swoon as she stares up at him with dreamy eyes. "Are you ready?" he asks, placing the gifts on the table as Quinn giggles and licks her lips—in other words,_ yes._

"See you tomorrow, Q." I wave, watching her hold hands with Sam as they start to walk towards the door, but not before she throws her head back and smiles at me.

"Remember what I told you, Britt—" she reminds me, narrowing her eyes as she smirks. "If you don't, I'm not going to be happy."

Sam frowns, not understanding what she's saying. "What's that, babe?" he asks, clicking his tongue as Quinn shakes her head and kisses him on the cheek.

I look at them longingly and huff, wishing I'd find love like that again. I miss that feeling when my heart flutters or when my mind goes ballistic with thoughts of a certain girl I like, even when my smiles are so big, it could outshine the sun, or when I see her, I'd start to be a nervous wreck. Yes, I do miss those feelings; it was always a rush of excitement in my life. Especially since I'm such a romantic.

"I'm gonna kill you Quinn." I grunt, rolling my eyes as I slam my bedroom door shut and open my closet, deciding which dress I should wear for tonight's bar extravaganza.

* * *

"Brittany? It's been long!" Sebastian gasps, slapping my shoulder lightly as he squeezes it after, I giggle in response, winking at him for added measure.

"I know, missed me too much?" I coo, scrunching my nose up. Sebastian rolls his eyes and grins, shaking his head.

"Nah—I got my fair share of boys in my own bed." He says smugly, chuckling as I blush slightly at his words. He eyes me up and down, nodding approvingly. "If I wasn't gay, I'd be into you."

I lick my lips and cock my hips to the side. "Too bad, because I'm gay too." I joke, smirking as he devours me with his cat-like eyes, taking in my tight blue dress and long black thong. "Think I can find someone in there for the night?" I ask, nudging my chin to the loud music coming from open doors of the bar.

Sebastian chuckles and opens the red rope, gesturing for me to go in. "Why not check it out yourself?"

I smirk and flash him one more wink as I strut inside the bar like I own it, I don't, but I know the owner pretty well. I seriously cannot believe I wasted my high school life hiding underneath my sweaters when I could've flaunted my body as early as 15, but hey, no regrets. I wouldn't be here now if not for my actions. Plus, I doubt I'd meet Rachel, Quinn, Mike or _Santana_ if I went down the wrong way in McKinley.

"What's your poison for tonight?" April asks me from the counter of the bar, clad in only a red lacy bra and panties, a vest on her shoulders. I chuckle and tap my finger in thought, which only makes April click her tongue at me knowingly. "Ah, who am I kidding? You order the same thing all the time."

"Thanks April." I tell her, watching as she starts tossing bottles to do my drink, making me use my time wisely as I scan my naughty blue eyes around the place, inhaling the scent of sweaty bodies, dirty drinks, sexual tension and my all-time favorite, lesbian aura. It's not like lesbians have this weird spirit they carry around, it's just when you look at a girl, and you stare into her eyes—you just know, she's part of the team. I lick my lips when two girls pass by me, topless, but frown when they're giggling at some boys by the corner. It's weird how this bar is _strictly_ for gay people yet half of it is filled with straights. The non-gays just come here because they think it's hot to fuck with a confused-person, thinking it'd boost their egos.

"Here y'a go sweetheart, bottoms up." She slurs, winking at me before she attends to another drinker who's slamming the bottle on the bar counter, splurging some liquid. I wring the glass with my lithe fingers and bring it up, chugging it down my throat as I exhale and sigh. The burn was just too good.

"Woah, I haven't seen anyone drink that fast since high school." I turn my attention to my right, narrowing my eyes on a brunette sitting on the stool beside me, a small smirk in place. "In fact, I haven't seen you drink like that in _ever_." She goes on, chuckling whilst she takes small sips off of her own glass.

I arch an eyebrow and lean back on my elbows, licking my lips curiously. "Oh? So you know how I drink back then?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows because I'm pretty sure I only went to one party, being Noah's first day, and if you'd count Anna's college party but only Santana was there—

"Santana?" I gasp, eyes widening as I continue to stare at the brunette before me. No, it can't be, last I heard she moved out of LA and went to some place else, that was like—2 years ago. Could she have transferred to New York? Is that the _some place else_ I've been told about?"

The girl chuckles and clears her throat, my heart hammering against my chest at the thought of finally meeting Santana again, starting a new, maybe we could be great friends then try something more—

"Why is it always _Santana_?" she grunts, twisting her body to face me as I meet blue eyes, my shoulders deflating in disappointment because it's _not_ the girl I want it to be. "To think after four years, you'd get over the girl—unless, you guys are actually together now? But I'm assuming _not_ since you checked out a few girls and—you're alone in this bar." She rambles, tapping her chin as a smirk ghosts over her lips.

My jaw drops when I realize how I know those blue eyes from anywhere. "Marley." I gasp; shaking my head to get rid of the alcohol that's starting to swarm all over my body. "_Oh my god,_ Marley." I shout, smiling wide as I jump to hug the girl, earning a throaty chuckle.

I pull back and can't help the grin on my face. "You're here? In New York?" I ask, bouncing on my toes because it feels so good to see an old face again. She grins and nods her head, taking another small sip from her cup.

"Yeah, I've moved to study in Julliard for my last college year, it's awesome." She giggles, biting her lower lip. "I studied in Ohio University for a while—" she blushes in embarrassment, "—but uhh, got accepted just recently, school starts next month." She gloats, lolling her head to the side.

I grin and go back to sit on my stool, scooting it closer to her as I rest my chin on my open palm, staring at her with interest. "Seriously? That's great, at least you're here now—you're going to love New York." I say, tapping my fingers on the counter.

"Thanks, Kitty's with me too—she's just," She frowns, scanning the area briefly. "Off making out with some gay guy." She ends, rolling her eyes.

I pout slightly, not liking it when she mentioned one of the girls I really didn't like during high school. "Kitty's here? Like right now?" I ask, trying to fight off the disgust out of my mouth.

She hums, acknowledging me. "Yup, wanted to see which gay guy she can _try_ to straighten up, which I think is silly because it never works out for her." She complains, shrugging her shoulders. "But I enjoy her defeated and humiliated face, so I guess I kind of don't mind?"

I laugh and shake my head in amusement. "That's crazy, but I don't blame you. She's not the only one doing _that_ in here." I say, gesturing to my surroundings as I point to a few.

Marley smirks and takes another sip, sighing when she finishes the last drop. "Does that mean you've graduated college already?" she asks, and I turn my body to ask April for another glass, which she sweetly obliges—only this time, she has no vest.

"Finally, yes." I draw out, laughing along with Marley as she nibbles on her lower lip, glancing at me through her long lashes shyly. "You look great." I add nervously, clearing my throat as I watch her eyes darken a shade.

"You too," she breathes, inching closer to me as she grabs the hand I'm resting on and intertwines our fingers together, our lips dangerously close. I gulp and stare down at her thin mouth, considering whether I should go through with this or not. We're luckily stopped by Kitty who drunkenly stumbles in front of us with a sly grin.

"How's it going Mar—_shit_, is that you Pierce?" she gasps, raking her eyes all over me as I cringe at her stare, pushing myself away from Marley slightly.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Kitty." I mumble, hiding the roll of my eyes as I gladly take my glass from April, immediately taking a big drink as I finish the whole thing. I sigh and slam my glass on the counter, noticing Marley smirking at me again.

Kitty whistles at me, low and long. "Damn, Pierce, _nice one._"

I frown, not really knowing why it amazes them how fast I finish my drink, it's not like I have to drink one _tiny_ sip every two seconds. Almost everyone in New York can drink as fast as me, it's no surprise. Maybe they're just new to everything, which is good because they need some getting used to if they're going to live in the big city.

I'm about to reply to Kitty when my phone rings, I smile immediately when I see Quinn's name flash on the screen. I excuse myself and miss the way Marley frowns as I walk to a quieter corner.

"Hey Q, how's the date going?" I ask, looking down at my shoes as I tap them playfully with the beat, bobbing my head.

"_It's fine—but I called to ask if you actually did take my advice and go to a bar—and judging by the loud music, you are. Good job._" She praises me, and I can already see her clapping at me mockingly. I roll my eyes and giggle, feeling the effects of the two strong drinks I just drank in one sitting.

I stumble a bit before reaching a hand out to steady myself against the wall. "You'll never guess who I bumped into just now!" I scream, grinning from ear to ear as one of my favorite songs start to play.

"_And who would that be?"_ Quinn teases, humming lightly as I start to hum to the tune.

Clearing my throat, I chuckle lowly. "Marley and Kitty! They're here right now." I gasp in awe, licking my dry lips as I push myself off the corner and start walking to the dance floor, ignoring the way people's bodies just start to bump into me.

There's a silence before Quinn starts to breath unevenly. _"What? And are you sure Marley's there?_" she asks me, her voice frantic as I pout in confusion.

"Uh yeah, we just talked—Kitty's here too." I tell her, wondering why she only mentioned Marley as I hear her talking fast with Sam. "Quinn? Is something wrong?" I ask worriedly, chewing on my bottom lip as I search for the safe corner I was just standing before, not wanting to be near the music anymore.

"_Where are you? Are you at Smyth's?"_ she questions me in a sharp tone, the sounds of beeping horns eluding my senses as I try to distinguish the club's party music and Quinn's voice. Ugh, I should've gone outside instead.

I nod my head, even if she can't see me. "Ye-Yeah, you know that." I slur, giggling lightly when all of a sudden my phone's being dropped from my hands, skidding away as some people start to kick it. I gasp and bend down, drunkenly crawling on the ground in search for my beloved phone when I stop right in front of it, grinning like a baby as I reach out to take it when someone from above gets it instead. I whine when I get a kick in the ribs, but ignore it as soon as I clumsily get up.

"Looking for this?" Marley asks in a singsong voice, sultrily wagging my phone in her hand as I stare at it, nodding my head. "Come get it." She husks, curling her fingers at me as I smirk and fill up the space between us, grabbing her hips as we start to sway to the loud music. Marley giggles and wraps her arms around my neck, leaning a bit forward as her digits caress my exposed skin with the cold metal of my phone, bringing it all the way down, just on top of my cleavage, making me gasp.

"_Ugh._" I groan, closing my eyes for a second when Marley slowly slips the phone inside my dress, making sure it's securely tucked inside my bra, her fingers tickling my skin. "Uh-Uhm."

Marley chuckles lowly and connects our forehead together, tapping my chest. "Don't lose it next time." She husks, blowing out a puff of hot air against my lips as I feel my knees buckling. It's just been so long since I've been intimate with a girl, and to see _Marley,_ of all people, I don't know, it just does something to me.

"I—I—" my words are stopped and our next kiss is interrupted _again,_ but not by Kitty, no, by another blonde actually, which surprises me because how could Quinn get here so fast if she was just on the phone with me—when she was on a date with Sam, with me—with—I'm drunk.

"Let go of her." Quinn hisses at Marley with venom in her voice, causing her blue eyes to widen as my roommate pulls me away from the brunette and pokes a hard finger on her chest. "Let go." She repeats firmly, causing Marley to let go of my hand as I scrunch my nose up, wondering since when did we start to hold hands?

Marley gulps and looks away, not bothering to say anything as Quinn hooks her arms with mine and leads me out of the club. Sebastian looks at us wearily.

"Everything okay there, girls?" he asks, concern lacing his voice as I stumble in my steps and hold on to Quinn for dear life, playing with her hair. "I mean, is Britt okay?" he corrects himself, moving forward to help out when Quinn shakes her head.

"It's okay, I got it." She sighs, rubbing her forehead with a free hand as I giggle continuously. Quinn's an awesome friend, she's always caring for me—I wish I was her best friend in high school; we'd be great friends. Even greater than Mike, like I expect him to be so jealous—oh wait, he won't be, he's got_ Rachel._

"Q-Quinn—" I gurgle, groaning when I accidentally put too much weight and fall on my knees, whimpering when the ground scrapes my skin. Quinn gasps and helps me up again, gripping tightly.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry—I slipped you and—"

I wave her off with a snort, shaking my head sadly as she sighs and starts to walk the long way to our home with me like this.

Guess Quinn's not staying at Sam's place anymore.

* * *

"F-Fuck, my head hurts." I whine, rubbing my sore eyelids as Quinn chuckles beside me, placing a cup of tea by my bed, and massaging my back. "I think April put too much _something_ in my drink—I only drank two."

Quinn rolls her eyes playfully. "Oh please, you're just lightweight." She teases, grinning playfully as I flail my arms around, trying to smack her in the face but failing to do so.

"I feel like a garbage can." I go on, smacking my cheeks and stretching them wide, only to snap it back, groaning when it hurts. "Ow, why did I do that?"

Quinn laughs loudly and it makes me cringe. She eyes me curiously and bites her lip. "Okay, now I'm starting to think April _really _did something to your drink also."

I click my tongue a couple of times, sticking it out when I taste something weird. "What is that?" I ask, my voice sounding weird because of my tongue stuck out. "It—It tastes like sour cream mixed with cheese."

She sits up and gestures to the medicine wrapper beside my tea. "I gave you some flavored aspirin." She mumbles simply, shrugging her shoulders. "Thought you liked it better."

I flop my body down on the bed and curl on the sheets, trying to make myself comfortable. "That's gross, flavored aspirins? Really Quinn?"

She chuckles and leans down to fix my hair, smiling at me sweetly. "I thought you liked being treated like a kid." She teases, winking.

"Kids don't drink aspirin, Q." I reply smartly, jutting my lower lip in a pout. "That's like, underage."

Quinn shakes her head and grins. "God, how I love your words, Britt, seriously, it makes my day." She sighs, fluttering her eyelashes as she pats my back. "So now I'm going to leave you to your sleep because it's 9am in the morning and I can't be late for work." She tells me, almost walking out of the door when I remember something.

I shoot up in bed, and regret it after when my head starts to sting. "Shit," I curse, rubbing my sore spot before I make eye contact with hazel orbs. "W-Why did you tell Marley to back off?" I ask, remembering last night. "What's wrong with dancing with her? I thought—" I grunt, licking my lips to get rid of that awful foul taste of a medicine tablet. "I thought you wanted me to look for some fun?"

Quinn's eyes turn a shade darker as she grips hard on my door. Her veins are nearly popping as she clears her throat and forces a smile. "I did tell you to have some fun, but trust me Britt,_ Marley_ is not the kind of fun you're looking for." She says with venom laced in her voice, almost spitting out the words.

Sitting up more on bed, I shake my head. "But I don't get it, she's really nice."

She stares at me with this pity look, almost like she wishes I didn't think that way. "You really think she's nice?" she asks me, clicking her tongue as I subtly nod my head. "Well then, we're not high school, Britt—not anymore, not me, not you and definitely not her." She hisses.

I'm shocked in place. "What are you trying to say?" I ask, begging to get what she means because I feel like it's related to something I've been trying to understand.

Quinn smiles weakly and sighs. "It's not my place to say but you go rest, okay?" she hums, winking at me playfully. "And I'll check on you later."

I pout and nod, deciding to let this go because Quinn's a tough one to get the truth out of. "O-Okay," I drawl, lolling my head to the side as I feel my eyes twinkling. "Can you bring home some Tacos after work?"

She smirks and rolls her eyes. "Anything for you, Britt."

After Quinn left and around 3 hours of sleeping to knock off this sour headache, I lazily walk to our living area and plop down on the couch, bending down to bring out the laptop from under the table as I turn it on. I switch the TV to a nice channel to drown out the silence and smile when I open up some of my email. It's great to know I'm part of the family of the clinic I'm going to start working at, _The Pawprints._ It's a cute clinic title, something fun for the kids and hilarious to the adults, and it's totally me. I open an email from my boss and gasp when I read what's there.

_Good Evening Ms. Pierce,_

_I know this is a late message and you're probably asleep but we'd like to send this notice to you as soon as possible. We're very thankful to have you in the team and we can't wait to see you work with us. But, just like every beginner for our clinic, you need to do some introductory internship job for us and we just found a perfect one for you._

_We'd like for you to fly to London, visit the partnering clinic we have there, it's called _St. Louis,_ and help out with them for one month. While you're at it, we need you to research on a bird they found and wait for it to give birth to a few eggs before bringing it back here so we can start a project in this._

_We're hopeful to hear your reply soon, contact us. You'll be leaving next week, as soon as possible._

_Have a good day._

_Mrs. Emma Schuester._

I nearly drop the mug I'm drinking my hot chocolate on as I start to jump around the apartment, doing sick dance moves and even daring myself to turn on the ice shaver Quinn doesn't want me to do because I nearly broke it and cut my finger in half. What can I say? I celebrate by turning on the _ice shaver._

But something else gets stuck in my mind as I gasp and run to my bedroom, smiling when the hangover is gone and I can now dial Rachel's number without pain-aches-whatever.

Immediately, she answers. _"Hey Britt, what's—"_

"I'm going to London." I blurt out, chewing on my lower lip as I start to bang my head against the wall out of excitement. "I'm going to _freaking_ London, Rachel. London!" I scream, fist bumping the air as I let out a long exhale.

I was expecting cheers, I was expecting laughter and a congratulations, maybe even a song from her—anything—but what I didn't _expect_ was for her to be quiet. Because if I know Rachel Berry, and I know her very much, she is anything but silent.

"Rachel?" I ask, checking to see if I accidentally hung up on her, or something. But no, the line's still connected. So with a pout, I bring the phone back to my ears. "Rachel—"

"_W-Why are you going to London?"_ she asks, her voice cracking.

I laugh, dismissing the weird feeling I get in the pit of my stomach. "Oh right, I never said why—my new job's really happy to have me but I have to do this project first and it's with their partner clinic in London! Isn't that amazing?" I gasp in awe, bunching up my cheeks high in pride.

There's silence again and I'm slightly offended by her reaction—well, she didn't even react so let's just say I'm taken aback by her lack of response. _"U-Uhh, where exactly in London are going to be staying?"_ she asks, her voice distant as I furrow my eyebrows together and sigh.

"You know what, nevermind, I have to go, Rachel—I'll, I'll call Mike myself." I huff, not bothering to wait for her reply as I click _end call_ and slump down on the couch, burying myself on the cushions as I lay myself on top. I was going to ask Rachel to tell Mike about me going to London so that we could meet up but she's being very mean to me.

But wait, ugh, I can't call Mike because he's in a different country so I resort to email. Cracking my fingers, I sit up and blow out a calming air, hunching my shoulders down as I open a new message to compose.

Later on, I ignore Rachel's calls and Mike hasn't replied to any of my emails.

* * *

"This is way too fast." Quinn grumbles, crossing her arms together in a piss of manner, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. "You're seriously leaving? _For a month?"_ she groans, shaking her head. "I can't believe you're doing this to me."

I roll my eyes and giggle softly. "It's only one month, Q. And, I'm still paying for half of the rent, so don't worry." I reassure her, rubbing her shoulders.

It's already the day I leave to London for my intern work, and I can't wait to start. They said I'd be mostly treating birds and it's like the most awesome thing ever because _I love birds_. Emma and the clinic paid for everything, the only thing I had to bring was my clothes, leisure money and myself. They have a small apartment for me already that's near the clinic and I have a schedule of what I'm going to do there too. It kind of sucks that I'm leaving Quinn alone but I'm pretty sure she's happy because it means I don't get to disturb her and her _Sam-Quinn _times.

"I know, but I'm lonely."

I give her a pointed look. "Really? So Sam doesn't exist now?" I joke, poking her cheek fondly, wanting to make her smile again because even though I love a clingy Quinn, I'd prefer a happy one.

"He does, but you know I'm going to miss you a lot." She sighs, pouting so cutely I just want to keep pinching her cheeks.

I giggle and lick my lips. "Aw, I'll miss you too—" then I tap my chin, thinking deeply. "You know, it's kind of funny how we just got close on our first year of college together and now we're like, _inseparable_." I say in awe, my eyes twinkling.

Quinn smirks and nods her head, handing over my other suitcase as I carry it over and down on the stroller. "Makes me wish I met you sooner, all those times in high school wasted." She clucks her tongue in disappointment, glancing at me through her long lashes. "Have fun there, B." She tells me, bringing me into a crushing hug as I giggle.

"Thanks, Quinn—I'll call you." I assure her, squeezing her upper body as I let go, scrunching my nose up.

"You better, don't you dare go replacing me with a hot British-girlfriend, Britt." She whines, wagging a finger at me. "That is unacceptable."

I chuckle and flip her off with a hand. "Please, I might find a new blonde bestie in London with an accent." I joke, but it doesn't amuse Quinn as she scowls and crosses her arms together. I swear, this girl has jealousy problems. "I'm kidding Quinn."

Her scowl doesn't change as she waves goodbye at me one last time as I enter the airport gates, immediately rushing to the boarding area after doing the other stuff you do in the airport, because even though we had a long talk outside, I completely forgot that I'm late for the flight. Luckily, I was the last one and they didn't fly without me.

"Have a safe flight, Mam." The counter lady tells me, smiling brightly as she gestures for me to enter the tunnel connected to the plane's door. I grin and nod my head, tipping the cap I wore as it nearly fell off.

I put on my seatbelt and sigh, relaxing my muscles for the flight. I honestly love travelling, if I could, I'd travel around the world. So when I heard about this project-job-work or whatever it is, I immediately felt like a golden woman. The person seated beside me taps my shoulder and I turn to face her. She smiles politely, outstretching a hand. "Hello, My name's Holly, what's yours?" she asks, her face beaming with joy for some odd reason.

I furrow my eyebrows together, twisting my neck behind me to see if she was actually really talking to me before looking back at her. She has on an amused grin. "Uhm—me?" I ask, pointing to myself.

She rolls her eyes and chuckles. "I don't think there's anyone else beside me, now is there?" she replies smoothly, waggling the fingers of her offered hand as I gasp and take it, shaking firmly.

"Sorry—I'm Brittany," I introduce myself, smiling weakly.

What I thought would be a smooth and fun ride talking to a stranger turned out to be dreadful. Holly couldn't stop talking about her great adventures around the world as a substitute teacher and yes, for the first 10 minutes it was nice hearing them, they were funny actually but it kind of got boring when all she said after every story was, _"And I said to that person, I thought you'd never ask."_ Then wink after. If I counted how many times she winked at me during my journey, I'd say 50. She's hot and all, and I was going to try flirt with her because I might be alone in London if Mike lives to far since he's too busy to answer my emails, but I decided not to because 1, she reminds me of my mom, 2, she's way too old for me, 3, I don't have a thing for the same colored-hair as me.

So to my joy, as soon as we arrived at LHR, Heathrow, I immediately grabbed my hand-carry from the upper bunk and rolled out of the plane before she could say, _I thought you'd never ask._

After all the processing in the airport, I walk out and smile at the scenery before me. London is definitely one of the most beautiful places I've ever been to. This is my second time, the first being with my parents but I was so young then. I line up by the cab lane and tap on my suitcases boringly as I wait for my phone to access its data roaming. I open an app to play a game when I get an alert. I almost squeal when I get the go ahead and immediately call Quinn.

She answers after two rings.

"_New York is _shit_ without you,_ _can you come back tomorrow? An hour?"_ was the first thing I hear from her as I giggle and shake my head knowingly at her.

"Maybe a month." I joke, rolling my things forward as one group of teens entered the cab on the lane. "Anyways, I'm here and I'm so excited." I squeal, bouncing on my toes lightly as I get awkward stares from the old couple behind me.

"_I know, you've been telling me that since last week._" She jokes and I can almost see her rolling her eyes at me.

I sigh and smile appreciatively to the guy who grabs my stuff and puts it inside the back of the cab. Quickly, I climb inside and tell the driver where to bring me, giggling when I hear his accent. I totally love British accent. "I can't wait to come home with an accent." I tease Quinn, knowing full well she'll just get annoyed with me and my childish ways.

"_If you come home speaking like a queen, I'm kicking you out of the apartment."_

I frown and lean back on the black cushions. "But you moved in with me." I remind her, smirking smugly. But what the heck, Quinn never really cared about that.

"_Yeah, whatever, I'll still kick you out."_ She lamely replies and it makes me laugh.

"1 day down, 29 to go, now I'm hanging up, let me enjoy the London air." I gloat, peering out of the cab as I gasp at the sight of Big Ben and then to its right, London Eye. I'm totally getting in that thing as soon as I sort everything out.

"_Make sure you keep your sugar level low."_ She continues to joke around, but I couldn't mind at all because I'm soon hanging up on her, knowing full well she'd be lecturing me about that the next time I call.

* * *

"And that's it." Emma's friend, Joe, tells me with a big grin, patting the closed portfolio as I thankfully grab it from him, placing it inside my bag as I hook it on my shoulder. "Really glad to have you here, Ms. Pierce." He says with that foxy voice, making my knees buckle because I still can't get over the way they talk.

"Thanks Joe, I'll do my best." I say, smiling gently at him as we shake hands and go our separate ways. I've already left my stuff and checked the small apartment I'll be staying in for this month, only bringing a small bag around with me when I entered the clinic. Joe was nice to help out through the things I needed to do and now he's being sweet to let me enjoy London as my first day kind of thing. So with a giant grin and a hop to my step, I rush out of the clinic and not bother waiting for a cab because what's the point in admiring the view if you're stuck in a vehicle?

Besides, a lot of people are walking in London, it seems like walking is more of their style than driving, which is the complete opposite of New York—ish. The air smells really good and calming too, a great relief from the pollution in New York.

But there's one thing I really want to do today and I'm going to make sure I won't miss it. Giggling, I put on my shades to block off the really bright sun and walk towards the line for the London Eye. It was really long, and I couldn't really feel my feet anymore after an hour of waiting for my turn but finally, I got my ticket and I'm just a few more people down until I get inside one of those containers. I fix my cap whenever I got bored too.

"Mommy, it's so high." I turn around to see a kid looking frightened at the tall Ferris wheel. The mom crouches down and picks her up, saying sweet nothings to calm her little girl.

A deep sigh escapes my lips as I stare at them, longing for what they have. It's not like I want a kid already, I mean I do when the right time comes but I'm just so curious to know who my real family is going to be in the future. I want to know my soul mate, and make sure I pleasure her in all ways possible.

"You can go inside now." The girl says as she accepts the ticket I offer her, I smile a bit and slowly take the few steps to go inside the vehicle box. I was a bit clumsy because the damn thing moves while you go in and if you don't hurry, you'd either not go inside and fall inside the dirty river or get a bad bruise in the knees. I suck in a deep breath and walk inside, my head ducked down from the cold air when all of a sudden my cap's being knocked off from a force hitting my shoulder. I hiss and blush, turning on the balls of my feet to quickly apologize to the person who I side-eyed catching my hat, when my hearts stops beating.

"Hey you drop—" Santana stops talking as she stares into my wide eyes, her brown orbs enchanting mine as I feel my jaw dropping. I would've fallen into the river if not for the kid I was watching a while ago pulled me inside. I fix my stance and continue to stare out of the box, not letting go of Santana's gaze as I go higher and higher until I'm too high and she looks like an ant below me.

I slap my forehead and release a breath I didn't know I was holding. The kid frowns at me and pokes my arm. "Are you okay?" she asks, crossing her arms together as I shake my head.

"No." I blurt, licking my lips.

Santana is in London. The unknown place she moved to from LA was _fucking_ London.

Out of nowhere, I start to slam my hands against the transparent doors, not knowing what I was doing exactly. The kid screams and everyone else in the box starts to shriek.

"What are you doing?" One of them asks and it freezes me. Shit, I'm going crazy—"Somebody hold her, she's going to open the door and jump—some—" Before I could assure the person that _no,_ I am most definitely not going to jump, a big buff guy wraps my arms behind my back and kicks my legs, making me grunt and fall to the floor as I whimper.

"Does anybody have something I can use to tie her hands with?" he asks in a low voice, and I struggle under his big man hands. He leans close and I cringe at the foul stench of his breath. "It's okay, Miss, we'll take care of you—whatever you're thinking—"

I didn't even bother listening anymore to his therapist lecture as I roll my eyes and tug at the belt being tied around my wrists. The guy taps my shoulder and rubs it, thinking it was calming me down. "It's okay, I've got you know."

I try not to cry at how pathetic I look as of now. But more than that I really want to ask myself why I started banging that damn door—what was I thinking? Dropping out to face Santana on the ground? God, what the heck is wrong with me?

When we reach the bottom, I'm kind of stumped with the fact I didn't enjoy the ride as I wanted to enjoy it. London Eye was supposed to be an eye-opener for me on my trip to London; no pun intended, but it ended up with me sitting in front of some weird paramedics flashing a light on my right eye, asking if I drank anything before I went in, took any drugs or am mentally ill. No matter what I said though, they didn't believe me.

So now I find myself sitting in front of Joe, who just talked to some people in the hospital I was sent to for a talk about suicidal attempts and I'm trying to cope with the fact I might just be crazy.

"I know I told them you were not mental but, but are you sure? Emma's never—"

I hold a hand up, pouting. "I am perfectly normal." I tell him in a strong voice, chuckling a bit. "I don't know what happened, but I am not mental." I assure him with a smile, making him seem doubtful for a moment. "Can I just go home? I—I'd like to go to sleep, uhm, jetlag and all."

He shrugs his shoulders and lets me go, probably feeling pity for me because I've spent most of my day in the hospital, being taught about the wrong ways of suicide.

I drop head first on my bed inside the apartment and groan, completely tired. I only raise my head up when I hear my phone ringing.

If it weren't Quinn, I wouldn't pick up. "Hello?" I greet, my voice sounding rough.

"_Woah, are you okay?"_ she asks full of concern.

I shake my head, balling my body up. "Worst day ever." I whine, rubbing my sore eyelids as I feel the heaviness of the entire day. "Like seriously, you wouldn't believe it."

Quinn shuffles on the other end and I do the same, sitting up, as I lean back on my headboard. _"Tell me about your day then, Britt."_ She coos, making me smile.

I nod and nibble on my lower lip, already knowing what's going to happen next.

"Well, I almost committed suicide today."

"_What? Have you gone mad? What're you saying?"_ Quinn rambles, her voice sounding so loud I had to move my phone away from my ear for a second.

I sigh and ruffle my messy blonde hair. "I'm fine, it was just a misunderstanding." I whine, kicking the sheets of my feet.

Quinn doesn't say anything but I know she's trying to figure out what I'm doing here. _"And what else did you do, crazy?" _her voice goes back to being teasing and sweet, which almost makes me want to smile and go all happy with her but there's someth—someone from stopping that.

"And I saw Santana." I blurt, the realization of it all coming down on me as I feel a weight being tossed unto my shoulders.

There's uneven breathing on the other side and I'm wondering if that's Quinn or _me._

"_Oh shit."_

Couldn't say it better myself.

* * *

**Damn! Here we go a fucking again, HAHA, How do you like Quinn and Brittany being best friends now? She's still close to Mike and Rachel but since they're in a relationship and in LA, it's hard to keep in contact. Quinn on the other hand, is starting new with Sam and lives with Brittany, I also ship their friendship.**

**FUN Fact: Since they're all scattered, they are just phone conversations everywhere. It's funny really.**

**Story on the Role:**

**Title: **Delivery Girl

**Summary:**Maybe it's fate Cory didnt show up for this delivery call that Heather had to substitute for him. Maybe it's fate she's standing outside favorite actress Naya Rivera's house holding a box of chinese food. Maybe it's fate she gets to see her half-naked in a robe too.

**Plot (not summary, ish, yet) :** Heather works at Chang-nese Chinese restaurant with married couple Jenna and Harry, alongside Cory who is the delivery man. One night, Cory was nowhere in sight for a delivery call and Harry asks if she could do it instead. Blah blah, I don't want to reveal the whole story to you, so I'm working on it and I'm excited.

**REVIEW, Follow and Favorite!**


	16. Chapter 16

**1,000+ Reviews! I cannot believe this, truly thankful for all your support! You guys are amazing, I am literally the happiest girl in the world! **

**Here's the next chapter to celebrate! I wish I wouldn't end this fic so soon but it is coming to a finish in a couple more chapters! Maybe or maybe not it will reach chapter 20, let's see!**

**WARNING: Something dirty ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: **Bully and Benefits [Fuck Buddies]

**Summary: **It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing: **Brittany, Santana

**Rating: **M

**Words: **9k+

* * *

"Rachel Berry, you better answer this phone." I growl to the ringing sound against my ear as I walk through the subway grounds of London with a frown on my face.

After the 5th ring, she finally picks up. "_Brittany, thank god you called I was trying to—"_

"Why is Santana here?" I cut her off, crossing my arms together as I repeatedly tap my foot on the silver floor, glancing at the clock from time to time to check what time my train would pass by. "And don't tell me you don't know she's here because I have a feeling you know."

Rachel gulps. _"W-What? I haven't heard from Santana in years."_

I shake my head and pout, not believing this girl would betray _me _for the woman I've been having problems with since high school. "You're seriously going to lie to me?"

"_Well, I'm not exactly lying because I really haven't spoken to her in a long time but—_Mike_ has."_ She confesses, clearing her throat. _"Mike has for years, actually."_

My jaw drops at this revelation. It all connects now, how could I be so dumb not to realize this? Mike just went to London weeks ago and after seeing Santana yesterday, I should've known him and her were in some kind of relation! But why them? They couldn't stand each other.

But _shit,_ they both went to LA after high school, could they have patched things up?

"What are you talking about?" I ask, huffing loudly as the train rolls by and opens the doors, I casually wait for all of them to walk out before I head in and immediately sit down on an empty chair.

"_Please don't get mad at me but I promised Mike, Britt."_ She whines, and I just have to roll my eyes. _"He-He's in London to help Santana out."_ She starts off, and I can feel her hesitating to answer my hidden questions because of her faithfulness to Mike, but what's wrong with me to know? I deserve to know.

"Help her out with what—_oh my god._" I gasp, and quite loudly too if the kid beside me didn't just jump out of his chair in shock. I cover my mouth and nearly bite my tongue hard. "The—The place Santana transferred to after LA was—"

"—_London."_ Rachel answers for me, humming and I can see her nodding. _"Yes, that's the place."_

I slap my forehead and groan. "And after all this time, I was guessing New York or Lima again—wait, how long have you known she moved to London?" I ask, steam coming out of my ears at how secretive my two best friends were..

"_I—I've known for a while—maybe a few months—"_

"Months?" I shriek, scaring the kid again as I rub my thighs to cool me down. "Did you just say months?" I hiss, gritting my teeth. "I feel stupid now for always calling _you,_ and wonder where Santana could be."

"_Brittany, please don't be mad at me, it wasn't my right to tell you. Mike told me—"_

I clear my throat and hum to cut her off. "What is going on with Mike and Santana?" I ask, confused as to why this man, my best friend, seems to be keeping secrets from me about his _friendship_ with my past lover.

Rachel stays quiet and I have to grip on the handle when the train stops by a passing station, the doors slide open and I tap my fingers on the metal handle impatiently waiting for Rachel to answer my questions.

She sighs, and it doesn't sound too good. _"I don't think I can tell you, Britt—"_

I groan and bite my lower lip, frustrated. "I cannot believe you're doing this to me." I grunt, shaking my head.

"_Look, if this satisfies your curiosity enough, Mike and Santana have actually become really close friends since they both went to LA years ago._" Rachel sounds annoyed, almost pissed off for me forcing her to tell the truth. _"And they're both together in London right now too._"

I gasp, and so does Rachel, and I can comically imagine her slapping her hand on her mouth like she revealed something important. And it is, very important.

"Mike's with Santana?" I hiss, clicking my tongue. "Here? Together?"

Rachel groans and I'm happy for the long journey. _"You know what? Fine, but you owe me one, Britt."_ She whines, whimpering like a puppy.

I grin and cross one leg over the other. "I think you owe me one for years, if it wasn't for me, you'd never meet Mike."

"_But Mike introduced you to me."_ She counters back and I flip her off, ignoring that last statement.

"Just tell me, please. It's been messing with my brain."

She sighs and there's a bit of a shuffling in the other end. _"Okay, Mike went to London a few days ago to meet up with Santana because he needs her to help him for this showcase he has in the UK."_

I frown and scrunch my nose up. "Why does he need Santana for that?"

"_Santana's a real estate agent, in London._" She replies.

My jaw drops at this. "She's a what?" Clearly, I don't know what's going on anymore with her life and I even have _Rachel_ to fill me up with this.

"_A broker, she sells houses or apartments, or lots—anything homelike, you name it. A place too if she can, she's pretty good at it too, she's sold a lot of places to different kinds of people, Santana's very persuasive."_

I roll my eyes, pouting. "Tell me about it." I huff, remembering that night at Noah's first day party when she seduced me into having sex with her, losing my virginity. Don't get me wrong, that was a beautiful moment for me, it's just—Santana has a way with words.

"_I'll just forget you mumbling the words _sex with Santana_ just now._" Rachel tells me and I blush. Did I say that out loud? _"Mike needs a good place and since Santana stays in London now, he came to visit her and scout for a good place. A workshop I mean, he's going to be partnering up with this Spanish man over there for a new dance studio."_

I lick my lips and ponder over the things Rachel just said when something haunts me. "So Mike knew about Santana all along too?" I ask, not missing the tone of my bitter voice.

Rachel sighs. _"It's not like you've asked about her, Britt. You literally told us not to talk about Santana whenever we're in your presence."_

"But I'm asking about her now!" I whine in frustration, smacking my forehead. "You could've warned me or something." I add, pouting. "Bumping into her here is the last thing I expected."

"_Believe me, I was praying you wouldn't see her there."_

I frown, confused. "Why?" I ask, nibbling on my lower lip.

Rachel clears her throat and I can hear her cursing to herself. _"Because she doesn't know you're there too."_

My eyes widen as I realize I've reached my station, I clumsily walk out of the train and take quick steps out of the stairs. "What? You and Mike didn't tell her?"

I'm sure she's shaking her head now. _"We didn't tell her for the same reasons we didn't tell you."_

"And what are those reasons?" I huff, waving an apologetic hand to a stranger I accidentally bumped into before continuing down the streets, towards the shop I'm supposed to meet up with Joe's client. I'm praying for time to go slower because I need more information.

"_Britt, you know why."_ She replies simply, and I roll my eyes. _"You and Santana aren't in good terms."_

I hug my coat tighter to my chest and shiver; it's getting quite cold. "Just because we fought over silly things two years ago _does _not mean we are not in good terms." I try to reason out but even I know it's pointless.

"_That's exactly what it means."_ Rachel corrects me and I stand before the pedestrian lane across the animal shop. _"We're just trying to protect the both of you."_

I grit my teeth and let out a low growl. "Yeah, thanks for the heads up." I sarcastically tell her, shaking my head.

"_Britt—" _Rachel warns in her weird tone. _"Just—do whatever you have to do there, okay? Don't think about Santana—she's—you did say whatever happened to the both of you is through already, why do you need to think about it now?"_

I bite my lip and push the glass doors open. "Because I'm frustrated." I reply to her simply, not bothering a goodbye as I end the call and change my attitude to a happier one when I greet and hug the owner of the shop in front of me.

"Hi." I say, smiling widely as we let go, and the first thing I notice are her shiny teeth. "You must be Abby, I'm Brittany—Joe's—" I didn't really know what I was called, so I went for something easy. "—Assistant."

She giggles lightly and nods. "I know, he called to remind me just a minute ago, I reckon you're here to get the lil' birdies?"

I nearly faun over her accent, biting my inner cheek as I hum in approval. "Yes please, Joe wants two birds if that's okay with you."

She waves me off with a snort. "More than fine, darling, now wait here, I'm just going to pack them up if that's alright with you?"

I examine this little shop and turn to her, grinning. "That's great, is it okay if I look around?" I ask, pointing to the various animals on the corners.

"Go ahead, enjoy yourself." She tells me, leaving a second after as I skip around the place, smiling when I see a cat come over to me, meowing cutely. I bend down to pet his head when another cat catches my eye. I gasp and waggle my fingers at him, almost like he could understand my lieu greeting. It was the fattest cat I had ever seen, most adorable too. He's frowning though.

"That's Lord Tubbington." Says someone from behind me and I turn to see a young boy scratch the back of his neck shyly. "He's taken, his owner left him here for some weight check-ups, she'll be back shortly to get him."

I chuckle and stand up straight, cocking my hip to the side as I admire this kitty. Totally a Lord, and born in London too, it's just perfect. The Queen would be proud to have this cat by her right chair. "He's adorable." I say, tilting my head to the side as I watch him yawn. "It's too bad somebody has him, I'd buy him even if I'm not from around here."

He grins and nods his head, blushing lightly. "S-So you like animals?" he asks, flicking his bangs aside.

"I _love_ animals." I correct him with a wink, bouncing on my toes when the cat that is named Lord Tubbington, crawls to me very slowly, his tummy touching the floor. I gasp in awe and crouch down, scrubbing his fluffy back as he purrs at my touch.

"B-Be careful," the boy stutters, holding his hands up. "He's as fierce as his owner." He adds, teeth chattering. "And, Ms. Lopez doesn't like it when strangers pet her cat."

I stop my hands from caressing his fur as my body all about snaps up and I'm narrowing my eyes on the boy. He jolts in his place and trembles, probably wondering why my mood changed so suddenly. "What did you just say?" I ask, stepping closer to him as I try to block my assumptions away.

"He's fierce?" he replies, body backing up against the dog food as his hands go up to defend himself. My eyebrow quirks up curiously, did I really look intimidating? Just a moment ago he was trying his best to flirt with me.

I shake my head, blowing out a whistle. "Nope, the one after that."

He gulps and tries to say something even though his upper teeth are bumping with the lower ones in a weird way. "M-Ms. Lopez doesn't like—"

Before he could finish his sentence, the front door's bell rings and we both face that direction as Lord Tubbington meows loudly, trying his best to rush to the door with his chubby feet as my eyes bulge out of its sockets. I'm pretty sure London is a big place but why does it feel like such a small world now?

"I'm telling you, Martinez doesn't like old fashioned buildings, I'm looking for a more hip and modern type, don't you have any?"

Mike. I haven't heard from him in so long. But my heart thumps when I see the woman beside him.

Santana shakes her head, frowning slightly. "I take up on the more antic and cavern-themed buildings, but fine, I'll try talking to one of my colleagues, she's familiar with those types."

The boy and I are frozen as I take one step away from him, narrowing my eyes on the both of them as I wonder if they even notice that I'm here.

Santana bends down, immediately smiling that smile I used to love when she sees Lord Tubbington using his paw to tap her shin. She giggles and brings him up with a bit of a struggle, groaning when he stays on her arms. "_Oof,_ you're getting heavier everyday, didn't Abby give you a weight-loss regime?" she coos, nudging her nose with his as he purrs, causing a giggle to escape her plump lips. I couldn't help but gulp at the memory of kissing them.

"Speaking of Abby," Mike drawls, clicking his tongue as he turns his eyes forward, mouth dropping open when he sees me standing near the counter, my face blank. "_Shit."_ He curses with wide black orbs.

Santana frowns and faces him, tilting her head to the side. "What's wrong?" she asks, pouting slightly before turning to the direction he was staring at, dropping the cat when our eyes connect. Lord Tubbington gracefully lands on his big feet and crawls away to a litter box. "Shit." She repeats Mike's words, her mouth also dropping open as I stare at them quizzically.

The door behind me creaks open and close, slamming shut as I sense Abby walking towards me with a cage, she smiles, not realizing my stoic face and hands over the two birds who are happily tweeting inside. "Here you go, Brittany, tell Joe to take care of these two precious things, alright-y?" she giggles, winking at me as I clear my throat and force a smile.

"U-Uh, yes, t-thank you Abby." I mumble, accepting the cage when all of a sudden Abby's green eyes brighten up and she's walking towards Mike and Santana. My heart beats widely as I watch this scenario and I'm praying that it's not what I think it is.

But it is.

Abby leans forward all the way and kisses Santana lightly on the lips, bringing her in for a hug as she giggles and goes to Mike, kissing him on the cheek instead. "Hello," she greets them, smiling brightly as her feet twist to Santana. "How was building-scouting, babe?"

Babe?

I blink a couple of times before taking a deep breath, licking my lips that are suddenly dry as I move to her front table and grab my phone. I swivel towards the lot of them and nod my head slowly. "So, I'll be on my way, Abby, it was really nice to meet you." I say with as much as a polite voice I can, shaking her hand as she flicks me off and goes for a hug, squeezing me tightly.

"My pleasure, darling." She coos, winking at me. "Tell Joe I said hi, it was a delight to meet you." she adds with a twinkle in her gorgeous green eyes and I'm not surprised as to why Santana would date her. She's beautiful.

I chuckle sarcastically and glanced at Santana whose mouth is still open.

Nodding back at her in reply, I grip the cage tightly with my fingers and walk towards the door, not even bothering to acknowledge my past batch mates as I send a quick glare to Mike who cringes in response. I open the door, ready to stumble out with my weak legs when I hear a purr. Furrowing my eyebrows, I twist my neck and see Lord Tubbington staring intently at me.

I grin and wiggle my fingers at him. "Bye Lord Tubbington." I singsong, giggling when he rolls over on his back, his big belly bouncing. I smile and look up, only to regret it after when I see Santana staring right into my soul.

We have eye contact for a very long time, my eyes darkening after when I notice hers averting it to the sidewall. I'm about to just run out of here when Abby stops me, walking towards the door to keep it open as she points at Mike first. "Let me introduce you to some friends of mine before you leave." She hums, licking her lips. "That's Mike, he's a friend of Santana's back in LA, a great dancer."

I nod my head, willing the tears to go away because even a stranger like Abby, who probably met them 2 years ago or more knows a lot more about their lives than I do, and I've known Mike for many years, even Santana.

She moves her finger to Santana and I see her ducking her head down, tucking a lose strand of hair while Lord Tubbington continues to play with her shoe. "And that beautiful woman is my girlfriend, Santana," she says in awe, her greens eyes brightening up in such a way, it reminds me of my old self when I'd think about Santana. Abby turns to me and winks. "I hope you don't mind me being gay—"

I cut her off with a light laugh, shaking my head. She might have found it offensive but I hold my hand up to correct myself. "No, I'm gay too." I tell her and she smirks.

"Well what do you know? Sorry Timmy, this girl's into lady parts!" she screams, and I notice the boy with the braces blushing furiously, tripping over a few animal toys as Abby chuckles. "He thought you were a model when you walked in." she jokes, patting my shoulder. "Anyways, don't go messing with my girl," she continues to kid, waggling her eyebrows at me. "I know she's pretty and out of this world so I was just reminding you not to be into her, okay darling?" she teases, poking my cheek as I suck in my lips awkwardly.

Laughing, I nod dumbly. "Oh yeah, she really seems like a keeper." I whisper out, fighting the roll of my eyes.

Abby grins toothily and I'm really pissed off that Santana and Mike hasn't said a thing since they saw me. They look like zombies right now. "You got that right." She hums, winking again.

I nudge my thumb back and choke out a grunt. "I have to go to Joe before he—uh, goes on break." I excuse myself, stepping out of the shop's doorway as Abby waves at me happily.

When the door closes, I slap my forehead and grit my teeth together, taking big strides towards St. Louis and try to beg Joe from not letting me see that woman ever again. But I highly doubt that because her shop keeps the birds we're going to be examining on in my stay here.

* * *

I stare at the wall in front of my bed, absentmindedly tracing the patterns of the flowers there on the bed sheets. I groan and bite my lip, cupping my cheeks. What am I doing? I should be enjoying my stay in London. This is the city of magic for Pete's sake, I should lay on the grass in the park in just a bikini top and shorts, I should go to a gym, visit museums, _anything._ But no, I'm stuck at my rental apartment after a whole morning of examining and studying that bird I'm going to bring back to Emma in New York, thinking of my encounter with Santana and her girlfriend, Abby.

"Ugh." I groan, falling back on my mattress as I hit the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm going nuts." I say to myself, rubbing my forehead. "I'm going nuts." I repeat, nodding sadly as I turn my body to face the mini-desk and grab my phone, immediately dialing Quinn. Damn, I've been calling her a lot lately.

"_And I thought I was the clingy one._" Was the answer I get from my blonde friend, making a small smile appear on my face.

"I'm not clingy." I reply, pouting slightly. "I'm just, bothered right now." I sigh, rolling on the sheets as I suddenly miss the presence of my roommate who I consider my sister from another mister.

"_Is this about Santana again? Britt, just make sure you don't see here again. As simple as that, get the job done, only _one_ month and come back home, I'm here for you."_

Oh how the roles have been reversed. Usually, it was Quinn there for Santana, back in high school that is. Then I had Mike and Rachel but ever since 2 years ago, things changed and the big reason was because of our destinations. Sure, Rachel was more with me than she was for Mike and Santana but now it's different, she loves Mike, why wouldn't she go with him?

"That's the problem, I saw her, _again._" I groan, slapping my forehead. "I'm so done with this Q, I'm actually ready to call Emma and tell her I can't do London." I sigh, nibbling on my lower lip.

Quinn gasps in the other end. _"What? You can't do that, you'll lose your job."_ She warns me, clicking her tongue as I feel my body turn into a tiny mess all of a sudden. _"Don't let your feelings get into the way of your job, Britt."_

I frown, shaking my head. "I don't have any feelings. That's all in the past now." I huff, rolling my eyes at how defensive I sound.

"_Yeah sure, and I'm gay."_ She jokes sarcastically and I decide to play with the game because I'm miserable right now.

"You are? I knew it, Sam's just your beard and you've been in love with me this entire time." I tease, grinning from ear to ear when I hear Quinn choke, probably halfway on drinking her drink.

She coughs a couple of times and I can't help but laugh some more. _"Oh my god, that's not even remotely funny._" She hisses, venom in her voice. _"Change subject, please."_

I chuckle and roll my eyes. "It was funny." I correct her, fiddling with my fingers. "And I don't know what subject to change it to, you hate talking about animals so," I drawl, licking my lips. "What do you want to talk about?"

Quinn hums in response. _"Okay, listen to me very clearly, okay Britt?"_ she asks, and I nod my head even though she couldn't see me, but probably felt me. _"You are not going to stay inside your room like a bum, nope, you are going out and exploring London like a normal first-time tourist would do. You are an adult now Britt,"_ Quinn sighs, almost tired of this whole charade. Believe me, I'm tedious as well. "_If ever you see Santana, you are not going to run away or do something crazy. You, a tough lady, are to speak to her politely and treat her like you both haven't broken each other's hearts."_

I pout but shake my head after, pushing myself up into a sitting position as I tell myself that Quinn's right. I'm not going to mope around like what I usually do back in Ohio. "Yeah, I'll do that." I say, buffing out my chest as I swing my feet to the ground and wear my shoes, flinging the blanket out of my body as I grab a small bag and hook it around my shoulder, heading straight for my door. "I'm going to be civil and not think about her."

Quinn hums in agreement. _"Yup, now go because Sam just rang the doorbell."_ She says in her giddy voice, making me chuckle.

"No sex in my room." I warn her, even though I know she won't listen. They think it's so funny to annoy me by putting their filthy bodies in my bed. I once asked them why _my bed_ and they just answered with a nonchalant, _it's way better there._ Which makes no sense because Quinn and I's bed are the same.

"_No promises."_ She singsongs, making me stick my tongue out in disgust.

"Wash it," I groan, chuckling lightly as I open the door and step out, inhaling the great air of UK.

"_Nope." _And with that said, she hangs up the phone and I'm walking down the pavement with my red scarf around my neck, wondering why it's so cold now.

* * *

Today was wonderful; I've made some stranger take creative pictures of me and Big Ben, took a stroll down Oxford St. to check out some nice shops, went biking around the park after I rented one from Barclays, grocery shopping at Sainsbury's, and finally, just sat on a boat in a far enclosed river while some guy rows it. Usually its meant to be romantic, but I'm alone so what can I do about it?

I triumphantly balance my shopping and grocery bags between both of my arms as I walk to the bus stands, patiently waiting as I lean back on one of their poles.

I'm humming to some tune that's stuck to my head when someone taps my back. I smile, ready to make a new friend when the words die inside my throat.

"H-Hey Brittany." Santana stammers, lips quivering slightly as she wraps her arms around her body to warm herself, a small smile in place.

I blink a couple of times before I clear my throat, remembering Quinn's words.

_You're an adult now._

I force a grin and smile back at her. "Santana? What're you doing here?" I ask, not bothering for a hello as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, chuckling lightly.

"Well, I live in London now." She tells me, her dark eyes drawing me in.

Rolling my eyes, I giggle. "Of course, I know that, but what are you doing _here?"_ I ask again, pointing to the bus sign as she follows my direction.

Santana grins in response, pointing behind me as I twist my neck to see the front entrance of the M&S grocery store. "I saw you pass by when I came out, I, uh—" she blushes, gulping hard. "I decided to say hi because—we've bumped into each other twice and I never did, so, _uhm,_ hi." She rambles and it makes me smile at her.

"Well hi to you too." I reply, watching as her nose wrinkles at me before I clear my throat and gesture my hand to her. "I mean, you look really great Santana."

Santana blushes and wipes her hands on her jeans, pointing back at me nervously. "Y-You look great—I mean, amazing, yes, you look amazing as well, Britt." She mumbles, and I smile at the nickname.

"Thank you." I whisper out, forcing another positive expression out of my face even though all I want to do is run home, call Quinn and hear another lecture from her or something. Anything but this. And where is that damn bus?

Santana eyes my stuff and steps closer, hands reaching out before going back to her body. "That must be heavy, let me help you out." She offers, nudging her chin to the many bags on my arms, nervously biting her lower lip. And it's weird to see her shy, not like she was before in her high school years. She seems so different now.

I shake my head, silently thanking her offer. "It's okay, I'm pretty stiff so I don't think I can move." I joke, giggling as Santana smiles up at me.

"W-Well, if you want, I can drive you home?" she tries, giving me another offer as she turns around to look at the bus time then back at me. "Unless you want to wait for 1 hour for the next bus?" she adds, smirking playfully at me.

I gasp and walk forward, squinting my eyes towards the electrical sign. "All busses are delayed to an hour." I mumble out, pouting at this information. Why didn't I see this? I'm pretty sure it said 5 minutes a while ago—or did I even check? No wonder no one else is waiting with me.

Santana chuckles and tilts her head to the side. "So what do you say?" she asks, nibbling on her lower lip.

I shrug my shoulders, knowing I have no other choice. "If that's fine with you—"

She cuts me off by furiously nodding her head. "Of course it's okay," she husks out, smiling shyly as she starts to walk towards her car outside the M&S store, making me follow her even though she eyes my bags like she desperately wants to carry them for me. Santana opens the back door and I place my stuff in, about to step inside when Santana stops me by holding my wrist. I felt a jolt go throughout my skin as I twist my neck to face her.

"Don't you want to sit on the passenger's side?" she asks, letting go of my hand. "You might be cramped with all your—uh, bags."

I hum and nod my head, stepping out as I open the door in front and climb in, noticing the cars in the UK are different from those in America, the wheel's set on the other side. Minute later, Santana climbs in and turns on the engine.

As she steps on the pedal, I widen my eyes and spread my arms out, stopping her from going any further. She stares at me and I look back at her with an open mouth. "You're driving." I mumble out, teeth chattering slightly. "Santana, you're driving." I say again with more intent in my voice. Why is she driving?

Santana chuckles and puts my hand away, driving forward as I grip on the edge of my seat in worry. What if her accident happens again? Oh god, I'd love to die with Santana because that's great, but—not this young. She side-eyes me as we go through some shops and chuckles, I whip my head to face her and frown.

"What's so funny?" I grunt, tilting my head to the side. "You're_ driving,_ that's not a laughing matter." I whine, glancing at the window to see that we've passed by a park. I close my eyes to relax myself. "Santana I think—"

Santana reaches a hand out and pats my thigh comfortingly, sending shock waves all over my body as I gasp and point at her one-hand-wheel. "Grab the wheel with _two_ hands, San, or I will jump out of this car." I miss the way she smiles all of a sudden.

"Britt," Santana starts, her chuckles not dying as we come to a stop in front of the traffic-light. "Don't worry, I've gone through my fears of driving now." She tells me, smiling at me briefly before it turns into a cute pout. "Wait, you never told me where you lived." She states, rolling her eyes as she taps on the steering wheel. "No wonder I was asking myself why I was bringing you back to my home."

I blush lightly as I look at her, arching an eyebrow. "You sure we wont be dying?" I ask, clearing my throat.

Santana nods, licking her lips. "Positively sure, Britt." She assures me with a laugh.

"And you were bringing me to your house?" I question, smirking playfully at her as she flushes a deep shade of red.

"I—I got sidetracked." She reasons out, nibbling on her lower lip as she side-eyes me when the stoplight turns green.

I giggle and decide not to tease her as I point to the right turn. "You're actually on the way, just turn right and I'm there already." I whisper, missing the way Santana's breath hitches when I get too close.

She nods and turns the wheel like an expert, making me smile inwardly. "What made you drive again?" I ask, tapping my chin in curiosity. "I'd actually like to think London's perfect for you because everything is somewhat in walking distance and uh—people love to walk here."

Santana grins and snickers a bit. "Funny right? I move to the land where walking is the norm and end up driving." She says, shaking her head in amusement. "Damn that Abby for doing this to me."

Something hard and sharp slices through my chest and hits my heart. "Abby?" I ask, trying not to sound so different as Santana nods her head, looking at her rear mirror to check the car behind her and I'm glad for that because she can't see my reaction now.

"Yeah, Abby's got this persuasion thing about her, after a month in London, she made me buy a car and drive around like I've been living my whole life here." She tells me, smiling at some fond memory as I try not to roll my eyes.

"I know another person who has persuasion skills." I mutter quietly, crossing my arms together as Santana glances at me.

"Sorry, did you say something?" she asks, smiling sweetly at me as I shake my head. "Well uhm, we're in your street now, so what number?" she asks, peering out the window as if to examine the buildings.

Real-estate agent, duh.

I point to the house that's three doors down from where we are and she steps on the pedal. "So this Abby girl," I start, playing with my fingers nonchalantly. "She got you to drive?" I ask, feeling my eyebrows furrow together.

She nods, humming to a tune as she stops by my door, facing me with a big grin. "Yeah, she used to drive me around but told me I had to change and _woman up_ or something." She chuckles, recalling the memory as I fight my eyes from rolling.

"She seems to really have a good effect on you." I mutter, chewing on my lower lip as Santana quirks an eyebrow at me, smirking.

"That's right." She hums in acknowledgement and I don't even try to fight off the huff coming out of my mouth.

She clears her throat and glances at me shyly through her lashes. "A-And how are you?" she asks, tilting her head to the side. "I mean, it's great to see you again Britt, you don't know how happy I was when I bumped into you yesterday in the London Eye."

I grin and let out a small giggle, remembering that. "About that—" I drawl, clucking my tongue. "—Do you still have my cap? That's my favorite." I tease, smirking as she blushes at me.

"I was going to wait, but that damn thing is the biggest Ferris wheel in the world, I bet you came down 30 minutes after.

"It was very long." I agree, nodding as I tap my chin. "Horrible experience though." I groan, closing my eyes for a second as memories of that buff guy keeping me down from 'committing suicide' engulfs my brain.

Santana smiles at me in curiosity. "Oh? And why's that? Usually people love their first times in London Eye." She chides, scrunching her nose up as I sniffle a giggle. She looked so cute.

"It's a _long_ story." I joke, silently talking about the long ride as well. Santana gets it and throws her head back, laughing loudly inside the space of her car. She wipes a non-existent tear and stares at me intently again, which made me gulp nervously.

"I like your hair cut." She mentions, nudging her chin towards me as I blush deeply. It wasn't really that obvious, not even Quinn noticed it, I cut my hair like two weeks ago but only about an inch off to get rid of the split ends. And to think, after two years of not seeing Santana, she'd see it.

I tuck a lose strand of hair and grin. "Thanks, and I like your—" I subconsciously examined at her skin, licking my lips at how caramel it looked. "—new tan." I end for, smirking as she blushes shyly as well. It's not like she wasn't caramel before, or toasted, or chocolate brown or tan—or whatever, it's just she has a more red-orange skin tone to it, almost like she's a burnt sun if I even knew what that looked like.

She rubs her arm and chuckles. "Thanks—" she drags, pouting slightly and I know why. The conversation's getting a bit too weird, and I'm sure that in a few seconds, we're just going to bring up our relationship, fight then do something that's totally us—angry sex.

But I doubt she'd do that, Santana has a girlfriend now.

Yet, I'm surprised that didn't stop her.

Soon, our conversation got super heated.

"You're blaming me?" she hisses, poking her chest as I glare at her, wondering how it got to this, from complimenting my hair and her skin to silence to New York to _this. _

I roll my eyes, annoyed. "Of course I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying—you should've told me." I huffed, scrunching my nose up as steam comes out of Santana's ears.

She points an accusing finger at me and hisses. "_I_ should've called you? Then what's the point of surprising you, Brittany?" she growls, gritting her teeth together.

"That's the thing! Why were you even going to surprise me? It's not like we're a couple." I grunt, cringing when I see her eyes blink sadly for a second before it turns all-furious.

"Oh please, we've talked about this a million times, I surprised you because I missed you and wanted to be with you because two fucking years was hard for me to wait for your _shit_ called fate." She barks with flying hand gestures. That's right, she's talking about the fight two years ago, a fight that got us here.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Well we haven't seen each other 2 years after that, and here we are now—I'm better and I've never felt more happy."

She chuckles darkly and sticks her tongue out to me. "Great because I feel the same way. I have an _amazing_ girlfriend who I don't catch sleeping with another woman on bed."

I feel a vein pop as I twist my body towards her and flare my nose. "I wasn't your girlfriend when you saw _that,_ Santana—you caught me at a bad time to talk about our past feelings and when you saw me having sex—"

"—fucking—" she corrects, smirking smugly at me as I blush.

"—sex, it's sex, Santana." I whine, clicking my tongue. "Anyways, when you saw me doing _it_ with another woman, you'd think I cheated on you!" I exclaim, shaking my head at her. "Is it my fault that I have to tend to my needs? I am only human and like you said, 2 years was a long wait."

Santana flicks me off with a wave of her hand and crosses her arms together. This is getting way too out of hand inside a car. "It's entirely your fault, I came in with a bunch of flowers and to my surprise; you're fucking that _bitch_ doggy style—"

"—you don't need to remind me of what I did," I groan, rubbing my forehead. "Look, you didn't want to hear me explain, you just left after you screamed at me—"

Santana cut me off just like I did with her. "—You screamed too—"

I throw my hands up and whimper. "Only because you were shouting! It's like a reflex."

She shakes her head in mock disappointment. "Out of the both of us, I honestly thought if there would be a cheater in the relationship, it would be me."

I quirk an eyebrow up, grinning at this new found information I can bite back at her. "Oh? So you're saying if I decided to be with you after HS grad, you'd cheat on me? _Wow,_ I was right into saying no to you then."

Santana flares and clenches her jaw, knowing full well what I'm doing right now. "Brittany—what the _fuck_." She hisses, cracking her neck. "No, that's not what I meant and you know that. Just look at it character wise, I'm the bitch and you're the nice whatever, wouldn't people assume I'd be the cheater?"

I smirk and play along. "But not all relationships have a cheater on them Santana, how could you think of us that way? Was it your plan to hurt me all along? How cruel." I sigh, shaking my head as she groans and slams her hands on the steering wheel.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you are doing this." She seethes, tugging on her hair tightly as I chuckle, leaning back on the car window since I was facing her.

"Just a friendly question, do you want me to warn Abby of your cheating ways?" I joke, tugging my lips up into a coy smirk. "You know, just for her to be safe."

Santana whips her head to me and hisses. "Abby's a wonderful person, better than you are." She snarls, and I had to roll my eyes.

"Funny, you said the same thing to me years ago." I complain, ignoring the heartache.

"Oh I still think you're an amazing person, Britt." She hums, nodding her head. "The only problem with you that Abby doesn't have is that you're _fucking_ confusing."

I snap at her almost immediately. "_Confusing?_ You think I'm confusing?" I ask, laughing sarcastically. "Are you sure you got your facts right because if I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who wanted to keep our fuck buddies relationship a secret, _you_ were the one that didn't want to deal with feelings that I clearly had strongly for you,_ you_ were the one who didn't show up on our first date that was the start of many because of some _girl_ you haven't told me who it is yet and I don't know why, was going to reveal my secret which isn't such a hidden thing anymore since even Quinn knows about it." I ramble, crossing my arms together as Santana clears her throat. "Gee, thanks for telling me how confusing I am, ever thought you were too?"

Santana scowls, glaring at me hard. "Fine, I was the most absurd out of the both of us but I made it all clear after graduation didn't I?" she shoots back, shrugging her shoulders. "I told you I wanted to be with you and you give me this crap about waiting for fate to decide because we need time away from each other, and guess what? I did hang on to that stupid fate and guess where it brought me? To the love of my life fucking a stranger. If that isn't fate telling me that we're not meant to be after all, then what is it?"

I almost break at her words. I seriously didn't mean to hurt her; we just never stayed contact and having my left hand as a masturbation helper is not so good with Quinn always talking about how good Sam was or Rachel talking about her great weekend with Mike. Yes, we're that comfortable to talk about my sex life. They saw how frustrated I was and said it wasn't so bad to have a late nightstand, it had no strings attached so why not? I had my few share and Santana just had to surprise me on a night I decided to fuck.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We weren't together, you shouldn't hold it against me." I whisper, almost scared to shout now.

Santana frowns, licking her lips. "I would like to think you waited for me too." She replies, sounding broken. "I was waiting this long time and I thought you were doing the same so don't blame me for reacting that way."

I roll my eyes, pinching my sides. "That flower hurt you know, when you smacked it on my face." I say, remembering that night and how the stem cut my cheek.

She chuckles at the memory. "You deserved it, I didn't want to see your _dick_ inside another woman's vagina."

"Why? Did that get you hot and bothered?" I tease, inching closer to her as Santana started breathing differently.

"No, it got me mad and jealous." She hisses, facing me with a hard look, her eyes subconsciously lowering down on my lips as she starts to lick her own.

"Why?" I husk, nudging my nose against her cheek as she stifles a moan, I lean down and nibble on her earlobe, loving the reaction I get out of her as she flinches.

Santana pants and moves one hand to grip my arm tightly. "B-Because—" she drawls, sucking in her lips as I continue my peck-fest down her smooth neck. God, I love the taste of her skin.

"Because?" I hum, licking her neck as she jolts and nearly breaks my arms off.

She pushes me back and I'm left wide-eyed against the car window, staring at Santana as she unbuckles her seatbelt and leans forward, resting one hand on the window behind me as that car starts to fog up with all this heat. I gulp and stare at her plump lips.

"Because you were fucking her and not me." She ends, crashing our lips together as I groan, my hands whipping up to her thighs as I claw at her skin. She hisses and nips on my lower lip, tugging it forward before releasing it with a pop. I pant against her soft pillow lips and stare lustfully into her dark eyes as she drops down and grinds her clothed crotch on my erection, making my eyes roll back as I moan embarrassingly loud. 2 years of no intimacy with Santana and I feel like I'm living again. Oh how I remember how after she caught me and that night stand, the next day she came to my house and we fought again before having sex all around my apartment, it was a good thing Rachel was out shopping with Quinn. The day after that it happened again, but I went to her hotel and we went at it like mad bunnies.

I'm so angry at her. "You fucking _left_ me for a British chick." I growl, leaning my head back as she devours my neck, sucking on my pulse point that usually makes my knees buckle but I'm glad I'm sitting down.

Santana ignores me and rips my buttons open, making me gasp as she cups my bra-clad breasts and rubs her finger over my nipples that soon harden at her touch. I arch into her, effectively using this action as a way to release my arms from my blouse as I grab her cheeks and bring her lips back to mine. They've been gone from my grasp for too long. I nibble on her lower lip as she scratches on my abs, making me hiss.

"_Fuck."_ I groan, bucking my hips up in this uncomfortable position, panting right against her plump lips as Santana moans, bringing her hips down again. It's getting too hot in here and _too_ cramped also. Who would've thought Santana would buy a small car in the UK? "_Inside. House."_ I whimper, tugging on her dark locks as she breaks away from me and licks her swollen lips slowly, sensually.

She smirks and pushes off me, kicking herself out of the car as she slams the door and I'm pathetically climbing over the rear to wipe the foggy window to watch her strut her way up the steps to my small home, she twists her neck to look at me and winks, making me stumble out, not caring that I'm just in a bra and an obvious erection as I push her against my door and devour her lips again. Santana pants and practically humps on my leg that's in between her thighs. I slide my hands underneath her dress and rake it up, letting it stay bunched up on her waist as her panties become publically seen. I moan when I see how tiny it is, how _fucking lacy_ it is. I stretch the panty and let go, making it whip against Santana's marvelous skin as she hisses and accidentally bites my lip.

"Oh god," she whines, continually thrusting unto me with desperation, sweat forming on her brow as I clumsily grab my key on my back pocket, unlocking my door as we both fall down on the carpet floor, making out heatedly. Santana's under me as I lay my hand on either side of her body, sucking her lips as she slithers her tan fingers from my boobs to my spine to my ass, squeezing it roughly as I grind down on her exposed leg.

"_Oh my dear!"_ somebody screams from behind us, and I forgot we left the door open as I kick it shut, moving my hands down to Santana's covered pussy as I slide my finger up and down, causing a whimper to come out of her delicious lips as she quivers under my touch. She pants heavily against my face as I toy with her, noticing her panties start to get wet the more I rub her. She encircles her arms around my neck and hides her face on the crook of my neck, hissing when her leg jerks, accidentally getting a rug burn.

"Ow." She whines, and I pull back but not far enough to remove my fingers from in between her thighs, as I use my one free arm to scoop her up. She assists me by wrapping her legs around my waist, locking it behind me as I bring our bodies to my bed that's just to the left corner. I'm suddenly very happy I left the door open.

I drop Santana on top of the sheets and go to my knees, sliding her lacy panties off her smooth tan legs as I crawl above her and bring the wet underwear to my nose, sniffing it with lustful eyes.

Santana's mouth drops comically. "That's so hot." She husks, and I go for something desperate as I poke my tongue out and taste her for the first time in years. Santana closes her eyes and throws her head back, covering her face with one arm as she cries out in pleasure. "Fuck Brittany, don't do that." she pleads, body shaking all of a sudden as I continue to feel her thrusting up into me when all of a sudden she shrieks and flops down. "_Y-Yes."_

My eyes blink a couple of times as I stare at her then duck down to her pussy, that's suddenly leaking cum. I gasp and snap my eyes to her, hooded with arousal. "Did you just come?" I ask, licking my lips, as Santana's cheeks blush red. I grin and crawl back, landing back on my knees as I bring her legs up and over my shoulders, scooting her butt closer to me as I let out a puff of air, hitting her sensitive pussy.

Santana arches and pushes her most intimate place closer to me, accidentally bumping with my nose with her wet folds as I snicker and dive in, lapping her juices clean. Santana curses and thrashes her arms around, but I'm too busy tasting her sweetness to watch her. God, she smells so good, I could eat Santana out forever and never get tired. I insert my tongue and wiggle it, making her gasp as I insert a finger and start pumping along with my tongue's continuous licking inside.

"Shit, shit, shit." Santana rambles, jutting her hips up as I release my tongue and suck on her clit, trying something out as I rake my teeth on it, which got the best reaction ever as Santana shoots up into a sitting position and screams. _"Oh fuck!"_

She tugs on my hair and I peer up at her, stopping my ministrations. She shakes her head and beckons me to come to her. I smirk smugly at this. "S-Stop, if you go on anymore, I'm going to come again." She whimpers, clearing her throat.

I chuckle and blow another air against her drenched pussy, making her legs quiver. "And who doesn't want that?" I tease, adding a _long_ lick against her folds for added measure.

Santana pouts and crosses her arms, and I'm frowning at the sight of her covered chest, the dress should go away soon. "I would really love to walk after this, thank you very much." She barks, rolling her eyes as I chuckle at her stubborn attitude.

"Well, we got a problem with that." I singsong, standing up as I start to unbuckle my jeans, zipping it open for it to drop down and pool around my ankles. "Because I don't want you to walk after this."

I don't miss the way Santana's dark eyes surprisingly get darker as she licks her lips and stares at my dick, I'm happy my compression shorts went down with my jeans. I smirk at her and kick them off me, free hand going down to stroke it a couple of times. I couldn't help but grunt at the feel of my fingers but sigh when I think Santana's digits would be much better. "Ugh, so good." I moan, rubbing the tip as it starts to leak pre-cum.

Before I know it, Santana on her knees, slapping my hand away and grabbing the base of my cock while giving it a hard squeeze, making my knees buckle at the sudden action. I gasp when she immediately takes my tip and sucks on it, sucking the pre-cum off of it before bringing my cock all the way inside her mouth, using her saliva as lube as she strokes half of my dick up and down to add pressure.

My hands move to her head and I start to fist her hair tightly. She moans and it vibrates through my cock, hardening my dick even more if possible. Santana makes a gagging noise and I start to get worried, thinking I accidentally pushed her head a bit as I let go but she holds a hand up and grabs my wrist, bringing it back to where it was. I suck in my lips when she expertly uses her tongue to play with my cock as her lips surround it. Fuck, she's so good at that. She continues to pump the base when the hand she was holding my wrist goes to my balls and she squeezes it hard.

I gasp, rolling my eyes back. "Oh yeah, that's it." I pant loudly, gnawing my lower lip as she smirks, adding a great enveloping technique around my hard, throbbing dick. "Fuck, Santana—I—" I whimper, clenching my jaw to resist the urge to explode too early.

Santana slowly leans back, sucking the head hard for added measure before letting go with a pop. I open my eyes, and nearly faint at the sight of her lips coated with a few of my pre-cum. Santana smirks and pokes her tongue out, licking her lips sensually and I really want to scream when I see the tip of her tongue coated.

"You're killing me here." I laugh, peeking down to see my cock hard and standing tall. Damn, how does it still get bigger?

"Good, 'cuz I'm kind of mad at you." Santana growls, standing up sultrily, her eyes hooded with lust as she grabs my bra straps and brings me closer to her, connecting our lips together as we both moan at the taste of ourselves in the other person's mouth. Her left hand goes down to my cock again, using her pointer finger to rub the tip as it dribbles with pre-cum while my right hand goes down to lightly finger her wet folds, teasing her by dipping a digit in as she grinds down on it for some friction. We continue to kiss sloppily as I grunt at her clothed upper body. That dress seriously has to go. We lean back and I smirk when Santana starts to unzip the dress from the side, letting it fall down on her knees before kicking it away, probably next to my jeans and shorts.

My mouth drops and drools at the sight before me, Santana's body has gotten more toned and developed if that's even possible, the other times when we did it after that chaotic problem 2 years ago, it was always so rushed and I never truly appreciated her figure since high school. I subconsciously suck in my lips as I continue to ravish her with my dark blue eyes, taking in the dip of her abs and the lines it has. God, and I miss those breasts of hers that are just so round and beautiful.

"Sa—" Before I could finish my sentence, Santana's shoving my shoulders back and I hit the desk there, hissing when my ass aches at the sudden movement. I glance up to see her walking towards the bed before she's sitting down gracefully, crossing one leg over the other to hide her soaking pussy from my hungry eyes. I basically whimper at this, which makes her smirk.

"Now, tell me how _terrible _I am for leaving you for a 'British chick'."

* * *

**Damn, don't be mad at me if you're suddenly sexually frustrated at ending that way! HAHA, now you're probably wondering why Santana would even want to have sex with Brittany if she has a girlfriend already, well answers will come next chapter. They're adults, they still do stupid things.**

**What happened 2 years ago will be addressed as well. And regarding the thong Brittany wore last chapter, it isn't really seen because of her compression shorts, her dress was tight, but only on the top, the bottom was flowy-ish, she's still a lady so I want to keep it that way. Oh the problems of having a g!p character.**

**And, to my next story,** the Delivery Girl,** I might not post that first because apparently, I'm not allowed to post any HeYa fics which I think is absurd, I love HeYa fics, they do something to me. I don't want it to get deleted and I can't change it because I've written a couple of chapters down already and its hard to change ALL the names of the characters there so I'm going to do my other one:**

**Title: **North Star

**Summary: "**Brittany and Santana are like the North Star, you're always going back to each other." No matter what happens.

**WARNING:**Major character death in the beginning. The beginning ONLY, but comes back in the next chapters. I know confusing right? How is that character dead then alive in the next? First, no it is NOT a flashback the part where she's alive in the next chapters, she actually lives again, you'll see why when you read it. WHO dies, I won't say at first, (wink wink)

**PLOT:** Basically, (I won't say who) Santana or Brittany dies due to pregnancy failure, along with the baby. Brittana is already married here and has two children and were expecting their third child. The alive one runs away from the hospital as soon as the other dies and finds a woman being surrounded by men. She rescues her and the mysterious woman turns out to be a fairy-genie (I made it up so I make my own rules) and grants her 3 WISHES. Now i'll stop there, you just have to wait and see what happens.

**Tell me how you feel!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So VERY sorry for the long wait! I didnt mean to reach it this long but it was my SATs last week and I spent two weeks heavily studying it. Please pray for my score! I really want it to be high so I can get into a nice school, (hehe). But I'm back and I'll be finishing this fic soon! (I know I'm very sad too.) Maybe 2-3 chapters left! Huhu, probably end on the 20th or 19th. But I had such a roller coaster writing this story.**

**Read my new one! it's G!P but I haven't updated the summary yet. It's called North Star and I promise you, it's interesting, angst in the first chapters but just plain old fun in the next then at the last angst again. (lol what's new?)**

**And to those who thought I was going to stop writing, not to worry! It was a good laugh though :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews! Truly loved them, and those who PMed me, I'll be replying after a few hours because I've got things to do!**

**ALERT: There was a supposed continuation of the sex scene last chapter but I honestly (and I know it shouldn't let it get to me but it did) got offended by one review that just listed out horrible things about my smut so i got insecure, sorry to disappoint but I just felt uncomfy writing the scene! Please respect me about that :( I didnt want it to prevent me from writing what I love, but it did. So claps to you, you've stabbed me pretty well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: **Bully and Benefits [Fuck Buddies]

**Summary: ** It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. She knows she never had a choice anyways. After all, that girl was irresistible, who is Brittany to deny her? G!P HotNerd!Brittany, Popular!Santana

**Pairing: **Santana, Brittany

**Rating: **M

**Words: **8k+

* * *

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

Rubbing my eyelids, I slowly open them and blink my eyes a couple of times, adjusting to the light that's streaming down my window curtains. I clear my throat and frown when I feel how dry it is. I push myself up into a sitting position and gasp when I notice how naked I actually am. I blush furiously, twisting to grab the sheets to cover me when my hand meets skin.

I glance up and gasp, eyes turning a shade darker as I take in the beauty on top of my bed, wrapped in white sheets.

"Santana," I breathe out, sucking in my lips as I dare myself to trace over her figure, fingers dipping in between her thighs before ending up just above her bellybutton. I smile weakly when she flinches under my touch, causing a small giggle to come out of my pink lips. This seems to wake her up though.

She peeks one eye open and grins, rolling her body to face me as her hair covers a part of her face. "Hey you." she husks, clearing her throat from the rough morning voice.

I wish she didn't though, because I love how she sounds whenever she wakes up in the morning. "Hi," I reply, nibbling on my lower lip shyly when everything suddenly starts crashing down, and I'm recalling what happened last night. I duck my head down and pout. "Santana, we need to talk—"

She crawls towards me and tucks a lose strand of hair before lightly pecking my lips, tilting her head to the side to kiss me better. I'm about to give in, just like always but something inside of my brain is telling me to stop. So I did just that, I gently hold her shoulders and she ceases.

"What's wrong, Britt?" she asks with her large dopey brown eyes.

I sigh and shake my head. "We can't keep doing this." I reply, licking my lips.

She laughs and furrows her eyebrows. "Keep doing what?" she hums, obviously keeping her walls up again since she didn't want to talk.

"Walking all over our problems by having sex." I whimper, rubbing my forehead. "We need to talk about _everything_, Santana—I do miss you a lot." I confess, shrugging my shoulders. "And if there's any chance we can start fresh, I'd love to do that."

She frowns and clicks her tongue. "Just last night all you wanted to do was sex."

"I was mad, _you_ were mad, whenever we're mad all we resort it to is sex and now that I'm awake, I don't want to slide through this mess." I reply, pleading her with my eyes for some little conversation.

Santana stays quiet for a minute before turning around and jumping out of my bed, bending down to grab her clothes as I frown at her. Why does she always have to be so difficult?

"I need to go, Abby and I have our annual Wednesday Breakfast Dates." She mumbles, stumbling a bit as she slips in her feet.

This got me steaming in confusion. "You're just going to go to your _girlfriend_ after what we did last night? Don't you have any guilt?" I hiss, grabbing the blanket to cover my chest and _member_ because I feel so dirty all of a sudden. And I should be, what we did was wrong. I really don't like being the cause of a break-up, especially having sex with another person's girlfriend. So, maybe I'm being a hypocrite too, saying all these things when I insinuated to have sex with Santana just hours ago. But, there was always this thing inside me that could never deny my infatuation towards the girl.

Santana frowns, almost showing a face that meant _what are you saying_ when something dawns on her and her mouth drops open. "Oh, that." she mutters, tapping her chin as I roll my eyes.

"Yes that, what's going—"

"Abby isn't my girlfriend." She blurts out, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck as I try to turn my gaze away from her round breasts.

But wait; there are more important matters than Santana's rambunctious twins.

"_What?"_ I gasp, narrowing my eyes on her as I tighten my hold on the sheets. "B-But, in the animal shop she-she kissed you and you said—" I stammer, shaking my head to get rid of all this dizziness.

Santana gulps awkwardly and slips on her bra, struggling to attach the clasp as she replies to me. "About that, I may have just teased you about her and me being girlfriends because I found it hot that you were super jealous." she rambles, blushing deeply at her own confession. "And Abby—at the animal shop, I was just as shocked as you were when she kissed me." She laughs, holding a hand up after she buckles her bra strap.

"You were shocked?" I repeat her words, pouting. "I'm kind of confused Santana."

She nibbles on her lower lip and sighs, going back to sitting on top of the edge of the bed as she fiddles with her fingers nervously. "Abby's my best friend, not my girlfriend, Britt." She whispers, smiling weakly at my weird facial expression. "I met her when I first came to London in search for a place and she knew a good person to help me out, after that, we hitched it well. She's as straight as a pole too." She jokes, chuckling lightly.

"Then why did she fake being your girlfriend?" I ask again, frowning at this matter. "It's not like you knew I was coming to that animal shop."

"Because she knows _you_, Britt. I've kind of talked about you way many times to her; she's like my venting buddy. Abby practically knows all my problems and stuff." She grunts, rubbing her arms. "I've talked about _our_ past and shown some pictures of you too. Believe me, after you left the shop she was telling Mike and I how funny it was when she saw you entering and it seemed like you came out of the photo album in my phone."

I quirk an eyebrow amusingly at this newfound information. "You have a picture of me in your phone?" I tease, smirking smugly at this.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Don't be up yourself, I still use my phone back in high school, so yes, I do have some pics saved." She mumbles, fighting back a smile. "But going back, she said she wanted to piss you off by pretending to be my girlfriend, so, as soon as she came out of the storage room and saw both of us staring at each other, she hatched her plan. That was her explanation." She ends, holding her hands up playfully as I pout.

"So Abby hates me?" I ask, not liking that fact since I'm going to be working with her for a month.

"Not hate per say, that's a strong word." Santana tries to ease it in but I'm not gullible. "Okay, she's just not fond of you at the moment." she hums, licking her lips.

I wave her off and scoot my butt closer to her, intertwining our fingers together as I tug her towards me. Santana complies and we're sitting across each other with crossed legs now. I smile and she smiles back. "Okay, now that I know we didn't cheat on your fake girlfriend and I won't feel guilty for making you cancel your breakfast date with her, can you please hear me out?" I ask, scrunching my nose up. "You think 2 years is enough time for you to let me explain?"

Santana bites her lower lip and sighs. "Yeah about that, I need to explain too. You're not the only one who should talk."

I nod my head and rub her skin gently with my thumb.

* * *

_2 years ago._

_Santana's POV._

_I'm excited and nervous as hell. Finally, after 2 years, I'm going to see Brittany again. We've tried to make contact a bit but it was hard with all our school projects and studies. We barely got to ask how the other is doing but I'm here now, and I'm ready to commit myself. I haven't been with a woman since Brittany and I'm planning to never be with one but her only. She's my soul mate. I see that now._

"_Where to?" the cab driver asks, looking at me through the rear mirror as I lean back and pluck out a folded paper from the pocket of my backpack. I open it and hand it over to the guy, smiling happily as I peer out the window and admire New York City's nightlights. You see, Mike gave me Rachel's address and since Brittany lives with her, I'm a lucky woman to not be searching for her house. Pretty weird how Mike and I got close all of a sudden. It all started with me desperately looking for a person to share my apartment with because after freshmen year of college, they just had to kick you out of the dorms because they need it for the new freshies. I was so scared because I couldn't pay it fully when I bump into the Asian man inside Starbucks, if I had not seen the newspaper he was reading about open apartment slots, I'd wave him off and ignore him._

_You'd think it's weird for me to live with a man but Mike and I, on our first few months of living together, it was hell. We had so many differences, ranging from TV show times, cooking, showering turns, to even accidentally breaking the dishes because he was just as clumsy as Brittany was. It made me realize more that Brittany really is the one for me because that one time she was dancing around my room back in Lima and accidentally broke my vase, I didn't get even close to mad, we just laughed about it and I pretended to say I hated it when that was the only thing that resembled my parents who ditched me for a cruising love tour in a ship around the world. _

_After that, we connected in some weird way and I came to like him. He was nice, funny, peculiar and most of all, has wicked dance moves and if you know Brittany and me, I love to watch dancing stuff._

_Before I forget, I lean forward on the seat and give the cab another address first, remembering I should leave my stuff somewhere before I go see Brittany. I roll my eyes when he grunts and scowls at me but wave it off, plugging in my earphones to listen to some tunes to calm down the nerves._

_Just in a few minutes, I'm standing in front of Quinn Fabray's small apartment that she shares with a person she met on campus. I twist my neck to glare at the cab driver for him to wait because I'm just dropping my luggage, which he didn't bother to help me carry out the trunk. Quinn opens the door and gasps._

"_Santana?" she asks in a disbelieving tone, making me smirk and wink at her playfully. Her shocked face soon turns happy as she envelops me in a hug, nearly crushing my bones. "Oh my god, Santana! What're you doing here?" she pulls away but keeps her hands on my arms as I shrug my shoulders._

"_Thought I could check out what's so great about New York." I tease, chuckling lightly when the cab driver honks his horn. I grit my teeth and give him the finger before turning apologetically to Quinn. "Sorry, I'd love to catch up but do you mind I leave my stuff here for a while? I need to be somewhere."_

_She smiles and nods her head enthusiastically, already bending down to grab the handle when I try to do so myself. "Don't worry about it, I'll handle it. Now go before your cab leaves you." she jokes, pulling me in for a another hug as I climb back inside the yellow vehicle and slam the pad of paper with Brittany and Rachel's address against his arm. He winces and I smirk._

_Serves him right._

_When I'm being brought to a corner near their apartment, I'm glad to see a floral store beside it, happily buying a bouquet of roses to make my triumphant comeback to my soul mate much more romantic._

_And honestly, I'm nervous. Freshmen year of college was like a wake-up call to me that being a bitch in high school is not everything in the future. I wasn't _the_ most popular girl at the batch, but I wasn't the fresh meat either. I swayed smoothly through different kinds of groups but never really had a friend there that could come close to someone like Quinn. Sophomore year made me notice a lot of couples, and _non-_couples—if you know what I mean, the usual fuck buddies and benefits kind of pairs. It sickened me, realizing that Brittany and I were like that as early as high school. I wish I could have warned them that most of the time, rules about fuck buddies are usually broken. That's the thing, promises are meant to be broken._

_And that statement couldn't be anymore valid as I knock on the door to Rachel and Brittany's apartment, the force letting it creak open slightly as I pout at this; they should lock it or else a robber would get in without them even knowing it. I take a deep breath and glide my wobbly legs forward, in search of familiar blonde hair when I hear something._

"_Y-Yeah."_

_Its either Rachel sounded more like Brittany or that's actually, _my_ Brittany. I furrow my eyebrows and take nervous steps towards the source of the sounds, noticing an ajar bedroom door. I gulp and slowly kick it, gasping at what I see inside._

"_Oh my—" I can't even finish my words as I watch Brittany—_innocent, shy and naïve_ Brittany plunge her _you know what_ inside of a random chick who's butt is exposed to the world like Brittany suddenly turned into me back before I met her in Noah's party. A sex, devouring maniac. _

_I feel the tears threatening to fall down the corner of my eye's as I let out a small whimper and begin to turn around, tightly gripping the bouquet when suddenly, I hear Brittany gasp and rummage through some things._

_I hurry my step, wanting to escape this horrid place when lithe fingers grab my wrist and turn me around, the full pain seeping through my veins as I grit my teeth together and use this spin as a momento for the big hit, my left arm swings and the bouquet of flowers whacks against Brittany's face hard. I let go of the flowers and watch it drop down to the carpet floor as I take in her cheek with a long cut, bleeding slightly. I almost felt guilty and apologized, but I was too pissed._

"_What—" I hiss, stomping forward. "The heck—" I continue on, licking my lips. "Was that?" I point to where the bedroom door was, sulking as I realize that there's a naked woman inside that _shitty_ room._

_Brittany nibbles on her lower lip and ducks her head down, twiddling with her fingers shyly as I'm suddenly hit with nostalgia. She was always like this when I'd get mad, fumbling like crazy. Damn it, I shouldn't be missing her._

"_You better explain or I'm going to go kick your ass, Blondie." I growl, bringing back the old name as I watch her cringe._

_The first thing that comes out of her mouth after two years was this, "I thought you said Blondie was a nice nickname." She mutters, scrunching her nose up. "Now you're mad though so it's actually negative?" she asks, scratching her forehead._

_I roll my eyes and frown. "This is not the time to play around with me Brittany." I sigh, flapping my arms out. "You know what, you're right, we need time." I say, recalling her words from graduation. "And when I mean that, I meant _time away from each other for a long time."

_Brittany's eyes become somber as she shakes her head and goes to grab my other hand but I whip her away from me. "Please don't do this, let me explain San—"_

_I gulp and snap my head to her, glaring hard. "Don't you dare call me that." I huff, crossing my arms together. "Weren't you just calling another name a minute ago?" I snarl, jutting my chin to her still closed bedroom door._

_I swear, I never wanted to tear down a door so badly until now._

* * *

Brittany POV present.

"I understand why you would be so pissed at me, Santana. If the roles were reversed, I would have done worse—" I mumble, smiling weakly as she rolls her eyes at me in response.

"No, you'd handle it less violently than I did. You'd probably just walk out and never made a move to know you were there." She whispers out, rubbing my skin lightly.

I giggle and let out a sigh of deep longing. "Probably." I drawl, clucking my tongue. I smile when I remember that flower slap. "You do know that I had to apply a lot of cream and other shit to heal the scar right?" I tell her, arching an eyebrow. I was just playing with her but it seemed like she was getting flustered.

"Ah—yeah, that—I have no words to explain." She laughs awkwardly, clearing her throat.

"San—" I start, tightening my hold on her hands. She looks up to me and smiles weakly, I can see the pain in her eyes, the regret and something much more. "I'm sorry for sleeping with another woman."

She shakes her head, blinking her eyes rapidly. "N-No—"

I shush her. "Don't, what I did was wrong but—right at the same time."

Santana furrows her eyebrows at me and grits her teeth. "Oh?" she grunts, swatting my hands away. I go for them again but she's crossing her arms together to deflect me. "Ok."

I sigh and rub her thighs. "Not in that way, San." I whisper lowly, ducking down to connect our eyes again but failing so when she averts her head. "Will you listen to me too?"

She glances at me briefly and I know that means it's okay.

I take a deep breath and gulp. "I was alone." I basically blurt out, blushing lightly. "Sure, I was with Rachel and sometimes Quinn during my first year of college but it was the first time I ever experienced being—I don't know what to call it but, I had some kind of energy exchange with a lot of women."

She rolls her eyes, chuckling. "Sorry, didn't think you'd be such a—"

I hold a finger up, stopping her. "Don't say anything you might regret." I mumble, watching her bite her tongue. "Anyways, it was different. I was still my bubbling mess whenever a girl or guy would ask me out and it was weird. They took a liking to me. For the couple of weeks, I'd just run off and ignore them because I thought they were playing with me. But this one girl kept on flirting and I guess I wanted to try it out?" I tell her, smiling softly when I see something flash in her brown orbs. "The only person I ever dated was you and that wasn't even a _date."_

She frowns, knowing I was hinting that date she never showed up to.

"So I told myself to let go for a while, you know? To be able to let my heart feel things that I felt with you."

Santana ducks her head down and places her hands on her lap. "So did you feel it? With others I mean?" she whispers, a strain in her voice.

I shake my head, even though she can't see me and fake an irritated sigh. "That's the problem. I just never _felt_ it with anyone but you, and it made me think I was going crazy." I laughed, finally happy to see a reaction from Santana as she whips her head up and stares at me with a lopsided grin. "So that's all I did for a while, _date_ but it never got far as to labels or you know—"

"Sex?" she finished for me and I nodded.

"Yeah. But, during my second year—seeing Quinn and Rachel talk about their love lives made me jealous." I choke out, rubbing my arm awkwardly. "As you know, I'm kind of a –well, romantic. I just felt so lost without love in my life, and maybe that's why I found you so early." I confessed, blushing at my words. That wasn't supposed to come out. She wasn't supposed to know that I'm still in love with her. Dammit.

Santana's grin turns into a full on smirk and I know she's teasing me without saying any words.

"But—" I say slightly higher than usual. "But, don't get it in your head because we've been through a lot of _dirt_—"

She arches an eyebrow. "Did you just replace _shit_ with _dirt?"_ she asks, laughing with her bunched up cheeks.

I disregard her, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Anyways, so one day Quinn and Rachel talked to me."

* * *

"_You're still going to wait for her?" Quinn asks, a light glow in her eyes. "That's so romantic."_

_Rachel frowns and shakes her head. "And completely unhealthy." She hisses, crossing her arms together. "You should move on, I doubt Santana's going to find you or something."_

_My heart beats at the mention of her name. "I'm not waiting—" I correct them, though I sound so wrong. "I'm just—" I stop, trying to find the right words but groan when I couldn't. "—waiting." I admit embarrassingly, causing Rachel to flap her arms around._

"_See? You can't keep on waiting—there are potential lovers out there for you! One who could treat you right, Britt." She says, pointing at me with an extended finger. "It's not like I don't like Santana, it's just—I'm tired of seeing you mope around about her and getting all cranky when I talk about Mike."_

_I frown, crossing my arms together. "I do not mope about her."_

_Quinn grins, licking her lips. "Oh but you do." She giggles, her eyes crinkling on the sides. "And I would help you by calling Santana up and let her march her butt here but uh—I can't contact her somehow."_

_I shrug my shoulders, sighing. I know that, I asked Quinn almost everyday if she found a way to contact my past lover. "I'm dating." I reason out, biting my lower lip. "Isn't that progress?"_

_Rachel shakes her head, an idea suddenly popping up. "No, what you need is _intimate."

_I arch an eyebrow. "Excuse me? What is an _intimate?"

_She leans forward on her elbows and smiles that weird smile. "You've only ever had sex with Santana, right?" she asks me, and I blush._

_That's right, Quinn and Rachel knew about my relationship with Santana during high school. And maybe the whole world too now because who wouldn't? I practically confessed my love for her to the entire school._

"_Yes." I reply slowly, wanting to figure out what she's trying to imply._

_She nods and jumps a bit on her seat. "It's settled then, we're going out tonight and find you a one-night stand."_

_My eyes nearly bulge out of its sockets. "I—I don't think that's a good idea." I stammer, shaking my head furiously._

_Quinn cuts in with a hum. "Actually, I think that's a perfect idea. You know one thing I noticed in High School about relationships because of sex?"_

_Rachel rolls her eyes. "We get it, Ms. Popular, you had a lot of men in—inside you." _

"_I'm just going to ignore you say that. Going back, because I've had sex with a couple of men back in the days, it made me compare things." Quinn explains with a few hand gestures. "Like, when I lost my virginity to this guy in Sophomore year, I thought he was like the _one_ for me, he was sweet, charming, top senior, everything I thought I needed in a guy—after all, he made me feel incredibly amazing." She flaunts with a flick of her blonde hair. "But, that all came crashing down when he turned out to be not the perfect guy I thought him to be." She casually shrugs her shoulders, almost not sad about the fact she lost her first love._

_I furrow my eyebrows together, confused. "What did he do?"_

_Her eyes go misty for a second before she laughs it off. "Don't remember, I didn't want to care anymore."_

_I nod my head slowly, wondering if that's how I looked whenever Santana was the main topic._

"_So, in my rage, I slept with uh—the hottest man in our batch to get him to feel the way I felt."_

_My eyes go wide. "Noah?"_

_She nods, chuckling lightly. "But its like he didn't even know me, so I moved on from him when he graduated and started dating others. Then, having sex with other people made me _y'know,_ feel how different it is."_

_Rachel gasps in awe. "So it never felt the same way with others when you were with that senior?"_

_Quinn shakes her head, smirking playfully. "It felt exactly the same way as being with the senior. And that, my ladies, is how I realize that I never loved him from the start. It was all the same to me, and that's it." But something in her clouded hazel orbs tells me otherwise._

"_But I can't do that, I know what I have for Santana is not like—what you had, Quinn." I reply strongly, feeling slightly offended._

_She holds a hand up and juts her chin. "No, now don't go thinking that way Britt, I'm still Santana's best friend okay? I wouldn't agree on this too if it weren't for all the factors."_

"_Factors?"_

_Rachel cuts in, reaching for my hand. "You need to explore." She says, shrugging her shoulders. "You and Santana aren't an item anyways, and she's probably having sex right no—"_

_I whip my head to her, hissing. "Santana isn't like that." I growl, slapping her hand away from me. Sometimes, Rachel can be so bland._

"_Okay, okay—I'm sorry—but will you just listen to us? It's like an experiment."_

_I frown even deeper. "My love for Santana is not a science observation, Rachel."_

_Quinn places a hand on Rachel's back and glares at her. "If I were you, I'd be quiet because you're saying all the wrong things here." She grunts, silencing Rachel's mouth as the brunette closes her lips shut. Quinn turns to me with a small smile. "Let us be more lucid, we want you to just live your life as a _still_ teenager Britt. You're turning 20 in a couple of months, and frankly, it's time you let yourself out to the world. There are a lot of girls out there that would be lucky to have you."_

_I shake my head, ruffling my messy blonde hair. "But Santana—"_

"_Santana will come eventually." She interrupts me, smiling softly. "If what you say about love finds you is true, then she will. But you can't be like this if that takes forever for you guys."_

"_I don't know." I reason out my worries, fumbling with my fingers. "I—"_

_Rachel sighs and says something, causing another sharp glare from Quinn. "Let's just see okay? Tonight when we go out?"_

_I hesitantly nod my head, wanting this to get over with._

_That night, I came home crying because even though I was able to get as far as to inside this random stranger's house, I immediately left when she undressed herself. It just felt so dirty; being with someone so intimate who isn't Santana. It felt wrong. I didn't talk to Rachel or Quinn for a week after that horrible experience. I remember puking on the stranger's carpet floor too. It looked so expensive._

_A month after that, I was even more depressed. It was Valentine's day and I just longed for someone to love me back. Unfortunately, I went out drinking alone, knowing that Rachel's going to be out in an all-nighter for her NYADA play and I couldn't ask Quinn to come with me because she's having a homely dinner with her current boyfriend, Jace. It felt weird, drinking by myself. I didn't have anyone to tell me what not to get into and to stay sober always because you never know what could happen to you. Before I know it, I'm kissing this girl and she's asking me to take her home._

_I did, and it was such a haze, clothes were thrown all over the place and before I know it, I'm being smacked on the face by a bouquet of flowers. That suddenly got the world to stop spinning._

"_S-Santana." I gasp, pushing the girl off me and grabbing for some sweats, immediately putting them on as I slip a big loose shirt and rush to her before its too late. What was she doing here?_

* * *

"But I thought you slept with other women too." Santana mumbles, frowning at me as I stop my story.

"Yeah—but that was after our fight two years ago, it's been another two years San, a total of 4 years since our high school graduation." I explain, smiling sadly. "And I miss you still."

Santana bows her head, scratching the back of her neck nervously. "So did Quinn's _sexcapade-to-life-experience _happen to you as well?" she asks, her shoulders deflating.

I smirk and giggle lightly. "It did actually."

She sighs and it makes my nose scrunch up, silly Santana.

"It made me write a two long page essay about how wrong she is." I say slowly, watching as Santana slowly picks her head back up. "And that it never felt the same way with other women when it did with," I breathe out an air of love and smile. "you."

Santana chuckles and rolls her eyes at me playfully. "God, even years later you're still such a big sap."

I stick my tongue out and blush when the sheets slightly fall down my chest. "Isn't it the other way around?" I joke, earning a light slap on the arm.

As our laughter dies down, Santana tucks a lose strand of hair behind her ear and nibbles on her lower lip. She glances up at me shyly and sighs. "So what now?" she asks nervously.

I clear my throat and blink a couple of times. "Honestly? I don't know—at one point, my mom would not be happy to hear this—" Santana cringes at my words. "—but another point, my dad would be ecstatic." I say, tilting my head to the side.

"Really?" she gasps, eyes widening. "I never would have thought."

My response is interrupted by the ringing of my phone, I lean back a bit and grab it, smiling when I see it's Quinn's name across the screen. I give Santana a small apologetic glance and she get's it, standing up to excuse herself to the bathroom. I let out a deep breath and chuckle, things are going the way they are now.

"Hey Q." I greet her brightly, jumping off the bed naked as I shift through my cabinet of clothes, slipping on undies, compression shorts and a robe, too lazy to put on a bra because that would require struggle.

"_Hey Britt—How are you? You didn't call last night."_ She points out and I giggle at her protectiveness.

"I'm more than great." I sigh, twirling a lock of blonde hair. "I have so much to tell you but not on the phone." I hum a happy tune, smiling even wider if possible when I hear Santana singing inside the bathroom.

"_Oh? Well that's good, you need to get your mind off of _you know who."

I pout and shake my head. "Don't need to anymore." I reply casually, swinging my legs back and forth. "Aw, now I kind of told you not in person."

Quinn gasps and I can almost see her mouth dropping. _"Wait—please don't tell me you and Santana had angry sex again and you're just like staring at her sleep or some weird shit."_

Rolling my eyes, I wish I could shake Quinn's head right now. "The first part happened." I agreed, nodding my head but adding more before she could lecture me. "Yet this time, we talked." I finish, butterflies flying through my abdomen. "Oh my god, Q, we _talked._ I don't know where we stand now but at least that's progress right?" I grin, falling back on the sheets that just smells _Santana_.

"_Yeah, progress after 4 damn years."_ She jokes and I whine, not finding it funny at all. It's been too long. _"I'm joking, well it's not a joke because it's true but you get the point."_

I fake a laugh as Santana magically appears above my face, grinning down on me with a big smile. "Hi." She husks, and it brings tingles all over my skin. She chuckles and leans down, giving me a Spiderman kiss. God, did that make me moan.

Oops, Quinn.

"_Shit, are you guys making out? Britt—I'm on the phone."_ She yells, and I ignore her, accidentally bumping my teeth against Santana's when her nose tickles my chin. _"Put me out, cut me off—end call—do anything."_

Our lips separate with a popping noise and I have to roll my eyes at the blonde that's currently in New York. I bring the phone back to my ear and say, "Quinn—you can do that yourself." I laugh, licking my lips to savor Santana's taste. "Just admit it, you loved hearing us." I joke, sighing when Santana winks at me sexily before strutting away.

Quinn hums in reply._ "Actually, I did enjoy that."_

I gasp and groan, clicking the end button as I cloud away my best friend's laughter, immediately jumping off the bed in search of Santana. I see her sitting on the stool on my small kitchen and smile as she scoops on some cereal messily, the milk dripping down her chin. I chuckle and lean forward, wiping it off her marvelous skin.

She watches me and grins toothily; her cereal-filled cheek bunching up cutely as some dribbles of milk comes out of her mouth yet again. She blushes and brings her armed-sleeve to wipe it dry. "Ah—sorry, that was embarrassing." She mumbles, swallowing the contents.

"Nah, that was totally cute." I tease, scrunching my nose up.

She eyes me and nods her head. "Yeah, and this is cute too." She says, gesturing to both of us. A though crosses her mind and her shoulders deflate. "It's kind of sad how domestic this feels even though we've been through a lot." She whimpers, gritting her teeth. "Imagine if we didn't have so much shit, we'd probably be married, have children and you get to watch me eat cereal like a toddler."

I smirk and decide to play with her, waggling my eyebrows teasingly. "Oh? So you think we're going to get married?" I husk, placing both my hands on the counter-sides of her body, trapping her. She gulps and opens her mouth slowly. "We're going to have kids?" I continue on, smiling when her dangling legs wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I nudge my nose against hers and she sighs. "That you'd eat like a sloppy baby all your life?"

Santana groans and connects our foreheads together, the hands on her lap going down to the straps of my robe as she plays with them, chuckling when I know she feels my erection. "It's not like you haven't thought of that too." She reasons out, slightly pushing my stomach back as I giggle and glide through the kitchen towards the fridge, opening it up to grab some water. I was thirsty all of a sudden.

Releasing a relieved breath, I wink at her direction. "Maybe I've thought about it." I joke, shrugging my shoulders shyly. "And it's not my fault you were such a meanie before."

Santana swivels her butt on her stool and faces me, propping her chin on top of her clasped hands. "Now now, you don't need to dig it in deeper than it already is."

I laugh and stare into her eyes, missing the way I used to look at them before. "So—" I hum, tapping the kitchen counter. "Do you have anything to do today?"

She frowns and nods her head. "Actually, I do. I was going to contact a friend of mine's to help scout for Mike's partner's studio." She says, puffing out an air of frustration. "But now I just want to uhm—well, stay with you. Make up for all the time lost."

I grin and shrug my shoulders. "We've got lots of time to do that, but first, Mike needs ya'." I hum, licking my lips. "Even though I'm kind of pissed at him and Rachel." I fake a groan, causing Santana to giggle softly.

"Come with me?" she offers shyly, tilting her head to the side as I smirk.

"Already did." I husk, winking seductively as a gasp escapes past her plump red lips. Santana ducks her head and tries to hold back her chuckles, but fails to do so. "What? It's the truth."

Whilst Santana looks at me in disbelief, a thought passes by my mind and I end up chewing on my lower lip nervously. Almost noticing it right away, Santana reaches her hand out and holds my right one, opening it to trace the lines on my palm. "Hey—what's wrong?"

I gulp and sigh, fighting myself not to say it but to just get the hell out with it too.

_Abby._

I don't know why, but their relationship seemed so sketchy. It was hard to believe they weren't girlfriends with the way Santana talks about her, how their chemistry was so intoxicating inside that animal pet shop and especially the fact she got Santana to drive? There must be more to them that I don't really know.

"Britt?" she coos softly, causing me to jut my chin up and stare back at her brown orbs. "Are you okay?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "N-Not really." I admit shyly, tucking a lose strand of hair. "I mean, are you sure? That you and Abby aren't a—thing?" I ask defensively.

Santana chuckles, finding it still funny and I pout, wanting her to know that it isn't. She gets the message and hums. "I swear to you, she's not my girlfriend. Sure, we're super close but that's all we're going to be, best friends." She shrugs her shoulders simply, licking her dry lips.

"But she made you drive." I whine helplessly, wanting to smack my face for sounding so desperate.

She grins and leans more forward if possible with the already close space, bringing her cheek down to rest on the counter as she looks up at me with doe-brown eyes. "And you made me love." She answers smoothly, making me narrow my eyes on her and arch an eyebrow.

"Oh?" I reply with a low chuckle. "You sure you're not just changing the subject?" I joke, making the other girl snap her head up and frown at me.

"I can show you my phone if you want? There are no pictures of us even together! Abby's just a British-version of me, I swear. That's why I was able to drive and other stuff, she just—I don't know, understood me?"

I ignore the panging stab that hits me at her last few words. I smile weakly and nod, chewing on my inner cheek to stop the word-vomit that's about to come out of my mouth. "Ah—that's nice you have someone like that here."

Santana groans in acknowledgement. "Oh god, believe me, I'm thankful for her. She's like the only gal that can match up to my bitchiness—did you know that 99% people in the UK are basically angels in personality? They're just such goody-two-shoes, it sickens me. One day—" she gasps, mouth dropping open at recalling a memory. "—there was this guy I accidentally spilled _all_ of my coffee on and he just smiled at me and walked away, I mean like—who does that?" she laughs, flapping her hands in exaggeration as I giggle. "Not normal people, I tell you."

I sigh and feel my cheeks bunching up. "I'm really happy you love the UK, San. It balances you out." I whisper, hiding the sadness of the fact that even though we're kind of okay, there are still things that need to be patched up.

She smiles back at me and taps her chin. "I'd love to show you around Britt, but I've really need to meet up with Mike and _Lucy."_

Lucy was probably the person she was meeting up with.

I wave her off and shoo her away with the same hand. "Go on, I don't want you to be late or something."

She laughs and slides off the stool, walking towards me as she wraps her arms around my neck and brings me down for a light kiss on the lips. I moan and she smiles against me. We let go of each other and Santana winks.

"Pick you up here?" she asks, walking backwards as I shake my head politely.

"Not here, I'm going to be at Abby's shop. I'm returning the chicks and getting new ones." I tell her, not missing the way her eyes comically bulge out of its sockets.

"Uh—Britt—"

I roll my eyes and wave her off once again, snickering when I see her nervously fumble with her fingers. "Don't worry, it's going to be all business."

* * *

"And she has a really nice voice too."

I nod my head, probably for the hundredth time as Abby starts to list out a bunch of things Santana is amazing at. She has this sickly sweet smile on her face and whenever she starts with a new one, she'd look at me dead in the eye and I'd start to wonder once again how I did not see the anger flash in them last time.

"Plus, there was this one time," she says, scrunching her nose up in a supposed _cute_ way. "We went out to see the fireworks inside London Eye on the night Kate Middleton gave birth to Prince George, and it was so romantic because it was _pure timing._" She twirls her hair mockingly at me and I continue to grin at her, almost like I didn't know what she was trying to do.

"That all seems like great stories." I reply, chuckling a bit for added measure as I step across the backroom she led me to about an hour ago, watching as she feeds the next two chicks for the 20th time. "And I'd love to hear more, but Joe is waiting for me." I sigh, faking sadness before averting my gaze to the two chicks. "And the birds."

Abby nods and hands the cage over to me, winking after a second. "Don't go breaking their hearts." She jokes, but I cringe at the way her eyes glower at me.

"Wouldn't try." I say, not bothering to wait a minute more as I dash out of the room and nearly knock over Timmy as he brushes Lord Tubbington's fur. "_F—_Sorry Timmy, I didn't see." I apologize, scratching the back of Lord T's neck as I wave goodbye at them before it's too late.

But fuck, I couldn't make it.

"Oh Brittany!" Abby squeaks, causing me to groan and swivel on the balls of my feet to face her. She's bouncing on her toes and her hair is swishing from side to side. "Can I tell you _one_ last story?" she asks with a pout, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

I gulp inwardly and shrug my shoulders. "Go ahead," I force myself to say, my emotions all over the place as she steps closer to me and pats my cheek fondly.

"Well, last Christmas—Santana and I—"

The doorbell rings and we both turn our attentions towards the sound, my lips twitching into a big smile as I see Santana strut inside the shop with a smirk on her face. She looks so sexy in a tight white V-neck and simple jeans. I'm about to just pounce on her when Abby interrupts.

"Hello babe—"

Santana leans forward and kisses me lightly on the lips, causing giggles to erupt from my mouth as she nuzzles our noses together. She licks my lower lip a final time and steps back. "Hey Britt."

I can practically feel Abby's jaw on the ground. "S-Sa-_Santana."_ She hisses and I wonder where her happy-go-lucky attitude just went. She crosses her arms together and pinches Santana's cheek, pulling her to the side as Santana whines helplessly. "What the hell was that?" she growls, pointing a finger at me in disgust. "Did you just kiss your mortal enemy?"

Santana smacks her hand away and cups her cheek, scowling at the woman. "That hurt." She snarls back, caressing her skin. "And yes, I kissed Britt, but no—not my mortal enemy."

Abby clucks her tongue and glares at the cat that paws at her shoes, causing the poor feline to cower away into Timmy's arms. Wow, she was totally a different person now. I'd think she had two souls.

"Are you kidding me? For months you've been crying non-stop about this woman and now you're just gonna kiss her like she didn't do anything to hurt you?"

Wow. She had no boundaries either, and I know I've done some stupid things. But _shit,_ hearing it from a complete stranger seemed more worse than I thought. I nervously rub my right arm and walk away just like the cat did, into the far opposite side of the room when Santana sees this and immediately walks next to me, grabbing my fingers and intertwining them with hers.

"Yes, that happened but we talked and we're good now." She explains, giving me an apologetic smile.

Abby scoffs and arches an eyebrow at us, then to our clasped hands then to me, much angrier. "Seriously? You know this girl treated you like crap right?"

I gulp and bow my head down, fighting off the tears. Why does it seem like asking Santana time away from each other and sleeping with a girl when we weren't together seem so awful?

"Britt and I did things to each other that hurt a lot but we got through it."

Abby frowns and shakes her head. "No, you didn't do anything."

That got me to stop thinking. I whip my head up and narrow my eyes on the British girl. "Uh—Wait, did you ju—"

She holds a hand up and growls. "You have no right to speak inside my animal shop." She scolds me, causing Santana to tighten her hold on me. "And yes, you should know after all since you're the villain in that relationship."

My jaw drops. What did Santana tell her exactly?

I move to face Santana and see her sweating profusely. "Santana?" I ask her in a warning tone, pouting when she clears her throat and chuckles nervously.

"Uh—about that, Britt—"

Abby grits her teeth and points at me again. "Don't even move this to Santana when you left her on your first date back in high school."

My mouth was probably on the ground already as I listen to her talk.

"And not to mention you _used_ her for sex?" she sticks her tongue out in disgust. "How could you? Especially knowing Santana was a nerd and you were the head bitch."

I turn to Santana, gasping with disappointed eyes. "Really Santana?"

Santana groans and shoots Abby a glare. "Will you shut up? You're totally going to ruin something good here." She seethes, gesturing to the both of us.

Abby opens her mouth to say something but Santana cuts her off.

"Britt, look—I'm sorry, Abby's got it wrong—I—may have tweaked our love story a bit." She confesses nervously, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Just _a bit?"_ I ask her, letting go of her hand as I cross my arms.

She rolls her eyes and sighs, pouting cutely. "Fine, a lot—but—" she stops me, holding up a finger. "Call it selfish but I wanted to hear what others would think about what I did to you in high school without holding back." She explains, shrugging her shoulders up. "If Abby knew it was me who did it, she'd just say half-hearted things to make it seem like what I did wasn't actually horrible because she's my friend."

"Hey." Abby accuses her, but Santana flicks her off.

"It was a stupid plan but it worked for me. And hearing Abby say all those things that I _dumbly_ told her you did, but actually, I did—made me realize shit and stuff. Oh god, I'm saying this all wrong." She groans, smacking her cheeks. "It's hard to elaborate."

I sigh and roll my eyes, not knowing what to do next. I turn to Abby and hum. "And you only told Abby this?" I ask her and she nods like a sick puppy. Grinning, I shrug it off. It's only Abby and frankly, I don't really care. "Oh okay, that's fine then."

Santana's jaw drops. "You're not mad?" she asks, arching a hesitant eyebrow up.

"No, it's kind of funny that you reversed the roles." I coo, poking her cheek as Santana dimples suddenly show off. "I could probably rock the _bitch_ attitude." I joke, not expecting Santana to suddenly turn pale. Which is saying something because she's so tan.

"Oh fuck no." She grunts, furiously shaking her head it almost looked animated. "You will never stop being a sweet, nerdy yet hot girl, you hear me Britt?" she demands at me sternly but all I did was laugh out loud, throwing my head back.

"Okay San." I hum, drawling my tongue across my lips.

Abby looks at both of us, un-amused. "I'm still here." She waves her hand awkwardly but Santana and I are too busy falling into each other's gazes.

Santana waggles her eyebrows at me and tugs on my hand, signaling me to follow her. "Then we'll get out of your way now." She replies simply, shrugging her shoulders as we lean close to each other and walk the short way towards the door, Santana twisting her neck back to Lord T's direction. "Make sure he's fluffy when I come back."

Timmy only nods, completely terrified.

As we both push the doors open, the chimes jingling, I take a deep breath of London air inside my body and smile. Suddenly, I feel amazing, and nope, it's not because the birds are tweeting some awesome melody but because finally, Santana's holding my hand.

"So, I kind of owe a date to this pretty girl and I'm four years late of due." Santana says coyly, licking her lips sexily as I roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah? And you think she's still up for it?" I joke, earning a heart-warming giggle.

"I don't know actually, think she is?"

I watch the two birds inside the cage; one of them accidentally bites on the other's wing and falls. The un-injured bird flies down and helps out, causing both to fly around with beautiful chirping melody.

"She's scared, but she's willing to finally take _the risk_." I sigh, drowning inside her brown orbs as she gets the double meaning.

"Well then, I'll make sure the risk is worth it." She husks, and I can't help but smile and trust her.

* * *

**Yay! Everything's fine now! Not super fine because they still need to talk about more things, but at least they get to be together in a sort of way. Especially the Marley thing, but I have a good plan for that, so tune in!**

**Thanks again for all the support! You don't know how much it makes my day.**

**REVIEW, Favorite and Follow! **


End file.
